


Twins

by meyari



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:18:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 27
Words: 166,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In an alternate universe where Lara Jor-El bore a pair of twin boys instead of one son, Clark and Joe Kent struggle with adolescence, their powers and the forces driving them towards their unknown and potentially threatening destinies.</p>
<p>S3: 13 - After Pete's adventures in street racing drives a wedge between Clark and Joe, Clark tries to get closer to Joe to apologize for everything he'd done. He couldn't talk to Pete, not after breaking the law so badly for him, and he hoped that Joe could give him some advice on how to make things better. But Clark finds himself blocked by Joe's fiends and the art that Joe loves so much. They've always been different despite how much they look like each other. Clark starts to suspect that Joe's fooling around with some of his firnes but he can't bring himself to believe it. Joe wouldn't really have done that, would he?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Closer

**Author's Note:**

> This story came from a favorite idea of mine: What if Clark Kent had been a twin? How would that change things for Clark and how would it affect his / their relationship with Lex, Lana, Chloe and the others? And how would Clark react to finding out that is brother has done things he’s only dreamed of? I wrote another couple of versions of this idea but this story was my biggest attempt to address it.
> 
> It started out as episode tags for an alternate universe's version of Smallville where Clark Kent had a twin brother named Joe Kent but eventually as I wrote my way through Season 3 and towards the climax of Season 4 it turned into full episode rewrites. This is an older work since I started it in 2007 but I've chosen to post it as written rather than extensively revising it. I hope that it's enjoyed!

Clark sighed as he headed into school. After Pete’s short, lethal street racing career Clark just wasn’t been comfortable with the things he’d done for Pete, meaning he wasn’t comfortable with Pete either. He’d intended to talk to his twin brother Joe about it but Joe had left for school on time, leaving Clark to run and catch up on his own. He’d been doing that more and more often since last summer, when Clark ran away to Metropolis. 

Joe and Clark were exactly alike and yet so utterly different that Clark could never understand how people would mistake them for each other. They had opposite hair parts, though very similar hairstyles. Clark favored reds and blues. Joe preferred earth tones, especially browns and greens. Clark was interested in sports, literature and Journalism. Joe was dedicated to art, especially drawing and painting. They had separate classes, separate friends, separate tastes in music, separate everything. But he was still Clark’s twin and he really wanted to talk to Joe before class so he searched him out in the few minutes left before class. 

Clark found Joe outside of the Art Lab, talking to a couple of his friends. One was his friend Dave, a slender blond they’d known for years and the other was a tall redheaded boy that Clark didn’t recognize at first. It took him a moment to remember that his name was Tom, a new student this year. As he came up, one of the jocks passed Joe’s group, looking at them like bugs.

“Fucking rentboys,” Damien snarled, glaring Joe, Dave and Tom.

Joe and his friends looked at each other with quivering lips and laughed. Clark paused, frowning. ‘Rentboy’ wasn’t a term he wanted to hear associated with his twin, not even in jest. He’d heard it occasionally when he ran away to Metropolis, even had a few people make offers to him but he’d turned them down forcefully. Violently on one occasion, which still troubled him. Joe didn’t seem to mind it at all, though.

“Nope, sorry, not for rent,” Joe said casually to Damien, making him flush. “Besides, even if we were for rent, you couldn’t afford us. That’d take Lex Luthor’s wallet. And at least his looks, which you don’t come close to.”

“Yeah, right,” Damien said, snorting. “Why are you ‘friends’ with that slut Sue, then?”

“Well, I’d think that would be obvious,” Joe said, making the most obviously sexual face that Clark had ever seen on his twin. Damien turned brilliantly red. “But Sue’s not for rent either. She’s picky.”

“Too picky for a jock like you,” Dave said, chuckling knowingly.

“Explains the attitude this morning, now doesn’t it?” Tom said, leaning on Joe’s shoulder and all but kissing Joe’s cheek he was so close. “Someone tried something with Sue and paid for it, didn’t he?”

Damien grumbled and stomped onwards, brushing past Clark with a glare. Joe, Dave and Tom watched him go, grinning knowingly. Joe spotted Clark and straightened, dislodging Tom who sighed unhappily. Dave and Tom both eased minimally away from Joe, as though they were worried he’d think they were standing too close. They were, but Clark would never have said anything about it. Joe’s friends weren’t Clark’s friends. They didn’t work the same way.

“Hey Clark,” Joe said, smiling at him and making Clark feel better immediately. “Something up?”

“Um, no, not really,” Clark said, a little embarrassed to talk in front of Joe’s friends. He barely knew them. “Just hoping we could talk after class.”

“Sure,” Joe said, patting Clark’s shoulder, “But you better get going or you’re going to be late for class again. Not a good thing with the Principal watching us both like hawks because we know Lex.”

“Right,” Clark said, sighing inwardly. “See you later.”

Joe waved and headed into the Art Lab, apparently oblivious to the looks that both Dave and Tom gave him, tracing the contours of his body, his back, his butt with their eyes. Clark blushed, turning away. No one should be looking at his twin that way, like they knew exactly what he looked like under his clothes. Clark tried to explain it away as their being art students, able to see the shapes of bodies under fabric through their training but it bugged him almost more than the problems with Pete as the day wore on.

Joe didn’t come to lunch, but then he normally didn’t. He ate with his friends on the lawn whenever the weather allowed. Clark avoided Pete, which meant avoiding Chloe because they always ate together. Lana was sitting with them, too, which meant Clark had a quiet, lonely lunch. After school was over, Clark wandered into the Torch, at loose ends while he waited for Joe to finish up a drawing assignment in the Art Lab.

“Hey, Clark,” Chloe said brightly as he came in. “We missed you at lunch. Where were you?”

“Oh, um, I just felt like eating alone,” Clark said, embarrassed.

“You’re still avoiding Pete,” Chloe said, swiveling her chair to study Clark with a knowing look. “Really, you need to forgive him and stop punishing each other, Clark. You’re best friends.”

“That’s not why I’m here,” Clark said, huffing a little.

Chloe smiled, raising one eyebrow in the way that said, yeah right, tell me another one. Clark sighed and pulled up a chair. He couldn’t tell Chloe everything that had happened with Pete because of his powers and how he’d used them to stop Pete. But he could tell Joe so it was OK, he didn’t feel so trapped. The thing with Damien, on the other hand, he couldn’t discuss with Joe without bringing up how they’d drifted apart after the whole disaster when he destroyed the ship. Joe was still really touchy about it and Clark didn’t want to cause trouble with his twin, not after everything had started getting back to normal between the two of them. Sort of. Kind of. A little. Maybe.

“What is it, Clark?” Chloe said, concerned. “You’re not this prone to sighs and woobie eyes unless there’s a problem.”

“You know Damien?” Clark said, knowing that Chloe would. She knew everyone. She nodded, encouraging him to continue. “Well, I was going to talk with Joe before class today since I missed the bus and as I walked up I heard him call Joe, Dave and Tom ‘rentboys’. Why would he say that about Joe?”

Chloe’s expression flashed to something like worry for an instant before she became flippant, waving a hand casually. Clark frowned, catching the look that she’d tried to hide. She knew something and wasn’t going to tell him, Clark realized, stomach clenching. He couldn’t even call her on it for fear she called him on his secrets.

“Because he’s a jerk?” Chloe said, snorting and rolling her eyes. “This has been bothering you all day? Come on, Clark. Sue turned Damien down flat and nearly broke his arm yesterday after school when he pushed it. Of course he’s going to be rude to people that Sue likes.”

“But…” Clark said, having a hard time letting it go. “The way they looked at Damien… It was like they were almost proud of being called something like that.”

“Clark,” Chloe said uncomfortably, turning back to her computer monitor, “You’re worrying about nothing. Now, I’ve got an article that I need to finish. Did you get your article done yet? I need it by tonight, you know.”

Clark sighed. She wasn’t going to tell him anything and he wasn’t sure he wanted to push it. Whatever she knew, she didn’t think he was ready to deal with or was strong enough for the truth. Which worried him. She knew he could handle almost anything so why hide it? Except that it was Joe and Clark was always a little touchy about Joe.

“Emailed it to you already,” Clark said, gathering up his backpack.

“Thanks, Clark!” Chloe said, smiling like the sun coming out. “I appreciate not having to nag you about it. See if you can keep it up!”

They heard quick confident footsteps outside, accompanied by a cheerful whistle and both turned in time to see Joe appear at the door. Clark saw Chloe out of the corner of his eye and nearly squawked. She was looking at him that way, too! She hid the look almost instantly but Clark knew he hadn’t imagined it. She had checked Joe out as he came in, and after she said that she wasn’t interested in him a million times since they met, despite Joe’s obvious crush on her.

“Clark, there you are,” Joe said, smiling like normal. He seemed completely unaware of the sexual attention. “Ready to head home? We’ve got chores to do.”

“Sure,” Clark said, sighing. Chloe swatted his elbow and Clark ducked his head, grinning sheepishly at her. Maybe he was sighing a bit more than normal.

They headed home, Joe listening as Clark talked about his day and all the stuff that they normally talked about. As always, Joe was able to listen better than anyone else that Clark knew. They talked about the whole thing with Pete, Joe saying the same thing that Chloe had. Clark made a face. He wasn’t ready for that yet. Once home, they split up to do their chores. After a bit, Clark could hear Joe singing. He knew objectively that if Joe had a good singing voice (which he did) Clark probably did too, but Clark had never been brave enough to sing, even in the shower. He laughed at what Joe was singing.

“Springtime for Hitler???” Clark said quietly, heading over to ask where Joe had come up with that one. “What sort of song is that?”

Lana rode up as Clark headed around the barn, grinning at Joe who was serenading the cows as he worked. She was gorgeous, as always, making Clark pause, half-hidden in the shadow of the barn. She may have said that they were over but he could still see her love in her eyes and they were still friends, despite everything. He knew he needed to let her go but it was hard when she was right there, every day. He was so glad that she was strong enough to ride again after her injuries when Lex went crazy.

“You should be in choir,” Lana laughed to Joe, her eyes appraising him much like Dave, Tom and Chloe’s eyes had.

“I only sing for the cows,” Joe answered, grinning wickedly at her. “Not worth it to sing to a less appreciative audience. Looking for Clark?”

“Hmm, yeah,” Lana said, hesitating a little as she looked him over and made Clark’s stomach lurch.

“He’s … right over there,” Joe said, pointing to Clark as he came around the corner of the barn and headed their way. “See you around, Lana. I have more cows to sing to.”

He sauntered off to finish his chores, whistling the same tune. Lana was definitely eyeing Joe and it made his heart lurch. Now Lana was interested in him, too? What was going on? How long had she been interested in Joe or was it just in his mind?

“Hey Lana,” Clark said, petting her horse’s nose gently, “What’s up?”

“Nothing,” Lana said, her smile at him as tender and sweet as could be. The hints of sexual interest were gone as she looked at him. “Just riding by and came to see how the Kent boys were doing.”

“Um, fine,” Clark said, smiling hesitantly at her. “You haven’t been stopping by on your rides lately. Is something up?”

Lana started, blushing a little. She shook her head no, laughing breathlessly.

“Oh no,” Lana said, “Nothing like that. I didn’t see you at lunch today and wondered what was wrong. I even sat with Pete and Chloe so I wouldn’t miss you.”

Clark flinched. He should have gone over at lunch. Chalk up another stupid mistake with Lana. They talked about nothing for a little while and then Lana turned to leave. Clark stopped her and she studied him with that frown that said she wasn’t sure what was wrong but she hoped it wasn’t anything serious.

“I … was there some reason you wanted to talk to Joe?” Clark asked, stomach fluttering again. “I mean, normally you barely notice he’s there.”

Lana got that alarmed look that said she didn’t want to say anything and then she sighed, looking away. Her horse fidgeted underneath her, reacting to her uneasiness.

“I … well, I heard a rumor, Clark,” Lana said, swallowing and looking a little worried. “You know he’s friends with Sue, right? Well, the girls say that Sue has a list. And the rumor is that Joe’s one of the guys on her list.”

“A list of what?” Clark said, confused. 

He smiled hesitantly, sure it couldn’t be anything too serious. This was Joe, his brother. He was a bit of a joker but he’d never do anything too bad. He was the one that tended to rein in Clark when he got carried away trying to save people or punish the bad guys. Lana blushed, utterly flustered.

“A list of former and current sex partners,” Lana said in a near-whisper. “The rumor is that Joe’s one of them.”

Clark hesitated outside of Lex’s office. He’d said goodbye to Lana, thought about rushing over and pounding Joe and then gotten the shakes as he remembered their fight before he’d run away to Metropolis. Their last fight had ended with Joe nearly bleeding to death from a shard of Kryptonite lodged in his side and Clark unknowingly abandoning him to die. He didn’t think he _could_ raise a hand to Joe now. Instead, he’d told his Mom that he needed to borrow a book from Lex for a report and sped away. Now that he was here he wasn’t sure what to say to Lex.

“Clark!” Lex said, smiling and coming around the pool table to take Clark’s arm. “I didn’t expect to see you on a school night. What can I do for you?”

“I … I told Mom I needed to borrow a book from you,” Clark said, not sure what to say, “But I really just need to talk.”

“What’s wrong?” Lex asked, putting his pool cue down to study Clark.

“It’s … Joe,” Clark said, trying to find words to express his worries and failing. When it came to Joe words frequently failed Clark or became helpless explosions of words that made no sense. “He’s … I mean, I’m not sure, but everyone else seems to think its true but I can’t believe that he’d do something like that. I mean, Joe wouldn’t DO something like that, not that I’ve been here the whole time or anything and it’s not like we’re as close as we used to be but…”

“Do what?” Lex asked, a smile fighting to emerge on his controlled expression. His eyes were plainly laughing, though.

“Do .. It!” Clark said, blushing violently, “You know, It! With, with, with Sue and maybe some of his other friends, good God, I can’t believe I’m even saying this! This is my twin we’re talking about here!”

Lex chuckled, going to get himself a drink, which made Clark squirm inwardly. It wasn’t that long ago that Lex’s drinks had been drugged by Lionel to drive him crazy. But Lex seemed to be OK now, even if he’d forgotten a lot of the seven weeks. At least he’d forgotten seeing Clark demolish Morgan Edge’s car by letting it run into him. Lex remembering that event would not be a good thing for anyone, especially the twins.

“Sex, I take it?” Lex said, sipping at the brandy. He looked so calm and so amused that Clark sighed, leaning against the pool table disheartened. “Clark, why is it such a big deal if he has? Not that I’m saying he has had sex but really, you’re nearly 18. Most young men your age have at least … explored the concept, you know.”

Lex’s glance flashed to Clark’s groin and suddenly Clark felt enormously exposed. Leaning against the pool table wasn’t the best idea he’d had today. He moved, blushing, waving his arms vaguely as he tried to figure it out. He was absolutely NOT going to consider the thought that Lex might be interested in guys or in either him or Joe. NOT!

“I … I don’t know, Lex,” Clark complained, “It’s just … I guess … well, I’ve always been the one who did things first, you know? Joe’s always been the one who hung back and I’ve always gone first.”

“Odd,” Lex said, raising an eyebrow. “I always saw you as the cheerful but shy twin and Joe as the snide joker.”

“Oh we are,” Clark said nodding agreement. “But for new experiences, I’ve always been the sort to jump in feet first and Joe’s always been the one who hangs back until he’s sure its safe. For him to go first on something this huge seems … unnatural.”

Lex laughed outright at Clark, making Clark blush, duck his head and then grin at Lex. Making Lex laugh was one of his favorite things to do. He was far too serious for his own good.

“Clark, why don’t you go talk to him?” Lex said as he set his drink down and laid a hand on Clark’s shoulder. “It doesn’t do any good for you to talk to me about this. I don’t know what Joe has or hasn’t done. The only way you’re going to settle this is by talking to him yourself. He’s your brother. You know he loves you and I know you love him too.”

Clark sighed, head slumping. Lex was right but that didn’t make it any easier for Clark to follow the advice. He borrowed a book on Ancient History and headed back home, pondering what to say and how to say it. How do you ask your brother if he’s having sex? The lights were on in their loft so Clark headed up to do his abandoned homework. Joe was there, sketching still lives of various objects, focusing so intently that Clark wasn’t sure he’d heard Clark’s arrival.

“Hey, you’re back,” Joe said, looking up and smiling. “Get the book you needed?”

“Yeah,” Clark said, holding it up and settling on his couch opposite Joe’s couch. He watched Joe sketch for a while, the worries and questions building inside of him like a volcano getting ready to explode. “Joe, I heard a rumor today. About you.”

“Really?” Joe said, raising an eyebrow and setting his drawing aside. “What was it?”

“That … Sue has a list with your name on it,” Clark said, feeling almost ill as he said the words.

“And?” Joe said, completely calmly. His eyes were clear, open and patient, waiting for Clark to say whatever he was going to say.

“Are you on that list?” Clark asked, swallowing hard.

Joe studied Clark for a moment that seemed to stretch into infinity before sighing, leaning back against his couch, crossing his legs and nodding slowly.

“I am,” Joe said, dead seriously. “I’m number 2. Her second. She’s my second, as well.”

“Joe!” Clark said, bolting to his feet and waving his arms wildly. “How could you do that?!”

“Easily,” Joe laughed, looking up at Clark. “She’s cute, funny, nice, and … very enthusiastic. What can I say? I like her and she likes me so we went for it. Of course, that was a while ago, freshman year. We haven’t done anything in ages.”

Clark flopped back on the couch, putting his hands over his eyes. This was not an image that he wanted in his head! Joe and bouncing-off-the-walls stereotypical blond Sue … naked, together. He groaned. Now he wasn’t going to be able to get that image out of his head for days!

“Going to survive the shock?” Joe asked, laughing a little harder.

“No, I’ve died of a heart attack and just haven’t realized it yet,” Clark said, dropping his hands to look at Joe. “You really… you know? With Sue?”

“And quite a few others, Bro,” Joe said, shrugging and picking up his drawing again. “This is one place where I jumped in first and you’re hesitating. Really, you know Lana’s not a virgin. Why didn’t you ever take it any further before things fell apart?”

“Just because she’s willing to do that for Whitney doesn’t mean she should have to do it for me,” Clark said, going beet red. “Besides, I wanted the first time to be special.”

“Well, it’s going to be harder for you because you waited,” Joe said seriously as he worked. “I started before our powers got so overwhelming. I learned to control myself in bed as they’ve grown. You’re going to have to figure it out after that fact and we both know that’s much, much harder.”

“Just when did you start doing this?” Clark asked, horrified. Their powers had started getting really noticeable when they were 13 - 14 years old.

“I was 13 ½,” Joe said, grinning wickedly. “You remember Izzy, my best friend who moved away? Well, a week before he left I kind of tripped on top of him and … well, I’d call it spontaneous combustion personally, because neither of us was sure where it came from. Fun, though. He’s got a steady boyfriend now, so that’s long over with.”

“Thirteen???” Clark said, mouth dropped open.

“Yup,” Joe said, trying not to grin and completely failing.

“With Isaiah,” Clark continued, feeling laughter welling up from God knows where.

“Yup,” Joe said, laughing quietly.

“In that pig sty of a room you were always describing?”

“Yup,” Joe said, laughing out loud.

“God!”

Clark and Joe laughed, both going to their homework. It wasn’t until Mom called them in for dinner that Clark turned to Joe and finally asked the question he’d been dying to ask. He was so red he thought his face was burning as he did it.

“Was it good?” Clark asked hesitantly, “With Izzy and Sue and whoever else and-I-don’t-want-to-know-their-names!”

“You have no idea what you’re missing, Clark,” Joe said, patting his shoulder with a huge grin. “No idea at all.”

“Good GOD, Joe!”


	2. Eavesdropping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S3: 14 - After Clark's Red-K marriage to Alicia, Joe finds that his hearing has finally erupted much like Clark's did during his brief experience with blindness. During an attempt to learn to control the enhanced hearing, Joe homes in on Lex Luthor during an evening round of masturbation. At first he's mortified but then he realizes that Lex's choice of viewing material has serious legal issues that need to be addressed, if only he can get his hearing under control well enough to cope.

“No wonder Clark was having so much trouble when he went blind,” Joe muttered, rubbing his face and flopping back on his couch in the loft. They’d only just gotten rid of Alicia and her obnoxious obsession with Clark and now this. It had been bad enough to have her popping in and out, redecorating _his half_ of the loft and making threats against everyone. Joe was grateful that he hadn’t been required to listen at super-hearing levels to them making out in the next room.

It had taken ages for Joe’s super hearing to develop after Clark’s did during the brief bout with blindness. Joe’s hearing hadn’t developed and hadn’t developed and then had smashed into him so hard that he’d collapsed right before his Art class and had to be taken to the nurse with a ‘migraine’. The episode had lasted for almost an hour and a half. It lasted just long enough for Joe to start getting used to it and then it stopped. Completely.

It happened repeatedly over the last couple of weeks. He’d nearly collapse as the world deafened him, try and concentrate and it would stop. It was very frustrating and getting a reputation for migraines was not something that Joe wanted, no matter how much sympathy it was getting him in certain quarters. Sympathy sex wasn’t the sort that Joe normally enjoyed, even with tasty new people. Tonight it was holding steady as he tried to focus enough to use the ability. Maybe he’d finally figure this one out.

“Let’s see,” Joe said, leaning against the back of the couch, “What’s everyone up to?”

He focused and suddenly it was working brilliantly. Dad was heading inside, humming quietly as he wiped his hands on a rag. There was Clark, talking to Mom in the kitchen about Lana. Further away, he picked up the sound of the neighbors arguing about the cat leaving dead mice on the master bed pillow. Further still and he was hearing people in Lex’s mansion, moving around, doing work, and getting ready for going to bed. He was astonished that he could hear things so far away.

*Will there be anything else, sir?* one of Lex’s men asked him.

*No, that’s all,* Lex said. Joe could almost see the slither of Lex’s tie as he loosened it and pulled it off.

His steps went upstairs, accompanied by the sound of buttons being undone, cufflinks being removed. The cufflinks clinked into a ceramic bowl. The tie slithered into other fabric, probably a hamper, and Joe distinctly heard Lex’s jacket getting flung on the back of a chair or over the edge of a table. His pants and shirt joined the tie, followed by what had to be underwear and socks.

Joe’s face was burning and he swallowed hard. Lex, nude. Lex, nude, in his bedroom. Lex, nude, bedroom, Oh my GOD, NOT putting on pajamas before he crawls into what HAVE to be silk sheets to make that sound, silk sheets against Lex’s naked body! 

Joe whimpered, hand snaking to his crotch as he clamped a hand over his mouth. Joe had fallen in love with Lex the minute he saw him at the riverbank, wet, shivering, wrapped in a blanket and all but clutching Clark. He’d kept it – mostly – under wraps as Clark and Lex had become friends. He flirted but that was it. Lex was kind, in an older-brother sort of way. There was no guarantee that he was interested in guys, especially after getting married twice. Besides, if anything, he was interested in Clark, not Joe. Joe told himself that over and over as the last couple of years passed but it hadn’t stopped his mild obsession with all things Lex Luthor.

*Mmmm,* Lex sighed, accompanied to the sound of lube popping open.

“Oh God,” Joe whimpered, cursing his voyeuristic tendencies. There was a reason he was Sue’s #2. There was a reason he loved the parties at her house. While Clark was determinedly an innocent, Joe accepted his sexual nature and enjoyed it. He loved watching and listening to others having sex and was (mostly) unashamed of it. But this was torture.

A TV clicked on in Lex’s bedroom and a DVD started playing, the whirring of the machine painfully clear as background to the sound of Lex pleasuring himself. The porno Lex chose to watch didn’t sound like a professional one, full of giggling, bad sound and enthusiastic amateurs. It sounded like an orgy, with lots of sex going on at the same time, one of Joe’s favorite things.

*Yes, fuck me Joe!*

Joe sat bolt upright, any thoughts of jacking off while listening to Lex disappearing. He _knew_ that voice. That was Mikael, #19 on Sue’s list and #20 on Joe’s. He had turned 15 two weeks ago, brunette, shy and the sweetest boy that Joe had ever met. The party had been in October and Joe had been Mikael’s first male lover. It was the only party Mikael had attended. He’d found it overwhelming and had declined to attend any more, though he and Joe had continued to fuck from time to time. He was mostly Sue’s boyfriend, publicly dating her.

*Yes, Joe,* Lex moaned, clearly getting into it. *Do it! Yes, fuck me!*

Joe’s hearing flared and then conked out, making Joe start to his feet and start swearing in the way that always got him smacked by Mom. It had to stop now?! Damn it, Lex was …! That was …! He wanted Joe!!!

“Shit!!!” Joe groaned, hand clenched into fists as he tried to calm down.

After a long moment of breathing hard and trying to break his teeth from clamping his jaws too hard, Joe pulled out his cell phone, speed-dialing Sue. She’d be up at this time of night. He was half convinced that the girl didn’t sleep, though her meteor powers had more to do with unnatural strength than anything else.

“Joe!” Sue squealed into the phone, “What’s up? You don’t call at this time of night normally.”

“Don’t ask how I know this,” Joe said, voice grim, “Or who told me or who has it, but someone taped _at least_ the October party that Mikael was at, Sue. Your basement is bugged.”

“Holy shit!” Sue gasped, “Are you sure?!”

“Very sure,” Joe sighed, rubbing his face and flopping back down on his couch. All traces of his erection were gone. “Mike’s only 15, Sue. You need to find that camera and put it out of commission before someone gets arrested for making underage pornos.”

“Will do,” Sue said grimly. “I’ll let you know what I find in the morning, OK? You better take care of whoever has the video. I trust you and the people at the parties but bloody hell if I’m going to let strangers watch me fuck!”

“Tell your parents, too,” Joe said, nodding agreement while running a hand through his hair. Sue had to be upset to be swearing like this. Normally she was right there with Mom smacking Joe for his language.

“I will,” Sue promised. “They’re going to have a fit!”

“Justified,” Joe laughed ruefully, “I mean, it’s one thing to provide lube and condoms and another thing entirely to be legally complicit in underage sex videos.”

“No kidding,” Sue said. “Talk to you later, Joe. Thanks for letting me know!”

They hung up and Joe put his phone away. Sue’s parents were ultra-liberal and once Sue had told them that she was interested in sex, they’d made sure she had a safe, protected environment for it. Her ‘parties’ were supervised, her parents made sure no one got drunk, brought in drugs or got violent. It was good sweaty fun, combined with lots of laughter and good friendships. Her side wasn’t going to be an issue, once they found the camera or cameras. Joe had never been sure what people like them were doing living in the middle of Kansas but he didn’t complain. His sex life would have been a heck of a lot more complicated without them.

But how was he going to talk to Lex about this one? Lex probably knew that Clark and Joe were different. Clark was such a horrid liar that it was inevitable that he’d given himself away a dozen times over the last couple of years. Joe could lie beautifully but he generally didn’t, deflecting attention with jokes and snide comments instead. But Lex suspecting was a very different thing from Lex _knowing_. Joe would have told him outright ages ago if it weren’t for Dad’s loathing for all things Luthor.

“This so sucks,” Joe said quietly.

He couldn’t tell Mom and Dad because that meant telling them that he was very much not a virgin. That equaled grounded for life for sure. He didn’t want to tell Clark because Clark couldn’t lie his way out of a wet paper bag. And he didn’t dare tell any of the others on his or Sue’s lists. Most of them accepted his crush on Lex reluctantly at best. They thought the Luthor legacy was absolute and didn’t see the same person that Clark and Joe did.

Besides, Lex _wanted_ Joe!

That thought put a bounce in Joe’s step as he headed inside and let him be calm and happy as he headed to bed. He wasn’t so calm and happy after nightmares about the Sheriff coming out and arresting Mom and Dad for child porn based on videos of Joe having sex. He barely focused all day long, making it ¾ of the way through his last class before having another flash of super hearing smash into him.

*What do you want?* Lex said, voice controlled, cold and very faintly frightened as Joe gasped from the overwhelming wash of noise. Surprisingly he’d honed in on Lex nearly immediately, preventing the normal collapse that had gone with these episodes before.

*Hit it,* a strange voice said.

The sound that hit Joe then made him cry out, collapse to his desk and stop class cold. Joe and Clark had always been able to hear sounds just outside of the normal human range of hearing. This was one of the bad ones, amplified agonizingly by his emerging super-hearing. He whimpered, listening so hard to the sound around the electronic squeal that he couldn’t hear the teacher talking to him, couldn’t hear the boy next to him. All he could do was moan and hold his head while they helped him up and to the nurse’s station. Joe swore he heard a shout at the mansion, followed by metal hitting flesh and Lex’s body hitting the floor. He knew he heard laughter, cold and callous. Clark showed up around that time and Joe sat up, leaning into Clark’s ear.

“Lex’s been kidnapped,” Joe whispered, sweating as the pain of the horrible noise made his head throb with pain.

“Let’s go home, Joe,” Clark said, nodding and helping him up. Clark carried Joe’s stuff and they headed out to the truck. “What did you hear?”

“Still hearing it,” Joe said, shuddering. “Electronic squeal that’s putting ice picks through my skull. But it’s moving and Lex has to be somewhere close to it. I think it blacked out his security system, letting them get away with him.”

“What direction?” Clark asked, frightened and a little grim.

“Towards home,” Joe said, tracking the noise. 

His hands hurt he’d clenched them so tightly. It was getting easier to tune out the squeal, to hear the sounds around the squeal. Lex moaned and someone laughed. There was a stroke of flesh on fabric that Joe knew instantly for someone groping Lex’s crotch. He growled, straightening up a little as his hearing finally cooperated and screened out the squeal.

*It’s a wonderful little drug, isn’t it, Lex?* a male voice said, chuckling at Lex’s whimper. *Makes everything feel so good.*

*You’re not going to get away with this, Dexter,* Lex said, word slurring a little. *My security team will catch you.*

*By that point you’ll be mine and it won’t matter anymore,* Dexter said, laughing.

Joe looked up as they passed out of a thicket of trees and into open fields. There was a large black sedan going up the road to the abandoned farmhouse that Gregory liked to go to for his raves. Joe blinked, nodding. It was miles away but in flat Kansas it was easy to spot from a distance.

“That’s it,” Joe said, pointing to the car. “That’s the one with Lex in it.”

“Oh,” Clark said, listening for a second and then flinching as he heard the squeal, too. “Ouch! How could you listen to that?”

“It’s Lex,” Joe said, shrugging. “Until I could focus in, which FINALLY seems to be working, I had to.”

Clark drove them to the long lane that led up to the farmhouse. It was hidden in another thicket of trees, shielding anyone there from the view of the road. They parked beside the road, not wanting to alert whoever was holding Lex that they were coming. It took only a second to run up to the edge of the woods. Lex’s captors were pulling him out of the back seat of the car. He had a huge knot on the back of his head, a little cut on his forehead that had bled down the side of his cheek and his pale lavender shirt had been opened to the waist.

Three of the men were clearly hired muscle in expensive suits. They looked well trained, serious and faintly disgusted. The fourth man was equally clearly the one in charge. He looked so aroused that it had to hurt, plus delighted.

“My Lex,” Dexter said, catching Lex’s chin with a grip so hard that it dug into his flesh, “I gave you heaven and you walked away from me. That’s not acceptable.”

“You were a one-night-stand,” Lex growled, panting in spite of himself. He was aroused but clearly annoyed. “And not a very good one at that.”

“I gave you everything!” Dexter yelled, hitting Lex hard with the back of his fist. “You spurned me. You wouldn’t let me back in. You wouldn’t return my calls. You won’t get away with it. You belong to me and I’m going to make sure that you know it and never forget it!”

Both Clark and Joe growled at that. Clark was blushing violently at discovering that Lex was bi but when he and Joe exchanged glances it was clear that he would fight to protect Lex. They looked over the situation and Clark got ready to rush in. Joe caught his arm, shaking his head. He pointed at the car, tapped his eye and then pointed at Clark. Clark looked, made a circling gesture for the tires and then grinned as Joe nodded. Cripple the car and they wouldn’t escape.

Twin bursts of heat vision punched holes in the tires, rendering the car useless. The muscle started dragging Lex into the old farmhouse, their employer leading the way. Lex tried to yell but it was clear from the tone of his voice that he didn’t expect anyone to hear him and the muscle didn’t even try to stop him. They didn’t expect interruptions.

Clark made to rush them but Joe caught his arm, keeping him from charging in. Clark gave Joe an incredulous look that said without words ‘what is wrong with you?’ Joe held up his cell phone, raised an eyebrow and mouthed ‘911?’ Clark blinked, rolled his eyes and sighed, nodding. Joe and Clark pulled back beyond the screen of trees for Joe to call the police.

“Yes, this is Joe Kent,” Joe said when 911 came on, “We were on our way home and saw a car heading up to the abandoned Gregory farm. Yes, I think it’s serious. We saw a bald head that looks like Lex Luthor. No, we followed it. Yes, I know we shouldn’t have but we’re hearing shouting. Crap, they have guns!”

Joe turned the phone off, grinning wickedly at Clark. Clark laughed, shaking his head in dismay at Joe’s trick.

“That’s cheating,” Clark said quietly.

“I know,” Joe said, still grinning, “But you know that they’ll be out here three times quicker because of it. Now let’s go rescue Lex. I’ll take care of that creep of a leader and getting Lex out. You take care of the thugs.”

“Got it,” Clark said, nodding.

“And TRY not to put them through the walls, please,” Joe teased Clark. “We don’t want to destroy them, after all.”

“Ha. Ha,” Clark said, glaring.

They headed into the trees and up to the building. Lex was still yelling, interspersed with the sound of him being hit. Joe’s jaw muscles jumped as they got to the door. He’d have to be careful or he’d really hurt that little slime ball. No one got to hurt Lex like that! They burst through the door startling everyone.

The moment froze in Joe’s memory. The abandoned farmhouse was in relatively good condition. The paint had peeled off of the walls years ago but the clapboard behind the paint was mostly intact. The floors were bare, just a battered old couch that looked like someone had taken it from the dump. Lex was being held down on the couch as his former one-night-stand. Dexter was straddling Lex’s hips, beating him bloody. His left eye was black, his lip was split and he already had bruises all over his face, shoulders and chest.

Joe was there, moving far too quickly for a human despite his best intentions. Joe had to pull his punch a lot or the creep would have gone through the wall the way he’d teased Clark. Lex gaped at the two of them, struggling to sit up. Joe caught him, picked him up and ran for the door just in time for them to see Clark hit one of the thugs hard enough to make him fly across the room. Clearly he was as upset as Joe.

“What’s happening?” Lex asked blurrily, squinting as if he couldn’t see clearly.

“We’re rescuing you,” Joe said, blessing his lucky stars that Lex apparently couldn’t see clearly.

Shots rang out. The thug who was firing was firing wildly, not aiming well at all. Bullets whizzed around them. One hit Joe’s shoulder, the bullet ricocheting over Lex’s head. That he obviously saw because he gasped, putting a hand on Joe’s shoulder.

“Are you all right?” Lex asked worriedly as Joe continued to run, diving behind the car and covering Lex with his body. “Joe?!”

“I’m fine,” Joe said comfortingly, using his greater bulk to cover Lex from the bullets that continued to punch through the car over their heads. “Don’t worry about it.”

“I saw it hit you,” Lex said quietly but intensely. “I felt the bullet hole in your jacket.”

Sirens were wailing, speeding up the dirt lane towards the house. Joe sighed with relief, grateful that they were on their way. The Sheriff must have been somewhere close by when Joe’s call came in. Clark was still fighting the thugs in the house, from what Joe could hear. The shots inside cut out and Joe lifted his head to peek. The Sheriff was running up with her gun down and at ready, Clark was running out and Joe sighed happily.

“Safe now,” Joe said, rolling off of Lex and helping him up so that he would be the focus of attention, not Joe and Clark.

“Good God,” the Sheriff said, eyes going wide at Lex’s bloody and battered face. “Mr. Kent, I think you were right to act in this case. How many of them are there?”

“Four that I saw,” Joe said, “Three thugs and one who’s the leader. The leader is high on something.”

“Is Lex OK?” Clark asked, “I got the thugs but their leader got away.”

“Right,” the sheriff said, “You two get Mr. Luthor out of here, to the hospital. I’ll get a deputy to escort you.”

“Thanks,” Lex said, swallowing painfully. “I’d rather not have to wait for an ambulance to get out here.”

Joe carried Lex. Clark ran ahead after a second to get the truck. Joe sighed with relief once Clark ran away and they left the deputy behind to turn his car around. Lex was studying the holes in the shoulder of Joe’s jacket. Joe stayed calm, despite the simultaneous urges to tell Lex and to drop Lex and run from the fierce curiosity and worry in his eyes. He took a deep breath and decided this was about the only time that he’d have to talk about the video.

“Yes, that’s a bullet hole,” Joe said quietly, “But that’s the most important thing we have to discuss, Lex.”

“What’s the most important thing?” Lex asked, voice slurring a little from his cut and bruised lip. He looked honestly curious behind the bruises and black eye.

“The … entertainment … you watched last night,” Joe said carefully, “Is not something that you really want to keep.”

“How did you—?” Lex asked, astonished.

“Don’t ask, I can’t tell you in the time we have,” Joe said as Clark backed up the lane slowly. There was nowhere for him to turn round on the lane so he had to back the truck. “The … players, shall we say … are under the age that is appropriate for such games, according to the law.”

Lex went still, looking up at Joe as he stopped, waiting for Clark. He was silent for a long moment as Clark carefully backed up the lane, looking intent and worried as he peered through the back window. Finally, Lex nodded, his hand still resting on the Joe’s shoulder where the bullet had pierced his jacket.

“How under age?” Lex asked, voice calm and controlled.

“Let’s just say you DON’T want it found, Lex,” Joe said, “Because we’re talking statutory rape issues here.”

“Ah,” Lex said, one eyebrow rising. “That wouldn’t be good, now would it?”

“Nope,” Joe said, “And here’s Clark with the truck. You’ll be at the hospital in no time.”

An hour and a half later, Lex had been cleared and sent home. Joe and Clark had made it home as well. Clark had headed inside while Joe worked on his Art homework in the loft. While Joe wasn’t surprised when he heard someone coming up the steps, he was very surprised to find Lex looking at him when he looked up.

“You’re getting really good at that,” Lex said, studying Joe’s drawing. “I guess that art camp you went to helped.”

“Thanks to you,” Joe said, smiling warmly at Lex. “If you hadn’t set up that scholarship I never would have gotten the chance to go.”

“Least I could do,” Lex said, smiling back. “I wanted to continue our conversation from earlier and give you something.”

“Really?” Joe said, setting his drawing aside and studying Lex. “What is it?”

Lex reached into his jacket, wincing faintly as he pulled the bruises on his ribs. He pulled out a CD and passed it over to Joe. Joe blinked, raised an eyebrow and then nodded thanks to Lex, tucking the CD next to him on the couch. He’d destroy it later, after Lex was gone. Lex nodded back and looked at Joe’s shoulder.

“I still have certain questions unanswered,” Lex said quietly but implacably.

“What questions?” Joe said, lips twitching with amusement. “You haven’t asked anything yet.”

“Would you answer?” Lex asked.

“If you ask, yes I would,” Joe said, smiling outright at him.

“You can answer my question,” someone else said harshly. Lex and Joe both started, turning to stare at Dexter, the battered leader of the kidnappers. He had a gun pointed at them while glaring ferociously. “What the hell does Lex see in YOU?! You came and rescued him. You carried him out. You protected him. He chose YOU over ME and I want to know WHY!”

Lex bristled but Joe quite deliberately relaxed. Joe stood casually, smirking at him. He could feel Lex’s concern but Joe was listening harder to the sound of the sheriff’s car pulling up outside, plus Mom and Clark coming out to meet her.

“TELL ME!!!” Dexter bellowed, easily audible to everyone outside.

“What a stupid question,” Joe drawled, continuing to smirk. “Why would _anyone_ choose you over me? Look at you. Then look at me. You’re an idiot, a disaster and the most pathetic excuse for a bottom I’ve ever seen. What? You really think that Lex is looking for a bottom?”

“Wh-what?” Dexter said, backing off a step, eyes going wide. They were hugely dilated. He was clearly still on something and his hand was shaking so badly that there was little or no chance he’d hit Joe, even though he was only half a dozen paces away.

Joe laughed, putting all the derision he could into it. He knew Clark and Mom and the Sheriff were listening but that didn’t matter. He had to distract the little creep long enough to get the gun away and contain him for arrest. He was close enough that he could almost grab the gun if he dove but then there was a chance that stray bullets might hit Lex during the struggle. Instead, Joe decided to play off of his insecurities.

“He’s not looking,” Joe said as he walked slowly forward accompanied by a quiet gasp from Lex as he stood, “For a violent little bottom who can’t control his emotions much less anything else. Lex is a man who values control, you freak. A man who is fascinated by complexity. You couldn’t manage complex with a textbook and someone helping you and you couldn’t do control with a harness strapping you down. You’re worthless. Hopeless. Disgusting! He chose me because I can give him things that you’ve never imagined. That you couldn’t accomplish in your wildest dreams. He chose me because I’m … exactly … what … he … _wants_.”

“Stay back!” Dexter snarled, hand shaking even harder as Joe’s words hit home. “I’ve got a gun and I’ll use it.”

“Oh, I’m so terrified,” Joe said snidely. “Feel free. Your hand’s shaking so hard that you couldn’t hit the broad side of a barn from the inside! Go ahead. Try and shoot me. You’ll miss. Look at your hand!”

“Shut up!” Dexter yelled, tears in his eyes.

“LOOK AT YOUR HAND!” Joe roared, making Dexter flinch and look.

“No…” Dexter whimpered, trembling worse at the sight of his hand waving the gun all over the place. “He’s mine! He’s mine and you took him away from me. I was going to get him back. I had it all planned out. I had the drugs. I had the tools to break him. He would have been mine.”

Joe reached out and grabbed the gun, pulling it out of his hand by the barrel. Dexter collapsed to his knees, crying hopelessly. Joe tossed the gun on Clark’s desk and grabbed him by the arm. He didn’t resist as Joe hauled him down the stairs handing him to the Sheriff.

“You take a lot of risks, Mr. Kent,” she said sternly, handcuffing the unresisting Dexter.

“Not really,” Joe said snorting. “You didn’t see the way his hand was shaking. He very literally couldn’t have hit the broad side of a barn from the inside.”

“I’ll come back for the gun,” the sheriff said, hauling him outside.

“Joseph Kent,” Mom said, giving him a ferocious look, “What exactly were you saying about you and Lex? Is there something that you should be telling us?”

Joe laughed, grinning wickedly. He hugged her as Lex came downstairs, looking battered but under control. Clark was blushing but smiling hesitantly. Joe grinned as his mother let go, keeping her hands on his sides as she looked deeply into Joe’s eyes.

“I told him what would make him hesitate, Mom,” Joe said, “Nothing more. He assumed that Lex and I are an item so I used it against him. It worked and that was all that counted. I know Lex didn’t take it seriously. After all, I’m just his friend’s twin.”

“I am sorry about this, Mrs. Kent,” Lex said, “I didn’t mean to cause more trouble when I came out to thank Clark and Joe for their fortuitous rescue today.”

“Oh Lex,” Mom said, laughing a little, “It’s all right. I was just worried for a second.”

“Well,” Lex said, giving them a smile that was only the faint wrinkle of the corner of his mouth, “I should be getting back home. Thank you again for helping me today, Clark, Joe. I’ll be going and let you get back to your lives without any further interruptions.”

“Sure thing, Lex,” Clark said, smiling brightly at Lex.

“I’ll see you around, Lex,” Joe said, smiling wryly. “Maybe we can finish our artistic discussion without interruptions next time.”

“That would be good,” Lex said, smiling for real and nodding goodbye. “Good night everyone.”

He walked out, hands in his pockets as he fished for the keys to his car. Joe watched him go, wishing Lex had been able to ask his questions. As stupid as it was, Joe would have answered him honestly. Dad would have a fit but Joe couldn’t bring himself to lie to Lex. He trusted the man more than anyone else in the world, including Clark. And maybe Lex would ask a question that would let them become more than just friends.


	3. Rage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S3: 15 - After Jonathan's open-heart surgery, Joe receives a ring from a friend of his that opens up some very ugly emotions inside of him. Clark tries to stop Joe's rampage but it's Lex who gets through the rage overwhelming Joe's sense.

“A ring?” Joe said, studying the little box with confusion. “Why the heck are you giving this to me, Grant?”

Grant had been #6 on Joe’s list, a short brunette who was as wide in the shoulders as Joe was, very strong and burly from weightlifting. They’d had a short, furiously sexy affair that had ended with them both being very good friends who helped each other out all the time. But getting a ring from Grant when they’d been over since Christmas of last year felt more than a little weird. It was a odd ring too, just a plain silver band with a reddish black stone set in it. The box and the ring looked and felt faintly oily to Joe.

“Well, Gina just dumped me,” Grant said, looking grouchy, “And I just can’t stand to look at the damned thing. She gave it to me and quite frankly, you wearing it from time to time would really piss her off and that would make me happy.”

“I am not playing those games for you,” Joe said, rolling his eyes and passing the ring back. “If you’re having trouble with her, deal with it yourself.”

“No, seriously,” Grant said, refusing to take the ring back, “I can’t LOOK at it! I don’t want it in my house. It makes me mad every time I touch the box and I’m trying to get over her. You were so right when you warned me that she was no good for me, Joe. Take the damned thing, put it in a drawer, hit it with a hammer and destroy it, I don’t care. I just want it gone. Mom thinks it’s valuable and won’t let me destroy it or throw it away.”

Joe snorted, shaking his head in disgust. Grant’s mom was the least likely person to be able to tell the value of a piece of jewelry. She thought cheap paste ‘diamonds’ were real and costume jewelry had value. He tucked it into his pocket and took his leave, heading back home with Grant’s thanks. There was a lot of work to do at the farm. Dad was just out of the hospital after his triple-bypass and just barely willing to take it easy as long as everything got done before he got there. Clark and Joe were hoping to make sure that he didn’t have any excuse to over-exert himself.

It had been a struggle during the surgery. Clark had gone to find some of the serum that had helped to restore Adam and Garrett’s brother but Joe had stayed at the hospital the whole time. He’d been hearing Jor-El all year, getting little snippets of warnings ever since he’d been saved from death by Jor-El after his Kryptonite-sliver-induced-coma. Joe had been certain that the trouble with Garrett was really caused by Jor-El, and then had been proved wrong. It wasn’t until Dad came out of surgery and failed to improve that Joe realized that Jor-El was acting directly against their Dad. Jor-El wasn’t going to let him survive no matter what.

“I need to go for a run,” Joe had said in a shaky voice that made Mom and Clark both stare at him. “I’m fine; I’m just about to explode from sheer repressed energy, guys. I need to go for a run and take a quick break from all of this. Clark got away for a little while but I’ve been here the whole time.”

“Oh, sweetie,” Mom had said, hugging Joe and petting his cheek. “I’m sorry, go ahead. It will probably do you some good.”

“Want some company?” Clark had asked, worried about Joe.

“Nope,” Joe had said, clapping Clark’s shoulder. “You stay here. It’s your turn to sit and wait.”

They had grinned at each other and Joe had left, running at super speed to the farm. He’d taken the key, gone to the caves and bargained for his father’s life. Jor-El had expected that Joe would join him after he healed and apparently he’d decided that Joe was strong enough now. He’d gone on about how neither Clark nor Joe was taking steps to say goodbye to their lives as human and accept their destiny.

“I WANT to!” Joe had snarled, glaring at the glowing light that was their birth father. “But damn it to hell, I’m not going to do it if you start killing the people I love! I want to learn about my powers. I want to know what I can do. I really want to know our history and destiny and damn it, you know perfectly well if I go first, Clark will follow me if only to ‘save’ me.”

“Then cast aside your life as a human,” Jor-El had said quietly and calmly, “And forget about this human you called father.”

“You kill him and I will find a way to pervert everything you want us to do!” Joe growled, “But I swear on my honor that if you let him heal, stop trying to kill him, I will break my ties to the human world and come join you. You have my word on that. And I also swear that if you kill Jonathan Kent I will fight you to my dying day, Jor-El.”

Jor-El had sighed, sounding faintly aggrieved. Joe had met the sigh with a firm jaw and total conviction that he was right.

“Accepted,” Jor-El had said. “Your human father is no longer bearing that burden.”

“Thank you, Jor-El,” Joe had said, relieved. “I’d kind of like to make it to the end of the school year so I don’t have to repeat a year but we’ll see what happens. It does take a while to convince a human to let go, as I’m sure you know.”

Jor-El had chuckled faintly at that. When Joe had returned to the hospital after that, Dad had been doing much better. In the days after that, Joe had worked to figure out who he had to break ties with and how to do it. He was a little surprised at how many friends and lovers he really had. He’d always thought of himself as antisocial but Joe had more friends than Clark and of course many more lovers. It was going to take time, especially since he didn’t know if he could let go of Lex. As Joe finished his half of the chores and headed into the loft, he pulled the ring box out of his pocket, studying it. Just another symptom of all the things he had to do before he could learn what he was capable of.

“I guess it’s not a bad ring,” Joe said, pulling it out and trying it on. It fit well on his pinky finger and he got a thrill from the sight of it on his hand. He didn’t notice the pulse of energy through his system. He couldn’t see his eyes turn red briefly as the dyed red Kryptonite started affecting him. All he did feel was his anger rising like a tornado.

+++++

“Hey Joe,” Clark called from the barn floor as he worked on the tractor yet again, “Can you give me a hand with this?”

“Can’t you deal with things on your own?” Joe snarled from the loft, glaring at Clark. “God, I can’t believe you.”

Clark stared, jaw dropped in shock at Joe’s foul temper. He’d been a bit twitchy since Dad’s surgery but this was a whole new level of bad mood. Joe stomped down the stairs and snarled at the tractor.

“It’s a fucking hunk of junk,” Joe grumbled, using one hand to lift the tractor so Clark could put the blocks under it. “We should trash the damned thing and get a new one.”

“I … don’t disagree with you,” Clark said, eyeing Joe, “But you might want to watch your language. Mom said something about coming out to help. She won’t be happy to hear you talking that way. Oh, um, Lana’s coming over in a few minutes, too. Do you mind doing your art homework inside so we can work on a report for History together in the loft?”

Clark was halfway under the tractor so he wasn’t sure at first what the sound was. He poked his head out and realized he was hearing Joe’s teeth grinding together as he glared at Clark. The sheer rage in his glare had Clark out from under the tractor in concern.

“Are you all right?” Clark asked, getting seriously concerned for his twin.

“What the fucking hell do you see in that manipulative little bitch?” Joe exploded, getting right in Clark’s face. “How can you stand her?”

“What?” Clark gasped, taking a step back in shock. “Lana? Joe, what are you talking about?”

Joe barked a laugh throwing his hands up in mock amusement. Clark backed off another step, trying to figure out what had happened to Joe. There was a ring on his left little finger but it was black, not red, so it couldn’t be Red Kryptonite. Still, the way he was acting made Clark think of himself when he’d been on Red K in Metropolis.

“I’m talking about the pink princess, of course,” Joe said, fury mixed with viscous humor, “The lovely little girl who has you so wrapped around her little finger that you don’t realize that while she’s stringing you on, she’s trying to fuck me. Sweet, kind, gentle little Lana who’s the most manipulative little bitch ever to walk the face of the planet. Darling Lana who wants her cake,” gesturing at Clark, “And to eat it too.”

Joe grabbed his crotch and made Clark turn beet red. There was a gasp behind Joe and Clark saw Lana standing there, hand to her mouth. She’d obviously heard Joe’s rant. Her expression was a mix of fury and humiliated shame.

“Joe, you’re acting really weird,” Clark said, ignoring the rant and giving Lana a sympathetic look. “I think you need to come inside.”

He tried to grab Joe’s arm but Joe hit him hard enough to knock Clark back a couple of paces. Joe glared, hands clenching into fists. The strange ring on his finger gleamed dull red, making Clark reconsider that it might actually be Red K.

“Keep your hands off of me,” Joe snarled, “You’ve got your pink princess to deal with. I’m fine. What, I’m not allowed to have a bad day? Only Clark the wonderful Kent is allowed to mope or bitch about things?”

“This isn’t bitching,” Lana said, voice low and a little angry.

“No, but you’re certainly an expert on that,” Joe said, glaring down at her. “Forget it, I don’t want to be around you, sweets. You want a Kent, go fuck my brother.”

Joe stormed out, heading for the house. Clark stared after him, mouth dropped open in shock. He blinked as Lana laid a hand on Clark’s arm.

“What was that all about?” Lana asked, swallowing hard. She was frowning at him and Clark’s heart lurched. He wanted to make it all better despite the fact that they were officially over.

“I have no idea but he’s … Lana, he’s acting like he’s high or something,” Clark said, patting her hand. “I need to stop him. Something’s definitely wrong. Can we get together tomorrow to work on the report?”

“Of course,” Lana said, smiling at him weakly. “It’s Friday so we have the weekend to work on it. Go take care of your brother.”

“Thanks, Lana,” Clark said, smiling brilliantly at her before running after Joe.

Once Clark got inside, it was clear he needed to pin Joe down quick. Mom was in tears holding her cheek, Dad was about to belt Joe and Joe was throwing on a coat, glaring at them all. Clark hurried over and grabbed Joe, not letting him go.

“Joe, you’re not going anywhere!” Clark said.

“Get your hands the fuck off of me!” Joe yelled, hitting Clark hard enough to make him smash into the wall. “God, why the hell do I have to ask you people if I want to go for a fucking walk? Get off my fucking back, will you?”

He stormed out, slamming the door hard enough to crack the glass. There was a whoosh and he was gone before Clark could scramble to his feet. Mom and Dad both rushed over, helping Clark up.

“What happened?” Martha asked, trembling as she tried to wipe away her tears. There was a clear handprint on her cheek. “Why is Joe acting this way?”

“I think he’s gotten a Red Kryptonite ring from somewhere,” Clark said, giving her a quick hug. “It’s reddish black, which is weird but he’s acting so strange that it has to be. There’s no other reason for it, Mom.”

“You’ve got to stop him, Clark,” Dad said, swallowing hard. “There’s no telling what he’ll do in a mood like that.”

“I know, Dad,” Clark said, shaking slightly. “Believe me, I know!”

None of them wanted to see Joe go down the same path that Clark had in Metropolis. Whatever had set off his rage, they needed to find him, get the ring off of him and calm him down. Of course the problem was that Clark had no idea where Joe would go in a mood like this. He had his own haunts and his own friends. Clark wasn’t sure that they’d help him track Joe down.

+++++

Lex controlled a sigh as his father lectured at him about business as war and how Lex had so far to go before he would ever be good enough. It was the end of a long, frustrating day. He’d hoped to escape his father’s overbearing presence when he returned to Smallville and the mansion but his father had followed him back. His helicopter sat on the lawn, waiting its master’s whim.

“Really, Lex, I expected better of you,” Lionel said, managing to sound honestly disappointed.

“I never would have known,” Lex murmured, resisting the urge to go get a drink. He wasn’t going to display weakness in front of his father, not after the stint in Belle Reve. They both stopped as Lex’s office door slammed open and an oddly disheveled Joe Kent stomped in. He looked wild, furious and visibly bristled at the sight of Lionel Luthor.

“Oh lovely,” Joe snarled, “It’s the ever so fucking wonderful _Mister_ Luthor. Just what I need to make my fucking day perfect.”

“I beg your pardon?” Lionel said, a confident smile on his lips while his eyes looked faintly worried. “Do you have a problem with me?”

“That’s a joke!” Joe laughed, getting right in Lionel’s face and looming over the smaller man. “Everyone in the fucking world has a problem with you, you little shit. You offend the world by breathing. The whole fucking world would be glad if you assumed room temperature!”

Up close it was clear to Lex that something was very wrong with Joe. His eyes were too bright and he was breathing too hard. His muscles kept jumping and Lex could see a faint tremor going through his body. He’d never seen Joe act this way before.

“I do believe you need to calm down, young man,” Lionel said, laying a hand on Joe’s chest to push him back a little. Lionel Luthor couldn’t be the one to take a step back of course. That would be showing weakness, Lex thought sourly.

“Lay a hand on me again and I’ll smash your fucking head through the wall!” Joe yelled, smacking Lionel’s arm away hard enough to spin him halfway around.

Lionel’s bodyguards came into the room at the yell, looking concerned. One of them had his hand on his gun, which made Lex glare. The bodyguard dropped his hand but stayed at ready. Lionel’s eyes had gone wide and he held his arm where Joe has struck him. It almost looked broken to Lex. This time Lionel did back off, very carefully and very slowly. He’d obviously recognized that Joe was dangerous.

“Joe,” Lex said, trying to move between his friend and his father, “Calm down.”

“I am calm!” Joe bellowed at Lex, his hands in fists that showed off a new ring that Lex didn’t recognize.

“I’m sure that this has nothing to do with me,” Lionel said, picking up his briefcase and easing towards the door. “I expect a report in the morning Lex.”

“Oh no, nothing ever has anything to do with you, does it Toot-Toot?” Joe laughed.

“Toot-Toot?!” Lionel said, stiffening as if he’d been slapped.

“What, does the LuthorCorp God not realize what people have nicknamed him?” Joe said, voice going oily and sarcastic. “Running around in circles trying to cover his tracks when people see straight through his pathetic fucking attempts at lying? Pretending to be a real big shot, all powerful and impressive when he’s nothing but a tiny little toy train of man in a big suit thinking that glitz and talking big will convince people he’s got worth.”

Lionel let out a slow shaky breath that had Lex trying not to smile. He hadn’t seen anyone get to his father this badly in ages. The fact that it was Joe made it better. Joe normally had a quick tongue but this was amazing, if scarily out of character.

“I wasn’t aware that I lied to you or anyone else,” Lionel said, jaw working as he drew himself up to be more impressive against Joe’s size and fury.

“Give me a fucking break,” Joe snarled, sarcastic humor disappearing, “You’re the worst fucking liar in the whole god-damned world! How the hell you could think that anyone would buy your lies I’ll never know. Every fucking time you tell a lie you give yourself away instantly.”

Joe advanced on Lionel again, radiating outrage and Lionel did his best not to shrink in front of him. Lex eased in, hands open as he tried to catch Joe’s arms and pull him away. Joe smacked Lex’s hands away without seeming to notice them. He barely seemed aware that Lex was in the room as he bore down on Lionel Luthor, vibrating with rage.

“You get that smug look in your eyes,” Joe said, pointing to Lionel’s eyes, “And the crow’s feet around your eyes start crinkling. Then there’s the little twitch you always have when you lie. And you can never resist that fucking smirk that says ‘you’re too stupid to realize that I’ve just snowed you’. The problem is that you’re too fucking stupid to lie well enough to be convincing! You couldn’t fucking snow an infant.”

“I hardly know what I could have lied about to you,” Lionel said, backing further away, past the pool table and towards his bodyguards at the door. He had a frightened look that had Lex inwardly cheering. This was almost worth Joe’s loosing control. Lex had only seen this look when he held a gun to his father’s head.

“Oh, let’s see?” Joe said pretending to consider it, “How about my fucking MOTHER?! Trying to seduce her away from my Dad while pretending to be blind? Hell, that’s just for starters! I could make a fucking mile-long list of your god-damned lies, Toot-Toot!”

“Never call me that!” Lionel said, poking Joe in the chest with one iron stiff finger. He was coldly furious at the new nickname, too furious to keep sensibly backing away from Joe’s rage.

Lex was moving as Joe’s hand reached for Lionel’s head, homicidal rage filling his eyes and twisting his face into a snarl. Lex barely caught Joe’s hands before he could lock onto Lionel’s head. Joe twisted and pulled against Lex. He seemed as strong as 10 men, the weight of Lex dragging against his arms negligible compared to Joe’s strength. Joe literally dragged Lex with him as he reached for Lionel to murder him. Lionel gasped and stumbled backwards as his bodyguards drew their guns, aiming them at Joe. If Lex hadn’t been between them, Lex knew Joe would have been shot dead. As it was they waited for a chance to shoot that wouldn’t endanger Lex.

“Joe,” Lex said calmly, “Joe. Look at me, Joe.”

Joe’s eyes stayed locked on Lionel for a long moment and then he looked down, blinking in surprise to find Lex there, hands locked on Joe’s arms. He frowned, wheels finally turning in his head. Joe lowered his arms slowly, the shaking far more noticeable now that Lex was touching him.

“Father, I think you should go,” Lex said, not looking over his shoulder at Lionel.

“Yes, I think so,” Lionel said voice shaking, hurrying out with his bodyguards in tow. “Call me, Lex!”

“Joe,” Lex said, “Can you hear me?”

Joe nodded slowly, the trembling getting worse. Anger flared and faded in his eyes, like the waves of the ocean washing up to shore. Lex pulled Joe’s left hand up, looking at the ring. It looked oily, coated in something. Lex pulled out a handkerchief and tugged the ring off of Joe’s hand. Joe swayed, watching Lex with a frown that faded into confusion.

“Come wash your hands, Joe,” Lex said, sure that the ring had to have something to do with Joe’s rage. It took a lot of coaxing and he had to help Joe in the end. He was shaking so hard from shock that he couldn’t manage the soap, couldn’t rinse his hands. Lex pulled Joe back into his office and wrapped a thick cashmere blanket around Joe’s shoulders.

“D-d-d-did … did I j-j-j-just try and k-k-k-kill your f-father?” Joe asked, shaking so hard that his teeth chattered.

“Yes,” Lex said, fingers on Joe’s wrist to track his pulse. It was racing and uneven, making Lex frown. Whatever the ring was coated in was dangerous. Lex was glad he’d cocooned the thing in fabric before tucking it in his jacket pocket.

“Th-then I m-m-must have really t-t-told Lana she was a m-m-m-manipulative little b-b-bitch,” Joe said, laughing shakily.

“You did? I’m sure Clark wasn’t pleased about that,” Lex said, fishing for his cell phone. He needed to call Clark, get him over here to take Joe home. He probably needed to go to the hospital but that was Joe’s parent’s call, not Lex’s.

“And I s-s-slapped Mom and c-c-called her a stupid b-b-b-bitch,” Joe said, the laughter turning into tears suddenly. 

He curled into Lex’s arms, shaking violently and crying like his heart was broken. Lex held him, the search for his phone forgotten. Joe needed the hug more. It took a long while for the tears to calm enough for Lex to start fishing in his jacket pocket for his cell. As he got it out, Clark hurried in, white-faced, terrified and shaking nearly as bad as Joe was.

“Lex!” Clark said, sagging with relief at seeing Joe with him. “Is Joe OK?”

“I think he will be,” Lex said, looking down at Joe who had his eyes shut as he fought to control the shakes. “He was wearing a ring coated in something, Clark. I think it was affecting his mind.”

“I’m s-s-s-sure it w-w-was,” Joe said, swallowing hard. “N-n-need to g-g-go home.”

“Yes you do,” Lex said calmly, helping Joe up. “You’re in shock and coming off of whatever the drug on that ring is. Where did you get it?”

Joe swayed and Clark caught him, holding him up with a worried look.

“Old lover,” Joe said, not softening the blow at all for Clark, which surprised Lex. Maybe they’d had that conversation about Joe’s promiscuity. “G-G-Grant Smith. He got it from his ex-girlfriend, G-G-Gina Cullen. D-d-don’t know w-w-where she g-got it.”

“I’ll track it down and do analysis on the ring,” Lex promised. “Get Joe home, Clark. He needs fluids and sleep, I think.”

Clark nodded, leading Joe out with a firm arm around his shoulders. Lex heard Joe muttering something about having almost killed Lionel and sighed. He suspected that was what had really put the young man into shock. Joe was the gentler of the twins, in Lex’s experience. That he had the capacity for murder must have been a shock to him.

By Sunday, Lex had tracked down the ring’s provenance. Gina Cullen had been arrested for attempted murder. Her ex-boyfriend Grant Davis had ended up in the hospital after going on a similar homicidal rage that had nearly ended his parent’s lives, though fortunately he had collapsed before he could do them any real damage. Joe hadn’t been as strongly affected, thank goodness. Lex had interviewed Gina, discovering that her brother worked for LuthorCorp in the pharmaceuticals division and that he had a … weakness for his younger sister. He’d stolen a sample of a bio-agent that was tailored to increase a person’s rage and gave it to her. He was fired as well as in jail.

“Lex,” Martha said, looking a little drawn as he came in. One of her cheeks was redder than the other, making Lex frown for an instant. “Thank you so much for helping with Joe the other day.”

“Not at all, Mrs. Kent,” Lex said, smiling at her. “I was just coming by to see how Joe was doing.”

“He’s in his room,” Martha said, nodding at the stairs. “You can go up and see him if you like but he’s grounded at the moment.”

“Surely you’re not punishing him for his … outburst?” Lex said, surprised. “It wasn’t really his fault.”

“No, not at all,” Martha said, rolling her eyes. “He’s grounded because he came back and tried to do chores, despite the condition he was in. He collapsed and we’re not going to let that happen again. He’s taking it easy until he’s completely back to normal, even if I have to lock him in his room! I swear, he’s as bad as his father that way sometimes.”

Lex laughed quietly and headed up the stairs to Joe’s bedroom, tapping on the door before heading in. Joe was sitting on his bed, in forest green flannel pajama pants and a snug green T-shirt that showed off far more of his build than Lex was ready to deal with at the moment. He was here to visit a presumably sick man, not to try and seduce him. Joe looked up and beamed at Lex, setting aside a sketchpad to wave at the foot of his bed.

“PLEASE come in and distract me!” Joe said, laughing. “Mom’s convinced that I’m an invalid and can’t get up.”

“So you’re feeling better?” Lex said, sitting on the foot of Joe’s bed and smiling kindly at him. It was hard to keep it to an old-brother smile when Joe had his legs folded so that his crotch was displayed and his muscles showed so clearly through his shirt.

“Much,” Joe said, nodding. “I can’t thank you enough for stopping me, Lex. I … truly would have killed Lionel if you hadn’t been there. I was all set to put his head through your wall or see how big of a splat I could make trying. I was … actually curious what color his brains were.”

Joe swallowed hard, shuddering. His fingers curled into fists on his thighs and Lex reached over to take one of Joe’s hands. Joe’s fingers curled around Lex’s. He smiled gratefully, if a little shakily.

“No problem,” Lex said quietly, “You and Clark have saved me enough times. I’m glad I could return the favor. You’re very lucky that the drug had so little affect on you, Joe. Grant is in the hospital from his slight exposure to it. You had more exposure from what I’ve discovered and you’re better off than he is.”

Joe looked at the door, got up and closed it quietly. He came back, sat cross-legged on the bed and looked at Lex seriously. Lex frowned slightly, wondering what prompted the sudden desire for privacy besides an overbearingly concerned mother.

“It wasn’t the drug, Lex,” Joe said quietly but intensely. “It was the stone set in the ring. The drug got Grant but not me. The stone is what got me. I’m more or less immune to the drug, I think.”

Lex’s breath caught, eyes widening slightly.

“I told you before that I’d answer your questions,” Joe said, “But this isn’t a good time or place for it. The drug _might_ have exaggerated my responses but it wasn’t the source of the problem. It was the stone that affected me and then shock that I was capable of doing what I had done.”

“Your mother said you collapsed,” Lex said equally quietly. “That sounds like reaction to the drug.”

“Wasn’t,” Joe said, swallowing hard, “It was reaction to the realization that I … was disappointed that I hadn’t killed Lionel. I never knew I had the capacity for murder, you see. The ring taught me otherwise.”

“Its just red meteor rock,” Lex said, “I analyzed it.”

“I know,” Joe said, shuddering. “Clark and I are … allergic … to meteor rocks. And those meteor rocks are dangerous, no matter what anyone says, Lex. Be very, very careful around them.”

Lex straightened, a thousand questions leaping to his tongue. He looked at Joe, picking through them at lightning speed for the best one to start with. He jumped as Martha opened the door, bringing in glasses of lemonade and two slices of apple pie on a tray. Lex took the tray, setting it on the bed carefully so that the drinks wouldn’t spill.

“Is everything all right?” Martha asked, smiling at them. “I thought you needed a drink and that Lex would like a snack, sweetie.”

“Thanks,” Joe said, sighing as she laid her wrist on his forehead. “Mom, I’m fine! I don’t have a fever.”

“Thank you, Mrs. Kent,” Lex said. He held the lemonade in one hand and balanced the pie on his thighs. “I appreciate the thought.”

“No problem, Lex,” Martha said, eyes warmer than normal. “You took care of my baby boy when he needed it.”

“Mom!” Joe said in an embarrassed tone of voice as he put his lemonade on the bedside table, clearing the bed of spill hazards. “I’m not a baby!”

“You’ll always be my baby, Joseph Kent,” Martha said, kissing his cheek. “Now enjoy your pie, you two. Call if you need anything at all.”

She left, leaving the door slightly ajar as she departed. Lex’s lips were twitching as he looked at Joe’s blushing face. This was one time when he wasn’t (very) jealous of Clark and Joe for their wonderful parents.

“It is good pie,” Lex commented slyly, taking a bite.

“We are never going to get to have that conversation, are we?” Joe said, rolling his eyes. “And I can’t even swear about it, either.”

“I think you’ve done enough swearing for a while,” Lex said, grinning sideways at Joe. “That was quite the blue streak.”

Joe groaned, starting to demolish his pie. He swallowed a huge bit and poked playfully at Lex with his fork.

“I’ll have you know that I can swear far more creatively than that, Mr. Alexander Luthor,” Joe said with his wicked grin. “That was sloppy swearing. Sometime I’ll have to creatively swear just for you.”

“I’ll look forward to it,” Lex said with a laugh as he continued to eat his pie.


	4. Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S3: 16 - After helping Clark save Lana from Adam's mysterious return from the dead and strange calls from the future, Joe decides that he needs one person who knows the truth about his plans to submit to Jor-El and his destiny. He goes to Lex to have their much-delayed talk.

Joe headed into Lex’s manor, a little annoyed at himself. Clark had done it again, saving Lana from a Wall of Weird worthy event with Adam returning from the void and phone calls from the future. He was proud of Clark for saving Lana but couldn’t help be a little sorry that she wasn’t dead. He’d spent years disliking Lana as much as Clark loved her. She’d always seemed far too manipulative and bitchy for someone as sweet as his twin brother, but Clark pined so Joe put up with it. No matter how much he disliked her, wishing the girl dead was a bit much. It brought to mind his experiences on Red Kryptonite, which he dearly wished he could forget.

“Hate having such a good memory sometimes,” Joe muttered, surprised that he didn’t find Lex in his office.

“He’s upstairs in the entertainment room,” one of Lex’s staff said, pointing the way.

“Oh, thanks!” Joe said, smiling brightly at him.

Joe ran up the stairs and down the hallway to the room where Lex kept a theater-worthy set of entertainment equipment. He’d invited Clark and Joe over for movies a couple of times before. Joe tapped on the door and then opened it, looking around in confusion. No one seemed to be there. There was a new couch and a humongous new plasma TV on the wall playing a documentary on Alexander the Great. The TV was nearly as big as a projector screen and the show was perfectly Lex but there was no Lex in the room.

“Lex?” Joe said, confused.

“Joe!” Lex said, his head appearing over the back of the couch as he sat up. “To what do I owe the honor?”

“There you are,” Joe said, shutting the door behind him before heading over to the couch. “Thought you might want to … continue … our … discussion?”

Joe stared at the couch, more impressed by it than the electronic equipment filling the room. It was huge, twice as big as a normal couch, wide enough to flop down on and have your feet supported completely. It was covered in thick black velvet plush that melted under Joe’s tentative fingers. It was perfectly stuffed to be soft yet supportive, dotted with perfect little lavender pillows and was faintly bowl-shaped to cradle you in it. It looked like the most comfortable thing Joe had ever seen.

“Like the couch?” Lex said, eyes twinkling up at Joe.

Joe laughed, dropped his backpack and moved around to flop on it, sighing contentedly. He stretched out, lying first on his back, then on his side, then on his stomach. He went back to his back and snuggled down in it, eyes shutting in bliss.

“This is the couch of uber-bliss,” Joe said, smiling happily. “I lust for your couch, Lex. Forget the money, the power, the cars and gadgets, I want to seduce you for your couch. Or at least to steal it from you.”

Lex started laughing, making Joe open his eyes and grin at him.

“I finally found what it takes to corrupt a Kent boy,” Lex said, grinning at Joe.

“Oh, I would have told you that comfy couches are my ultimate weakness years ago if I knew that this sort of couch existed,” Joe said, laughing. “Damn, this is the best couch in the history of the world! If I had a couch like this I’d never need a bed.”

Lex settled down next to Joe, lips twitching with amusement.

“So did you come over just to test out the furniture?” Lex asked, turning the volume on his show down.

“No, I came to answer questions,” Joe said seriously. He was still smiling, too comfortable and happy not to smile. “I promised I would and hopefully we won’t be interrupted this time.”

“What happened on that bridge?” Lex asked, instantly deadly serious.

“That’s Clark’s thing to tell,” Joe said, shrugging a little. “I can’t tell you because I wasn’t there. I can make logical extrapolations based on the evidence at hand, but I can’t tell you exactly what happened because Clark didn’t tell me.”

“You know,” Lex said, frowning and sitting up again.

“I have a very good idea,” Joe said, shrugging and staying lying down. “But I wasn’t there, Lex. You know that.”

“So you’re not going to answer my questions after all,” Lex said, looking bitter.

“Ask ME a question and I’ll answer it,” Joe said, raising an eyebrow at Lex’s immediate surrender. “Ask things about me, not Clark. I didn’t think that the formidable Lex Luthor would give up that easily.”

Lex studied him, lips thin. Finally he nodded, gazing into space.

“You were shot when you rescued me from Dexter,” Lex said, “Correct?”

“Yes,” Joe said, nodding. Yes or No questions got Yes or No Answers.

“The bullet bounced off, yes?”

“Yes, it did,” Joe said.

“You’re … invulnerable?” Lex asked, realizing that Joe really was going to answer his questions and getting very still and wide-eyed at it.

It had to be a bit of a shock to Lex’s system. They’d spent so long hiding their differences from him that for Joe to just sit there and openly admit to having powers beyond the normal must be amazing.

“Mostly,” Joe said, grinning wickedly. He liked getting Lex to lose that perfectly controlled mask of his. “There are some things that will get through my hide but they’re few and far between. We’re getting more and more invulnerable as the years go on. Our powers are still developing.”

Lex shut his eyes, breathing going shaky as a shudder raced over his body. Joe smiled sadly. It must have been hell the last couple of years seeing all the odd things that Clark and Joe had done and getting Clark’s half-assed excuses instead of a logical, calm, reasoned explanation.

“Why are you willing to tell me this?” Lex asked, eyes snapping open to glare at Joe. “Clark turns back-flips to avoid saying anything and you go and just tell me? I could betray you. I could turn you over to my father or put you in a lab!”

Joe nodded, sitting up to lean on his elbow and study Lex.

“You could,” Joe said quietly, studying Lex as intently as he was studying Joe, “But I don’t think that you will. I trust you, Lex. Your father’s an asshole who really should die but you are a good man who’s been perverted by his father’s evil. I do see your dark side. I know what you’re capable of. Murder, lying, cheating, stealing, every sort of black motive and behavior are within your skill set. But I truly believe that your evil comes from being far too alone, cut off from humanity by your money, power and father’s machinations. I trust you and I will always trust you, with my secrets and with my life.”

Lex stared, jaw working. Joe met the incredulous look squarely. When Joe chose to trust someone, he trusted all the way. Sue knew what Joe could do. Izzy knew. Neither of them had betrayed him, despite hard times and dangerous moments. Lex inspired the same feeling of trust in Joe and he had faith in his instincts.

“Why not tell me sooner?” Lex asked, hands locked together so tightly in his lap that they were white.

“Because Dad loathes all things Luthor with a blinding passion,” Joe said, shrugging and flopping back on the couch. “Because I love Dad best of all and … well, it was easier not to risk making him mad. Not to mention Mom’s killer look of disappointment. But I’m going to be going away soon for training and I really didn’t want to leave with this huge … thing … hanging between us. Especially after you pulled me back from the brink with your dad the other day.”

Joe sighed. He’d worked out a decent plan for breaking ties with pretty much everyone but he would not and could not leave things as they were with Lex. Clark and Lex were getting too strained and Joe refused to abandon Lex to the miserable loneliness that he’d suffered before he came to Smallville. It was too much like what Joe knew he’d feel if Clark didn’t exist or died.

“Leaving?” Lex said, frowning as he settled down next to Joe, leaning on his elbow so that he was still a little higher than Joe.

“Mmm-hmm,” Joe said, shrugging faintly. “Our birth father is making demands that we go to him and get training on our powers. I think it’s a good idea and I want to go. Clark, of course, is fighting it tooth and nail, as are Mom and Dad. I haven’t told them that I intend to go and I won’t. I WANT to learn. I won’t let them stop me. If I tell them, they’ll browbeat me until I agree not to go or they’ll take steps to prevent it outright. Not going to let that happen.”

“You know your birth father?” Lex said, surprised.

“Well sort of,” Joe chuckled, making a face, “It’s not really him. It’s more like an AI programmed to emulate him I think but yes, it thinks it’s our father and it has enormous powers. Close enough to the real thing, I guess.”

“The computing power to recreate a personality that completely doesn’t exist, Joe,” Lex said, face and body going still as stone.

Joe looked at him for a long moment. Lex looked back, frowning when Joe didn’t continue talking.

“That’s a comment, not a question,” Joe said, grinning wickedly. “Please rephrase as a question to get a better answer.”

“Is this Jeopardy?” Lex laughed, shaking his head.

“Could be, if I didn’t trust you so much,” Joe said, running a finger down Lex’s cheek. “So ask. I know you’re dying to.”

Lex smiled and snorted, eyes going distant for a second as he thought furiously. You could almost see the thoughts ticking over behind his eyes. It was so obvious that he was a science geek, as Lex as admitted slightly shamefaced a few months back. He had a scientist’s mind for all that he was forced to be a businessman.

“You said that you’re allergic to the meteor rock,” Lex said, moving a little closer to Joe. “Why is that? It doesn’t affect anyone else like that.”

“True,” Joe said, smiling that Lex couldn’t quite bring himself to ask outright, “Kryptonite is deadly to Clark and me. It most certainly does affect others, but not the same way as it does us. Kryptonite is a mutagenic on humans. It’s just lethal on us.”

“Kryptonite,” Lex breathed, eyes like lasers. “Why is it lethal to you?”

“The radiation it gives off,” Joe said, shrugging. “Different colors of Kryptonite have different effects. Green makes our blood boil and our bodies cramp—worst pain ever. It also removes our powers. It can kill us outright in high enough doses. Red is like getting high, affects our minds. That one kills by overdose, like overdosing on a drug. It takes longer exposure with Red K than Green K. There’s probably other colors out there but those are the only ones I’ve encountered personally.”

“Why would that radiation affect you so differently?” Lex asked, puzzled. “You say it’s a mutagenic and I’d agree with you. I’ve seen the effects of it myself. But why would you two be affected differently?”

“Because we’re—”

“Not human?” Lex completed quietly before Joe could say the words.

Joe nodded, smiling that Lex finally let himself say it out loud. Lex rocked back, mouth dropping open and then snapping shut. He had that furious frown again, as though he was angry with Joe for admitting to it. Joe ran a finger down Lex’s cheek. It was as smooth as his head. He clearly didn’t have to shave.

“Always wondered how far the lack of hair went,” Joe said quietly, letting his hand rest against Lex’s face.

“Don’t change the subject!” Lex said, sounding angry. He didn’t move his face or make Joe move his hand, which warmed Joe’s heart. Maybe there was a chance this would work out.

“I’m not,” Joe said, smiling tenderly. “I’m not human, Lex. I’ve always been fascinated by the differences and similarities between humans and us. I never get to admit that I’m not human. I never get to obviously pay attention to the differences. I learned before I started school that I wasn’t supposed to comment on the little things, like hearing sounds humans can’t or being able to do things that humans can’t. I’m careful with my art because I can see shades of red and blue that humanity can’t see. I’ll put in reds and violets that you can’t see, details that aren’t obvious unless you look with special cameras.”

“Really?” Lex said, surprised out of his anger.

“Mmm-hmm,” Joe said, his thumb petting Lex’s cheek. “Going to get myself in trouble someday I’m sure, but I like doing it. It adds a depth to my art.”

Lex sighed, eyes shutting. He turned his face into Joe’s hand. Joe wrapped his fingers around the back of Lex’s neck, trying to pull him very gently closer. Lex moved abruptly, straddling Joe’s hips and leaning on his chest to look down into his eyes.

“You really trust me,” Lex said, the mask firmly in place until Joe’s erection started to grow underneath him. Then he shuddered, eyes sliding half-shut over a look of utter lust as his erection started to grow in response.

“I do,” Joe said, running his hands up Lex’s thighs, “I trust you. I love you. I want you. And I _lust_ after your couch.”

Lex burst out laughing, unable to stay serious in the face of the quip. Joe grinned, happy that he’d broken that mask yet again. Lex shook his head and draped himself over Joe’s chest, their crotches rubbing against each other. They both shivered at the contact. Joe wasn’t going to take it further until he was sure that Lex wanted him to. He might be a slut but he was a slut with rules that he held to as strongly as Clark held to his beliefs.

“You shouldn’t trust a Luthor,” Lex commented, running his fingers over Joe’s jaw and raising an eyebrow at the lack of beard.

“I don’t trust a Luthor,” Joe said, turning his face to kiss and nip at Lex’s fingers, “I trust you, Alexander. Big difference. Luthor is something your father tacked onto you. You’re Lex and that’s so much more than just a ‘Luthor’. I’m honestly sorry I didn’t manage to murder your father. I would have set you free even if the cost would have been me going to prison.”

Lex frowned, turning Joe’s face so that he was looking into his eyes again.

“You mean that,” Lex said, looking concerned.

“I do,” Joe said, utterly seriously. “I loathe your father, Lex. I know he did what he thought was right while he was raising you. I admit he’s managed to do incredible things. He’s gone from the worst of beginnings to being a rich, very powerful man. But just because you leave the ghetto doesn’t mean that the ghetto leaves you. He’s still a two-bit murder and thug. He’s just playing with more money and power than most thugs ever dream of. I hate him and I wish I could free you from him.”

Lex rested his forehead against Joe’s, their breath mingling. Joe wrapped his arms around Lex, holding him close. He’d wanted this for ages and couldn’t quite believe that it was happening. The sucky part was that he really did have to leave soon, to go home, and more importantly, he had to go for his training soon.

“God, I’m going to miss you so much,” Joe whispered, voice shaking.

“You really have to go?” Lex asked, pulling back enough to look at Joe.

Joe nodded, shrugging minimally. He did. He wanted to but even if he didn’t want to he knew that Jor-El would arrange things so that he had to go. Clark wasn’t going to win the battle to stay away from Jor-El. They all knew it even if no one would admit it besides Joe. Lex ran his hands down Joe’s sides and squarely hit the spot where Joe had been stabbed by Kryptonite.

“Urk!” Joe grunted, flinching away from Lex’s fingers. “Ouch! Be very careful with that spot, Lex. It’s really painful.”

Lex frowned and tugged Joe’s shirt up, making Joe catch his breath at Lex’s obvious appreciation of his physique. Lex’s appreciation faded to a concerned frown as he stared at the quarter-sized dent in his ribs. Lex ran his fingers more gently over the spot but Joe still flinched.

“It’s still not healed?” Lex asked, huge amounts of concern in his eyes and voice.

“It’s healed,” Joe said, shrugging and petting Lex’s stomach, “The nerves just healed wrong. It’s the one spot on my body that isn’t truly invulnerable. Highly sensitive while also being impervious to bullets, knives and the like. Sucks. Having that spot though, I know what getting kneed in the balls feels like.”

Lex blinked, laughed and draped himself over Joe’s chest again, his lips nearly touching Joe’s. That close, Joe could see the flecks of color in Lex’s eyes, the many shades of blue and hazel that made him unique. It was beautiful and Joe was sure that he could get lost in the changing colors of Lex’s eyes.

“I wish I could make my genitalia invulnerable,” Lex drawled, “Having been kneed it’s not something I ever wish to repeat.”

“Except that it also reduces your sensitivity to other sensations,” Joe said with a sigh. “We don’t feel hot or cold or even pleasure the way normal people do, Lex. I can go out in shorts and a T-shirt in a blizzard and not feel cold. I can stick my hand in a blowtorch and not be burned. And when someone plays with my balls, it doesn’t feel as good as I know it should. There’s a price for the power.”

“So you don’t feel this?” Lex asked, leaning over and nuzzling Joe’s neck while running his hands over Joe’s pecs.

Joe groaned, tilting his head back to let Lex have better access. Lex’s lips were soft and moist and electric against his neck. His fingers were experts at tweaking Joe’s nipples. Joe shuddered, hands clenching in the fabric of Lex’s shirt.

“Didn’t say that,” Joe husked, his hands pulling Lex’s shirt free of his pants so he could touch skin, too. “Just don’t feel it as MUCH as you do.”

“Mmm…” was all Lex said, continuing his exploration of Joe’s body and his responses. Lex’s shirt disappeared over the back of the couch. Joe’s followed it a few seconds later. Somehow they’d skipped past kissing and gone straight to making out but all of Joe’s efforts to claim Lex’s lips failed. Lex was too busy using them on Joe’s neck, nipples and stomach. It felt far too good to make him stop, not that Joe wanted him to stop, ever.

“Hey Joe!” Clark called as he came into the room, “Did you turn your phone ... Eeek!”

Lex and Joe both groaned, Lex laughing silently into Joe’s abs. Joe rolled his eyes, petting Lex’s head as he looked up at Clark staring over the back of the sofa. He was beet red. His eyes were about the size of platters and he was shaking.

“Sorry,” Joe said, chuckling at Clark’s dismay. “What did you want?”

“Um, um, your phone?” Clark said, turning away. “Did you turn it off or something? Mom’s been trying to call you.”

“No I didn’t,” Joe said, surprised. Lex got off so Joe could fish around in his backpack and find his phone. “Ah, dead battery. I’ll have to recharge it tonight. Could have sworn that I had more charge than that.”

He was surprised at the expression on Clark’s face when he looked up. He’d expected Clark to be 100% embarrassed and desperate to leave them alone. Instead he was stealing little glances at Lex’s naked chest and had the look (to Joe) of someone who was interested but wasn’t ready to admit it.

Joe grinned, raising an eyebrow at Clark. Clark caught the grin and shook his head hard no. Joe chuckled, cocking his head. Clark rolled his eyes, sighed and glared. Joe laughed, lips twitching as he glanced at Lex who was mystified by their descent into twin speak. He turned back to Clark who flinched, made a noncommittal noise and waved his hands aimlessly. Joe laughed out loud, getting up to go hug Clark. Clark laughed a little embarrassed and grinned at Joe. Clark cocked his head at Joe, eyes worried and faintly hopeful. Joe nodded, patting Clark’s shoulder reassuringly. Clark smiled that smile that was like the sun coming out after a storm and everything was all right again.

“So why was Mom calling me?” Joe asked, switching back to normal speech.

“Oh,” Clark said, “She wanted to know if you were going to stay for dinner with Lex or come back home. She got a call from a friend who needed some help with a project and wasn’t sure if she should make you a dinner or not.”

“Up to Lex,” Joe said, turning to Lex with a smile. “I’d love to stay if he wants me.”

“I’d love to know what you two were just doing,” Lex said, leaning on the back of the couch to study them.

“Twin speak,” Joe said, laughing. “Sorry, Mom’s about the only one who can interpret it.”

“We try not to do it around others too much,” Clark said, grinning. “They tend to find it a bit freaky.”

“Hmm,” Lex said, looking amused, not freaked out. “Well, you’re welcome to stay for dinner if you want, Joe. You too, Clark.”

“Um, no,” Clark said, going beet red, “I promised to help Mom out. And I um, wouldn’t um, want to, you know, um…”

“Interrupt?” Joe said, grinning wickedly at Clark and laughing at his glare.

“No, I wouldn’t want to interrupt!” Clark said, huffing a little. “I’ll let Mom know you’re staying and that your phone’s battery died.”

He hurried out, leaving Joe laughing. Joe rejoined Lex on the couch, unable to stop laughing. Lex studied him, smiling but not sure why Joe was so amused.

“What about that was so funny?” Lex asked finally.

“Shall we say that Clark has suddenly discovered that he might not be as straight as he thought he was,” Joe said, grinning wickedly. “A certain billionaire’s chest just enlightened him to certain possibilities and he’s overwhelmed.”

“Huh?” Lex said, startled beyond eloquence.

“Well, I looked up and saw him stealing glances at you like oh my god, how can I be interested in Lex?” Joe said, “I asked him if he was interested in you. He said no, not a chance, what the heck are you thinking? Lex is a guy and I’m a guy. I said that I didn’t believe him and I could tell that he was interested. Clark called me a jerk, questioned my sanity, said that he supposed that I wasn’t going to let it go no matter how annoyed Clark got. I laughed at him and looked at you, asking Clark how he could deny what was in front of his eyes. You’re gorgeous and it was obvious that Clark thought you were gorgeous, too. Clark flinched, tried to hem and haw about it, saying that it wasn’t like that. He didn’t see you that way, couldn’t see you that way, and besides, I was obviously interested in you and it would be wrong to even think about it. I went to hug him, telling him that it was all right to be interested and to notice something like that. Didn’t make him suddenly gay or anything. It was just a moment of interest, nothing more. Clark admitted that it was a bit more than just a moment and agreed that you are gorgeous. He asked if it was all right that he’d noticed your appearance, thought you were attractive. That he’d been interested in you in spite of himself. I said that it was no big deal and that I didn’t mind at all. Everything was all right after that.”

“All of that in a wordless conversation that lasted less than a minute?” Lex said, surprised.

“Yup,” Joe said, grinning. “Twin speak is very compact. We know each other so well that we don’t have to say the words. Little gestures and expressions convey the same thing.”

Lex curled up next to Joe again, his hand drifting over Joe’s stomach. Joe rumbled something wordless and pulled Lex even closer.

“I’m going to have to learn that,” Lex said throatily, “I hate not knowing what’s going on around me.”

“I know,” Joe said, nuzzling his face. Lex avoided a kiss but groaned as Joe captured his earlobe, nibbling at it. “Part of why I love you so much. Sheer determination to know everything.”

They continued making out, Joe exploring Lex’s body this time. His nipples were extremely sensitive and his earlobes set of shudders of pleasure. Joe was careful not to nip so hard that he left marks on Lex’s creamy skin but the temptation to do so was hard to resist. Lex’s body was lean and fluid, moving like silk under Joe’s hands. It was like dancing, not just sex. They seemed to read each other and respond without words, something that had only happened with Clark before and never when it came to sex. Neither of them removed their pants. It was too soon for them to take that step.

“Don’t think I ever want anyone else,” Joe whispered eventually, after they’d hit the point where they either had to do it or back off and consider how far they wanted to go, how soon.

“You’re young,” Lex said, fingers locked in Joe’s hair. “You can’t be sure of that.”

“Can too,” Joe said, snorting. “Clark’s the inexperienced one, Lex. I’ve had 23 lovers since I was 13 1/2, not including you. I’ve been with all sorts of men and women, older and younger. I’ve done bondage and S&M, orgies, quickies, long slow leisurely sex that doesn’t go anywhere. I’ve tried almost anything you can think of. I know what I like and what I don’t.”

“You barely know me,” Lex said, eyes clouded. “I might be into things you’re not.”

“That’s something that you explore with each new person,” Joe said, smiling at him. “Normal part of a new relationship. Lex, you’re my anchor. When I was on the verge of murder, when I was out of my mind from the Red K, you were the only one who could pull me back from the brink. I trust you. I know you’ve been through some horrific relationships but I will always want you and I will always trust you. I have to leave but if you want me, even just as a friend, I’ll be back. No matter how long it takes, I’ll be back for YOU, Lex. Not for Clark, not for Mom and Dad, not for my friends or anyone else. I’ll come back for _you_.”

Lex trembled, his fingers getting tighter in Joe’s hair. Joe met his half-frightened, half-angry gaze calmly. This is what he’d really wanted to tell Lex, what he’d come over for. Lex had questions and Joe had wanted to confess how he felt. This feeling hadn’t gone away in the years he had known Lex and Joe knew it wasn’t ever going to go away. Lex was the center of Joe’s universe, pushing out Clark as soon as Joe had met Lex.

“Why me?!” Lex asked, swallowing hard.

“Because you’re you,” Joe said, shrugging. “I’ve tried ever since I met you to say it’s impossible, that I’m crazy. I’ve told myself over and over that it’s impossible on a dozen different levels. You’re rich and I’m a farm boy. You’re older and I’m a kid. You’re human and I’m an alien. There are so many reasons why it cannot work. But it won’t go away. The way I feel will NOT go away. Then I heard you fantasizing about me and I knew I had to say something. I won’t lie to you, Lex. I will leave, because I have to, but I will always come back as long as you want me to. Do you want me to come back?”

Lex shut his eyes, breathing hard. His pulse was jumping at his temple and throat. One hand was clenched in the fabric of the couch. The other was clenched so tightly in Joe’s hair that it would have been painful if Joe weren’t invulnerable. His whole body was trembling and rigid with emotion. For a long moment, Joe waited, not breathing as his heart leaped into his throat. Lex could send him away, could decide to do the ‘right’ thing and not get involved with a younger man, his best friend’s twin, a fucking alien from another world. He could say that it had been fun but no, he wasn’t going to commit to anything. Joe desperately hoped he wouldn’t do that.

“Lex?” Joe whispered when the silence had gone on so long that it hurt.

“Come back,” Lex whispered, eyes still shut. He pulled Joe down on top of his chest, clinging to him. “Come back to me! Don’t leave me alone forever.”

“Never,” Joe whispered, clinging to him, too. “I’ll never leave you alone that way, Lex. I promise I’ll always come back for you. Even if it drives me away from Clark. Even if Dad throws me out of the house. Even if Mom cries that I’ve betrayed her love. I love you and I will always come back for you.”


	5. Commission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S3: 17 - After Lionel returns to his explorations the Kawatche Caves and his obsessive investation of Clark and Joe, using the Key to their spaceship to try and force Jor-El to reveal his secrets, the Key disappears. Joe is fairly certain he knows who has it: Dr. Swann. As time ticks by on his promise to go for his training, Joe goes to Dr. Swan with a proposition that should make it easier for him to let the human world go. He doesn't anticipate how much it will affect his friends and family or how much it will affect himself.

Dr. Virgil Swan’s mansion in Metropolis was so huge that Joe felt dwarfed every time he came there. It was the first time he’d come by himself. Both times he’d been there before it had been as Clark’s backup. This time, he was the one seeking Dr. Swan out. His fingers kept nervously clenching on the strap of his backpack where it was slung over his shoulder.

“Sol-El,” Dr. Swan said, “I’m surprised to see you here alone.”

“Thank you for seeing me, Dr. Swan. I need your help,” Joe said, “Kal’s being a pill and I need your help to make things work out properly.”

Dr. Swan looked at him, his face as still as his body. Joe tried not to fidget. It wasn’t easy. He’d snuck away for this trip, not telling anyone where he was going. If his plan was going to work, this part of it had to be as much of a secret as it could be given Lionel Luthor’s obsessive fascination with Clark, Joe and Dr. Swan.

“You don’t object to being called Sol-El,” Dr. Swan commented.

“Why would I?” Joe said, cocking his head at the scientist. “It’s just one of my names.”

“What did you need?” Dr. Swan asked, curiosity finally overwhelming him. “Your note had no specifics.”

“Specifics could be discovered and I can’t let that happen,” Joe said, pulling his backpack around and taking out a file. “I need you to commission me to paint you a picture of Krypton. I have the basic technical specs that you would have worked up. What needs to happen is that you email Clark saying that you want to commission me and then I’ll paint the pictures for you. I was thinking a triptych, three paintings that work as one continuous image.”

“Why?” Dr. Swan asked, eyes alive with curiosity that his body couldn’t express.

Joe blinked and then chuckled.

“Sorry, I got ahead of myself, didn’t I?” Joe said. “I need an excuse to pull away from everyone else. I need to start cutting my ties to my friends and family. None of them will accept me choosing to go for training but they will accept me pulling away to do a special commission, especially for someone like you. If I have this project, I can start weaning them away from me. I can cut loose and get the freedom I need to be able to leave. Honestly, I’m watched constantly. If it isn’t Mom and Dad, it’s Kal. If it’s not Kal, it’s my friends at school. If it’s not school it Lionel Luthor who I can’t do much about anyway so I’m not going to worry about. If it’s not him, it’s Lex. This commission will give me freedom of time and movement while breaking all the old habitual patterns of behavior.”

“And what do I get out of it?” Dr. Swan asked, raising an eyebrow. “Why should I pay you to do a painting that I have no desire to own?”

Joe grinned wickedly. This one he had covered.

“Dr. Swan,” Joe said, leaning against the table in the room, “A while back Kal and I discovered a medallion that held our father’s memories of his trip to Earth in the 60’s. Kal saw what happened here on Earth but I saw what happened before he left Krypton. I KNOW what Krypton looked like. All of the specs are just for show. I’m going to paint you a picture of Krypton, showing the view off the House of El balcony, looking out over the valley with the moons in the sky and the sun just rising over the mountains.”

“You … know what it looked like,” Dr. Swan breathed, excitement pulsing through his expression.

“Yes,” Joe said confidently. “I’m not a bad artist. I’m planning on making it my career once I’m trained. You’ll get to see the world you’ve studied for so long, Dr. Swan. I’ll get my excuse and an addition to my portfolio. I do want to be able to sell prints of the paintings on my website, but you’ll have the original paintings to keep. It fulfills the needs of Jor-El, helps Kal, helps me, and gives you something special to study for the future.”

“Leave the specs,” Dr. Swan said, smiling tightly at Joe. “You’ll be getting your email in a day or two. How much would you charge?”

“Its on my website,” Joe said, grinning. “But for you, I’d be eager to cut a deal. We can work that out once you officially make the offer.”

+++++

Clark sighed. The one time he really did have a term paper on the Kawatche Caves and he couldn’t get into them to do any research. Lionel’s obsession with the caves had made them effectively off limits to the Kent’s, especially after Dad had gone in with his shotgun and nearly killed Lionel. The Key was gone. Lionel was 10 times as obsessed as he had been. And Clark had a paper on them for History due tomorrow that wasn’t getting done as he moped.

His email pinged and Clark opened it up, assuming it was Chloe or Pete. The email he’d actually gotten made his eyebrows go up in surprise.

“Hey Joe!” Clark called, “You got an email from Dr. Swan.”

“Hmm?” Joe said, working on his own term paper on his couch. “’Kay. Be there in a sec, Clark.”

Joe didn’t stop typing. Clark rolled his eyes and opened the email curiously. Normally Dr. Swan contacted Clark. Joe had never shown much interest in talking with the scientist and it was odd that Dr. Swan was contacting him this way.

“Doesn’t he have your email?” Clark asked, and then gasped as he read over the contents of the message. “Whoa, Joe, you really need to read this!”

“Yeah, just a sec. I’m almost done,” Joe said, annoyed.

“Seriously, he wants you do a painting for him,” Clark said, grinning. “A commission for Dr. Swan! Cool!”

“Huh?” Joe said, startled out of his work. He stared at Clark, looked back at his computer and saved what he was working on before coming over and reading over Clark’s shoulder. “Oh. My. GOD!”

Clark laughed at the joy and excitement in Joe’s voice and face. He gave the mouse to Joe, letting him drool at the email to his heart’s content.

“Doesn’t he have your email?” Clark repeated, poking Joe in the shoulder.

“No, I’ve never emailed him anything,” Joe said, absorbed in the screen. “He always contacts you. I’m printing this out. God, this is so fucking incredible!!! Mom and Dad are going to be so amazed!”

It took a long time to print out all the information attached to the email. Dr. Swan had sent something like 10 different files of data and explanations of what it meant for Joe to use. He wanted to have Joe paint a picture of a theoretical world based off of that data. Clark was privately sure that the ‘theoretical’ world was Krypton but no one said that as Joe all but bounced off the walls in excitement as he told Mom and Dad.

“It’s $1000,” Joe said, still flipping through the data, “And I’d get to sell prints of the finished paintings on my website. I can’t believe that he commissioned ME to do this! Clark must give killer recommendations or something.”

“I don’t know, honey,” Mom said, smiling but a little worried, “The timeframe on this is so short. He wants it done before the end of the school year and that’s barely two months away. Are you sure you can do it in that short of time?”

“I think I can,” Joe said, grinning like his face was going to split in two, “I know it’ll be hard and I’ll have to spend all my spare time on it but I really think its doable. It’s not like the paintings are going to be that huge, just 18” x 24” each. Sure, there are three of them but I’ll work them at the same time so it’s not that big of a deal. I really think I can do it.”

Dad leaned his chin on his fist and made the harrumphing sound that meant he didn’t like the thought of Joe dedicating so much time and effort to something so frivolous.

“Now don’t start that argument,” Joe said, unable to glare he was so excited, “We’ve been through your objections to me being a professional artist a million times. I’m doing well with my website and contributing to the farm’s debts. My art is what I love, Dad. This is a huge opportunity. I can’t turn it down!”

Dad laughed at Joe’s woobie eyes, patting his shoulder.

“All right,” Dad said, “If it means that much to you, go ahead and contact Dr. Swan. Let him know that you’ll do it. But you’re to keep up with your half of the chores and keep your grades up. I don’t want to see your grades slipping because you’re not doing your schoolwork.”

“Yes!” Joe exulted and then hugged Dad, Mom, and Clark in turn. He ran back out to the barn to send a reply.

+++++

“I hear you got a commission a few days ago,” Lex said, finding Joe sketching in one of the Talon’s back booths after getting himself a cappuccino. “Congratulations.”

“Thank you!” Joe said, beaming at Lex. He had three empty mugs of cocoa on the table and was finishing off a fourth. “I’m so excited. It’s going to work perfectly.”

“Work perfectly?” Lex asked, surprised as the phrasing.

“It’s the beginning of the end,” Joe said quietly, finishing off his fourth mug. “I told you I had a plan for getting away. This is the start of it. You’re not going to see or hear much of me for a while but I’ll stop by to say goodbye before I go.”

Lex frowned. Since their … session in the entertainment room, neither of them had talked about Joe’s intention to leave. They hadn’t gone any farther than making out and Lex had no intention of letting it go farther. No matter what Joe had convinced himself, it couldn’t be more. They were too different, too far apart in age, too much blocked them from getting together. Besides, Lex always drove his lovers away, whether male or female, from the sheer intensity of his interest in them. It was inevitable that it would happen with Joe as well and Lex wasn’t going to open up the armor on his heart, not after what happened with Helen. But it was still hard to hear Joe talk about leaving so casually.

“Want me to clear those off?” Lana asked, grinning at Joe.

“Yup and get me another hot cocoa, please?” Joe said, giving her the four empty mugs.

“I think I ought to cut you off,” Lana said, eyeing Joe in an obviously sexual way that she had never eyed Clark to Lex’s knowledge. “You’re going to get sick drinking so many of them.”

Lex had always been aware of Clark’s fascination with Lana. She seemed like sweet girl, one who had been over protected by the people around her. Watching her grow into the strong young woman she had become had been a pleasure. But this was an aspect of her personality that she’d always kept hidden from Lex. Her frank sexual interest in Joe despite his clear lack of returning interest … bothered Lex. It was like seeing a whole different person. Lex was surprised at how much someone else expressing an interest in Joe bothered him.

“I’ll have you know that I am not driving home,” Joe said, taking on a dignified pose, “So it’s perfectly safe for me to have another one.”

“All right, but if you’re stumbling when you get up I’ll know you’ve been dosing them and I’ll have to ask you to leave,” Lana said, rolling her eyes as she walked away.

“Idiot,” Joe mumbled, “It’s the sugar, not alcohol.”

“Excuse me?” Lex said, his curiosity instantly engaged.

“Alcohol doesn’t affect us,” Joe confided with a grin, “But sugar in suspension, especially when combined with chocolate and marshmallows, does. Not quite the same effect. There’s no hangover and you don’t get truly smashed but it does have the … loosening of inhibitions effect. Making it with milk the way she does here lessens the effect. Making it with water increases it.”

“Really?” Lex asked, lips twitching at the tempting thought of watching Clark getting drunk on hot cocoa. “Is that why Clark always drinks his coffee black?”

“Yup,” Joe said, grinning. “Clark tipsy is far too fun to watch! He hates it when I sneak sugar into his coffee.”

Lex laughed, studying the drawings that Joe was working on. They were impressive, to say the least. He’d drawn an alien landscape full of ice and crystalline towers, with multiple moons huge in the sky. A red sun rose over mountains bigger than anything on Earth.

“What is this?” Lex asked, fascinated.

“Home,” Joe said as Lana came back with his cocoa. He handed her a $5. “Thank you and here you go. Keep the change!”

“Thank you,” Lana said, heading back to the till. “But I still think that’s enough for you.”

“Eh, you’re probably right,” Joe said, “Clark should be here to pick me up soon anyway.”

Lex waited until Lana had retreated again to study Joe’s drawings intently. They depicted a world that couldn’t exist or maybe one that didn’t exist anymore. He didn’t know how Joe could know what his homeworld looked like but somehow Lex was sure that he did. This was Joe’s homeworld, Clark’s homeworld, sketched out for anyone to see.

“Home?” Lex asked as one eyebrow rose.

“Yup, Krypton,” Joe said, stirring his cocoa. “Beautiful, isn’t it?”

“Quite,” Lex murmured, “I’d love to see the finished paintings.”

“I’ll give you a set of the prints, then,” Joe said, beaming at him. “Once they’re done, the originals will go to Dr. Swan but I get to sell prints of them on my website.”

“I’ll look forward to seeing them, then,” Lex said, smiling at Joe. 

He wanted to reach out, take Joe’s hand, and demand that he stay. He wanted to ask 10 million questions. He wanted to move into Joe’s side of the booth and touch him, nuzzle his neck, kiss him even though he’d sworn not to do that. He wanted so much but didn’t dare take the step that would turn this from a flirtation into something more serious. The fact that Clark set off the same urges in Lex didn’t help. Bad enough that he wanted to seduce one underage male friend, he had to want both of them, preferably at the same time. Sometimes he dismayed even himself.

“Hey Lex!” Clark said, arriving and heading back to the booth. “About ready to go, Joe? You’ve been at this for a couple of hours already.”

“Yup,” Joe said, drinking his cocoa in a couple of big gulps, “Let me get packed up and we’ll head home.”

“How many of those has he had?” Clark asked, eyeing Joe’s over-enthusiastic gestures and huge grin with dismay.

“I believe that’s his fifth,” Lex said. He had to suppress a laugh at Clark’s groan of dismay.

“Joe!” Clark said, “I can’t believe you had so much cocoa!”

“I’m fine,” Joe said, rolling his eyes. “You worry far too much. See you around, Lex!”

Joe wasn’t exactly steady as he stood and headed out of the Talon but he wasn’t staggering either. He was leaning on Clark’s shoulder, going on about the commission at length. Lex studied the empty mug of cocoa and considered it in a different light. If cocoa equaled alcohol for Joe, then he’d been sitting in a corner getting drunk while thinking about leaving his home. Maybe this wasn’t as easy for him as Lex had thought it was.

+++++

“Jonathan,” Martha said a couple of mornings later, “I don’t think that Joe ever came to bed last night. His bedroom is so neat and the bed looks like it wasn’t slept in. I’m not sure this commission of his is a good idea. Worse, the cocoa was out this morning. You know what cocoa does to him.”

“Now, Martha,” Jonathan said, resting his hands on her shoulder, “Joe’s going to be fine. He warned us that he’d be burning the midnight oil and he had me check his homework before he went out to paint last night. I got up in the middle of the night and he was in his bed. He must have gotten up extra early after going to bed extra late.”

She made that little wordless grumble that said that she wasn’t happy with him for defending Joe. He smiled, running a finger down her cheek. She leaned into his hand and smiled but the smile didn’t quite reach her eyes.

“Hey Mom!” Joe said, coming in wiping his hands on a paint-streaked rag, “Hey Dad! What’s for breakfast? I’m starved!”

“Have you had cocoa already?” Martha asked, eyeing him.

“Just one mug to wake me up when I got up to go paint,” Joe said, kissing her cheek. “That was hours ago, Mom. Really!”

She made the grumble again, giving Jonathan a look that said he’d better have a talk with their son right now or she’d be forced to do it herself and no one would like that. Jonathan nodded, hiding a smile by pressing his lips together tightly. She used the effect of cocoa on the boys when she wanted them to confess to wrongdoings but other than that she seemed to view it as a major worry.

“How’s the project going?” Jonathan asked Joe, following him into the dining room where Joe was setting the table for breakfast.

“Really good,” Joe said, beaming. “I’ve got the canvases ready. Just finished the gesso coat. I should be able to sketch the outlines in tonight and start painting.”

“You getting enough sleep?” Jonathan asked, helping out.

Joe glanced at Martha, looked back at Jonathan and sighed. Jonathan fought a smile, laying out silverware on the napkins Joe had laid down. Joe chuckled, shrugging.

“Enough,” Joe said quietly. “You know we don’t need as much sleep as you guys do. I got about 3 hours of sleep last night and about 4 the night before. I’ll try and get 6 tonight to reassure Mom.”

“I’d appreciate it,” Jonathan said. “She’s worried you’re working too hard. I know it’s a big project and you’re really excited about it but you need to pace yourself. We don’t want you to overdo it. And lay off the cocoa. If you’re going to get something to wake up, get tea or coffee.”

“Yes sir,” Joe said, grinning and ducking his head before meeting Jonathan’s eyes. “Cocoa tastes better though.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Jonathan said as Martha started humming as she made breakfast, “It makes your Mother worry. Now go wake up Clark so he’s not late.”

“Mission impossible there,” Joe drawled, rolling his eyes. He headed off to the task of waking his twin brother and getting him moving.

An hour and a half later, the boys had headed off to school and Jonathan headed out to the barn. He normally left the loft alone. Once the twins had claimed it as their space, he and Martha had agreed to let them do what they wanted with it. If it was dirty, that was their problem, to be worked out between the two of them. If they wanted something new to put up there, they had to get it from their allowance or justify the cost.

There were three easels set up on Joe’s side, each with a blank white canvas set on them. Joe had already laid out his paints and brushes. Jonathan always wondered why he had several versions of the same shades of red and blue paint. They looked identical to Jonathan but Joe always claimed they were different. Jonathan supposed that they mixed differently or something. Joe’s detailed sketch of the pictures he’d be painting was pinned on the wall of the barn. He’d drawn the whole scene out and then created boxes around the pieces that he’d put on the canvas. It would be like looking through a set of three windows to another world.

“So this is their homeworld,” Jonathan said, heart aching at the thought of it.

It was truly beautiful. Their homeworld was one of the most incredible things Jonathan had ever seen, all clean lines, cool colors and soaring lines with huge moons hovering over the landscape. This was the world that his sons had been born into, not Kansas, not Earth. As much as he hated to think it of a project that Joe was pouring his heart and soul into, he wished that Joe and Clark had never known of Jor-El, never heard of Krypton, and never learned anything of their homeworld. These paintings were tempting fate, Jonathan thought grimly.

“Jonathan?” Martha called.

“Up here,” Jonathan called, jaw working as he fought against the emotions in his heart.

“What is it?” Martha said, coming to stand next to him.

“It’s going to be beautiful, isn’t it?” Jonathan said, nodding at the sketch.

Martha sighed, leaning into his side. He wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on her head. They stayed that way, holding each other, for a long time. Eventually she tilted her head up, smiling at him like the sunshine coming out.

“What?” Jonathan asked, smiling at her.

“You’re worried about Joe too, aren’t you?” Martha asked, laughter in her eyes. “You’re worried that painting this will make him want to go to Jor-El.”

“You aren’t?” Jonathan asked her.

Martha sighed, looking at the sketch. Her face was a study. She was proud of Joe. That was obvious. He was improving so much. He’d dedicated himself to his art, worked hard at improving his skills. He’d done a wonderful job turning it into a real career. But she was also obviously worried about him.

“I … am,” Martha admitted. “Not that this will make him want to go to Jor-El. I’m worried that he’s getting obsessed with this project. He’s not eating right. He’s not sleeping right. It’s just barely started and he’s already pulling away from us, Jonathan. We need to keep an eye on him.”

“Martha,” Jonathan said, rubbing her back, “Joe isn’t hurting his health by doing these paintings. He’s nearly a grown man. You need to let him go and do his job. This is what he wants to do with his life and we’ve both agreed that if he takes it seriously, we won’t interfere.”

“I know,” Martha said, sighing. Her shoulders slumped a little. “I know he’s growing up, just like Clark but it’s hard to let go. They’re my boys, Jonathan.”

“They’ll always be your boys, Martha,” Jonathan said, smiling despite the hurt in his heart. “They’ll always be OUR boys. Nothing Jor-El can do will change that. Nothing that happens can ever change where they really belong. They’re our sons. They love us and we love them. You have to trust his common sense.”

Martha laughed, finally letting the smile hit her eyes, making those beautiful smile wrinkles bloom around her eyes. Jonathan grinned at her. He didn’t think he could ever love her more than when she smiled like that.

“Well, Joe is the twin with the most common sense,” Martha said, chuckling as she took his hands. “He’s the one that makes Clark stop and think before rushing in.”

“Exactly,” Jonathan said, “I think we can trust Joe not to get in over his head. We’ll keep an eye on him but it should be OK.”

Jonathan wasn’t sure if he was trying to convince Martha or himself. It seemed like he’d convinced her. He just wished he’d been as successful at convincing himself. They headed down out of the loft to do their jobs working the farm but Jonathan’s mind dwelled on the paintings waiting for Joe in the loft. 

Jor-El was waiting. And Joe seemed to be working at getting ready to go to him. At least Clark was determined to stay, to resist everything that Jor-El did to take the twins away from their home and their family. Jonathan knew that Joe would never abandon his twin. The paintings were just paintings, nothing more. He almost believed it by the time the twins came home after school.

+++++

It’s very quiet at 2:00 am, Joe thought, stretching his neck as finished the last bit of his current work on the paintings. He’d expected it to be hard to start distancing himself from everyone else. He’d expected them to resist and complain. His expectations had been correct. But a week after the commission arrived, he’d discovered a problem he hadn’t expected.

He was lonely.

So very, very lonely. Mom and Dad had accepted that he was going to be painting all the time. Clark was like a mouse when he was in the loft, sneaking in and out so he didn’t disturb Joe as he painted. His friends at school had stopped asking if he wanted to eat with them or do something after school, sick of hearing about the commission. His lovers all had backed off willingly at the whispered word that he’d found someone new and was in pursuit. They’d backed off first out of everyone, leaving him utterly celibate and alone sexually for the first time since he was 13 ½.

Joe swallowed hard as he cleaned his brushes. His eyes were burning with tears that he wasn’t going to let fall. He wouldn’t cry. This is what he wanted, what he’d planned on. He’d get used to being alone in a week or so more. He’d do his paintings, then he’d leave. It would be all right. He could do this.

“I can do this,” Joe whispered, ignoring the teardrops falling on the table holding his art supplies. “I can.”


	6. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S3: 18 - In the aftermath of Cloe's exposure to the Levitas gas, Clark's horrified to discover that Joe told Lex that Chloe had been the one to break into his lab. Joe's confusion about Clark's concern prompts Clark to face his fears. He goes to talk to Lex and revelations occur that surprise both Clark and Lex.

Clark watched Chloe through the blinds on the hospital room window. He’d barely managed to get to her in time. When he’d pulled her out of her car, her heart had already stopped. The close call had Clark shaking. Joe patted Clark’s shoulder reassuringly. He’d shown up at almost the same time that Clark had, helping save Chloe from the Levitas gas and from her attacker.

“What were you doing out on the bridge?” Clark asked quietly, heart hurting for Chloe though she seemed to be OK now.

“I talked to Lex,” Joe said equally quietly, “And he’d made up some prototype antidote for the Levitas gas after he talked to you. He wasn’t sure it would work but he gave it to me to see if I could save Chloe.”

“You told him it was Chloe?” Clark said, horrified. “How could you do that?!”

“Of course I told him,” Joe said, surprised at Clark’s upset. “It’s Chloe. I wasn’t going to do anything that would risk her health. Even if she doesn’t like me, I still care about her. Lex’s company ran the program and he almost certainly knew how to fix what was wrong with her. I don’t know why you’ve suddenly decided he can’t be trusted Clark but Lex has only been good to us, and the people we care about. He likes Chloe and wouldn’t want her dead even if she did break into the facility.”

“Oh,” Clark said, flinching.

A couple of hours later, Clark found himself outside of Lex’s office, hesitating nervously. It was so hard. Until he’d seen Joe making out with Lex, Clark had been able to convince himself that his friendship with Lex was just that: friendship and nothing more. But having seen them together was like seeing what it would look like if Clark were with Lex. That had been something he hadn’t been prepared for. It had colored every interaction with Lex since then. Add that to all the secrets and suppressed fears and it was hard to walk into Lex’s office.

“Clark,” Lex said, surprised to see him there, “What can I do for you?”

“Lex,” Clark said, throat trying to close up on him from sheer nerves.

Lex studied him with those eyes that seemed to look straight through Clark. Clark had to fight not to run away. That look always scared Clark. It was like being under a microscope, being strapped to a lab table about to be cut open to see what made him tick. Either that or stripped naked and vulnerable under Lex’s older, wiser and presumably much more skilled hands. Both thoughts had Clark struggling with panic for a long moment.

“Lex,” Clark said, abandoning any sort of reasonable explanation, “You … God, every time you look at me that way you scare me silly!”

Lex blinked, the intent look disappearing and becoming one of surprise and confusion.

“Clark,” Lex said, “I don’t understand.”

“It’s like being under a microscope, Lex,” Clark said, hand clenched on his backpack strap and in his pocket so that Lex wouldn’t see them trembling. “I’m not Joe. I can’t … be like him. He’s so brash and so open to everything. I sometime wonder if he has any secrets at all. He’ll tell anyone anything and have no problems with doing it. But I can’t do that.”

Lex frowned, coming over to Clark’s side and looking up at him with a worried frown. He really was gorgeous, Clark thought, those blue eyes changing from ice cold to warm and supportive in an instant. The image of Joe kissing Lex rose and Clark had to look away.

“I really scare you?” Lex asked, sounding hurt.

“Yeah, I’m sorry,” Clark whispered, embarrassed by his reactions. “It’s really not your fault, Lex. I get this way whenever anyone starts digging to find out why I do things. How I do things. It’s … God, I wish I weren’t this way! It was easier before Joe told you anything, I could pretend and not get so … nervous.”

Clark turned away, pacing a little. Joe had said that he’d told Lex about the two of them. Lex knew what they were and it was OK. Lex hadn’t freaked out, hadn’t panicked, hadn’t wanted to put Joe and Clark into a lab and test them. He hadn’t even crossed the line into sex with Joe, from what Joe had said. But even if Lex knew, Clark couldn’t talk to him about it. If he talked about it, Lex would find out about Clark’s new … awareness of him and Clark was SURE that Lex wouldn’t be able to deal with that.

“Why?” Lex asked, laying a hand on Clark’s shoulder and stopping his nervous pacing. “Clark, I’d never do anything to hurt you. I’ve been protecting you ever since we met. Why are you so afraid?”

Clark swallowed, wanting to yell at Lex. This is what he had been talking about. There was always another question with Lex, another thing that he had to dig deeper, another thing he had to learn and understand. Clark felt like he was getting stripped naked every time he interacted with Lex. Half of him wanted to run and the other half had the impossible urge to lean over and kiss Lex. The sheer thought of kissing Lex made him panic. He rode it out, eyes shut.

“It’s a phobia,” Lex said, startling Clark into opening his eyes. “Clark, you have a phobia, don’t you?”

Clark laughed breathlessly, shaking his head no, and then shrugging. It sounded so different when Lex said it. A little word, phobia, for such welter of fear that battled against Clark’s control. There had been so many incidents over his life where he had been discovered and it had been a disaster, or nearly discovered, or someone got hurt. He’d lost Lana over his differences and secrets, nearly gotten her and Chloe and Pete killed multiple times. So many things that had turned a fear his parents had inculcated into the twins for their own good into something much worse. Adding that to the confusing emotions that Lex and Joe had opened up and Clark was at a total loss.

“I don’t … it’s not a real phobia,” Clark said, sighing. “Not really. A phobia is an irrational fear. This one isn’t truly irrational. There are good reasons for Joe and I to be … cautious. I know he told you. He said he told you. But I’m still not comfortable talking about it. And you never stop asking, never stop probing for the next secret, the next fact, the next piece of a person’s soul. It’s like … getting stripped naked in front of the whole school. It’s terrifying. It makes me wonder how far you’d go to learn what you want to know.”

Lex reacted as if he’d been struck, his breath catching as he turned away. Clark flinched, reaching out a hand and then pulling it back. Lex had turned away so he didn’t see the gesture or the hurt and regretful expression in Clark’s face. He hadn’t wanted to hurt Lex. He was just trying to explain in his normal awkward way.

“I suppose I deserved that,” Lex said, voice dark with emotion.

“No, you didn’t,” Clark said, heart in his throat. “You really didn’t, Lex. It came out wrong. I’m sorry.”

“Actually I did,” Lex said, turning back. His face was no longer a mask. His regret and sadness showed openly. “Clark, you’re right. You’re completely right. I’ve lost every person I ever cared about because of my overwhelming curiosity. But every time I’ve dug deeper I’ve found something about them that made them a threat to me. At school. At work. In love. Every time. Every single time I thought I had someone I could trust it turned out that they betrayed me. So now I’m obsessed with finding the fatal flaw before they can destroy me.”

“Lex…” Clark breathed, surprised at the passion in his voice and face, “I’d never do that to you!”

“I know,” Lex said, the side of his mouth quirking in his non-smile, “You’ve shown that over and over again. But it was hard to accept when you wouldn’t explain, wouldn’t tell me. Especially when Joe was so willing to explain whatever I wanted to know.”

Clark flinched, turning away. How can you answer that? He was keeping things from Lex, not for any rational reason but for his fear of trusting people with the truth about what he was. Clark had to admit to himself that a big chunk of his continuing unwillingness to trust Lex was his fear of what might happen between them. Joe loved Lex, loved him deeply and utterly. It showed whenever the twins talked about Lex. It showed when Joe interacted with Lex. It showed and Clark didn’t want to do anything that would ruin things for Joe. That was the most important part for Clark: he didn’t want to ruin Joe’s chances for happiness by admitting his own conflicted emotions.

+++++

Lex bit back a sigh and laid a gentle hand on Clark’s shoulder, making Clark start and turn to stare at Lex with frightened eyes. He truly was battling a phobia just as strong as Joe’s fear of Clark after he got out of his coma. Lex could feel the tremors wracking Clark’s body, see the fear in his eyes. It hurt to see his young friend feeling that way and to know that Lex had made it happen.

“I’m sorry,” Lex said gently, “You’re dealing with your fear while I’m trying to deal with mine. I only meant to say that not knowing why you were hiding made it hard to trust you. Now that you’ve told me, I understand, Clark. It’s all right. You don’t have to explain anything to me.”

“I … I did come here for a reason,” Clark said, smiling shakily as he relaxed again. “I brought you something.”

Lex eyed Clark as he dug into his backpack. They were so identical, Clark and Joe, and yet so utterly different. Joe’s body language said that he was a fully aware sexual being as clearly as if he’d been wearing a sign, but Clark’s body language said the exact opposite. He was gorgeous in a completely unaware way. He was sweet, kind, gentle and everything that Lex loved to dominate sexually. Joe was a total top. Clark was equally obviously a bottom. Lex couldn’t help but want Clark, want to be the first to teach him what pleasure was. It opened the darker parts of his soul and Lex hated himself for it every time it happened.

He wiped the look away before Clark could see it. Clark didn’t need to see his deviant sexual interest in him. He didn’t need to deal with Lex’s attraction on top of a phobia. Lex wanted to kick himself for investigating Clark when every bit of information he had dug up, every question he had asked meant that he had been setting off Clark’s phobia. Having dealt with his own fears during childhood, plus having helped Joe deal with his short-lived phobia, Lex knew perfectly well how overwhelming that sort of fear could be.

“Here,” Clark said, pulling out a large syringe. “I probably should have given this to the doctors but after Joe told me that you’d made some of the antidote up I thought that you might want to test your version against what I used.”

“Where did you get it?” Lex asked, curiosity roaring up on him as he took the syringe. There were remnants of the antidote left in the syringe. It wasn’t much but it might be enough to let Lex test and develop some more.

“I found the scientist who was in charge of the original experiment,” Clark said, looking sad, “He was living on the street after Lionel fired him. He gave me his only dose of antidote for Chloe. I tried to go back and tell him that it worked but by the time I got there, everything was gone.”

“Gone?” Lex asked, setting the syringe on his desk. Lex frowned, seeing his father’s hand in the disappearance. It was just the sort of thing Lionel Luthor did, destroy someone and then make them disappear utterly so that no one else could use them against him.

“Yeah,” Clark said, eyes full of regret. “I don’t know if he ran away as soon as I left or if someone came and got him, but everything was gone. He’d set up a sort of home, with pretty much everything he needed to survive but it was all gone when I went back.”

Lex sighed, shaking his head sharply. He went and got some brandy to disguise his anger from Clark. It had to be his father. No one else was that good at making people disappear utterly. Lex only wished that he’d managed to get Clark to tell him where the scientist had been earlier. He would have found him and taken him in, protected him from his father’s revenge as much as possible.

“Well, at least I have the syringe to test,” Lex said, sighing.

“You didn’t take him?” Clark asked hesitantly.

“No,” Lex said, shaking his head sadly, “I didn’t. I can guess what happened but it wasn’t me.”

Clark made a face, sighing. They both knew it had to be Lionel. They’d both run into his ability to make evidence disappear as though it had never existed many times. Lex sipped his brandy, fighting with his urge to ask questions. Given what he’d just learned, asking questions was the wrong thing to do and he didn’t want to loose this friendship the way he’d lost so many others.

“I searched the whole area,” Clark said regretfully, “Which is why I’m so late. But no matter where I looked or who I asked, no one knew anything. A few of the street people seemed afraid but I don’t know if they were afraid of me or the people who took him away. Either way, I couldn’t find anything. I only hope that the syringe will help if … if anyone else shows up who has been affected by the gas.”

“I can’t imagine anyone continuing this project,” Lex said shaking his head. “The benefits don’t seem worth the risks.”

“Unless you’re desperate to find out something,” Clark said, gazing into space, “And the consequences to others don’t matter to you. Then it’s not a big deal.”

The thought of that made Lex shudder. His father clearly had no problems whatsoever with endangering other people’s lives as long as he got what he wanted. Lex had no idea what his father was trying to accomplish but his obsessions were getting worse, affecting more and more people.

“Sorry,” Clark said, looking ashamed of himself.

“No, Clark,” Lex said, setting his brandy down and going to Clark’s side. He put a hand on Clark’s shoulder, trying to reassure him. “You’re right. We both know you are. I just wish I understood the base of my father’s obsessions. He’s getting worse and I have no idea why.”

Clark started and looked frightened again. Worry flared in his eyes, making Lex feel like he’d kicked a puppy. Lex bit back the urge to ask what was wrong. He had to battle the urge to touch Clark the way he would have Joe, petting his cheek, running his fingers through his hair. The darkness in his heart desperately wanted to see how Clark would respond to that but Clark was NOT Joe and wouldn’t take it in the same way.

“Sorry,” Clark said, blushing a little and edging away from Lex. “I um, should be going. I have homework and chores I need to do. Um, I-I’ll let Joe know that you’ve got the syringe. H-he thought you should, just in case.”

Clark looked like he wanted to run away, making Lex desperately curious as to what he’d said to set off Clark’s phobia yet again. But until Clark was ready to work on it, there wasn’t a thing that Lex could do.

“Please let him know that I’ll work on it,” Lex said, smiling faintly at Clark. “The last time I talked to him he seemed … lonely. I’m sure he’d welcome talking to you while he worked.”

“Oh I doubt that,” Clark said, laughing a little ruefully, “He’s so into his commission that it’s all he talks about.”

Lex remembered those mugs of cocoa and doubted that was true. He was sure that Joe was miserable but he couldn’t say it without giving away the secret that Joe had entrusted him with. Joe didn’t want Clark or his parents to know he was going to ‘go for training’, whatever that meant. He’d trusted Lex enough to tell him and Lex would be damned if he’d betray that trust.

“That doesn’t mean that you can’t talk to him,” Lex said, pushing it a little bit for Joe’s sake. “He did comment that you haven’t said much to him lately. I’m positive that he’d want to hear about this, at the very least.”

“Do you really think he would?” Clark said, getting the eager puppy look that always made Lex want to grin.

“Absolutely,” Lex said, the grin leaking out despite his best intentions. “He’s your twin, Clark. He wants to know what’s going on in your life.”

“Well, if you’re sure,” Clark said, smiling hopefully as he turned towards the door, “I guess then it wouldn’t hurt to interrupt his painting for a little while. I just don’t want to get him off schedule. There’s not much time left for him to finish them.”

“I’m sure,” Lex said. “And Clark?”

“Yes?” Clark asked, turning to look at Lex with a puzzled expression.

“If you want to talk,” Lex offered, “I’m always here for you. About anything at all.”

Clark blushed, an oddly shamed and flattered expression forming on his face. Lex wasn’t sure where the shame came from.

“Thanks, Lex,” Clark said quietly, “I’ll remember that.”

He hurried out, leaving Lex alone in his study. Lex turned back to his desk and picked up his brandy, staring into it. The syringe on his desk mocked his efforts to block and eliminate his father’s evil, but it was Clark’s expression before he left that hovered in Lex’s mind’s eye. Clark’s beautiful green eyes, his curls, those sensual lips that had never known real love mocked Lex, making the darkness in his heart laugh at Lex’s restraint. It would be so easy to reach out and take Clark. He’d be putty in Lex’s hands, never having known anything other than a juvenile sort of love and only for females. Lex wondered what kissing Clark would be like, seeing his face reflected in the brandy’s surface.

“Damn it!” Lex snapped and flung the glass into the fireplace, shattering it. He shuddered and walked over, staring at the broken glass in the fire. It burned brighter as the brandy went up in smoke.

“Is everything all right, sir?” one of his bodyguards said, coming in with a worried expression.

“Yes, everything’s fine,” Lex said, his mask of control firmly back in place. “I just dropped my glass.”

“Yes, sir,” the bodyguard said, doubt in his voice. “I’ll have someone clean the glass up.”

“Thank you,” Lex said, nodding approval. “I’ll be in the basement working on a project. Please have someone get me when dinner is ready.”

“Yes, sir.”

Lex took the syringe and headed down to his private basement lab. No matter what else was going on, working at something like this helped him calm down. After finding that his father might be working to create perfect interrogators and that Clark was terrified of Lex, Lex felt like he needed some nice, quiet research. It would distract him from worrying about Joe and obsessing about Clark’s innocent eyes and lips.


	7. Wedge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S3: 19 - In the aftermath of the Summerholt experiments, Lex drops Clark off at home, promising to come back and make sure that he's okay once he's dealt with the mess at the Institute. Clark, still in shock from having been experimented on that way, goes to talk to Joe because if anyone should have rescued him Joe should have. The talk does not go well.

Clark was still shaking as Lex dropped him off at home. The Summerholt Institute had been a repeating nightmare for him ever since he’d rescued Ryan. This incident with ‘memory recovery therapy’ had only reinforced Clark’s terror of labs and being experimented on.

He couldn’t blame Lex. It was Clark’s fault for not telling Lex about what he’d forgotten in the shock therapy, telling him about his father’s murder of his grandparents. He hadn’t been able to bear the thought of Lionel doing something worse to Lex. Lionel would have done worse to Lex, Clark was sure of that. Still, Clark was sure that he could have said _something_ that would have prevented Lex from risking his health that way. His real mistake had been in going to Lionel for help. That had just made things worse. Who knew what he’d do now to keep Lex in the dark?

“I’ll come back and see how you are in a while,” Lex said, “I need to make sure that Summerholt is shut down. My father can’t be allowed to continue this. I KNOW he was behind what happened to you, Clark.”

“Thanks Lex,” Clark said, swallowing hard as he got out of Lex’s car. His hand shook as it rested on the door of Lex’s car. “Be careful. This is really dangerous.”

“I know,” Lex said grimly, “I’ll be careful. Get some rest.”

He drove off, way too fast as always. Clark hesitated in the yard. He wanted a hug but he didn’t want to tell Mom and Dad what had happened, not yet. He wasn’t ready to talk about it with them. He wanted to curl up in a ball and cry for his lost Kryptonian mother, Lara. He wanted to scream. He wanted to break things. He wanted so many conflicting things but in the end he trudged up to the loft, finding Joe there, painting.

Clark paused at the top step, watching Joe work. The paintings looked like they were getting close to done. The background was perfect and Joe was working on the mid and foreground now. Clark bit his lip, his breath going shaky. He hated them. Those stupid paintings had taken his twin away from him, taken Joe so far away from Clark that they might never get back to the way they used to be. If Joe’s back hadn’t been in the way, Clark might have used his heat vision to burn the paintings to ash so violent was his hatred of them at that instant.

“Joe,” Clark said, trembling harder as he came and sat on his couch. He needed to calm down. Destroying something that Joe had poured his heart and soul into was not the answer.

“Hey, Clark,” Joe said, turning and frowning at him. “What’s wrong? You look horrible!”

Clark blinked, staring at Joe. His face was covered with paint smears. He’d gotten paint into his hair somehow. He set his paints down, studying Clark with a worried frown behind the paint and dark circles under his eyes. Joe looked exhausted, worse than Clark felt. 

“You don’t look that good either,” Clark said, suddenly worried about Joe. “How long have you been working on the paintings?”

“Hmm, about …” Joe turned and checked the little clock that Mom had put on his table of art supplies a couple of days ago, “Oh, only a couple of hours now.”

“No way,” Clark said, counting the paint smears and noting that his shirt and pants were covered with them, too. “You’ve been working longer that that! What day do you think it is?”

Joe looked at Clark, an amused look in his tired eyes. He rolled his eyes, grabbing a rag to clean off the brush he was using. The rag was nearly as paint-splattered as Joe was. Clark couldn’t believe that Joe had gotten so obsessed with his commission that he’d loose track of time that way.

“Friday,” Joe said, laughing a little. “Just about dinner time. Why?”

“It’s Saturday,” Clark said, dead serious. “Not Friday. When did you start working, Joe?”

“That’s not funny,” Joe said, going pale.

“I’m not being funny,” Clark said, glaring at the paintings that were taking his twin away from him. “It’s Saturday and you missed a whole day because of those stupid paintings! I got experimented on and you don’t even notice I was gone!”

“What?!” Joe said, horrified. He rose, his stool toppling over behind him unnoticed.

Clark stood, going to the window and staring out. He hated this, hated the pictures, hated what had happened to him, hated that Joe hadn’t been there for him, that Lex had been the one to save him. But he was glad that it was Lex, really. Lex had been so kind, so protective. The warm feelings that Lex’s protectiveness summoned in his heart also made Clark angry and even more confused. He shouldn’t feel this way! Joe loved Lex and Lex loved Joe and it was wrong for him to be feeling that way about Lex. He loved Lana, after all, not Lex!

“What happened?” Joe asked, coming to Clark’s side. “Clark. What happened to you?”

Clark shook his head, still battling with his emotions. It was so confusing and he was still aching from the Kryptonite. It must still be on his skin, soaked into him from his immersion in it. He ached so very bad but he couldn’t face Mom and Dad yet. Everything was too confused. He could barely deal with Joe.

“Please, talk to me Clark,” Joe pleaded, eyes wide in his paint-streaked face when Clark glanced at him lightning quick.

“L-Lex has been going to Summerholt for memory therapy,” Clark said, unable to look at Joe after that one glance. “He wanted to remember what happened during his lost seven weeks. But he was getting memories from his childhood instead, things that happened around when his little brother Julian died. I tried to talk him out of it but he wouldn’t listen. So I went to Lionel and tried to get him to stop it. He did stop it for Lex but they captured me and experimented on me instead of Lex.”

“Oh god,” Joe breathed, his hand warm on Clark’s shoulder.

“T-the treatment used Kryptonite,” Clark said, turning and glaring at Joe. He couldn’t tell Joe about his feelings about Lex. He couldn’t! The confusion about Lex made his glare a lot fiercer than he realized, making Joe drop his hand and step back. “They dumped me in a tank of Kryptonite-laced liquid and tried to make me remember my origins.”

Joe backed off another step, mouth dropped open in shock.

“The place exploded,” Clark said, letting all his anger out at Joe, “Because of me, because of my stupid insistence on protecting Lex, people are dead! The Institute was destroyed. People died. They died because of me. It’s my fault that Lex went through that. It’s my fault that they died. It’s all my fault…”

Clark turned away again, unable to meet Joe’s eyes anymore. It was all his fault. Lex was obsessed with finding his past because Clark hadn’t told him what had happened. People were dead because of him. Clark knew it was his fault. If only they hadn’t been sent here, everyone’s lives would have been better.

“Clark!” Joe said, catching his shoulder and trying to turn him to meet his eyes, “This isn’t your fault! You were the victim in this!”

“Whose fault is it then?!” Clark said, knocking Joe’s hands away. “I’m the one who wouldn’t admit to Lex what happened to him! If I’d just told him then he wouldn’t have gone there, I wouldn’t have gotten sucked into it and people wouldn’t have died! It is my fault!”

“It is NOT your fault!” Joe insisted, glaring at Clark. “Lionel Luthor’s the one who set all of this in motion, Clark. He’s the one who killed his own parents. He’s the one who fried Lex’s brain. He’s the one who captured you and put you through this! _It’s not your fault!_ ”

Clark laughed breathlessly, feeling tears fighting their way into his eyes. He shook his head, rubbing his face with both hands to try and banish his tears, banish his fears, banish this anger that made him want to hit someone, anyone. Joe didn’t deserve to be on the receiving end of this.

“It’s not your fault,” Joe said softly, his hands warm on Clark’s back.

“Where were you?” Clark whispered, heart aching. “Lex rescued me. Where were you?”

The hands fell away, leaving achingly cold spots on Clark’s shoulders. The silence stretched far too long, making Clark’s shoulders round in pain. Joe hadn’t noticed that Clark was gone. He hadn’t noticed that Lex was in trouble. He was so focused on the paintings that he didn’t care about anything else.

“I’m sorry,” Joe whispered, voice full of pain.

“Those stupid paintings are more important than your family!” Clark yelled, whirling to glare at Joe.

“That’s not fair!” Joe said, tears in his eyes. “This is what I want to do with my life!”

“It’s obsessing you!” Clark yelled, fighting his own tears, “You’re so obsessed with those stupid paintings that you’ve forgotten everything else! You don’t eat, you don’t sleep, you don’t talk to me or Mom or Dad or your friends! All you do is work on those … those _paintings_!”

“I’ve only got a little bit of time left to get them done!” Joe protested.

“So ask for an extension,” Clark said, knowing he was being unfair but unable to stop himself. “Dr. Swan isn’t going to cancel the commission just because you need more time! Ask for an extension and … and … God, be part of our lives again!”

The last words broke Clark’s control and the tears finally started falling. He used super speed to get away from Joe’s hurt expression and hand reaching out. It wasn’t fair to lash out at Joe that way, just because Clark was hurting. He wasn’t as fast as normal, which reminded him of the Kryptonite that was probably the cause of his aches. He went inside and was deeply relieved that Mom wasn’t there to see his tears. That was the last thing he wanted right now.

It took a long time to shower away his aches and pains. At least in the shower the tears didn’t show. By the time he was clean he felt much more like himself. He got dried off, dressed in clean clothes and slowly headed out to the loft again. Joe had changed his shirt. The paint was gone from his hair and face. He was carefully, methodically cleaning his brushes and tools.

“I won’t ask for an extension,” Joe said, shoulders set stubbornly. He didn’t turn to face Clark as he came up the stairs.

“I’m sorry,” Clark said quietly, “I shouldn’t have said all that.”

“You’re right,” Joe said equally quietly. “But I won’t ask for an extension. I want to get them done. I want this over with. I made Dr. Swan a promise and I’m going to keep it.”

“All right,” Clark sighed, shoulders slumping in defeat. “But you need to rest, Joe. You worked through the night and all day. Take a break.”

“I am,” Joe said.

The silence between them was painful as Clark studied the skyline outside. He’d never known a silence to be truly painful before but this one was. It stayed painful as Mom called them inside for dinner. Clark admitted what had happened at Summerholt and carefully avoided seeing the expression on Joe’s face. Mom’s expression was bad enough. The glance she gave Joe said that she thought he should have been the one to save Clark, too. Dad looked furious, glaring at them both silently.

“I’m really tired,” Joe said in a quiet voice that wasn’t at all like him. “I’m going to bed early. I’ll see you tomorrow, everyone.”

“Joe,” Mom said, her voice a gentle reproof.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” Joe repeated, heading upstairs to his room.

His footsteps almost dragged and the tiny click as his door shut was more painful than any slammed door could be. Clark felt horrible. If only he hadn’t said those things to Joe, maybe he wouldn’t feel that way. Clark washed the dishes for Mom, needing to do something constructive. Once that was done he dried them. Once that was done he found himself wandering out to the loft again.

The paintings were waiting there, beautiful images of the world that Clark and Joe should have grown up on. Joe had poured his heart into them, creating something better than anything Clark had ever seen his twin create before. They felt familiar to Clark, like someplace he should have known. The normal world fell away and suddenly he was a baby, cradled against his mother Lara’s left shoulder. Joe was next to him, cradled against Lara’s right shoulder.

“There, there, Kal, Sol,” Lara crooned to him, holding him tight as she walked a balcony overlooking the valley in Joe’s paintings. The sky was stunning. Two huge moons hovered over mountains in the distance. It looked just like Joe’s paintings, a distant part of his mind noticed with mild astonishment.

“Lara,” Jor-El said, coming and petting Clark’s infant head, “You should come inside. It’s almost time.”

“I wanted them to have one last look at their home,” Lara said, voice trembling. “It’s such a long way, Jor-El. They’ll be alone for so long before they get there and they may never find someone to love them. I wanted them to have one last glimpse of their home, so that they will always remember that we loved them and where they came from.”

Joe’s baby hand curled around Clark’s in the vision, tiny, fragile but utterly comforting. Their infant eyes met and a moment of pure communication passed between them. Joe would always be there for Clark, no matter what happened. He would always be loved. The vision faded, making him want to cry. He didn’t want to come back to reality where Lara was dead and Joe had cut himself off from Clark. Clark trembled as he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“I wanted to see how you were feeling,” Lex said, staring up at him with concern, “You looked pretty messed up.”

“Yeah, I’ll survive,” Clark said, moving away to the window to avoid Lex’s face. It was the exact opposite of what he wanted to do. He wanted to cry, to cling to Lex and tell him about the vision of his home, of Joe. He wanted to tell Lex about his argument with Joe but that would be opening up to Lex and jeopardizing Lex’s relationship with Joe. He knew his response had been the wrong thing to do once Lex spoke.

“What were you doing at Summerholt, Clark?” Lex asked, his voice angry and confrontational instead of warm and supportive as it had been.

He had ever right to be angry, Clark thought. It was his fault, after all. But he couldn’t face Lex, not with so much pain in his eyes and heart.

“I was trying to save my friend from making a big mistake,” Clark said, heart pounding so hard it made his voice equally hard as he said the words.

“That was your opinion,” Lex said, “I told you to let it go, but you kept pursuing it. You even involved my father.”

“Believe me Lex,” Clark said, whirling to face Lex, “He’s the last person I’d ask for help but I didn’t have any other options.”

The paintings reminded them both that Joe hadn’t been there, hadn’t been an option for either of them to turn to. Neither of them acknowledged Joe’s absence from their lives, just as neither of them acknowledged the paintings that had taken him away.

“He betrayed you Clark,” Lex said angrily, “He stopped my sessions with Garner by offering you up as a lab rat. I’ve tried to keep my father away from you but he’s obsessed. If I had gotten back those seven weeks I could have finally stopped him.”

“Maybe, Lex,” Clark said, trembling though he hid it very well, “Or maybe you’d make it worse. You always tell me how you don’t want to turn into your father and I truly want to believe that but the more you to go at each other the more like him you become and the more people get hurt.”

Lex came over, studying Clark’s face intently. He had his emotionless mask on and only his eyes showed the emotions flowing under the surface. He looked angry and very determined, making Clark’s heart leap to his throat. Why did Lex have to be so attractive when he was being so strong? Why did Clark have to respond so strongly to Lex? It was wrong and he knew it!

“I will never become my father,” Lex said with complete certainty, “I will never sacrifice you or anyone I care about to bring him down.”

Clark stared into Lex’s eyes for a long time, wanting nothing more than to believe Lex. But with all the pain and confusion he felt it was hard to let it go and accept Lex’s word. It was so hard separating his friendship with Lex from his strange new feelings for him. He hesitated too long. Lex turned and walked away, heading back down the stairs. Clark bit his lip for an instant and then called after Lex.

“Lex, why does your father hate you so much?” Clark asked, wondering if he’d get an answer.

Lex paused on stair, his face hidden in shadows. His silence went on too long, too.

“Take care of yourself Clark,” Lex said, continuing down the stairs. Clark winced and went back to the window, wondering if he was going to destroy his friendship with Lex trying to preserve Joe’s romance with his best friend. It took him a long moment to realize that Lex had stopped halfway down the stairs, his hands resting on the rail. He went over, studying Lex’s still form with a worried gaze.

“Lex?” Clark asked, “Are you all right?”

“Yeah,” Lex said, seeming to shake off whatever memory had surfaced, “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Clark watched Lex walk away, his heart hurting. They were drifting apart, despite everything. He didn’t understand Lex but then he didn’t understand Joe, either. Clark went back into the house, sighing. Maybe a night’s sleep would straighten his head out enough to let him make sense of it all. He doubted it. No matter how hard he thought, Joe would still have his commission. Lex and Joe would still be the pair, not Clark and Lex. Clark’s stupid choices would still have resulted in destruction and people dying. And his mother Lara would still be long dead and gone. It was very hard getting to sleep that night.


	8. Segeeth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S3: 20 - After Jeremiah steals the Starblade and kidnaps Lionel, both Clark and Joe go hunting for him. Clark tries to appeal to the Kawatche but Joe can't as the Kawatche believe that he's Segeeth, Naman's nemisis. He returns from the search, wounded and worried, only to find Clark nearly dead in Martha and Jonathan's arms.

“Damn it,” Joe muttered, holding his bleeding right arm as he headed into the house, “We have to find that nutcase and stop him!”

He’d spent the night searching for Jeremiah. Lionel was missing. Lex was worried sick about him, in spite of himself. On top of everything else, Clark still wasn’t talking to Joe over the whole painting issue. It didn’t seem to matter to him that Joe had abandoned the paintings to help search for Jeremiah. The paintings were there and thus Joe obviously didn’t care about Clark. 

Worse, the Kawatche still thought that Joe was Segeeth and thus not trustworthy. While he was around they wouldn’t say a word to Clark and when he tried to talk to them separately, they turned a deaf ear to him and pretended he didn’t exist. They wouldn’t help him, wouldn’t talk to him, and wouldn’t do anything that might ‘ally’ them with his presumed ‘evil’.

“Joe!” Mom said, lying on the kitchen floor with Clark in her arms wrapped in a red blanket. Dad was sitting with them, looking exhausted. “Where have you been?!”

Joe thought his heart stopped seeing Clark like that. From the expressions on their faces, Joe knew that it had to have been deathly serious. Mom looked like she’d aged a decade in one night. Dad looked like he’d aged two. Joe knelt next to Clark, staring at the new scar on his chest while his guts tried to come out and the world wobbled. This was one of his worst nightmares come to life.

“Oh my god,” Joe said, clutching his arm and dripping blood on the floor, “What happened? Is Clark all right?!”

“What happened to you?” Dad asked, grabbing a towel and pressing it to Joe’s arm. “You’re bleeding, Joe!”

“Jeremiah,” Joe said, eyes locked on Clark’s still form. “I almost caught him but he cut my arm and got away before I could stop him. I’ve spent the night trying to find him. _What happened to Clark?_ ”

Mom and Dad both looked grim, exchanging tired, worried glances before explaining what they’d found when they came home. Dad got the first aid kit as Joe carefully eased his way out of his shirt. The cut on his arm went nearly from his shoulder to his elbow on the outer part of Joe’s arm. Jeremiah had been aiming at Joe’s throat, trying to slash it open at super speed. Joe had flung his arm up to protect himself and was deeply grateful that the cut was all he had to show for his brief battle with Jeremiah. Jeremiah had looked shaken after the cut and disappeared at top speed before Joe had even fallen to the ground.

“I kept tearing the scab open while I searched,” Joe admitted at Mom’s glare, “It’s really not that deep, Mom. It’s just not healing like normal wounds do. That knife must be made of some sort of Kryptonian metal.”

Clark moaned, distracting all three of them from Joe’s wounded arm. Why the hell hadn’t he come home to check on Clark? What was he thinking? He needed to take his twin’s safety a hell of a lot more seriously in the future or Clark was going to end up dead from Joe’s stupidity.

“Oh thank god!” Mom cried, cradling Clark as he stared around confused.

Clark looked at Mom and Dad, then at Joe. He gasped, staring at the blood on Joe’s arm and the small puddle of blood under his knees. Dad had started working on bandaging up Joe’s arm but it was clear at a glance how badly Joe had been wounded.

“What happened to you, Joe?” Clark asked, a little shaky as he tried to sit and was restrained by Mom.

“I ran into Jeremiah and he … well, he attacked me,” Joe said, leaving out that Jeremiah had tried to cut his throat. “He’s kidnapped Lionel and intends to sacrifice him. I think he’s the only Kawatche who doesn’t think I’m Segeeth to your Naman.”

“You’re NOT Segeeth!” Clark said angrily. “Joe!”

“I know that and you know that,” Joe said, shrugging angrily, “But that doesn’t mean that the Kawatche agree with us.”

“Hold still, Joe,” Dad said, working on bandaging Joe’s arm. “I wish that healing thing would work again.”

Joe sighed and settled back down, trembling with the urge to do something, anything. He understood Clark’s impulsiveness a lot better now. With all their power, when you saw someone you loved hurt, the urge to just ACT was nearly overwhelming.

“I’m not dying,” Joe said quietly, shrugging with his good shoulder, “Maybe we have to be dying for it to work.”

Dad finished bandaging Joe’s arm and started cleaning the blood off. Clark shook his head and squared his jaw. He met Joe’s eyes, saying without words that Jeremiah had to be stopped and they were the only ones who could do it. Joe looked at Clark’s new scar and frowned but nodded agreement. He would back Clark up, as best he could with his bunged up arm. Clark’s eyes smiled for an instant before fierce determination filled them. Joe smiled and sighed, nodding.

“I have to save Lionel,” Clark said, getting to his feet despite Mom’s efforts to stop him.

“Clark, no!” Mom cried, “You can’t do that. Jeremiah could kill you!”

“I have to,” Clark said, “I’m sorry Mom, but I have to! I know where he is. I can’t let Jeremiah kill him!”

“Well, you’re not going alone,” Joe said grimly, rubbing his newly arm. “I’ll go with you.”

Mom and Dad both looked crushed as the twins got up and headed upstairs to get changed into clean clothes. They changed quickly and ran to the place that Clark had been shown. The place gave Joe the creeps. He was sure this was where the Kawatche held all sort of ancient ceremonies to banish Segeeth into the darkness and according to them he was Segeeth. Lionel was there, tied down to a sacrificial altar. His expensive shirt had been torn open and red marks had been painted on his chest. A blindfold covered his eyes and his arms and legs were spread wide.

“Get him free!” Clark yelled before charging after Jeremiah.

Joe hesitated for a millisecond before running to Lionel’s side. He desperately wanted to help Clark but with his arm he wouldn’t be much help. Besides, Lex would be very upset if Joe let his father get killed. Lex’s displeasure was about the only thing that would have motivated Joe to help Lionel Luthor.

“Lex?” Lionel asked weakly, his head turning towards Joe as Joe started pulling at the straps holding him down.

Jeremiah had driven them into the ground using super strength. They were buried too deep for normal strength to remove. Joe wished he’d grabbed a knife. There wasn’t anything to cut with around other than Jeremiah’s knife.

“Nope, Toot-toot,” Joe said, flinching as he pulled open the cut on his arm freeing one of the stakes holding Lionel down, “It’s just me.”

“Don’t call me that!” Lionel growled a little more strongly, making Joe grin at him.

“Dad!” Lex yelled.

Joe beamed at him, utterly relieved to see him. Lex ran down the slope to the altar, pale and a little frightened looking. Joe could hear Jeremiah and Clark’s battle even though he couldn’t see it. It sounded like someone had smashed into a tree or something.

“Get the other side, Lex,” Joe said, looking out into the forest, “Jeremiah is out there and Clark’s trying to talk him down.”

It seemed to take an eternity to get the straps off of Lionel’s arms and legs, to remove the blindfold covering his eyes. It was only a few moments in reality. Joe heard a crash in the forest, saw a flash and then the Starblade came sailing through the air, landing on the altar next to Lex and Lionel. They both stared at it and reached simultaneously for it.

“NO!” Joe yelled, “Don’t touch it!”

Jeremiah had turned into a totally different person the instant he touched the blade. Joe’s heart nearly stopped at the thought of Lex being similarly affected. Lionel with that sort of power made his heart beat triple time. Joe dove in, trying to block them both from touching the blade. Lex’s fingers touched it at the same instant that Joe’s did. Lionel’s fingers were a millisecond slower, only touching as it dissolved into nothingness. Lex and Lionel stared at their empty hands, then each other while Joe rocked back on his heels, shaking violently.

Hate. Deep burning hatred.

He’d felt it when he touched the blade. A fierce anger and deep hatred had come from the artifact, stabbing into Joe’s heart as if it wanted to kill him, bury itself inside of his chest, rip his guts out and spill them on the ground. The blade had hated him, hated his very existence, and wanted to destroy him. It had destroyed itself rather than let Joe use it against Clark.

Joe sat, staring at the spot the blade had been. Clark ran up, mouthing something about having knocked it out of Jeremiah’s hands accidentally. He didn’t hear Clark, didn’t hear Lex, and didn’t hear Lionel’s confused, exhausted protests about wanting to know what had happened. Only one thing ran through his head as he sat and stared.

He was Segeeth.

He was destined to kill his twin brother Clark or be killed by him.

+++++

Lex managed to get his father back to the car with Clark’s help. He was startled to realize that Joe was still kneeling on the altar, staring blindly into space. He went back, watching Joe worriedly. This was not normal. It was as though Joe had locked up the instant the blade had dissolved. Lex had been too shocked by its sudden demise and too worried about his father to notice at first, but Joe looked far worse affected than anyone else by the drama that had just ended. Clark had disappeared into the woods to bring Jeremiah back, so that left Lex to figure out what had happened to Joe.

“Joe?” Lex said, laying his hand on Joe’s arm. It was warm and wet, making Lex look at his hand. Blood covered his palm. “Joe! What happened to you?”

“Hmm?” Joe said, turning to stare at him, eyes glassy with shock. “Oh, Jeremiah cut me earlier in the night when I tried to stop him. It must have opened up again. I’ll be all right. Clark and I should get home. You need to take care of Lionel, Lex.”

Clark came back, carrying Jeremiah in his arms. Jeremiah looked like he was comatose, hanging limply in Clark’s arms. Lex frowned, sure that Clark had to have done something to incapacitate the young man but unable to ask what had happened due to Clark’s fear of being questioned.

“Joe is bleeding, Clark,” Lex said, using his handkerchief to put pressure on Joe’s arm, “You need to get him to the hospital. I can drive us there, if you want.”

“No, no,” Joe said, shaking his head absently, “I’ll be fine, Lex. It’s already been looked at. I just wrenched my arm when I was freeing Lionel, that’s all.”

“Let me get Jeremiah into the car,” Clark said, using super speed to get there and back again in an instant. That he’d use his powers openly in front of Lex warmed Lex’s heart. Maybe things weren’t as bad between them as they seemed lately. “Here, I can take care of him, Lex. We can’t go to the hospital. Needles won’t go through our skin so he can’t get stitched up. It’ll be all right. We heal quickly. He just needs to take it easy.”

“I’m fine,” Joe said, flinching from Clark’s touch. “I just tore it open again, that’s all.”

Lex sighed, exasperated. Neither of them was making much sense. He bullied Clark into loading Joe into the back of his car. Luckily, his father had already passed out in the front seat and Jeremiah was out cold, too. He could get some answers on the way there.

“What happened?” Lex demanded as he drove at top speed to the farm. Joe was staring out the window, a lost expression on his face. He didn’t even twitch as Lex asked his question.

“We … tried to find Jeremiah,” Clark said hesitantly, still applying pressure to Joe’s arm. “I sent a message through the Kawatche while Joe hunted for him. Jeremiah came to the farm early this morning and stabbed me. Jeremiah apparently attacked Joe and cut his arm sometime after that. I healed up with a little … help. Joe’s arm hasn’t healed so quickly.”

Lex bit down on his tongue rather than ask what sort of help, who it came from and why Joe hadn’t gotten the same sort of help. It would set off Clark’s phobia, which Lex was determined not to do anymore. Besides, they were already at the farm and there was no time for it.

“Take care of Joe,” Lex said, “Thanks for all your help, guys. I’ll let you know what happens with Jeremiah.”

“Thanks Lex,” Clark said, deep gratitude on his face.

Joe said nothing, staring into space as though he hadn’t heard a word of what anyone had said. Clark had to guide him out of the car and into the house. Lex worried at his lip but drove away. His father needed medical care, as did Jeremiah. He’d leave the twins out of it when he told the police what had happened.

Three days later, Lex sighed as he pretended to study a report. He’d reported back to Clark on what had happened to Jeremiah. He was in a coma and the doctors weren’t sure that he’d ever wake up. The Sheriff had accepted Lex’s description of what happened, which was short on details and long on speculation. She’d found clear signs of a battle but had no idea who had fought Jeremiah. The small traces of blood that she’d found were inconclusive and quickly ascribed to Lionel’s minor injuries. No one knew that the twins had been there or who had disarmed Jeremiah.

He hadn’t seen Joe or Clark since he dropped them off. Clark had called to say that Joe seemed to have snapped out of whatever had affected him. He was back at his paintings, working furiously to complete them. Apparently he’d be done soon. Clark was staying close to home because of his parent’s worries about them. His injury at Jeremiah’s hands had come out in fits and starts during the phone call, leaving Lex collapsed in his chair at the thought of his young friend bleeding to death on the kitchen floor alone.

“They’re both too casual about getting hurt,” Lex muttered, tossing the report aside. 

He couldn’t remember a single word that he’d read. Not that it mattered that much. He’d deal with it in the morning. He rubbed his eyes, wishing he knew what to do about his father, the twins, his persistent interest in Clark and Joe when he should be ignoring them. He was too tired, too frustrated, and too annoyed about it all.

“They’re done.”

Lex started at the voice from the doorway. He looked and stared. Joe was looking back at him, his face full of despair, not joy. Lex stood and went over, looking deep into Joe’s eyes. He looked like his heart was breaking, which wrenched at Lex’s heart.

“The paintings?” Lex asked, laying a hesitant hand on Joe’s injured arm.

“Yes,” Joe said, trembling. “They’re done and on their way to my agent so he can scan them for the prints, then forward them on to Dr. Swan. I’ll have to leave soon.”

“If it’s bothering you this much,” Lex said, frowning, “Don’t go.”

Joe’s breath caught in his throat and he threw his head back, looking like he was about to break into tears. He pulled away from Lex, moving more like a wounded animal than Joe’s normal graceful sexy self. Lex followed, trying to catch Joe, calm him, figure out what was setting him off this way.

“That’s not it,” Joe said, tears in his voice, “That’s not the problem. I touched the Starblade and I knew, I knew what I was. What I have to do. I can’t, Lex! I can’t do that! Clark is my twin. I love him and I could never do that to him!”

“Do what?” Lex said, finally catching Joe and making him face Lex, making him meet his eyes.

“Kill him,” Joe breathed as though astonished that Lex didn’t know. “The Starblade said that I was Segeeth. That means that I have to kill Clark or be killed by him.”

Lex stared, shocked wordless. This wasn’t what he’d expected at all. It didn’t make sense. They’d both touched the blade, both felt it dissolve under their hands. Either of them could be Segeeth according to the old prophecies but as far as Lex was concerned it didn’t matter. Neither of them had to do anything of the sort. Clark was Lex’s friend and Joe’s twin. There was no reason for either of them to become Clark’s enemy or for them to kill him.

“Joe, we both touched the blade,” Lex said, trying to reason with him, “It could be me just as easily as you.”

“Did you feel it?” Joe demanded. “Did you feel the hatred of the Starblade?”

“Hatred?” Lex asked, confused. “What hatred?”

Joe whimpered and then laughed, a hopeless, despairing laugh. He pulled away and collapsed on the couch, his head in his hands. His shoulders were shaking. After a long moment, he raised his face and it was wet with tears.

“Joe…” Lex breathed, coming to sit by his side, “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I felt it,” Joe answered, hands locked so tight that they were turning white. “When I touched the Starblade I felt its instant recognition of me. It hated me with a burning passion. It wanted nothing more than to rip into my heart and kill me. Maybe that’s why the cut won’t heal right. Because I wasn’t meant to survive that knife. I was supposed to die. You didn’t feel anything, did you?”

“No,” Lex said, troubled. “A hint of metal and then it was like sand flowing over my fingertips, nothing more.”

Joe whimpered and buried his face in his hands again. He ran his fingers through his hair, knotting them there as if he wanted to tear huge chunks out. Lex pulled his hands down and trying to calm Joe.

“I’m Segeeth,” Joe said. “I’m destined to be Naman’s enemy. I have to kill Naman or be killed by him. The Kawatche always said that I was Segeeth. Now I know that they were right.”

“You’re Clark’s twin brother,” Lex said firmly, making Joe look at him, “Naman and Segeeth are just names from an old legend and pictures on a wall. You don’t have to kill Clark and you certainly don’t have to be killed by him! Joe, think rationally. It’s just a prophecy, nothing more. Would your father really have sent you and Clark here just to have the two of you kill each other? That’s idiotic! He wants you both to come in for your training. I cannot believe that your birth father would be so twisted that he’d want to train you two to kill each other. Not even my father is that twisted!”

Joe laughed, sad amusement finally displacing the despair in his eyes.

“There is that,” Joe said, wiping his cheeks. “But I felt it, Lex. That blade was absolutely certain of who and what I am. It’s hard to … to ignore.”

“It’s an ancient artifact that was created for a different age,” Lex said as firmly as he possibly could. He wasn’t going to accept this nor was he going to let Joe accept it. “For all you know, it was triggered to see Clark as Naman by the earlier bit of blood and that made you automatically Segeeth. Two completely unrelated Kryptonians might have triggered the same thing. If you hadn’t been there, maybe it would have chosen me as Segeeth. The way things have been going between Clark and I, it makes more sense than you being Segeeth.”

“What is going on with that?” Joe asked, frowning at Lex. “Clark’s been all emotional lately, probably because I’ve been so busy with the paintings but that’s no reason for him to start distrusting you this way.”

Lex sighed, shrugging minimally. He kept his hand clasped around Joe’s hand, not wanting to give him the chance to escape.

“I really don’t know,” Lex said sadly, “He seems frightened of me for some reason. I never realized that all my questions made him so afraid.”

“He’s always been a lot more sensitive about discovery than I have,” Joe said, considering it with a frown, “But this seems like something more than just his normal shyness. I wish I had more time before I go. I’d tackle him and tickle him into telling me what’s going on.”

Lex’s lips started twitching.

“Clark’s ticklish?” Lex asked, a grin blooming in spite of himself.

“Oh yeah,” Joe said, grinning wickedly. “You get just the right spot under his ribs and he’s helpless with laughter. Almost the exact same spot where I got that chunk of Kryptonite, actually.”

“I’ll have to remember that,” Lex said, laughing quietly.

They laughed for a second but it faded far too quickly. Joe gently squeezed Lex’s hand, standing up without letting it go. Lex hung on, determined not to let Joe go so easily.

“When do you have to leave?” Lex asked, putting all his heartache at the thought of it into his face and voice.

Joe flinched, turning away. He trembled for a second and then squared his shoulders. He met Lex’s eyes, his determination clear in his face and the set of his shoulders, even in the firm, gentle grip on Lex’s hand. He was going and there was nothing Lex could do to change his mind.

“In a few days,” Joe said quietly, “I have a couple of finals left at school and then it’s just busy work until the end of the year. I’ll finish out the finals and say goodbye to everyone. Hopefully without them realizing that I’m saying goodbye and trying to stop me.”

Lex stood, running a hand along Joe’s cheek to rest his fingers in the curls at the base of his neck. He pulled Joe close, avoiding a kiss at the very last instant by hugging Joe tightly. He wasn’t sure he could deal with letting Joe go if he let himself be kissed. Joe held Lex tight, his arms infinitely strong but infinitely gentle around Lex’s body.

“You promised to come back to me,” Lex whispered into Joe’s ear.

“I will,” Joe said, “I swear it. If I can, I’ll keep in touch but I wouldn’t count on that. I kind of doubt it’ll be possible to keep in touch. Jor-El doesn’t seem the sort to share us once he’s got us.”

“You’re not Segeeth,” Lex said, “You’re not Segeeth, Joe. Don’t you dare decide it would be better for you to stay away because of some fucking painting on a cave wall! You promised to come back to me and if you don’t I’ll hunt you to the ends of the Earth!”

“I’ll hold you to that,” Joe chuckled sadly into Lex’s ear.


	9. Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S3: 21 - After Pete abandons Smallville because it's too hard to keep Clark and Joe's secret, Joe goes to talk to Chloe about his long-running crush on her. As always, it doesn't go well. When he gets back to the farm, Joe talks to Clark about Clark's thoughts of revealing his powers to Lana. The time for Joe to go to his training is coming and it's starting to show.

Chloe sighed as she looked at her room, considering what to bring with her into protective custody. They’d said that she could only take a few things, a suitcase worth of clothes and mementos but it was so hard to choose what to take. Her laptop was required. She’d die without that. Her notes? Well, she had the digital versions on her laptop so the hard copy could probably stay. Shoes, just her favorites would be enough. Purses, well, one purse should suffice. It wouldn’t be forever and she could come back. Clothes, darn it, which clothes should she take?!

“Chloe,” a voice said from the door, making her start and whirl. 

Joe was standing there, smiling faintly as he leaned against the doorjamb. He smiled an apology for making her jump, eyes a little sad as he looked at her. She thought he might have lost a bit of weight but then he’d always been a little thinner than her Clark so maybe that was it.

“Joe!” Chloe said, laughing a little at her jumpiness, “Hey, to what do I owe the honor? You’ve been buried in your paintings for so long I’d almost forgotten what you look like.”

“I know,” Joe admitted, coming into the room to lean against her desk, “That’s part of why I came by. You’re heading out into the protective custody thing and I wanted to see you before you left.”

Chloe sighed, stomach dropping a little. Please let this not be another of Joe’s attempts to get her to accept him instead of Clark! They’d been through this so many times that it wasn’t even funny. He wasn’t Clark, was never going to be Clark and she wouldn’t want him to try. But he had to keep coming back, trying for her heart when it had already been given to his twin.

“Not again,” Chloe said warningly, “Seriously, Joe, we’ve been through this a dozen times already and nothing has changed.”

Joe laughed ruefully, cocking his head at her. His hands clenched briefly on the edge of her desk. Chloe squared her shoulders, determined not to let Joe rule this conversation. She had too much going on to put up with this today.

“Am I that obvious?” Joe asked, his eyes even sadder.

“Afraid so,” Chloe said, sitting on the end of her bed and looking up at him. “We’ve been here before. Why do you keep coming back?”

“Why do you keep jonesing after Clark when he’s after Lana?” Joe asked rhetorically, shrugging. “Hearts rarely listen to heads.”

“I am not!” Chloe said, blushing brightly. “God, Joe, what a thing to say!”

Joe laughed, grinning wickedly. The grin didn’t have its normal strength and the laugh died a little too soon, making Chloe really study him. He looked sad, she thought, really sad. A lot sadder than was justified by their conversation.

“You know you are,” Joe said, a little snap in his voice that he flinched at. He shook his head as if trying to clear it. “Clark doesn’t want you any more than you want me. He’s stupid-stubborn stuck on Lana.”

“The way you say her name,” Chloe said, rolling her eyes, “God, Joe! You act like she’s some sort of monster. What did she ever do to you to make you dislike her so much?”

Joe studied Chloe, his eyes looking almost exactly the same way that they had when he’d confessed to loving her and Lex during her whole Levitas experience. It was as though he was weighing his words, her trustworthiness and trying to decide what to say.

“You want to know?” Joe asked, voice and eyes challenging.

“I asked, didn’t I?” Chloe said, raising an eyebrow. “She’s my best friend, Joe. I’d really like to know why you loathe her.”

“I don’t loathe her,” Joe said with a shrug, “I don’t respect her in the slightest but I don’t loathe her. Back when we were kids, before you came to town, Lana used to play the two of us off of each other. She’d do something, try and get me to cover for her. I’d refuse and then she’d get Clark in trouble by playing the sweet, innocent little thing. He always fell for it. I never did.”

“Lana?” Chloe said, astonished.

“Oh yes,” Joe said, snorting. “She was a champion liar when we were little. Then once we got older she’d flirt with both of us, trying to pit us against each other. I hated that, still hate it, and won’t stand for it, especially from her. I avoided her. Clark tried to get close to her but always got hurt. He always fell to pieces around Lana. She found it amusing and liked watching it. Surely you’ve noticed.”

Chloe stared, astonished by what he was telling her. She’d always been aware of Lana’s other side, the way she expected people to take care of things for her but she was so honestly nice to Chloe that she just put it down to being one of the beautiful and popular girls, something Chloe had never been. Chloe had always been too smart and too quick with the quips to be popular.

“So,” Joe continued, sighing, “She got together with Whitney and that tore Clark’s heart out. Then when she broke up with him, she did it again.”

“Did what?” Chloe asked, fascinated in spite of herself.

“She came to me, not Clark,” Joe said, anger making his jaws jump and his eyes go hard, “And said that she needed to forget him. She wanted me to … to fuck her since I was a slut and did that with anyone. Her words, not mine.”

“Oh my god,” Chloe said, jaw dropping open. “Lana?! Lana said that?”

“Yup,” Joe snorted, crossing his arms on his chest. “Clark was ‘too pure’ for something like that, apparently. She’s done it several times before and it always pisses me off when she treats us that way.”

“Wow,” Chloe said, shaking her head in amazement, “I had no idea. She really wanted you to have sex with her?”

“Yup,” Joe grumbled. “And was quite explicit about the things she wanted me to do with her.”

Chloe studied him. This really was far too like when she was super-reporter-Chloe with the Levitas gas. Chloe frowned, confused. She’d wondered at the time why it had worked on Joe but not on Clark. It had made her really curious about what was different between the two of them, making her think Clark was special somehow.

“Joe,” Chloe said, frowning, “Did the Levitas thing affect you?”

Joe blinked, cocking his head at her in surprise.

“No,” Joe said, “I thought you realized that.”

“It didn’t?” Chloe said, astonished.

“No, no effect at all,” Joe said, grinning full strength at her. His normal wicked sense of humor gleamed in his eyes.

“Then … why did you tell me about Lex?!” Chloe asked, throwing her hands out. “Good god, Joe! That’s not the sort of thing you share with just anyone.”

Joe’s face went completely still. Even his eyes seemed to go dead. He looked at Chloe for a long, long time, long enough that she started getting twitchy. About the time she was thinking he wasn’t going to say anything and that she should start talking to fill the silence he sighed and looked away.

“Chloe,” Joe said in such a gentle tone of voice that she flinched, “You aren’t just anyone to me. You never have been. If anyone else had been affected by the gas and asked me, I wouldn’t have told them anything. The only reason I said anything was because it was you asking. I trust you and I care about you.”

He turned back. His face was still as stone but his eyes were full of pain. Chloe winced. She’d screwed up, that was obvious. But she wasn’t sure what she could have done differently. They’d been here many times before.

“Joe, I’m sorry but I don’t feel that way about you,” Chloe said. She swallowed, studying her toes for an instant before meeting his eyes squarely. “You’re not my Clark. You’re a wonderful guy, don’t get me wrong, but Clark’s the one that I care about. You may look the same but you’re so different that it just won’t work.”

Joe’s jaw was working so Chloe rushed on, words spilling out of her.

“Clark’s so sweet,” Chloe said, “When he’s not being a clueless idiot, of course. He’s … he’s everything I ever wanted. You’d have to be a completely different person, Joe. I’d never want you to try and change yourself to be what I want. Besides, even if you did, you still wouldn’t be Clark. You’re nice and I do like you as a friend but—”

“Please stop talking,” Joe said, standing up. “Enough. The hole is deep enough, you don’t need to keep digging. Good luck at the trial, Chloe. I’m sure your testimony will be enough to get Lionel put away.”

Chloe stood. She had to. Joe was so huge and so angry that she felt like a little girl in trouble sitting there on her bed with him looming over her that way.

“You’ll be there, won’t you?” Chloe asked, reaching a hand out to him and then flinching as he moved away from her, slipping out from under her hand before she could connect. “For moral support?”

“Probably not,” Joe said, heading for the door. “I don’t know that I’ll be able to make it.”

“You have something else to do that’s more important than watching Lionel being taken away in handcuffs?” Chloe joked as she looked at his back.

Joe turned and looked at her as though he was memorizing her face, the way she looked, everything in the room at that instant. She went pale. Something was wrong. She wasn’t sure what it was, but something was very wrong and she’d just made it much, much worse.

“Goodbye, Chloe,” Joe said quietly. He squared his shoulders and walked away.

“Joe!” Chloe said, running after him. “Joe, wait!”

He didn’t seem to hear her, heading straight down the stairs and out of the house as if she weren’t there. Chloe stared at the front door for a long time, shaking. Joe wasn’t coming back. She didn’t know how she knew but she was sure, Joe wasn’t coming back. This might be the last time she ever saw him. She sat on the steps, hands trembling as she fought against tears. Please let her not have inspired Joe to run away the way Clark had last summer! She didn’t want to be the one to make him go bad the way that Clark had.

+++++

“Hey, sweetie,” Martha said as Joe came in, “Welcome back!”

“Thanks Mom,” Joe said, smiling sadly at her.

She studied him, frowning. He’d been off ever since the Starblade incident but this seemed worse than normal. He was all but vibrating with nerves. His eyes were so sad that she was worried about him.

“What’s wrong?” Martha asked, coming over and laying a hand on his arm. “Did something happen, Joe?”

“Oh, I went to talk to Chloe and she shot me down again,” Joe said, shrugging. “Parr for the course.”

“I’m sorry,” Martha said, sad for him. “Maybe after the trial is over things will be different.”

Joe chuckled weakly, shaking his head no. She frowned. He’d been in love with Chloe nearly as long as he’d known her. It wasn’t right that he’d give up on her. Not that Martha thought she was a perfect match for Joe but she wanted her boys to be happy. If their hearts lead them to someone she hadn’t expected that was fine as long as they were happy in the end.

“Things will be different,” Joe said, “But they’ll be different because I’m different. As you and Dad always say, there are lots of fish in the sea. I need to stop pining for an impossible love and get over her. She made it pretty clear things aren’t going to change on her side.”

“Joe,” Martha said, patting his arm, “She’s under a lot of stress right now. Don’t give up.”

Joe smiled, the gesture barely even close to a smile. He shook his head at her, looking like he wanted to cry but wasn’t willing to do it. Her frown deepened.

“It’s OK, Mom,” Joe said, “Chloe’s been clear about this all along. I’ve been the one who’s been confused. And frankly, I don’t want to be confused anymore. Chloe doesn’t love me. She’s never going to love me. She loves Clark. Those are the facts and I need to deal with it.”

She hugged him. Joe wrapped his arms around her, holding her tight while resting his chin on her head. He wasn’t shaking, which was a relief but he held her for a lot longer than she expected. When he finally let go, Martha held his sides, studying his face. He was so sad but also resolved. That was one way that the twins had always differed. Clark tended to waffle, worrying about things and changing his mind multiple times before choosing his path. When Joe made up his mind, it was done. There was no hesitation, no doubt, and no worries.

“You’re going to be OK?” Martha asked, petting his cheek.

“Yeah,” Joe said, kissing her forehead, “I’ll be fine, Mom. Honestly, it’s been coming for a long time. I just wanted closure on the issue. Now do you have anything for me to do? I feel the need to do something and I DON’T want to do art right now.”

Martha laughed, kissing his cheek. That was a step in the right direction. After not seeing him except at meals for two months, it would be good to have Joe back to normal.

“Had enough for a little while?” Martha said, eyes dancing with laughter.

“Quite a while,” Joe said, rolling his eyes. “I could very happily go the entire summer without picking up a paintbrush.”

“Well, I do have a couple of things you could do for me,” Martha said, smiling.

“Thanks, Mom,” Joe said, smiling sadly at her. “You do know I love you, don’t you? No matter what has happened or ever will happen, I love you more than you’ll ever know.”

Martha’s stomach clenched a little at Joe’s tone of voice, the way he said it. She hesitated, studying him with a faint frown creasing her forehead.

“Of course we know, Joe,” Martha said, smiling weakly at him. “So, let’s give you a list of things to do to keep your mind off of Chloe and your hands busy. I’m sure your father has a list of things you could do for him, too. He’s missed having you work with him the last couple of months, you know.”

Joe laughed, grinning at her. She gave him a long list of errands and chores to do and sent him off to do them. Once he was gone, she worried over Joe. He’d gotten so distant over the last couple of months. It was as though he’d stopped being a part of the family. Doing these errands might help but she still worried that he was feeling alienated from the family. She just wasn’t sure what to do about it. Joe had sounded like he was saying goodbye. With Jor-El’s continuing expectation that the twins would come to him for training, that wasn’t something she wanted to hear him say.

+++++

Clark paced in the loft, his heart hurting. He’d just lost his first and best friend because he’d trusted Pete with his secret. It had been too hard, too dangerous and now Pete was leaving for Wichita to live with his mother and Clark was left behind. He’d known that Pete was in danger because he knew about Clark and Joe but he’d never realized how hard Pete had it. He should never have told Pete, never have said anything.

“Hey,” Joe said as he came up the stairs, “Its about dinner time. You coming in? Mom’s a bit worried that you’ve been out here alone all afternoon.”

Clark sighed, leaning against the windowsill.

“Have you ever told anyone about us?” Clark asked, his heart in his eyes as he looked at Joe.

“A couple of people, actually,” Joe said, frowning. “Why? What happened?”

“Pete’s leaving,” Clark said, “He’s moving to Wichita to live with his mom because it’s too hard keeping the secret. I didn’t realize what a hard time he was having.”

“If you say it’s all your fault,” Joe said coming to his side, “I’ll be forced to tickle you into submission, Clark!”

Clark laughed in spite of himself, grinning at Joe. Joe ruffled his hair, looking sadder than he should have after making jokes like that. Clark looked at him with a frown, asking what was wrong. Joe winced, made the gesture with his hands that had always meant Chloe. Clark sighed, asking if Joe had tried again. Joe nodded, sitting on the window ledge. He shrugged that he’d been shot down again. Clark put a hand on Joe’s shoulder, asking if he’d be all right. Joe nodded, eyes sad but determined.

“It’s time I gave up on that,” Joe said, mouth twisted in a sad, wry smile. “She’s never going to accept me and that’s that. I need to let it go and move on. How about you and Lana?”

“Don’t pick a fight,” Clark groaned, going to flop on his couch. “I can’t let her go as easily as you. I’ve loved her forever and I know she still cares. I was planning on having a dinner and telling her about my powers but Emily came back and kidnapped her. Now with Pete gone I really don’t know what to do the next time I see her.”

“That’s what I was asking about,” Joe said, sighing. “I wasn’t trying to pick a fight. I’d just like to know in advance if she’s going to know what we can do. That was my only objection to your telling Pete. Kind of startled me when he said he knew and I hadn’t told him.”

Clark snorted, looking at Joe. It had turned into a huge argument when Clark told Pete, especially since Pete had been so freaked out about it. Joe had been so annoyed at Clark that he’d barely spoken to either of them for days, not until well after Pete had calmed down about it all. He still brought it up from time to time, to Clark’s annoyance. It wasn’t as though Clark had had a choice at the time.

“You never told me who you told,” Clark said, annoyed.

“Sure I did,” Joe said, surprised. “Izzy and Sue. Both after they told me about their differences. And I talked it over with you before I did it.”

“Those are the only ones?” Clark said, surprised.

“Well, other than Lex, of course,” Joe said, shrugging, “But he’s different. He had a pretty good idea before I said a word. Izzy and Sue were both shocked to pieces. So are you going to tell Lana or not?”

Clark hesitated, studying the spread he’d laid out for his dinner with Lana last night. He knew how Joe felt about Lana. Joe had always made it clear that he seriously disliked her. But Clark loved Lana. He’d always loved Lana, from the time they first met until now. His stomach clenched despite his thoughts. He was so afraid to tell her. She’d always been so judgmental, and she wasn’t happy with him. He knew it was a desperation move, something to try and keep her here while he tried to figure out how to get the two of them together for good.

Lex’s face rose in his mind and banished Lana’s, making Clark moan and rub his forehead. He couldn’t think about Lex! Lex would never be with Clark, not as long as Joe was around. And seriously, Clark wasn’t gay so why would that thought bother him at all?! Guys weren’t supposed to fall in love with their male friends. It wasn’t right, no matter what Joe thought about that sort of thing.

“Clark?” Joe asked, studying him with a calm expression. He always seemed able to be calm, no matter what.

“Sorry,” Clark said, leaning back. “It’s hard. I know she wants to go to Paris but I so want to keep her here.”

“Why not think about what’s best for her?” Joe suggested. “You sound nearly as possessive as that nut Emily was. Lana’s a big girl. If she wants to go, let her. It will do her some good and let you get some time to see how serious your feelings about her really are. If she really does still love you, she’ll come back to Smallville and back to you.”

Clark smiled at that thought, wishing he could believe it. They went in for dinner. Joe stayed to wash the dishes for Mom while she took a walk with Dad. Clark headed back out to the barn. Joe did have a point. He was trying so hard to keep Lana but he wasn’t considering what was best for her, only what would make him happy. Maybe love meant letting the person you cared about do what was best for them.

+++++

Joe finished the dishes, heart hurting at what he had to do. Every single thing he’d done over the last couple of days had been like stabbing knives in his gut. From telling his agent that all the profits from his art and website were to go to Mom and Dad until he next heard from Joe, to talking to Chloe, to his talk to Clark, it had been horribly painful not to admit what was going to happen. Saying goodbye to everyone hurt so badly but he had to do it if he was going to learn how to use his powers properly. He was determined to learn so that he could protect Clark and Lex and Mom and Dad properly. No more of this half-assed figure-it-out as he went. He wanted to be properly trained and in full control.

He cleaned the kitchen and put everything in order. He cleaned the living room, too. That led him to the bathroom. While he cleaned the toilet he had to admit to himself that he was just putting it off so he went upstairs and got out the letter he’d written to his family. His room was already perfectly in order, everything put away, cleaned and set to rights. He would leave behind no messes for the others to clean up when he left and he’d leave no confusion if he could help it.

Joe set the letter on his pillow, his hand trembling. He stared at it for a long time before he was able to turn and head back down the stairs and out the front door. Mom and Dad weren’t back from their walk. Clark was talking with Lana in the loft. It was time. Joe ran to Lex’s mansion, finding him in his study practicing the piano.

“Joe,” Lex said, frowning, “You’re here late.”

“It’s time,” Joe said, heart breaking at leaving Lex. “I have to go, Lex. But I promised I’d come see you before I left so I’m here.”

“Don’t!” Lex said, keys jangling as he pushed away from the piano and came to Joe’s side. “Don’t go, Joe!”

“I have to,” Joe said, wanting to cry and refusing to let himself. “I’m sorry Lex, but I have to go. I won’t let myself be talked out of it.”

Lex hugged him desperately. Joe moaned and cradled Lex close, wishing they’d gone farther than just making out, wishing he’d gotten a kiss at least once. After a long moment, Lex pulled away, his eyes troubled.

“There’s something you have to see first,” Lex said, pulling Joe out of the study and up the stairs. Joe let himself be led. The room that Lex revealed surprised him. All the odd incidents that had happened between Lex and the twins had detailed analysis. Everything was there, up to when Joe had told Lex what he was.

“It’s … dusty,” Joe said, frowning as he ran a finger over one of the displays. “How long have you had this room?”

“Ever since the bridge,” Lex admitted, looking troubled. “I want to get rid of it all but I’m worried about other people finding out about this. I’m worried about how Clark will react if he sees it, too. I had no idea he had a phobia of telling people or I would never have created this place. It was my own obsessions that drove me to do it. I’ve done it so many times before, with every single friend or lover I’ve had, since I was a child.”

“That’s a little twisted, Lex,” Joe said, chuckling. He winced and avoided the Kryptonite. “You do need to trash this stuff. Clark will freak if he finds out about any of it. You really think it’s a phobia? Clark, I mean.”

“Yes,” Lex said, eyes serious. “He all but admitted it to me a while ago. This doesn’t bother you? My Obsession Room?”

Joe looked around, pondering it. He’d always accepted Lex’s desperate desire to know everything about the people around him. It was such a basic part of his personality that he’d … assumed that there was something like this somewhere.

“I thought it would be a series of files, not multimedia displays and planetary models,” Joe said with a shrug. “Your curiosity and drive to understand is part of what attracted me to you, Lex. I assumed that you’d have something like this on Clark and I, probably on our whole family, Chloe, Pete, Lana and pretty much everyone else you interact with. So no, it doesn’t really bother me. Kinda creepy to look at but…”

Joe shrugged again, going to Lex’s side. Lex ran his fingers into Joe’s hair, giving that little tug that said he wanted more. Joe moved in, angling for a kiss that he expected Lex to avoid at the last second. He nearly groaned when his lips met Lex’s lips for the first time. 

Lex was a better kisser than anyone he’d ever kissed before. Their tongues tangled and Lex nearly set Joe’s spine on fire with the passion behind that kiss. If he’d ever doubted that Lex truly cared about Joe, he didn’t anymore. He loved Joe as much as Joe loved Lex. He just couldn’t express it properly. Joe put everything he had into his side of the kiss, trying to let Lex know how he felt, how deeply he’d come to care about Lex. When they finally parted lips, neither could let go of the other’s body.

“Don’t go,” Lex whispered, breathing hard. His eyes were still shut as their foreheads rested against each other’s.

“I have to,” Joe whispered back, tears on his cheeks, “I’m so sorry, Lex but I have to. If I don’t go willingly I’ll be taken.”

Lex moaned, fingers knotting in Joe’s hair. He opened his eyes and they were fierce and angry, making Joe smile. Nothing about Lex was gentle and sweet. He was always strong and fierce and Joe loved it.

“If you don’t come back I’ll track you to the ends of the Earth,” Lex said angrily.

“I swear I’ll come back to you,” Joe promised, “No matter how long it takes, I’ll come back.”

“Tell me where to start looking,” Lex demanded. “I don’t know where you’re going and that’s not acceptable.”

“I don’t know where I’m going,” Joe laughed, caressing Lex’s cheek. “But if you start with the caves and try and understand the writing there, that will be enough. Everything starts from them.”

“Really?” Lex said, eyes lighting up with curiosity.

“Yup,” Joe said, kissing Lex quickly. “I have to go. Now. Before anyone finds the note I left behind. I promise I’ll come back to you, Lex. I don’t know how long it will be but I will come back.”

“If you’re not back in a couple of months I’m going to come looking for you,” Lex promised, face a mask of iron-willed control though his voice shook just a little.

“I’ll count on it,” Joe said, grinning.

He turned and left before Lex could try and make him stay. He ran to the caves, startled to find a naked blond girl coming out of them.

“Sol-El,” she said, smiling at him, “You are coming for your training?”

“Yes,” Joe said, frowning. “Who are you?”

“Kara,” she said, her smile full of knowledge, “Your cousin. I have been sent from Krypton to bring you and Kal-El back. If you are here, then I will bring him.”

“Good luck,” Joe said, sighing. “He’s very stubborn and doesn’t want to go.”

She nodded and walked away into the woods, regal in her calm nudity. Joe frowned and headed into the caves, going to the octagonal panel. He laid his hand on it, feeling a tiny surge of energy.

“Jor-El,” Joe said, “I’m here. I’m ready to begin my training.”

A rift in the cave wall opened up and glowing light flowed out. Joe stared at it, awed and a little bit afraid. The fear quickly subsided and excitement welled up in its place. A chance to get answers to all his questions. A chance to learn how to do things properly. A chance to learn his people’s history and culture and art. All of it was waiting for him. More importantly, he’d get to ask just exactly what his and Clark’s destiny really was, what the Naman / Segeeth thing meant. That was one argument he really wanted settled.

“Welcome, Sol-El, my son,” Jor-El said. “Enter that we may begin.”

Joe looked back at the entrance to the caves. He knew that leaving this way would hurt Clark and his parents but he truly believed that what he was doing was for the best. They wouldn’t have accepted his choice, no matter how he argued with them. It was better to leave quietly and without a fuss. At least he’d tied up all the loose ends that he could before he went.

“I’m ready,” Joe said and walked into the light.


	10. Simulation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S3: 22 - Joe has gone and Clark is being seduced by Kara to join him. But what happens to Joe inside of the cave’s AI? And what will Clark find when he’s finally forced to join Joe?

Joe stared around himself, astonished to be immersed in his own painting. This was the place he’d seen in Jor-El’s medallion, the place he’d painted. At first there had only been light and darkness but then everything had resolved into this place.

“Welcome home my son,” Jor-El said, making Joe whirl and stare at him. He looked so much like an older version of Clark and Joe that it made Joe’s jaw drop open. The same dark hair, green eyes, strong jaw—it was like looking in a mirror that aged Joe somewhat.

“Jor-El?” Joe asked, laughing a little breathlessly.

“Yes,” Jor-El said, smiling. “Welcome home, Sol-El.”

Joe strode over and grabbed Jor-El by the collar, getting right in his face. Willing or not, he still had 10,000 questions and he wanted answers NOW, damn it!

“OK, what is the deal with Naman and Segeeth?!” Joe demanded, “If you tell me that you’re bringing us here to train to kill each other I’m so pounding your head into the probably metaphorical ground. Because this place,” Joe pointed around them, “Does not feel quite real. Either way, fess up! What’s our fucking destiny and what’s with the Naman / Segeeth thing?”

Jor-El looked surprised and then laughed, patting Joe’s shoulder.

“There is so much for you to learn, my son,” Jor-El said, seeming far more like a real person that Joe expected for a dead man or an AI, “Come, meet your mother and I will explain.”

“You better,” Joe said, “Because I mean it. I will NOT be a party to having to kill my own twin!”

The room turned out to be a mansion that was in the middle of a city on the side of a mountain overlooking a beautiful natural valley. It truly was their home on Krypton, somehow recreated for Joe and Clark to experience. Despite his worries about their destiny, Joe couldn’t help but be excited to finally be here. There was so much he wanted to know and so many questions he had to ask.

“Sol,” Lara said as they entered a garden room with the most beautiful plants and art that Joe had ever seen, “I’m so glad that you’re finally here!”

“Mother?” Joe breathed, staring at her.

+++++

Clark sighed as he headed back inside. Lana was gone for good now even though she didn’t leave until tomorrow. He’d lied to her one last time, knowing that she would go to Paris and leave him behind. She’d get over him once and for all. He knew it was for the best. Lana was fragile and being around him was dangerous. He loved her too much to see her hurt again. All he ever seemed to do was hurt her. Knowing that he’d done the right thing didn’t lessen the hurt in his heart at loosing her for good.

“Clark!” Dad yelled from the house, a note of terror in his voice that Clark had never heard before.

“What’s wrong?” Clark asked, rushing in at super-speed.

Mom was sitting at the kitchen table in tears, holding a note. Dad was fighting back tears as well, which made Clark’s stomach clench. He suddenly didn’t want to see what that note said. He thought he knew what it had to be but he didn’t want to confirm it, didn’t want to make it real.

“What’s wrong?” Clark asked, his voice shaking. “What does it say?”

“It’s Joe,” Mom said, barely able to speak through her tears. She handed the note to Clark, hand shaking violently.

_Dear Mom, Dad and Clark,_

_I’m so sorry that I had to do things this way. I love you all more than you will ever know but I had to leave without saying goodbye properly. I love you so much that I know you would have talked me out of doing this._

_I’m going to Jor-El for training. I know that you don’t think its necessary or even a good idea but I truly believe that it’s for the best. I’ve never agreed with Clark’s interpretation of the message in the ship. I don’t agree with his belief that Jor-El wants us to rule the world. No matter what else he is or what he wants, Jor-El can train us how to use our powers properly._

_So many things have happened that could have been avoided or dealt with simply if we’d only had full control. There are so many incidents that I never told you about, so many things I never shared. I’m sorry about that, too. I’m determined to learn to control my powers properly so that I can protect Clark and everyone else I love._

_I will be back. I promise that I’ll be back. I won’t go haring off to Metropolis the way Clark did. Not to be mean, Clark but I know Mom and Dad will be worried about that. I’m doing this because I want to take responsibility for who and what I am, not because I’m running away from it all. Clark, I’m not abandoning you, please believe me. I’m going because I love you and want so much to know how to help and protect you. You’re my beloved twin and I will always want to do what’s right for you._

_Please forgive me for not giving you the chance to argue me out of this. I love you so much that you would have succeeded and I couldn’t let you have the chance. Mom and Dad, I expect that I’ll be grounded until I’m 30 once I get back. That’s fine. Clark, I expect that you’re going to smack me a good one and that’s fine too. I deserve it for doing this to you. I hope that you’ll all forgive me someday._

_I love you all more than I can ever say. I’ll try and come back as quickly as possible._

_Joe_

“Oh my god,” Clark said, collapsing into the chair opposite Mom.

“Did you know about this, Clark?” Dad demanded, his jaw working as he tried not to cry. He seemed to want to blame someone for not having seen it coming. It would be so much easier if there was someone to blame but there wasn’t, other than Joe.

“No,” Clark said, shaking his head. Dad and Mom both blurred as tears filled his eyes. He blinked them away, the tears running down his cheeks. “I didn’t. Lex might have. Joe trusts him, always has. I-I need to try and stop Joe. M-maybe there’s still time. Maybe I can catch him before he … before he’s gone.”

Clark stood and hurried to the door, planning on running to the caves and stopping Joe though in his heart he knew it was already too late. He’d stayed out in the barn for nearly an hour after Lana left and Joe must have left for the caves well before. Mom and Dad both stood, following him. Clark grabbed his coat, threw it on and opened the door, ready to speed away.

“Hello, Kal-El,” the beautiful naked blond girl said as she stood in front of the door, “My name is Kara. I’ve come from Krypton to bring you home.”

+++++

“So when is Kal going to get here?” Sol asked, studying Jor-El as he took a break from his studies of Kryptonian science. “I mean, I’ve been here almost three months and he still hasn’t shown up. I would have expected that Kara would have succeeded already.”

Jor-El laughed, the sound warm, his expression supportive. Sol hadn’t expected his birth father to be such a warm person after the interactions they’d had before he came into the simulation of Krypton. He’d expected a cold-blooded authoritarian dictator but Jor-El had turned out to be a stern but loving scientist who loved to teach and wanted nothing more than for his sons to understand where they had come from and what their potential was.

“Only a few hours have passed in reality, Sol,” Jor-El said, rubbing a thumb over his smiling bottom lip. “This simulation has been speeded up so that you can learn as much as possible before your brother arrives. I expect that you will experience nearly three years before he arrives. Once he arrives we shall have to go to a much slower timeframe but that shouldn’t matter too much as you can help him learn what he needs.”

“Seriously?” Sol said, pushing back from the table in surprise. “Huh. I wondered about it when he didn’t show up right away but just assumed that he had been his normal stubborn self and refused to come for training.”

Jor-El frowned, looking sad and annoyed and very stern. A small floating window formed next to him, showing the real world. Clark was arguing with Kara, refusing to go with her and saying that his friends would never betray him. To Sol’s eyes he looked more than a little desperate while their cousin Kara’s simulation had that same regal calm that he’d seen when he met her. At least she was clothed now. He did wonder what Kara would be like when they finally found her ship but that was a project for after they had been trained. None of the computing power of the AI that housed Jor-El, Lara and now Sol had been able to find her, though they knew that she had landed somewhere on Earth, close to Smallville.

“He is very stubborn, isn’t he?” Jor-El said, watching Clark closely.

“Takes after his father on that one,” Sol said, grinning wickedly at Jor-El’s annoyed glance. “Now, Father. I’ve talked to Lara and you’re the second most stubborn person I’ve ever met, right after Kal. He gets his stubbornness direct from the source. You tangled with your father just as badly or worse, didn’t you? Why else were you a scientist instead of a military man or world leader? Lara abandoned her family to join the House of El despite all of her family’s objections. Of course your children are more stubborn than you are.”

Lara arrived for Sol’s art lessons, chuckling and going to Jor-El’s side. Jor-El smiled, wrapping an arm around her. They smiled at each other as lovingly as Sol’s human parents ever had. They might be only downloads of his birth parents from just before the ship was sent to Earth, but enough of their personalities and love for each other had been preserved for it to feel like they were really there.

“You know that it is true, Jor-El,” Lara said, eyes sparking with laughter.

“Perhaps,” Jor-El said, “But that does not change the fact that Kal-El must learn to control his powers and embrace his destiny. Hopefully my construct of Kara will succeed in bringing him here.”

“Well,” Sol said, “If she doesn’t you know that I’m perfectly willing to guilt trip him into it once I’m done with my training. He so needs to see the other translations of the prophecy and the message you sent with us. He’s got his brain stuck on one way to translate it and doesn’t realize all the other meanings the words have.”

Sol earned smiles from both of them. He’d spent weeks going over the prophecies and the messages, truly learning the Kryptonian language instead of relying on the basic download that they’d received from the cave. It was as though he’d gone from reading and understanding at a grade school level to going to college level comprehension. There was so much stuff that they’d not understood properly that made total sense now.

+++++

Clark trembled, staring around Lex’s Obsession Room. He hadn’t wanted to believe Lionel when he’d gone to the prison. He hadn’t wanted to trust what Lionel had told him. But he couldn’t resist going and looking for himself. Now he wished that he’d never done it. He wished he’d thrown the key away, thrown it back in Lionel’s face. But it was too late. The genie was out of the bottle and Clark could never trust Lex again.

“Before you jump to conclusions, Clark,” Lex said from behind Clark.

Clark turned, his heart pounding so hard that he thought it might leap straight out of his chest. Lex had lied to him. He said that he’d stopped investigating them but this room was the proof that his word couldn’t be trusted. It twisted at Clark’s heart because he wanted to believe in Lex. He wanted it so badly, especially now that Joe had disappeared, Lana was leaving and he was truly alone. Lex was the last person he had that he’d thought he could trust. Lex flinched from Clark’s glare, swaying a little on the top step before coming down. 

“I thought you stopped investigating us!” Clark demanded, the pain of betrayal combining with his phobia and the pain of loosing Joe to make his voice far too harsh.

“I did,” Lex said.

“You did,” Clark repeated, disbelieving, “Then what is this?”

Lex came down the stairs. He looked tipsy, as though he’d been drinking too much. Once he got close, Clark was sure that Lex had been drinking. He was slightly flushed, slightly unfocused and smelled of alcohol.

“I can understand how you can think all of this is about you,” Lex said, “But in fact it’s about me.”

“More lies,” Clark said.

Lex smiled his millisecond smile and walked past Clark to study the displays.

“There’s so much of my life that I can’t explain,” Lex said sadly, “My countless brushes with death and it all started with this car crash. If I’m guilty of anything it’s that I inherited my father’s obsessive curiosity about the unexplained.”

He ran a finger over the bridge display, leaving a dusty trail behind. Lex wiped his finger on his pants, not caring that the left a mark behind on his expensive slacks.

“You’ve inherited his dishonestly,” Clark said, not wanting to listen to Lex. It didn’t matter what he said; Lex lied.

“Clark, look me in the eye,” Lex said, “And tell me you don’t have any hidden places of your own where you keep your deep dark secrets.”

Clark nearly flinched from the pained and demanding look in Lex’s eyes. Lex knew perfectly well that Clark had secrets. He knew most of them already. It was just that Clark couldn’t speak them out loud, couldn’t share them with Lex the way that Joe had. Besides, most of the displays in the room were about Clark. What was Lex doing obsessing about Clark when he was supposed to be in love with Joe? The thought of Joe’s disappearance, his abrupt departure from Clark’s life made Clark’s anger flare. Lex was the only one there so he bore the brunt of it.

“Ever since I met you I’ve been defending you,” Clark said, “Making excuses for you to people like Pete and my parents, telling them that they can trust Lex, he’s a good guy. He’s nothing like his father. I was wrong.”

Clark turned and stormed to the stairs, planning on leaving and never coming back. Lex couldn’t be trusted. Joe had to be wrong about him if Lex was willing to go this far in his investigations of the twins.

“Clark!” Lex called, a note of desperation in his voice.

“Did you know that Joe was going to leave?” Clark demanded as he paused at the door. “Did you know that he was going for training?”

“Yes,” Lex said, voice raw with pain. The expression on his face hurt to look at. “He told me. I tried to stop him but he wouldn’t listen to me, Clark. He wouldn’t stay. He doesn’t care enough about me to stay here, no matter what I did, no matter what I said.”

“Everything you say is a lie,” Clark said, knowing in his heart that couldn’t be true. 

Joe wasn’t that sort of person. If he couldn’t face Clark and Mom and Dad, there was no way that he could have told Lex and then been unable to resist Lex’s pleas to stay. Either Joe lied about not being able to face Clark and his family or Lex lied about Joe telling him. Clark couldn’t believe that Joe would have lied to them in the letter so it had to be Lex lying yet again. He stormed out, heading back home.

+++++

Sol was grateful he’d pinned his hair back before the training session. He’d been letting it grow out in the last six months of the simulation. It was past his shoulders now. He’d seriously contemplated letting it grow in reality too. He might still, if it weren’t for the fact that Mom would have a fit. Not to mention Dad. Jor-El and Lara didn’t have any issues with longer hair on men but Mom and Dad would most certainly object once he got back. Still it was nice to get to experiment with different hairstyles and clothing styles while he was here. So many different fashions and color choices that he’d never be able to wear in reality that he could try out here freely…

“Too slow!” the House of El martial arts trainer snapped as Sol barely blocked the blow coming at him. “Move faster, boy! Enough daydreaming. You’re here to learn how not to be killed on your mission—Focus!”

“Sorry,” Sol said, grinning. “But when you’re moving human speed you can’t expect me to take it too seriously.”

“Then we’ll take it up a notch,” the trainer said with an evil grin.

Suddenly he was moving super-speed and Sol was battling for real. He’d never fought anyone full speed, not since the fight with Clark. It was a heck of a lot harder than he’d expected. He was being hit full strength, too, gaining bruises and cuts that hurt just as much in the simulation as they did in reality. He was knocked down and ‘killed’, got up, got ‘killed’ again, then again, then again until finally he managed to connect once.

“Better!” the trainer snapped. “Now do it again!”

Sol cursed, wiped the blood from his face and took a deep breath before going back to the battle. This is what he wanted, after all. Damned if it didn’t hurt like hell, though!

+++++

Clark watched Lex hugging Lana goodbye, his white rose fluttering to the ground. There truly was nothing left. Lex had taken everything away from him, even himself. Clark turned and ran, disappearing before Lex or Lana could see him, see his tears. By the time he stopped running, it was time for the trial. Clark squared his jaw and ran back to the courthouse, finding Lex talking with Chloe.

“Where is he?” Chloe was demanding of Lex. “The judge is five minutes away from dismissing the charges and letting Lionel go if Clark doesn’t show up to testify.”

“I don’t know,” Lex said, looking worried, harried and slightly hung-over. “No, wait. There he is.”

Clark strode straight past Lex, refusing to talk to him, acknowledge him. Chloe ran ahead into the courtroom to let everyone know that Clark was there.

“Clark,” Lex said, trying to catch up, “Thank you for coming.”

“I’m not doing this for you, Lex,” Clark said, still hurting too bad to look at Lex, to face those haunted eyes. “I’m doing it because it’s the right thing to do. We’re through.”

Lex sighed, the sound audible despite the bustle of the courthouse. Testifying was painful for Clark. He’d been so devastated by the electroshock treatment that Lionel inflicted on Lex. Joe had been even more devastated. Clark lied when asked where Joe was, why he wasn’t able to testify.

“He’s out of town,” Clark said, giving Lex a hard glare. “He was unexpectedly called away on family business.”

Afterwards, Chloe caught Clark, white as a ghost.

“Joe’s gone?” Chloe asked quietly, her hand shaking on Clark’s arm.

“He … left,” Clark said, lip trembling as he fought tears. “He left a note and set everything in order, Chloe. He says he’ll be back but I don’t know where he went or how long he’ll be gone.”

“Oh my god,” Chloe said, hugging Clark. “He came to see me and I had this horrible feeling that he was going to run away. This is all my fault, Clark! If only I’d been nicer to him…”

“Chlo,” Clark said, holding her gently, “Joe left because Joe left. It wasn’t just you. I think a lot of things have been weighing on him lately. It’ll be all right. You need to get going. Aren’t they taking you to safety now?”

Chloe nodded, wiping tears away with trembling fingers. Clark watched her go. Another friend he was loosing. He wouldn’t be able to see her again until after the trial and that was months away. Clark felt Lex’s eyes on him and turned to glare. The glare faded at the look of lost regret in Lex’s eyes but Clark still turned away and left. He couldn’t trust Lex, not after what he’d seen in that room. He couldn’t admit that a large part of his anger at Lex came from his suppressed love for Lex.

+++++

“So that’s how that works,” Sol said, fascinated by the inner workings of the AI and it’s monitoring equipment. “I never realized that you could monitor us constantly in the real world, Jor-El.”

“It is quite simple, actually,” Jor-El said, reduced to mere light and dark as Joe looked at the structure underlying the simulation. “I am curious as to why you are so interested in this.”

“It’s fascinating!” Sol said, grinning. “I have absolutely no interest in programming human computers but this is incredible. It’s more like art than coding. And you know how I feel about art!”

Jor-El laughed, restoring the simulation. They were in a simulation of the Fortress that would rise once Kal finished his mission. It was cold and bleak but Sol didn’t mind. It was the last remnant of a dead world. Of course it would be bleak. It was a tomb, after all, or would be once it rose. They walked slowly through it, heading towards the link back to the simulation of Krypton and it’s link to the simulation of the caves. They went to the caves, walking through its simulation slowly until they came to the paintings of Naman and Segeeth.

“How long until Clark makes it here, do you think?” Sol asked, studying the painting.

“It will be about a couple of months for you,” Jor-El said, “But only an hour or two in reality.”

“Well then,” Sol said, grinning, “Teach me about programming and creating Kryptonian power crystals while we wait. I can’t keep doing martial arts and painting all the time. I want something new to learn.”

“I would be happy to,” Jor-El said, smiling. “If you learn that you will be able to help Kal-El and perhaps do maintenance on the Fortress once it rises.”

They headed back into the main part of the simulation, going to the room that Sol had learned to think of ‘school’. He’d learned so much in the last two and a half years in the simulation. He hadn’t forgotten Earth or Clark or Mom, Dad, Chloe, Lana or anyone else. He certainly hadn’t forgotten Lex. That one kiss with Lex still burned in his memory, making him ache to go home, back to reality. But Clark would be here soon and Sol would be able to help him learn to use his powers so much better now. He was really looking forward to seeing his twin again.

+++++

Kara was gone, destroyed by Jor-El as she was no longer useful. That last bit of destruction, the loss of the one person who’d been anchoring Clark as he was completely cut adrift gave him the strength of will to deny Jor-El. Dad had been right, he didn’t need to go to Jor-El. He didn’t need the training. He’d done well enough so far and he’d continue to be all right. But Jor-El attacked Dad and suddenly it was clear that there was no escape. No matter what he did he would be sucked in. If he didn’t, Dad and Mom and everyone he cared about would be destroyed.

“Dad!” Clark yelled, horrified by the tentacle of power wrapped around Dad’s neck.

“Don’t do it, Clark!” Dad yelled, struggling against it futilely. “I’ll be all right!”

“I have to,” Clark said, heart breaking. “I don’t have any choice. Besides, maybe I can save Joe…”

The AI sucked at Clark, pulling him inside like being sucked into a black hole. Clark trembled, naked and afraid in a place of nothing but darkness and light. Joe wasn’t there. He was alone with the monster that was his birth father, Jor-El.

“Welcome, Kal-El, my son,” Jor-El intoned, nothing more than light and darkness.

Clark shuddered, huddling in on himself in terror.

+++++

Sol waited impatiently for Clark to be fully imputed into the simulation. He’d been waiting for so long for Clark to arrive that it seemed like he’d never be there and now the time had finally come. He got to see Clark again, hold his twin, talk to him, teach him all the wonderful things that Jor-El and Lara and the half dozen other downloaded House of El personalities had taught him.

Clark slowly formed on the sigil of the House of El, wearing a plain blue and red outfit. He looked terrified, which made Sol’s heart lurch. It must have been harder for him than Sol had expected but at least he was there now. It had been a couple of days for Clark but it had been three years for Sol.

“Clark!” Sol said, beaming at him. “God, I’m so glad that you’re finally here!”

“J-Joe?” Clark said, eyes wide as he stared at Sol. “What in the world happened to you?”

Sol laughed, throwing out his arms to display his thoroughly artistic green, gold and brown outfit, long hair and pierced ears. He’d had so much fun designing the outfit. His hair was down nearly to his hips now, generally kept in a braid but let loose today. It was a special occasion, after all. He finally got to see his twin again!

“What? You don’t like the new look?” Sol asked, pretending to pout and then breaking into a laugh. “So glad to see you!”

He hugged Clark, holding him tight. Clark clung to Sol, shaking. After a minute he pulled away and punched Sol hard in the arm.

“What the heck were you thinking?” Clark demanded. “You just leave and think we’re going to be OK? Do you have any idea how much it hurt to have you disappear that way?! What could be so important that you’d abandon all of us without a second thought?”

“Ow,” Sol said before he got serious, frowning at Clark. “Well, everything was that important. It truly was that important to me, Clark. But I thought of you all every single day. There hasn’t been a day that I haven’t thought ‘God, Clark will love learning that’. Or ‘damn but Clark’s going to hate that’. There’s so much that you need to learn, and so much that I need to explain. But there’s time. This simulation moves faster than reality. In three months in reality, we’ll experience something like two years. That should be more than enough time for you to learn everything you need to know and get us back to the real world in time for everything important.”

“How long has it been for you?” Clark asked, eyes going wide as he looked around for the first time.

“Three years, actually,” Sol said, shrugging. “We could speed things up more with just one person in here than we can with two of us. So I’m WAY ahead of you, bro’. Think you can play catch-up?”

“I’m going to learn it 10 times faster than you did!” Clark said, angry and determined. “I need to get back out there. Mom and Dad need us!”

+++++

“When do we get to leave?!” Clark yelled at Jor-El, making Sol sigh and rub his forehead.

The fights had been far worse than Sol had expected. Two years of non-stop arguments between Clark and Jor-El had worn down Sol’s patience to less than a nub. Clark had learned what was required. He’d mastered the skills, learned to use his powers, learned Kryptonian history and science and everything else that was required. But he’d bitched and moaned and fought constantly to return to reality.

“Are they ever going to stop fighting?” Sol moaned, setting down his programming screens. He’d been continuing his studies of Kryptonian power crystals and nano-computers, fascinated by their technology that was so much like magic.

“They won’t ever stop,” Lara said, sighing. “It’s like when Jor-El was young and fighting with his father. Perhaps you should intervene before they come to blows again, Sol.”

“Yup, because they will,” Sol said, standing and heading out of the library and into the hallway where Clark was glaring at Jor-El.

“There are still things you need to master, Kal-El,” Jor-El said, as angry as Clark was.

“That’s not my name!” Clark yelled. “My name is Clark and it will always be Clark!”

They truly were oil and water, so much alike that they could barely stand to be around each other. Sol took after Lara, who was a kind, forgiving soul. Clark took after Jor-El and he’d never in his life or after his death been known to be anything less that stubborn to a fault. He loved Clark / Kal-El dearly but was so certain that he knew what was right for him that he couldn’t accept that Clark had different ideas and opinions about his future. It was like watching a pair of gladiators going at it constantly. They loved each other so much that they couldn’t stop hurting each other.

“Enough, you two,” Sol said, stepping between them. “Jor-El, he’s learned the basics and I’ve got the advanced stuff. I can keep teaching him once we’re out and you know it. And you, Clark! Enough with the battles, already. You know that we have to check the machinery before we go or there’s a risk of failure. I’m certainly not willing to loose everything I’ve learned while in here and you shouldn’t be so willing to fry your brain on untested equipment.”

“He’s not doing anything about it!” Clark said, glaring and pointing at Jor-El. “If he was doing something then I could let it go!”

Sol groaned, chin dropping to his chest. Clark still hadn’t gotten that Jor-El wasn’t truly real, that he was a program in an AI that was able to do multiple things at one time. Sol supposed it made sense. Clark always had been very straightforward and very literal so accepting that the simulation wasn’t real when it felt and looked and smelt and tasted real had to be hard for him.

“He’s able to do more than one thing at a time,” Sol said for the umpteenth, annoyed. “Would you like me to check on it, too?”

“Would you?” Clark said, delighted.

+++++

“I’ll go first,” Clark insisted, all but vibrating as they waited to be transported to reality.

“Yes, I know,” Sol said, his hair back to what it was in reality and back in less flamboyant clothes.

“I mean it, I want to go first,” Clark said.

Sol smacked him up back the head lightly, getting a glare and then a laugh from Clark as their eyes met. They were both excited. Mom had been coping alone for the last three months but they both wanted to get back home as quickly as possible. Clark’s mission could be carried out from home but Sol needed to be away for longer, hunting down the threats to the twins. The sooner they got back, the sooner Sol could go home. And go back to Lex.

“We’re ready,” Jor-El said.

The simulation faded away, leaving them standing on two sigils for the House of El. Clark grinned, delighted. He was looking forward to telling Mom and Dad all about what he’d learned. He’d mastered all his powers, even flying. He’d even managed to overcome his fear of heights once he’d experienced the thrill of flying. There was so much that he could do now and he’d finally be able to protect the people he cared about properly.

“See you in a couple of minutes,” Sol called, grinning as Clark nodded.

The flash of power as Clark was transported back to reality looked like a lightning bolt. Even as it happened, Sol knew something had gone wrong. He felt the machinery’s glitch, saw the power rip through his twin’s mind. Sol was screaming words he didn’t remember as he collapsed to his knees.

“What happened?!” Sol demanded as the simulation returned abruptly.

“There was a failure,” Jor-El said, looking pale, shaken and very worried. “Kal-El’s memory has been wiped and he is no longer himself. He is only a simulation of himself now. Rather like the construct of Kara that I created to bring him here”

“Is he still in there?” Sol asked, trembling. “His mind wasn’t destroyed, was it?

“Yes, he still exists,” Jor-El said, “But he’s buried under the simulation. I cannot free him from the simulation. I cannot leave the AI. Nor can he return to here immediately without risking severe brain damage. Unfortunately, the fault in the system cannot be repaired from within. It is a physical problem, one in reality, not a programming flaw. I no longer have the power supply to create a construct to clear the fault. I’ve used too much power training and supporting the two of you for the last several months.”

“Then we need to do something so that I can free him,” Sol said grimly. “I know you didn’t like the idea of implanting computers into our bodies but that’s the only way to protect my mind from the fault in the system.”

Jor-El studied his data, glowing slightly as he utilized huge quantities of the AI’s power. He sighed eventually, eyes haunted as he studied Sol.

“It will torture you,” Jor-El said, the simple words his only protest.

“Only while they’re being applied,” Sol said, calling up his designs for the Kryptonian organic nano-computers that masqueraded as tattoos. “Once they’re on me, it should be OK. Certainly, I’ll loose some strength, speed and invulnerability compared to Kal but that’s all right. I can help him and I can fix the AI so that he can come back and learn what he needs without this happening again.”

Jor-El nodded slowly, face bitter. He’d desperately wanted to avoid changing either of the twins, especially in this way. He’d wanted them to remain perfectly identical, to be as one as they could be. It was a Kryptonian cultural thing that twins were supposed to be one soul in two bodies. Neither Sol nor Clark accepted it but the programming underlying Jor-El felt it was true and wanted to keep it that way.

“He cannot return to the AI for several years without risking brain damage,” Jor-El said, “But if you retain what you have learned, you can tutor him.”

“Precisely,” Sol said, “So let’s get to work on these tattoos. I won’t risk loosing everything and I won’t wait any longer. Kal is in danger and we need to act. Lay them on me, Jor-El.”

The simulation faded, leaving Sol naked standing on the sigil. The power of the AI arced and hit his left hand, beginning the process of inscribing the nano-computers on his body and boding it to him. Sol screamed. It was like dipping his nerves in acid while being beaten bloody and stabbed with Kryptonite.

Hold on, Clark, Sol thought as he screamed in agony, I’m coming.


	11. Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S4: 1 - Clark and Joe return to the real world three months after they disappeared. Much has changed, including the two of them.

Lightning struck, scorching the symbol of the House of El on the ground. A naked young man with tattoos covering much of his left side appeared in the center of the symbol. 

Sol groaned, levering himself up on his elbow to look around. Twenty-four hours. It had taken one full day to inscribe the tattoos on Sol’s body that would protect him from the fault in the cave’s system. His entire left side felt like it was on fire, though the pain was fading quickly as he healed. The tattoos stretched from his left knuckle to his ear, back down his left side to his ankle. A large swirl of tattoos had been added to his right shoulder to allow him the ability to create Kryptonian power crystals since that system wasn’t working properly either.

“Fuck that hurt,” Sol groaned, infinitely grateful to be out of the simulation and sitting in the mud. Middle of the night or not, it was wonderful to be home. He opened a viewing window like what Jor-El used to monitor them, finding Clark easily. Much to his surprise, Clark was in the caves with Mom, cradled in her arms. He was clearly exhausted, but it looked like he was back to normal.

“He’s fixed?” Sol said, surprised. “Well, trust Mom to fix things that alien supercomputers can’t.”

The window split and he checked on Dad, sitting up in his hospital bed, confounding the nurses by being alive, aware and alert. Sol smiled, relieved. That had been their other worry. Finding that Dad had been rendered comatose by Clark’s entering the simulation had set off more arguments between Clark and Jor-El than anything else.

“Jor-El,” Sol said, “Does Kal remember anything?”

“No,” Jor-El replied through the tattoos, “All of his training and the overwrite of his personality are gone. He is restored to the mental state that he was in before he entered the simulation.”

Outside of the simulation, the emotional programming from Jor-El’s personality download didn’t engage. In this mode, it wasn’t truly Jor-El. It was the AI itself, using Jor-El’s voice. It felt very strange to hear Jor-El’s voice speaking in such an emotionless way.

“Lovely,” Sol sighed, hearing a car drive by beyond the screening cornstalks. “Well, at least he’s all right. He couldn’t have gone on much longer in that state. I’m going to get to work on my mission since Kal’s better.”

He closed the window and used a bit of the power of his tattoos to turn minerals in the mud around him into fabric. Black pants, a black T-shirt, black socks and black shoes formed on his body, taking their color from the rich dark soil under his feet. He could have adjusted the color but there was no need to be flashy. He was supposed to be hiding, after all. He stood, brushed off the last of the dirt and smiled at the starry sky. Real air smelled so much better than the simulation’s air!

He took flight, heading for Metropolis and the first of his targets. As he flew, he linked into the many electronic signals in the air, operating like a moving Wifi computer. Lex had been so busy while they were gone! Traveling the world, searching the old Kryptonian-influenced sites, he had obviously learned so much. Joe realized that while Lex might not have told anyone else what his real goal was, he was looking for Joe and Clark. It warmed his heart to know that Lex had kept his word, in his mildly twisted way. He was hunting for them to bring them home, while learning every secret he could get his hands on.

“Stubborn man,” Sol said, smiling. “God I missed Lex!”

He used his new powers to call Lex’s cell phone, unable to resist the urge to hear his voice now that he was free. He’d have to create himself a Kryptonian based cell phone now that he was back but he wasn’t going to wait for that to hear Lex’s voice.

“Yes?” Lex said, sounding annoyed and slightly mystified to have a call come through that wasn’t automatically identified by his cell phone. “Who is this?”

“Lex,” Sol said, heart leaping just at hearing his voice, “I’m back. I wanted to let you know that I’m not coming straight back to Smallville. I’ve got a mission that I need to fulfill before I can come back. I’ll be in touch, though.”

“JOE!” Lex said, sounding like he’d leaped to his feet. Something glass fell to the floor and broke in the background. “Are you all right? Where are you?”

“In the air, actually,” Sol laughed, “Sorry but I can’t be on long. This takes too much power.”

He was nearing Metropolis now, the outskirts of the city flowing by underneath him. Fortunately it was nighttime or people would be asking what that was up in the sky. Sol definitely didn’t want to be public about his powers or mission. Eventually he’d have to set up a shield system that blurred his image in the sky. For now, he’d just be careful and only fly at night.

“God, I thought you and Clark were gone for good,” Lex said, voice shaky. “I couldn’t find any sign of you. Where did you go?”

“Back to our homeworld, in a way,” Sol said, landing on a warehouse rooftop on the edges of Metropolis. “We’re both back finally. Took a long time but we’re back. Unfortunately, Clark forgot everything he learned due to a problem in the transportation system so he’s back at square one. I’ll have to tutor him once I’m back to Smallville. You OK? A lot of the data I’m seeing says you’re not doing so well.”

Sol’s tattoos let him link untraceably into every computer system on the planet. Getting Lex’s medical records was easy. What he found there made him worried. Lionel had nearly taken Lex away while Joe and Clark were gone. If he hadn’t been meteor affected, Lex would have been dead and buried months ago.

“I can’t talk about it over the phone,” Lex said grimly.

“No one can tap this call,” Sol said with a wicked grin. “It’s not exactly … normal. Can’t tap it, can’t trace it, can’t overhear it. Trust me on that one. I’ve got some new powers.”

“Really?” Lex said, the curiosity clear in his voice.

“Yup,” Sol said, “Look, I truly can’t call for too long. It’s eating up too much power and I have things to do that are really urgent. Are you OK?”

“Mostly,” Lex said with a tired sigh, “My father poisoned me and I’m on some … intensive treatments to survive it. It’s under control.”

“I really should have put his head through the wall,” Sol groaned, glaring out over the city. “Look, I’ll see what I can do about it when I get back. Keep yourself safe.”

“How long will you be?” Lex asked, sounding a desperately lonely.

“Don’t know,” Sol said sadly. “Could be a couple of months, could be longer. I have a lot of … individuals that need to be um, dealt with. Like I said, I’ll be in touch from time to time.”

Lex sighed, the sound of him settling into a chair clear over their odd phone call. Sol bit his lip, wishing he could fly straight home, take Lex in his arms and hold him tight.

“I’m sorry,” Sol said, meaning it, “If it wasn’t a matter of preventing the end of the world, you know I’d be there right now. But the people I have to stop are a threat to the whole world, not just Clark and I. I missed you so much over the last five years, you have no idea, Lex.”

“Five years?” Lex said, confused. “Joe, you’ve only been gone for three months.”

“For me it’s been five years,” Sol said, shrugging. “Time effects. I can explain it better when I get back. For me it was five years, for Clark two years. Not that it matters as Clark’s forgotten anyway. I really have to go, Lex. Never forget that I love you, OK?”

“Be careful,” Lex said. “I don’t want to have to go to your funeral, got it?”

“No worries,” Sol laughed. “That’s definitely NOT going to happen, Lex. See you as soon as I can, all right?”

“All right,” Lex said, a tiny quaver in his tightly controlled voice.

“Take care of Clark for me, will you?” Sol asked, heart hurting from that quaver. “He’s stubborn and stupid about his heart but he does care about you. He just won’t admit it.”

“I’ll do my best,” Lex said. 

He didn’t sound very hopeful. Given what Clark had told Sol about the events after he entered the simulation, Sol wasn’t very surprised at that. But Clark had admitted about six months into the simulation that he did love Lex so maybe it would still work out. Joe certainly had no problem sharing Lex and he was sure Lex would love to be the stuffing in a Kent sandwich.

“Bye,” Sol said, heart in his throat.

“See you soon,” Lex said very firmly as he hung up.

Sol laughed. It was so like Lex to refuse to say goodbye. He changed the link to a scan of the city, wishing that this particular individual hadn’t decided to infest Metropolis, the city closest to home. Sol was at the lowest level of power currently, not having seen the sun in months. He was still mostly solar powered and after some serious sunbathing he’d be a lot stronger than he was currently. But it had to be done so Sol would have to find a way, no matter how weak he was at the moment.

Dre’mar was an alien who had been convicted of planetary genocide. He’d fled the civilized worlds beyond the solar system to escape punishment. He’d killed hundreds of thousands of people on his way to Earth and was hiding here now, beyond extradition since Earth was declared an Interdicted system after Krypton’s demise. No ships were supposed to come to Earth anymore, not until Humanity had gotten their act together and reached the minimum level of civilization. Without Krypton as their Sponsor, the likelihood of that was minimal.

That let Dre’mar do whatever he wanted on Earth. He was stronger than Joe, more invulnerable and completely amoral. The AI had tracked him since his arrival and he’d already killed several hundred people, as well many others across the world. He was doing the same old things that he’d done off world. Worse, he still had access to his technology, even though his ship was safely hidden away.

“There you are,” Sol said, smiling grimly. He blinked at the warnings that started going off. Other people were hunting Dre’mar, setting up a trap. Sol frowned. They were going to get themselves killed trying to take him down. While his tattoos said that they had powers beyond normal humans, they didn’t have anything that would stop Dre’mar. He took flight, heading to the club district where Dre’mar was stalking the streets.

It was easy to slip into the middle of their dragnet. He made himself a simple leather jacket and a watch, leaning against a wall in Dre’mar’s path. He kept glancing at his watch as if waiting impatiently for someone to show up. Dre’mar knew he was hunted. It showed in how he scanned the street, cars and buildings around him. His face split in a fierce grin when he spotted Sol. He charged over, making the hunters start scrambling to ‘save’ Sol.

“Hello, meat,” Dre’mar said, grinning at him with broken and blackened teeth. His eyes were slit like a cat’s and up close he smelled of wine, rotting meat and sweat. He grabbed Sol’s left arm, squeezing hard enough that he would have broken a human’s arm.

“Hello, Dre’mar,” Sol said, smiling wickedly at him. “I didn’t expect you to be this easy to catch.”

“What?” Dre’mar said, startled. 

He gasped as Sol laid a hand on his chest and sent a charge of electricity through him, lighting him up like a Christmas tree. Dre’mar’s body jumped and then sagged as he passed out. He might be invulnerable but electrical stimulation calibrated to his nervous system still affected him quite nicely. Sol turned his focus inward, gathering strength and calling up the proper coding for a suspended animation crystal. Dust in the air combined with Dre’mar’s clothes to form a crystal over his body, growing outwards from Sol’s hand that was holding Dre’mar up. It enveloped him in a millimeter thick envelope that he could have broken easily if he’d been awake. Sol built the coding in to make the inside of the crystal larger than the outside by digitizing Dre’mar in the same way that Sol and Kal had been digitized by the AI. The crystalline envelope shrank, becoming a rosy-gray crystal that fit comfortably in Sol’s fist.

“Drop the body and put your hands on your head or so help me, I’ll blow your brains out!” one of the hunters was bellowing as Sol came back to reality.

“Excuse me?” Sol said surprised. 

While he was making the crystal, Sol’s shields were automatically raised so that no one could hurt him. He was safe but he was also completely cut off from the world during the intense focus of creating the crystal. He had no idea what they’d done while he was working. About a dozen agents surrounded him with drawn guns. The one yelling was taller than Sol, wider in the shoulders and glowing with power as he held his hand against Sol’s head in a clear threat.

“You fucking murdered him!” the agent growled. He reminded Sol of a grizzly bear that he’d seen in a zoo as a young child, furious, baring his teeth, backed by size and strength beyond anyone else. “Drop the body and put your hands on your head or you’re as dead as he is!”

“Actually this is a suspended animation crystal,” Sol said respectfully. “He’s quite alive, just imprisoned and unable to harm anyone ever again.”

“Stand down, Torch,” their leader said. She was a diminutive woman with flaming red hair, serious grey eyes and a feeling of power that reminded Sol of Sue and many of the meteor affected and Meta people that he’d met. “Who are you?”

“Sol-El,” Sol said, bowing very slightly, “I was sent here to capture some criminals from off world who have been … avoiding extradition, shall we say?”

They all stared at him, Torch making a scoffing noise.

“You’re an alien,” She said, the sheer flatness of her tone of voice making it clear she thought he was insane.

“Yes,” Sol said, nodding calmly. He certainly wasn’t going to claim to be human. After all, he truly was an alien and he didn’t want them tracking down Mom and Dad. “Who are you?”

“Agent Alicia Keyes,” she said, flashing a badge at him, “FBI Special Forces. You do realize that you’re under arrest don’t you?”

“I’m sorry but I can’t allow that,” Sol said regretfully. “I have quite a few other non-natives that must be apprehended. I’m afraid my government would be quite upset if I allowed myself to be arrested. I am sorry for stepping into your stakeout but there was no way that you could capture and hold him. He is virtually invulnerable, exceedingly powerful and quite prepared to destroy anyone who gets in his way. He was convicted of multiple counts of planetary genocide, rape, murder and miscellaneous crimes against sentient beings before he escaped.”

Agent Keyes sighed, studying Sol with a frown. Sol met her gaze calmly, not at all concerned. They couldn’t keep him, no matter what they thought. He was too strong, too fast, could fly and his new powers meant that even the best prisons couldn’t hold him.

“You have others to capture,” Agent Keyes said, the statement more like a question.

“Three hundred fifty seven others actually,” Sol said with a tired sigh. “Some are cases that I’m to monitor for signs of antisocial behavior. Some need warnings that they are not beyond the reach of the law. Others are urgent captures such as Dre’mar. Fortunately only a handful of them are priority cases. I’m afraid that I have a great deal of work to do, Agent Keyes.”

“What sort of position do you hold?” Keyes asked, confused.

“I would … call it something like a cross between a parole officer, policeman and bounty hunter, without the payments that a bounty hunter gets for each capture,” Sol said thoughtfully. “I don’t believe you have anything that exactly matches my duties. I would have to study your society a great deal more to be sure, of course.”

“You’re really an alien,” Keyes breathed, eyes going wide.

“You can’t believe that!” Torch snapped angrily. “He’s lying through his teeth!”

“I am an alien,” Sol said calmly, “As is Dre’mar. All of my targets are aliens. Humanity does a fairly good job of policing itself and to become full members of the galactic community you do need to do it for yourselves, of course.”

“How can you tell us this?” Keyes asked, waving a hand at Torch to get him to hush as he continued to growl at Sol. “Don’t you have to keep this quiet?”

Sol grinned wickedly, obviously surprising them all by the sudden switch from calm seriousness to wicked humor.

“Now who are you going to tell?” Sol asked, chuckling. “And who would believe you? An alien from outer space comes in and somehow steals your target, which also happens to be an alien. That’s not something that’s … acceptable for reports, now is it? I’m quite certain that no matter what I tell you, it’s not going to get into the reports to your management in exactly these words.”

Agent Keyes snorted, lips twitching with amusement.

“I see you’ve had to fill out a few reports in your life,” Keyes said, chuckling. “I’ve been trying to figure out how to report this ever since you appeared. I still don’t know how you managed to get inside our perimeter.”

“Easily,” Sol said with a grin. “I can fly. I am sorry, Agent Keyes but I must be going. I have quite a bit of work left to do and little time to do it in. Good luck with your report.”

Sol took to the air, not surprised when Torch snarled and began to glow. Agent Keyes waved at him and Torch made hugely disappointed noise as he let his power fade again.

“I hope we meet again, Sol-El,” Keyes called up to Sol.

“You never know,” Sol said, nodding and zipping away. 

He sighed as he disappeared into the night. Well, he’d gotten his target but he’d certainly messed this one up. The FBI now knew he existed, though they had a totally inaccurate idea of who and what he was. He’d just have to avoid them in the future and be far more careful about jumping into situations. Both Jor-El and Dad would be smacking him for this little mess.

+++++

Clark headed into the hospital, going to Dad’s room. He smiled and ducked his head at finding Mom and Dad making out like teenagers. Clark cleared his throat to let them know he was there. Mom laughed breathlessly as she let Dad go. They were both grinning like teenagers in love.

“What did the doctor say?” Clark asked, putting his hands in his pockets awkwardly. He could have listened in but hadn’t. He’d been too busy looking for Joe, with no success.

“Well… she said that your father is a walking, breathing miracle,” Dad said, smiling at Mom contentedly. She leaned over, taking his face in her hands and kissing him. “And that’s thanks to you.”

Clark shook his head, no, knowing it wasn’t true. It was his fault that Dad had been in the coma in the first place. He might not be able to remember what happened inside of the cave wall but he knew that Dad had been zapped because of Clark.

“The real hero is Mom,” Clark said, “If it wasn’t for her I’d still be Kal-El.”

“Son,” Dad said, frowning, “Uh, do you remember anything that happened after you got pulled into that wall?”

“I just remember the last couple of days,” Clark said, “And that’s a little jumbled.”

He shrugged. Jumbled was an understatement. He remembered doing things but not why. He remembered being places but not how he got there. He remembered being someone else but not how he’d gotten that way. He still couldn’t understand why he hadn’t been at all worried about Joe. As Kal-El, he’d been completely convinced that Joe was safe, healthy and on his own mission but as Clark Kent he couldn’t for the life of him remember what Joe’s mission was supposed to be.

“Clark,” Dad said, “Your mother tells me you … can fly?”

“Kal-El can fly,” Clark said sighing, “Clark Kent is still earthbound.”

“How did that feel?” Dad asked.

Clark sighed. It was one of the few things that he remembered fairly clearly. The feeling of flying had been haunting him ever since Mom had restored him. This was something he was going to be able to do in the future but every time he tried to do it now, he failed. His feet stayed on the ground no matter what he tried.

“Amazing,” Clark said, taking a deep breath, “And scary. Because if I can do that maybe I’m capable of anything.”

“You are,” Mom said, complete faith in her eyes and voice. 

The depth of her faith in him was scary, too. When she looked at Clark that way he couldn’t help but think that he’d disappoint her, that he’d do something that would send him down the wrong path and people would get hurt. She didn’t seem to see his flaws, the way he hesitated and doubted, his lack of common sense and emotional control. He guessed that was just what mothers did, at least the good ones.

“No, that’s you, Mom,” Clark said, shaking his head in disagreement, “Because I don’t know if I would have had the strength to hold on for three months not knowing where Joe and I were or if Dad would pull through.”

She smiled, looking a little embarrassed. Dad smiled at her, as proud of her as she was of Clark. They were so in love with each other that it almost hurt to see them together. He wondered if anyone would ever feel that way about him and then had to control a flinch when Lex’s face came into his mind, not Lana’s. What was wrong with him, anyway?! He couldn’t seem to stop thinking about Lex since he got back.

“My father used to tell me,” Mom said, rubbing Dad’s back, “Life asks of you what it thinks you can handle. There were days when I thought it had asked too much. But then I would think about this family and all the things that we’ve endured and the good things ahead of us. And I found the strength to keep going because I knew that we would be together again.”

The hug that followed was both painful and reassuring. Painful because they had been apart and through such awful things, but also reassuring because the family was nearly whole again. Only one person was missing. They all felt the absence in their midst. Once they pulled apart, still holding hands, Dad looked up at Clark, his eyes troubled.

“Do you have any idea what happened to Joe?” Dad asked, jaw working as he swallowed hard.

“No,” Clark said, shoulders dropping in dismay. “I’ve looked, at the farm, the cave, all over. But there’s no sign of him anywhere. Jor-El actually answered me when I tried to talk to him and said that Sol-El, Joe, was safe and on a mission to protect me.”

“Mission?” Mom asked, frowning. “What sort of mission?”

Clark made an exasperated noise, shrugging and crossing his arms on his chest. That conversation had to be one of his top 10 most annoying ones ever. Something about Jor-El just rubbed him the wrong way. It didn’t matter how calm and inoffensive Jor-El’s words were, it was like they triggered a huge wave of anger and a feeling of betrayal inside of him. Clark had no idea why he felt that way.

“He wouldn’t say,” Clark said, “I asked but all he would say was that Joe, Sol-El to him, was doing what he had chosen to do. He said that I had to have training and ‘Sol-El’ would return to provide it once his mission was done. I couldn’t get even a clue about what Joe’s doing or where he is. I was searching before I came here to check on you but I didn’t find anything. I’ll keep looking.”

“Do,” Mom said, patting Clark’s hand where it was clenched on his arm. “Why don’t you head home, Clark? I was going to stay here and talk to the doctor about when your Dad will be allowed to leave the hospital. I’ll be home soon.”

“All right, Mom,” Clark said, grinning at her and Dad. “I’ll give you two some more time alone.”

Dad laughed while Mom looked faintly flustered but also pleased. Clark left, sure that as soon as he left the room they were going to go back to kissing. After three months, he supposed it was natural. Clark sped home, taking care of the many chores that hadn’t been done over the last several months. It took nearly half an hour to take care of everything. He seemed stronger than he had been but he wasn’t sure if it was just in his mind or not. Eventually, Mom got home (without Dad) and they headed inside for a quick dinner. Clark washed the dishes, and then went to check his email. He was sure that after three months he’d be flooded but his inbox was strangely empty. Once the obvious junk mail had been cleared out, he only had four emails waiting for him.

“No Chloe,” Clark said sadly, “Plus no Pete, no Lana, and no Lex. No wonder I only have four emails.”

There was one for each month he’d been gone from Pete, asking him to call or email when he got back. Clark read them all but didn’t reply. Pete had written huge letters about everything that had been going on in his life. It was good to see that Pete was doing well, even if he wasn’t here in Smallville anymore. Clark decided that he’d have to call Pete tomorrow.

The fourth email was weird. Its address was just a list of numbers and letters, not a valid address. The subject line was blank. There were no attachments, so Clark hesitantly clicked on it. He really hoped he wasn’t going to give his computer a virus or worm but curiosity won. The time stamp on the email was almost exactly two hours after Mom had restored Clark to himself with the black Kryptonite.

_Clark,_

_I’m sorry I didn’t call but I don’t have a phone yet. This is Joe, of course. I’m back in the real world, just like you. I can’t come home right away. I’ve chosen to accept a mission to take some seriously dangerous aliens off the streets. They’re killing people and a few of them could destroy the world. Literally. I’m not joking! We’re talking end of the world, wrath of god stuff with a couple of them._

_I know you forgot everything you learned and I’m so going to smack you one for being too impatient to allow Jor-El to check the machinery properly before we were sent back! I do remember everything and I’ve got some new powers, beyond what you’ll develop. Once I get back, hopefully in a couple of months at the latest, I’ll start teaching you what you need to know._

_Tell Mom and Dad I’m sorry for not calling but I really didn’t want to deal with the yelling that I KNOW would occur. So sue me, I’m a coward when it comes to Mom’s ‘I love you but you’re breaking my heart’ face. I swear that she could stop hardened serial killers in their tracks with that face! Not to mention Dad’s ‘I’m so disappointed in you’ look and speech._

_Anyway, I just wanted to let you know that I’m OK and safe. You don’t need to search for me. I’ll be all over the world for the next several months and unlike a certain impatient twin who forgot everything, I can fly. So you’re going to have a hard time keeping up with me when I get back. Yes, I’m going to rub it in, too! What are brothers for, after all?_

_Give everyone humongous hugs for me! I love you all and I’ll get home as quickly as I can._

_Joe_

Clark stared at the email, jaw dropped open. He printed it and wandered inside, reading the email over and over.

“Clark?” Mom asked, “What is it? What’s wrong?”

“Joe,” Clark said, staring at her over the piece of paper. “He sent an email.”

She took it from him, reading it once with wide eyes, a second time with a frown and a third time with laughter fighting against tears. She took a deep breath and set the email down on the table. Her eyes were swimming with tears as she held out her arms.

“I think I could do with that humongous hug,” Mom said, her voice hitching a little. “He’s all right! I’m so glad he’s all right, Clark.”

Clark wrapped his arms around her, holding her close and burying his face in her hair. He wasn’t sure what he was feeling. He was so relieved to have heard from Joe that he wasn’t sure his legs would hold him up for long. He was so angry that Joe hadn’t come home that he wanted to break things. He was afraid for Joe on this mission to ‘save the world’. He was proud of Joe for mastering things that Clark hadn’t. He was jealous of Joe for the same reason. His emotions were such a wash that all Clark could do was wait them out and hug his Mom, holding her the way he wished he could hold his twin.

Lex’s face rose in Clark’s mind again. He needed to let Lex know that Joe was back and all right. The betrayal of the Obsession Room made him squirm inwardly. Clark decided he’d wait until tomorrow to talk to Lex. Or maybe the next day. He still wanted to say goodbye to Chloe. He knew that it was just an excuse to avoid facing Lex. Mom finally let go, smiling up at Clark.

“Mom,” Clark said, “Since I know that Joe’s OK now, I was thinking of visiting Chloe’s grave. Is that all right?”

“Of course, dear,” Mom said, pulling him down to kiss his cheek. “Pick some flowers for her from me, too.”


	12. Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S4: 2 - Clark hunts for Chloe and starts figuring out that his time in the cave’s AI may have changed him more than he realized at first. Joe continues his mission and scares both Clark and Lex.

Clark watched his mom setting the table for dinner while listening to Lois talking with her father, General Sam Lane outside. It had been so annoying dealing with Lois while trying to track down what happened to Chloe. The woman was a horror, pushy, arrogant, domineering and utterly convinced that Clark was a clueless idiot who couldn’t take care of himself. He couldn’t wait for her to leave for good.

“I thought we had an understanding,” General Lane said as they walked towards the house, “You were to stay away from that crime scene.”

“And you were supposed to be with the President,” Lois said. She sounded annoyed at her father, using a tone of voice that would have gotten Clark and Joe grounded.

“He sent me out to oversee some maneuvers,” Gen Lane said. He didn’t appear to notice Lois’ tone of voice or maybe he was just used to her being bitchy.

“To keep an eye on me,” Lois said challengingly, “Is that it?”

“Drop it, Lo,” Gen Lane said. He stopped, turning towards Lois who huffed at him.

“Why?” Lois demanded, “I’m obviously onto something here. You wouldn’t be calling out the birds if I was late to dinner.”

They started back towards the house, making Clark squirm. The less he had to do with Lois, the better. He really didn’t want to deal with her father either, not after he’d grounded one of the general’s helicopters the day before. There was so much potential for disaster by having them here for dinner that he couldn’t believe that Mom and Dad had invited them to stay.

“You didn’t seriously invite him to dinner?” Clark asked, a little desperate.

“Clark,” Dad said warningly, “Mr. Lane is a 3-star general. I think he deserves a little respect.”

“Mom,” Clark pleaded, getting a look of disbelief from her that he was protesting. “Mom!”

Lois and her dad walked in, making Clark sigh. He really didn’t want this. He didn’t want to have dinner with the General and risk something revealing being said. He REALLY didn’t want Lois around. But he didn’t appear to get a say in it so he shut up, shuffling his feet uncomfortably as he watched the others.

“This is some place you’ve got here, Mr. Kent,” Gen Lane said, smiling like his face might break. He didn’t look like someone who smiled often. “And again I’d like to thank you for keeping an eye on my little Lo. Can I offer you a cigar? Hand rolled of some of the finest tobacco.”

“Uh, I uh,” Dad said, hesitating and then shaking his head no, “My heart isn’t exactly what it used to be.”

Gen Lane nodded and tucked his cigars away again, turning to Mom with another of those my-face-is-breaking smiles.

“I’m going to have to take a rain check on your hospitality, Mrs. Kent,” Gen Lane said.

“You’re welcome any time,” Mom said, stepping over to shake the general’s hand. She seemed almost awed by him, which made Clark want to make childish gagging noises behind her back that would definitely get him grounded for life.

“Thank you,” Gen Lane said, turning to Lois. “Let’s double-time Lo.”

Lois nodded and came over to Clark. He tried to back off as she pulled Clark into a hug. Lois plus hug was not something Clark wanted to experience, ever, period, thank you God, please! But she did it anyway, whispering in his ear.

“This is about Chloe,” Lois whispered, startling Clark, “Clark, find the connection to Chloe.”

“Good night,” Gen Lane said as he and Lois left, leaving Clark with his mouth dropped open in surprise. 

Maybe Lois wasn’t as stupid as he’d thought she was. Later the next day, Clark came into Lex’s office, not at all sure it was a good idea to be there, talking to him. He had a simulation on a screen of his jet getting it’s door ripped off in mid-air, making Clark’s stomach clench. Yet another investigation that pointed straight at Clark, though Lex didn’t know it yet. Lex saw Clark at the door and dismissed the researcher he’d been working with, turning off the display.

“This mean you’re talking to me again?” Lex asked almost hopefully.

“Only because I don’t have a choice,” Clark said, managing to keep his face as calm of a mask as Lex normally did. He wasn’t sure how he managed it but he did it.

He couldn’t trust Lex. He couldn’t. Clark kept reminding himself of that as he faced Lex. It was a hard thing to do when he knew how much Joe loved and trusted him. How could they have such different views of the same person? That was the part that Clark didn’t understand. He gave himself a mental shake. He was here about Chloe, not Joe, and certainly not Lex.

“Relegated from friend to last resort,” Lex said with a sad smile and a hurt look in his eyes, “Guess I’ll have to accept it as the only chance to prove myself.”

“Good, because I want you to help me find Chloe,” Clark said calmly.

“Look, I’d like to set things straight between us,” Lex said, looking faintly nervous, “But don’t you think raising someone from the grave is setting the bar a little high?”

“Lex, Chloe’s not in her grave,” Clark said, smiling confidently. Lex looked away, a pained expression on his face. “She’s the lynchpin in your father’s trial. You would have had investigators crawling all over that area.”

Lex’s look was utterly revealing. The look he gave Clark almost warned him from continuing his attack. Clark was sure he was hiding something. It gave Clark the strength to keep pushing Lex when normally he would have backed off.

“What did they find?” Clark asked, intensely hopefully.

“I pulled some strings and asked the FBI not to release all the morbid details,” Lex said, his mask in place again. “The fact is that explosion took out an entire acre and the reason Chloe’s casket is empty is …” Lex glanced away from Clark, looking at his electronic equipment for a moment. “Because there wasn’t anything left.”

Lex looked truly sad, like he’d truly lost Chloe. Clark looked away, hope dying in his chest at Lex’s words. His eyes found Lex’s desk and hope suddenly roared up again. There in the ashtray was one of General Sam Lane’s special cigars. Lois’ whispered words leaped back into his mind, plus the helicopters guarding the firebombed house. Lionel had bugged Lex’s office before, Clark remembered. Maybe Lex was lying to him again. He was working with Sam Lane who wanted them to stay away from the house, from the grave, from Chloe. And the one person who would want Chloe dead had bugged Lex before. Lex couldn’t talk honestly.

“I’m sorry, Clark,” Lex said, apparently earnestly. 

Clark turned to walk away. There was no point to continuing this discussion. Lex wasn’t going to tell the truth (or wasn’t able to, a traitorously hopeful portion of his mind whispered) but maybe, just maybe, he was still protecting Chloe. He heard Lex sigh behind him. Clark wasn’t going to let Lex’s sadness stop him but he froze when Lex’s phone rang, using the ring tone that Joe had always loved from the Final Fantasy victory song.

“Don’t go!” Lex snapped at Clark as he dove for his phone on the desk.

“What?” Clark said, surprised out of his hostility.

“Joe?!” Lex said as he answered the phone, nodding to Clark’s shocked expression. “Where are you?”

Clark immediately used his super hearing to listen to what Joe was saying to Lex.

“Not even a hello?” Joe quipped, sounding breathless and in pain. “Way hell and gone from Smallville, that’s where I am.”

Joe made a little grunt and there was a wet sucking sound that Clark thought sounded entirely too much like a knife being pulled from a wound. A wet clunk immediately followed it, sounding like stone landing on stone. It was entirely too easy for Clark to imagine Joe pulling chunks of Kryptonite out of his flesh and dropping them into a pool of his own blood. The image made his head suddenly swim.

“Are you hurt?” Lex asked, spinning his chair so that he could sit. He looked like his legs weren’t holding him any better than Clark’s were.

“Nah, I’m fine,” Joe lied, obviously and blatantly lied. He didn’t put any irony in the words, didn’t try to make it a joke. He just lied, which told Clark just how bad off he was. Joe was a champion liar, unlike Clark who couldn’t lie his way out of a wet paper bag. There was another sucking sound and clunk this time accompanied by a hiss of breath from Joe.

“I can hear you,” Lex said, getting annoyed. “You’re hurt! Where are you? I’m coming to pick you up, Joe.”

“Hard to do,” Joe laughed, voice a little weak. “I’m in the Ukraine, Lex, kind of on the other side of the world from you. Besides, it’s not that bad. I got caught in an explosion but I’m fine.”

“Then why are you pulling things out of your body?!” Lex yelled, then bit back curses at himself.

Clark glared at him. Yelling at Joe while he was obviously hurt wasn’t the best way to handle this. Lex gave Clark an apologetic look, nodding sadly. His eyes looked so worried and hurt that Clark couldn’t help forgive him a little bit. He so clearly cared for Joe. Clark had to look away. He shouldn’t be wishing that Lex would care that much about him, too.

“Well, my new powers lessened my invulnerability and I didn’t realize it had dropped that much,” Joe said, sighing. “I still heal super fast. The wounds are closing as we speak.”

“Joe…” Lex sighed, rubbing his forehead as if a headache suddenly announced itself, “Damn it, I care for you too much to hear this. We all care for you too much for you to be gone like this. Where are you?”

Clark leaned against Lex’s desk, staring at Lex as he talked on the phone. Once he heard where Joe really was, Clark was going there. He didn’t care. He had to help Joe, had to see him again. Lex could obviously see Clark’s intention because he laid a gentle hand on Clark’s, nailing him in place with the simple touch.

“I’m sorry,” Joe said sadly, “I really did underestimate the change to my invulnerability. I’ve already calculated out what I did wrong and I know how much I can handle now. It’s all right. It won’t happen again. And seriously, I’m in the Ukraine.”

“The Ukraine,” Lex said, lips moving as he silently counted to ten. Once done, he started talking again. “As in Russia.”

“Former Soviet Union,” Joe chuckled, sounding stronger. “Yup.”

“How? Why?!”

Lex’s explosion was matched by Clark’s firm nod of agreement. What in the world was Joe doing halfway around the world?! Not to mention, how had he gotten there? Clark quivered under Lex’s hand, wanting to go, wanting to find his twin but knowing that he was being stupid. Joe was probably going to be fine if he could make a phone call like this. Chloe was a different matter. She was here, in danger and Clark needed to remember that he was trying to find her. She was helpless and Joe wasn’t. Even if he did need a swift kick to the back of his skull for this. Besides, Lex’s hand on his was better than Kryptonite at keeping him from moving from that spot.

“Flew here,” Joe said. There was another sucking sound and the clunk of stone on stone. “Ow, that one hurt. At least it’s the last one. It’s part of my mission. It’s my own stupid fault that I got hurt. I could have been out of range of the blast easily but I got cocky. Thought I’d be dramatic and prove that I was stronger than my opponent and could take whatever he could throw at me. Which I couldn’t. So here I am, with a bunch of bloody rocks and I have to track him down again. My own stupid fault.”

“If I could get there in time I would punch you, Joe,” Lex said, getting a grin and firm nod of agreement from Clark.

“You’d just break your hand,” Joe laughed. “I’m still a heck of a lot harder than your fist, just not as invulnerable as Clark. Hey, how is he doing, anyway?”

Clark and Lex looked at each other for a long, long moment. Clark was sure that his eyes reflected panic at the thought of telling Joe that he was there, listening to this conversation. Somehow letting Joe know felt like the wrong thing to do, with Joe wounded and halfway around the world. He might not call Lex again if he knew Clark knew. Lex patted Clark’s hand and turned back to the phone.

“He’s fine,” Lex said, not saying that Clark was there, not saying so many things that he could have, “Worried about you. Your parents miss you, Joe. You need to come home. If you won’t come home for me, will you please come home for them?”

Joe sighed. Clark bit his lip, straightening up to study Lex’s severely controlled expression. Joe wouldn’t come home for him? He’d thought that if Lex asked, Joe would do anything. His heart beat faster at the thought that maybe Lex wasn’t first in Joe’s heart. He wanted to kick himself for it as soon as he heard what Joe said next.

“You know I can’t do that yet,” Joe said sadly. “Besides, I’d be a thousand times more likely to come home for you than them, even for Clark. I love them, certainly, but you mean so much more to me.”

“But not enough to come back,” Lex said, voice bitter.

“Not when it could mean the end of the world, no,” Joe said. It sounded like he stood. “I’m sorry but I can’t come back yet. Keep an eye on Clark for me, please. I know he’s probably annoyed at you but he truly does care. He told me so while we were gone, though I know he doesn’t remember it. Give him a bit of time to get over his feeling of betrayal and it will be all right. I have to go before my target gets too far away. He’s heading for Chernobyl and I can’t let him get there. The mess from that would be just too much to deal with. Love you, Lex. Bye.”

He hung up before Lex could reply.

“He called you,” Clark said, stomach in knots that Joe apparently knew about Clark’s confusing feelings and that he’d told Lex. Why did everyone have to reveal all his secrets all the time?! Now even Joe was doing it!

“This is the second call,” Lex said quietly, setting his phone down. “I assume he’s called you, too?”

“No,” Clark said, shrugging, “He sent an email. Look, I have to go.”

“Clark,” Lex said, standing as Clark hurried for the door, “About the room…”

“I can’t talk about that with you, Lex,” Clark said, knowing his pain and betrayal showed on his face. “I’m sorry. But I can’t, not yet. It’s too raw for me. I’ve forgotten the whole summer. For me it’s only been a few days, not three months.”

Lex nodded, looking so heartbroken that Clark wanted to hug him and make the pain go away. Instead he turned away and disappeared at super speed. He might not be able to help Joe but he could help Chloe.

Finding Chloe turned out to be an adventure. Lois helped him find her pseudonym. Then Lex helped him find her location after she’d been kidnapped. That whole confrontation with Lex at Chloe’s safe house was a thousand times more painful than it had to be because of their mutual worries about Joe and Chloe. It was like Clark was all raw wounds and Lex was lemon juice, except that Lex was responding the same way to Clark.

“She’s at the old foundry,” Lex said when he finally got Chloe’s location. “Go. I’ll have people out there in minutes but she might not have minutes to spare.”

Clark nodded and disappeared. The fight ended with he and Lois killing Chloe’s would-be assassin. Clark didn’t have time to think about being a murderer with Lois standing there, looking down at him and making rude quips. They got Chloe out, meeting Lex’s men on the outside. Lex hadn’t told anyone that Clark had been at Chloe’s safe house so they all assumed that he’d come with Lois. Fortunately, Lois and Chloe were both too busy rejoicing at her survival to ask any questions about how he got there.

Later the next day, Clark sighed as he ate his dinner. He’d tried to figure out his feelings about Lex and Joe but nothing was making sense. Normally he would have talked to Joe about it because he could talk to Joe about anything but Joe was gone so he had to sort things out for himself. It wasn’t something he was very good at. Physical things Clark could master almost instantly but emotional things always gave him fits. Joe mastered the emotional perfectly and struggled with the physical. Thinking about their differences only made Clark start thinking about Lex again so he tried to force the thoughts out of his head with no success.

“It’s good to see that there are some things that even Lionel Luthor can’t buy his way out of,” Dad said as he read the front page of the newspaper. It screamed about Lionel Luthor’s conviction.

“Thanks to Chloe,” Clark said, knowing he was being unfair to Lex. Lex was the only one around that he could be angry at so he let his anger and confusion come out at Lex.

“Clark,” Dad said, throwing down the paper, “As much as I hate to admit this, Lex had a hand in it too. He did make good on his promise to protect Chloe.”

“And look what he got out of it,” Clark said, refusing to admit how proud he was of Lex for doing what Clark hadn’t been able to do, “Control of LuthorCorp. Look, I’m sorry but it’s going to take a lot more than that for me to get to trust him again.”

“Ever since he met you,” Mom said, “He’s been surrounded by things that he can’t explain. We can’t really blame him for trying to find the truth.”

Clark wanted to blame Lex anyway but the way he’d talked to Joe, the look in his eyes as he’d listened to Joe pulling chunks of rock out of his body came back to Clark. He just shook his head at Mom, unable to explain why he was so upset. After cleaning up the kitchen and finishing his chores, Clark decided to go visit the caves.

He didn’t want to talk to Jor-El. He really didn’t. Jor-El terrified him and infuriated him at the same time but maybe the quiet of the caves would let him sort out his thoughts. He ran over, startled to find a car outside. He went in cautiously, looking for the other visitor to his quiet place of torment. The person in the caves surprised him.

“Lana,” Clark said, “What are you doing down here?”

She was twice as beautiful as she’d been when she left for Paris. Going to Paris had put quite a bit of polish on her. She wasn’t the simple girl-next-door that she had been before she left. She’d turned into a sophisticated, mature young woman while he was gone. He was surprised at how little her change affected him. He should have been feeling like he’d been left behind but all he could feel was happy for her that she’d found herself.

“Probably the same thing that you are,” Lana said, looking anywhere but Clark’s eyes. He gave her a quizzical look until she continued. “It’s peaceful.”

He nodded, not really agreeing with her but certainly not going to explain it. So many bad things happened in the caves that they had very negative connotations for Clark. He wondered again why he was torturing himself by coming here. Clark pushed the thought away, focusing on Lana again.

“You’re two for two,” Clark said, making her look at him quizzically, “You keep showing up when I least expect to see you.”

“I’m not trying to surprise you, Clark,” Lana said, not quite apologetically but not confrontationally either.

“I know,” Clark said, smiling at her, “It’s just that when you left I wasn’t sure when I’d see you again.”

“Funny, isn’t it?” Lana said, “After everything we’ve been through I thought it would take us longer to get over it.”

“Us?” Clark said, confused.

“You’re in love,” Lana said.

Clark thought his heart had completely stopped and it was all he could do to keep from running. He was NOT in love with LEX! Absolutely not! Joe was in love with Lex, not Clark. He was not and could not be in love with Lex. The words didn’t carry any weight even in his mind and Clark knew he had to start rethinking a lot of what he thought he knew about himself.

“With Lois,” Lana continued at his blank look.

“Lois?!” Clark said, his stomach nearly revolting at the sheer thought. He worked to find words for a moment until they started spilling out of his mouth. “She’s bossy. She’s stuck up. She’s rude. I can’t stand her!”

Lana laughed, eyes lighting up with mischief. Before she left, Clark would have melted inside to make her laugh and look at him that way. This time though, there was just a mild feeling of relief that she hadn’t seen his upset, hadn’t seen through him. How could his feelings have changed so much when so little time had passed?

“The best ones always start that way,” Lana said, looking around the cave.

Clark felt almost sick at the thought of being with Lois. Lana looked over his shoulder, a strange look on her face. He let Lois fade from his thoughts and pictured himself with Lana, as he had so many, many times. The thought brought no spark of joy, no leap to his heart. It bothered him. When had she faded from his heart? It had only been three months, not years. The furtive thought of Clark with Lex brought explosions of joy that he tried to push away.

“Do you believe in destiny?” Lana asked, walking past him.

“I don’t want to,” Clark said, looking up at the painting of Naman and Segeeth. 

It meant enemies, eternal rivals, bitter hatred but oddly looking at it he wondered if it could mean other things, too. What is going on with my mind today, Clark wondered. It was like he had all these emotions and thoughts that hadn’t been there before. Maybe his time as Kal-El had left more of an effect than he’d thought…

“But you can’t escape it, can you?” Lana said, oblivious to his rambling thoughts, “Even if you don’t know what it is yet.”

Suddenly, Clark realized that Lana wasn’t talking about him. She wasn’t talking about them, Clark-and-Lana. She was talking about herself, alone. He frowned, abruptly concerned about her.

“Lana, what is it that you’re not telling me?” Clark asked, studying her back. “Does it have something to do with this guy you met?”

“No! No. No, it doesn’t,” Lana said, turning back to face him, rubbing her forehead, “But I am sorry that you found out the way that you did. I should go.”

Clark watched her go, puzzled by her odd behavior but unwilling to confront her when he was so confused. He turned back to face the drawing of Naman and Segeeth. The Kawatche had always maintained that Clark was Naman and Joe was Segeeth. Clark had believed that it was nonsense. But if he accepted that he was Naman, who played the role of Segeeth? Joe? Lex? Lionel? He could even see Lana as Segeeth if he twisted his mind to think of her the way that Joe did.

Naman’s drawing looked noble, idealistic to Clark. Segeeth’s looked scary, all teeth and coils wrapped around Naman. He looked more closely and blinked. Segeeth wasn’t a snake wrapped around Naman, crushing him. He was a second head on the same body. Naman and Segeeth were one person at the same time that they were two. 

His mind flashed to the first grade teacher who had always expected the two of them to know everything the other knew. She’d treated the twins as one person with two bodies, much to their disgust. He dismissed it, only to have another thought occur to him. Clark was his own worst enemy. His doubts and confusion, his impulsive behavior had always caused him ten times as much trouble as any of his enemies. Maybe he was Naman AND he was Segeeth. A third, thoroughly sexual interpretation of the drawing occurred to him and Clark went beet red. He really didn’t need to be thinking of that, especially in connection with Lex!

Clark sighed, turning to leave the caves. This wasn’t helping at all. He was halfway to Lex’s mansion before he realized it. He’d felt the need to talk about it and automatically headed for Lex. Clark reversed course and headed home. He was really messed up if he could trust Lex this easily, this soon.


	13. Undertow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S4: 3 - Lex tries to track down Joe to bring him home while Clark tries deal with Joe’s friends, Chloe’s guilt and his own feelings in the midst of normal Smallville craziness.

The first day of senior year was supposed to be a great day, Clark thought. But he already knew it was going to be excruciating. Mom and Dad had been nearly teary as Clark headed off to school. He knew it was because Joe wasn’t at his side. They’d gotten one more brief email from Joe, just saying that he was doing his best to be home soon but it was going to be a while longer. There were no details on where he was or what he was doing so they were all in the dark. Chloe met Clark on the front lawn, beaming at him. He grinned back, glad to see her back to normal after everything that had happened over the summer.

“Where’s Joe?” Chloe asked as Clark approached.

“Um,” Clark said, stomach flipping and face falling, “He’s not here.”

Chloe looked up at Clark, her face fading from a bright first-day-of-school grin to pale and guilt-ridden. Clark hadn’t told Chloe that Joe hadn’t come back yet. With her rescue, the trial and all the excitement, there hadn’t been a chance to tell her privately. It sure wasn’t something he wanted to discuss publicly.

“He ran away?” Chloe said quietly, laying a hand on Clark’s arm. “And he hasn’t come back yet? Oh Clark!”

“Who?” Sue asked, poking her head into their conversation. She was shorter than Chloe by several inches, with bleached blond hair and brown eyes. She always seemed ADHD to Clark, but Joe claimed she was just a high-energy person. The part about Sue that always had annoyed Clark was her perfect willingness to poke her nose into any conversation.

“Joe,” Chloe said, a little wild-eyed. “He’s run away from home.”

“Oh please,” Sue said, rolling her eyes, “Joe would never run away. He’s way too dedicated to his art and his family for that, Chloe. Have a little sense!”

“Actually, he’s … not here, Sue,” Clark said, wishing he could deal with one or the other, not both of them at once. Chloe didn’t know about their powers but she did know that Joe was gone. Sue knew about their powers but not what had happened this summer. He couldn’t explain properly to either of them without exposing things that one or the other didn’t know.

“What?!” Sue said, staring up at Clark. 

She grabbed his left elbow and hauled Clark away from Chloe towards one of the trees outside the school. She dragged Clark away from everyone else, her eyes grim and determined. Clark flinched. He literally couldn’t break free from her grip and she was leaving bruises on his arm. He’d never met anyone this strong before!

“Hey!” Chloe squawked and then sighed as Lois came up to her, bitching about going back to High School.

“Where is he and what the heck is going on?” Sue demanded quietly. She was suddenly very scary. Clark knew she seriously studied martial arts and the amount of strength in her hand locked on his elbow was far beyond what he had.

“You’re kind of hurting me, Sue,” Clark said, looking at her hand on his left elbow.

“Oh, sorry!” Sue said, letting go and blushing. “It’s Joe. I get a bit fierce where Joe’s concerned. What’s going on? I know what you two are, so spill!”

“He’s … well he’s on a mission,” Clark said uncomfortably. “He said that he’d be back in a few months at the latest but he hasn’t said much about what he’s doing.”

“Where were you two this summer?” Sue asked, studying Clark intently. “I tried getting hold of Joe a couple of times but your Mom was … well, with your Dad in the hospital, she wasn’t exactly helpful.”

“We went to … meet … our birth father,” Clark said, “But … well, I forgot everything that happened so I don’t really know what happened. You’ll have to ask Joe when he gets back.”

“That’s a neat trick,” Sue said, eyes wide. “Isn’t he supposed to be dead?”

“He really told you everything?” Clark said, surprised.

“Probably,” Sue said, shrugging as the bell rang to be getting to class. “Hard to tell what you don’t know. Class is starting so I gotta go but I’m going to be pestering you for more info after … wow! She’s changed.”

Clark followed Sue’s gaze, staring at the new and improved Abby. She’d changed 100% from the pimpled, glasses-wearing but sweet girl he remembered into a beautiful, perfect young woman in stylish clothes.

“That’s odd,” Sue said frowning at Abby but not overly concerned given her worries about Joe, “Anyway, I have to go. I’ll be back for more info after school, Clark. Don’t try and hide because I WILL find you.”

The finger she stabbed at him was considerably more threatening than it would have been before he’d felt the strength in her hands. He had no doubt that she could seriously hurt him, despite barely standing as high as his chin.

“Fine,” Clark said, stomach sinking. “See you after school, I guess.”

Clark headed off to talk to Abby before going into his first class. It was odd that she’d changed so much but Clark couldn’t help but feel that he’d changed just as much. His changes were on the inside, not the outside.

+++++

“This is not normal, even for Smallville,” Lex growled, glaring at the reports littering his desk. “Where is he?!”

Lex had spent huge amounts of money tracking down Joe’s actions over the last couple of days. He’d been seen in Metropolis, then New York, London, Paris, and a tiny postage stamp of a town outside of Düsseldorf, then the Ukraine close to Chernobyl. He’d disappeared for close to a full day after that, with no sightings or reports anywhere.

The next place he’d been spotted was Rome, where he attracted the attention of the Catholic Church. After that, he’d been seen in Cairo, the Sudan, up to India, across to China where he’d been spotted six times fighting things that might have been Yetis. A blurry picture of him in Japan showed that he’d been fighting something with horns and an exaggerated nose that obviously wasn’t a human being of any sort. He jumped the Pacific Ocean to Alaska, was spotted literally flying down to British Columbia, then he appeared in Baja California. The last sighting was down on the tip of South America.

In the course of less than a week, he’d hit every continent except Australia and Antarctica. The enormity of what Joe doing astounded Lex. He’d known that the twins had enormous powers, of course. Joe had explained what he could do. But the sparse words and dry humor that Joe had used to tell Lex hadn’t conveyed the stunning range or depth of their powers.

“Sir, we have some more reports for you,” one of Lex’s aides said.

“Thank you,” Lex said, taking them gladly.

Finding out what Joe had done in each of the locations had been much harder than simply locating him after the fact. In this day and age it was almost impossible not to leave some trace of your passage behind and Joe had been spotted, photographed or filmed in every place he’d been (Lex wasn’t convinced of that yet). Lex hadn’t been anywhere near as successful figuring out what Joe was doing in those locations.

“Excuse me,” a strong female voice said, startling Lex out of his intense focus on the reports.

Lex looked up, finding a woman about 28 to 30 years old, approximately 5’ 8” tall with short flaming red hair, grey eyes and a FBI badge looking back at him. He automatically stiffened, memorizing the name and number on her offered badge. Having the FBI knocking on his door was never a good thing. He wasn’t sure how she’d gotten in but whoever let her in unannounced was destined for the unemployment line in very short order.

“I’m Agent Alicia Keyes, Mr. Luthor,” she said. “I’d like to ask you some questions if you don’t mind.”

“I’m afraid I’m a very busy man, Agent Keyes,” Lex said, slipping on his cordial mask. “As you can see I’m in the middle of a very important project. Perhaps we can schedule an appointment for later? I’d be more than happy to answer your questions over say, dinner?”

“I’m afraid not,” Alicia said, her smile going brittle and her eyes going colder than absolute zero. “This should only take a few seconds. Do you know Sol-El?”

Lex blinked, confused. Sol-El wasn’t a name he’d ever heard.

“Who?” Lex said, studying her curiously. “I’m sorry, but I’m afraid I’ve never heard of Sol-El before.”

“Your investigations into his activities in the last week make me somewhat less than inclined to believe that, Mr. Luthor,” Alicia said, looking pointedly at the reports scattered over Lex’s desk.

Lex carefully kept his reaction from showing on his face or body. He hadn’t been very subtle about his searches for Joe but that didn’t change the fact that he’d paid very well for silence on his informant’s parts. That Joe had a pseudonym made perfect sense given his drive to protect his brother.

“I’m interested in a great many things,” Lex said, cordial mask not slipping an iota. “Is there some problem with my investigating the odd activities that have been happening around the world in the last week?”

“Perhaps not,” Alicia said, “Do you believe in the existence of aliens?”

“Of course,” Lex said, nodding and smiling calmly while inwardly cursing, “Given the vastness of the universe they have to be out there somewhere.”

“Do you believe that Earth has been visited by aliens?” she clarified, almost boring into him with her eyes.

Lex let his anger show at that question, surprising her.

“Ms. Keyes,” Lex said, voice precise and very cold, “It is generally not wise for a person who as been committed to an insane asylum and subjected to electroshock therapy to profess the belief in little green men coming to Earth. You’ll excuse me if I decline to answer that question and request that you leave.”

“My apologies,” Alicia said, looking honestly contrite. “It’s directly relevant to my investigation. That’s why I ask.”

“And what precisely is the nature of your investigation?” Lex asked, certain she wouldn’t answer.

“I’m afraid I can’t answer that, Mr. Luthor,” Alicia said, shrugging. “One final question and I’ll leave you to your work. Have you seen this person before you began your investigation?”

She held out a picture of Joe, dressed in black with a leather jacket, leaning against a wall and looking down the street towards the camera as if waiting for someone to show up. He had a tattoo peeking out of the neck of his jacket that snaked up to his left ear and out of the cuff of his sleeve at his left knuckle. He looked calm, if a little impatient and Lex’s heart leaped to see him even in the picture.

Alicia drew a sharp breath and her eyebrows furrowed for an instant before her face returned to its smooth mask. Lex studied her and quite deliberately pictured Joe naked, underneath him, body stretched out and quivering as Lex nuzzled at Joe’s nipples. Alicia turned brilliantly red.

“You’re a telepath,” Lex said, resigning himself to the fact that she already had answers to her questions. He started using some of the secrets he’d learned about blocking telepaths from the residents of 33.1 to keep her from learning anything more. They weren’t proof against a truly powerful telepath but they should slow her down a bit. She’d only get surface thoughts from now on, not anything deeper.

“Interesting that you know how to tell,” Alicia said, still blushing violently but frowning at him.

“Smallville has more than its fair share of people with unusual abilities,” Lex said, face perfectly calm. “I’ve learned quite a lot since I came here. Is Sol-El in trouble with the FBI, Agent Keyes?”

“I’m afraid I can’t—stop that!” she said, breaking off to snap at him when Lex pictured himself sucking on Joe’s cock and making him cry out in ecstasy.

“What I think in my own mind is my own business, now isn’t it?” Lex said, smirking at her. He changed to considering the many wonderful muscles of Joe’s back and how each one flexed and moved when Lex licked them. “Besides, I have … something of an interest in making sure that he’s OK.”

She glared at him, blushing right out to her earlobes.

“Your images of him don’t have the tattoos,” Alicia said icily. “He may have changed since you last saw him, you know.”

“I doubt that,” Lex said, picturing his crotch grinding against Joe’s, both of them erect. “I believe I know him a good bit better than you do.”

She laughed, the sound one of complete and utter embarrassment. He remembered in glorious detail that wonderful kiss before he left, then the wonderful warmth of Joe’s hand trailing down to his crotch. She turned away for a moment, looking out the window, unable to meet Lex’s eyes.

“Are you ever going to stop that?” she asked, quivering with embarrassment.

“Are you ever going to get out of my mind?” Lex asked, raising an eyebrow at her. He felt something change, saw her relax. Her eyes changed from grey to hazel and he nodded approval. “Thank you.”

She sighed, looking tired.

“He may be a threat to the Earth and to the USA, Mr. Luthor,” Alicia said, “It’s my job to protect both.”

“Granted,” Lex said, “But I don’t believe that you have an accurate idea of his personality, powers or intent.”

“He told me that he is an alien from a galactic civilization that is monitoring the Earth,” Alicia said, “And that he has been given the responsibility to track down and apprehend 357 specific aliens who are actual or potential threats to humanity.”

“I would say that he’s doing a fine job of it,” Lex replied, shrugging minimally. “In what way would his mission be a threat to Earth, humanity or America? The removal of dangerous individuals from the streets cannot be considered a bad thing, now can it?”

Her eyes glimmered grey and Lex immediately pictured Joe at the moment of orgasm. She turned pink and her eyes went hazel again.

“You couldn’t read him, could you?” Lex said, smirking. “That’s your problem. You can read everyone else and you couldn’t read him.”

“I’ve only met one other person that I couldn’t read,” she admitted, “And Sol-El … apprehended that individual. It was how we met.”

“My suggestion, Agent Keyes,” Lex said, leaning on his desk to study her intently, “Is to judge him by his actions. It may be difficult for a person with gifts such as yours but those are the methods that other humans must use.”

She looked at him, frowning, for a long time, nearly a full minute. Lex let the silence stretch, waiting for her eyes to shift from hazel to grey. They never did. She nodded finally.

“Good day, Mr. Luthor,” she said, “I may be in touch with you later with more questions.”

“Next time, get an appointment and don’t influence my people’s minds, Agent Keyes,” Lex said. “I have had far too many near death encounters to allow anyone to stay in my employ who allows strangers in unannounced.”

She nodded. She turned and left, sturdy heels on her flats echoing as she walked down the hallway and left the mansion. Lex made sure she left and then started researching her, too.

+++++

Clark sighed as he headed into Lex’s office. He’d managed to save Lois from Kryptonite plastic surgery (who thought that she’d saved him) but he hadn’t managed to escape Sue. He had a whole new set of bruises on his left arm that weren’t fading half as fast as the ones she’d given him before. He thought the problem was that she’d bruised the exact same place that she’d bruised before. Sue was scarily relentless.

“Clark,” Lex said, looking up from stacks of paper on his desk. “I didn’t expect to see you.”

“What are you doing?” Clark said in amazement. Lex’s office looked like a file cabinet had exploded in it.

“Finding Joe,” Lex sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose as if his head was pounding. “I always thought you were the one who got into trouble. I never realized Joe could cause so much mayhem so quickly.”

“So you do know where he is and how he’s doing?” Clark said, hopefully.

Lex studied Clark, raising an eyebrow at Clark’s desperate enthusiasm and making him blush and rub his aching arm.

“Is there a reason you’re that … desperate?” Lex asked.

“Um, Sue’s … scary,” Clark said, pulling up his sleeve so that Lex could see the livid bruises that Sue had put there by first grabbing him, then dragging him along and finally punching him in the arm. “She’s commanded me to find out what’s going on by any means necessary or she’ll clean my clock.”

“Good god,” Lex said, standing and coming to Clark’s side with a concerned expression. “I had no idea you could be hurt like that! First Joe and now you!”

“Sue’s strong…” Clark swallowed and his voice cut out as Lex laid entirely too gentle of fingers on Clark’s arm, staring at the bruises as if they made him sick.

His hand was gentle on Clark’s arm. It was warm and firm and so different from Chloe’s or Lana’s or anyone else’s. It made Clark’s heart pound and his stomach clench with a need he wasn’t willing to admit to, much less to define. The fierce protectiveness in Lex’s eyes was even harder to deal with because if Clark let himself, he could convince himself that it was backed by love, not curiosity and Lex’s obsessive interest in the unexplained.

“Do you need help dealing with her?” Lex asked, eyes fierce as he looked up at Clark. 

“No,” Clark said, stepping back as he blushed right past his T-shirt’s neckline. “I was hoping you could give me an idea of where Joe is and what he’s doing. Something to make Sue back off for a bit. She’s so strong and so well trained at martial arts that I really don’t want to annoy her. Still don’t see what Joe saw in her…”

Lex let Clark back off, looking faintly embarrassed behind the mask he suddenly slipped on. He nodded and moved around his desk to sort through the stacks of papers for one sheet. He handed it to Clark wordlessly, eyes troubled behind the mask. Clark took it and studied it, frowning.

“He’s been around the world,” Clark said, surprised. “Why?”

Lex gave him a second sheet of paper, listing people who’d disappeared or monsters that had been dealt with. Their locations matched the locations that Joe had visited. The approximate times of their disappearances matched as well.

“He’s kidnapping people? Is he killing them?” Clark asked hesitantly, afraid for Joe.

“I don’t think so,” Lex said, sighing as he sat and studied the papers on his desk. “I’ve gotten three verified, reliable witnesses who say that he’s … somehow turning them into crystals that he claims are suspended animation capsules. He’s going by the name Sol-El and making no effort to hide the fact that he’s an alien.”

“S-Sol-El?!” Clark squeaked, the papers suddenly crumpling and shredding in his hands.

Lex’s eyes snapped to Clark’s face, worry on his face.

“That’s bad?” Lex asked, standing and gently rescuing his nearly destroyed reports from Clark.

“W-when I returned with amnesia I was Kal-El,” Clark said, swallowing hard against a fear for Joe that was far stronger than his fear of talking about himself. “I’d been … overwritten, reprogrammed by our birth father, Jor-El. I wasn’t me. Mom barely managed to save me. If Joe’s going by Sol-El, his Kryptonian name, then he … might have been partially overwritten as well, Lex. He went willingly, you know. So he might not, might not have needed a full overwrite the way I did. It would explain why none of us could get him to come home. He’s been reprogrammed to not care enough about us anymore to come home.”

Lex went very pale. He stared at Clark for a long moment and then set the crumpled papers down carefully. He turned and went to get a scotch, breathing hard. Clark could hear his heartbeat and it was through the roof. He was gritting his teeth, too. He swallowed some scotch and suddenly threw the glass at the fire; face a mask of fury. The fire roared up as the alcohol in the scotch burned off.

“Damn it!” Lex growled, shaking. “I’ve been trying to believe that he’s OK, that nothing’s wrong with him. I want to believe that this is just his choice. But this,” he waved at the stacks of reports, “Is so out of character for him that … God, I’ve been lying to myself.”

“We all did that, Lex,” Clark said quietly, feeling sick to his stomach. “Have you had any recent sightings? The last one you have was at the south tip of South America?”

“No,” Lex said, looking equally sick to his stomach, “I haven’t. There haven’t been any more sightings of him anywhere. Not a picture, not a video, not a single eyewitness. It’s like he dropped off the face of the planet.”

“So I can’t track him down,” Clark said, suppressing a moan.

“It’s worse than that,” Lex said, pulling out a folder and passing it to Clark. It wasn’t very thick, just 12 sheets of paper in a manila envelope. “He’s gotten the attention of the FBI, Clark. This woman came to see me about him. She’s a telepath and I’m reasonably certain she saw far more in my mind than she should have.”

“The FBI?” Clark whispered, going white. 

None of his interactions with the FBI had been good and he had visions of Joe locked up in a lab somewhere being experimented on. The agent was a red-headed female and what little Lex had been able to discover about her suggested to Clark that she was a loose cannon. Her history was full of reprimands for making decisions and taking actions that she wasn’t authorized for. Her psych profile was troubling, too (both in what it said about her and that Lex had somehow managed to get a copy of it). She reminded Clark of a meteor freak, given the many comments about loosing her temper and harming people.

“She’s after Joe?” Clark asked, giving the file back to Lex.

“Yes,” Lex said, lips so thin that they’d nearly disappeared. “She wasn’t able to read Joe’s mind so I suspect that she won’t be able to read yours if she finds you Clark. Don’t let her rattle you if you meet her. She … well, I gave her the impression that Joe is my lover so I suspect she’ll come after me, not you.”

“Be careful!” Clark said, worried about Lex, “The FBI is dangerous.”

“I know,” Lex said, smiling wryly. “It will be all right. I’m already taking steps to protect myself from her and her team. Let me know if she contacts you or your friends, Clark. This isn’t a woman you want to mess with. She’s a loose cannon and we don’t want her pointed at us if we can help it. I’ll do what I can to protect you and your family, Clark but … it’s challenging.”

Clark nodded, even more worried about Joe now. He’d really wanted this year to be a one of normalcy but it looked like things were going to be even weirder than last year.

“I’ll let you know if he calls again,” Lex promised as one of his aides came in with some more reports.

“Thanks, Lex,” Clark said, sighing. He turned to go, his mind elsewhere.

“Clark,” Lex called, making Clark turn around. His face was a mask again but Clark could see worry and something that might be affection in his eyes, “Let me know if you need any help with Sue.”

“I will,” Clark laughed ruefully. “I think I can tell her enough to get her to back off with what you told me.”

Clark left, emotions in turmoil. God, he needed someone to talk to! Not about Joe, because there wasn’t a thing he could do about Joe, but about Lex. His heart was doing strange things to him and he had no one that he could trust to talk about it. Chloe was acting weird because of Joe’s absence. Lois was still a horror in a hugely-competent-while-still-being-totally-clueless way. Pete was long gone and there was no way Clark was going to talk to him about Lex even if he was still in Smallville. Mom and Dad would have a fit if he even suggested something like falling in love with Lex Luthor. 

He felt so alone. 

The only other person he could think of who could understand was Lex himself, but Clark couldn’t possibly talk to him about it. Not yet, maybe not ever.


	14. Associations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S4: 4 - Joe encounters the FBI again while on his second to last urgent capture. Lex finds himself hopeful of Clark’s forgiving him after his reactions earlier and does his best to help out in various ways in Clark’s life. Clark does something he’s never done before and makes his heart hurt in the process.

Sol didn’t have the breath to pant as he collapsed to his knees clutching the latest crystal. Quite literally, Sol thought with mild amusement, given that his lungs had just collapsed and his heart was shutting down. It was probably a good thing. He would have just called Lex and made them both feel worse about being apart. He’d resolved not to do that after the call before Chernobyl.

“You are so fucking insane,” Torch said, coming down the alley to kneel next to Sol as he faded. “Is doing this worth dying?”

“Not … dying, Bear,” Sol said, grinning at his immediate glare at the hated new nickname. “Just … shutting … down … to heal.”

“Same diff,” Torch growled, catching Sol as he collapsed, loosing consciousness as his heart stopped and his brain ceased functioning. “No heartbeat, no breathing and no brain function equals dead in my book, you moron.”

Sol didn’t feel Torch pick him up. He didn’t feel Torch carry him to Sol’s hotel room, clean his bloody and battered body. He wasn’t aware of Torch’s muttered curses at himself for being too nice of a guy and being an idiot for taking care of a fucking alien who probably didn’t understand the concept of kindness anyway. He came back to awareness about 6 hours later as Alicia entered the room, his mind and ears working before his body revived fully.

“Has he revived yet?” Alicia asked quietly.

“No,” Torch growled, sounding worried in spite of himself. “You’re 100% convinced that he will?”

“Oh yes,” Alicia said, sighing as she walked across the battered carpet of his dirt-cheap motel room. “After Chernobyl he was dead for nearly a full day, Torch. The Russians were … quite surprised when he got up out of the morgue and disappeared. They were even more put out that he’d taken his collection of crystals with him. Did you find them?”

“Right here,” Torch said, sighing. “Can’t figure out how the hell they work. There’s nothing to show how to open them. I’ve tried everything I can think of short of taking them back to base for the eggheads, Allie. I still think they’re really corpses, no matter what he claims.”

Sol managed to open his eyes to look at them. Alicia was standing by the rickety little table at the end of his hotel room. Torch was sitting on and dwarfing the solitary battered chair that sat next to it. Sol was sort of surprised that it didn’t collapse underneath his weight. Torch was so tall and muscular that he made Sol look small. His collection of crystals was carefully laid out on the table, gleaming in the low light of the room.

“No, they’re not,” Alicia said with conviction. “I could … almost feel what he did when he took Dre’mar, Torch. They’re alive, all of them, just asleep inside of those things.”

“Expected … to be … in … a lab,” Sol breathed, making both of them start and turn to stare at him. “Surprised me.”

“Idiot,” Torch growled, glaring at him. “You deserve to be in a lab being cut up! Letting yourself be killed that way!”

“Better … than letting … him eat … the kids,” Sol said, managing to shrug.

Alicia frowned, sitting on the foot of the bed and putting a gentle hand on his ankle. Her eyes were almost glowingly grey as she studied him. Torch watched her tensely and Sol suddenly realized that she was as different as he or Torch was.

“Telepath?” Sol asked, his left arm cooperating enough to let him run his hand over the place where he’d had a hole in his chest. 

It was healed, of course, sealed over and then the insides repaired while he’d been ‘dead’. It might have looked like his tattoos were only on his left side but the nano-computers actually were spread throughout his whole body. He could be damaged to the point that there was nothing but a hand or foot left and eventually they would re-grow his body. He had no intention of letting that happen but if it did, he would come back. He’d meant it when he’d told Lex that he wouldn’t be going to Sol’s funeral.

“You can tell?” Alicia said, removing her hand quickly.

“Logical extrapolation,” Sol said, finally able to take a deep breath as his lungs and circulatory system went back to normal function. “Oh, that’s so much better! Finally.”

“You said something about kids,” Alicia said, eyes suddenly changing from grey to hazel.

“Mmm-hmm,” Sol said, nodding. He wiggled his fingers and toes, testing how his body was working. It was getting there. In a few minutes he’d be back to normal, if starving and dehydrated. “That one was the one kidnapping the kids from the local arcades for the last couple of months. He’d go in, make them think that he was their parent using his powers, take them away and eat them. He had three kids with him, two brothers and their little sister. I stopped him, freed them and had them run. Then I fought him.”

“And got killed,” Torch growled.

“Well, yes, but that’s irrelevant, Bear,” Sol said with a grin that made Torch growl even louder. “Toss me some water and jerky out my bag, will you?”

Torch glanced at Alicia who nodded approval before Torch tossed Sol’s backpack at him. Sol caught it and fished out one of the three water bottles he’d stashed inside. A pack of jerky followed and Sol started drinking and eating.

“I … spoke to Lex Luthor,” Alicia said, easing a little away at Sol’s jump of surprise and following glare. “He’s … not concerned about your mission, somewhat to my surprise.”

“How in the world did you track him down?” Sol asked, glaring at her.

“He was investigating you and I needed to know why,” Alicia said, her chin coming up defiantly.

“Oh, he brought you down on himself?” Sol said, sighing and rolling his eyes. “That man’s curiosity is going to get him as killed as the proverbial cat one of these days. Sorry, I’m just really protective of the people I care about.”

Torch glared at Sol as if he wanted to rip his arms off and beat Sol with the bloody stubs. He seemed to react violently to any threat against Alicia, no matter how slight. Sol couldn’t blame him. He did the same thing with Clark and Lex, after all.

“You said you were an alien,” Torch said, nostrils flaring with anger.

“I am,” Sol said, drinking more water.

“You implied you were from a galactic civilization,” Alicia said, giving him an equally hard look.

“I am,” Sol said, shrugging. “This is a lifetime assignment. One way in, no way out until you people get your act together and meet the minimum requirements for galactic civilization contact.”

Both Torch and Alicia stared at him, Torch’s jaw dropped open in shock. Sol laughed quietly, munching his way through the bag of jerky at an accelerated rate. He finished the bag in about 15 seconds and sighed that it was gone. It was enough for now but he needed to eat some real food soon. About four people’s worth of real food, preferably.

“And … consorting with the natives is …?” Alicia asked, turning beet red.

“Fraternization is discouraged,” Sol said, finishing off his bottle of water and starting a second one, “But on an assignment like this it is allowed under specific circumstances. Lex more than meets the requirements for those circumstances.”

Alicia sighed, rubbing her radiating face.

“Why you would be interested in that man I have no idea,” Alicia said, looking away. “You are aware he’s … less than faithful, aren’t you?”

“Lex?” Sol said, laughing, “Less than faithful is a polite way of terming it. I certainly don’t expect him to be monogamous when I’m not. Very different standards of behavior, that’s all I can say on that point.”

“You have a brother,” Alicia said, making Sol jump and stiffen again. “I caught glimpses of him in Lex’s mind. Was he sent here, too?”

Sol studied her intently, making her eyes flash grey. The one thing he didn’t want was the FBI beating on Clark’s door. Mom and Dad would freak. Clark would panic. God knows, Chloe would probably report the whole thing in the Torch. Not to mention that Sue would go mental and attack any FBI agent that threatened Sol’s family.

“I strongly suggest leaving him alone,” Sol said very coldly. “Our powers are very different and he’s much stronger, faster and more invulnerable than I am. His mission is also very different from mine and you’ll destroy his chances of success if you contact him.”

“I’ll keep that in mind,” Alicia said, pale but determined. “I have a mission of my own, Sol-El. We’re responsible for defending this country and I’m not going to let something go just because you say so.”

“On your own head be it,” Sol said, shrugging as if washing his hands of the whole issue, “But you were warned. His transit here caused some serious mental issues and you’d be wise to leave him alone until they’re fully worked out.”

Torch looked almost ill, leaning back in his chair before it creaked and he stood to prevent it from collapsing underneath him. Alicia looked confused.

“Mental issues?” Torch said, horrified. “He’s stronger than you, faster than you, more invulnerable than you and has fucking MENTAL ISSUES?!”

“Not violent ones,” Sol said, rolling his eyes. “He’s phobic. He tends to react too strongly to people finding out what we are and he could panic attack if you approach him. He’s not going to go out and start killing babies or take over the world if that’s what you’re worried about.”

“You’re certain,” Alicia said, clearly not believing it. “You’re not there. How do you know for sure?”

Sol pulled up a monitor window, smiling to find Clark talking to Sue before football practice. He was glad that Sue had started talking with Clark. He needed an ear to talk to and Sue was good at it once you got her to calm down and stand still. Torch and Alicia stared at him and the window.

“I can monitor him at any time,” Sol said. “It’s not like we’re really separated, even if we’re not standing right next to each other. He is being monitored and there isn’t an issue there, unless someone like the FBI shows up and starts asking penetrating questions about aliens. Then he panics and runs and I have to track him down.”

He dismissed the window with a flick of his hand.

“Now, I need to get some real food so unless you’re buying I think we’re done,” Sol said. “I know you have questions and need answers but there’s only so much I can tell you.”

“How can we open those things?” Torch demanded, pointing at the crystals.

“Well,” Sol said, grinning wickedly, “First, you have to have the sun turn supernova with the crystals precisely 500,000 miles away from it. Second, you to have them hovering on the edge of a black hole of at least forty solar masses, _at the same time_. Third, you have to shock the crystals with a very low level of bio-electricity, about the equivalent to an electric eel,  also at the same time as the other two conditions.”

“You really don’t want those opened,” Alicia said, laughing.

“Nope,” Sol said, grinning. “Not after all the work I’ve gone to getting them sealed away. Or you could ask me and I could open it for you. I might do it if you had a good enough of a reason. Now are you buying some food or am I heading out without you?”

+++++

Lex drove up to the High School, not letting his nervousness show as he parked and headed inside to the locker room. Clark had been by the mansion nearly every day since Joe disappeared but the only thing they talked about was Joe. Clark had nearly cut Lex out of his life. Joe was the only connection left between the two of them and Lex had to admit privately that it hurt. A lot.

Lex found Jason Teague in his office, finishing up papers and plans for the practice coming up. He seemed like a nice enough person but Lex didn’t approve of him. It was one thing to have a summer romance with a High School student in Paris. It was quite another thing to follow her to her hometown to continue the romance in secret. Lex knew Lana was a strong young woman but she was still only 17 and in High School. Jason had no right to be continuing the romance before she was of age.

“Mr. Luthor!” Jason said, smiling and coming around his desk to shake Lex’s hand. “I can’t thank you enough for the new equipment you bought for the kids.”

“Not at all,” Lex said, “I try to support the community that’s done so much for me. If you don’t mind, I’d like to address the football players before practice.”

“Sure,” Jason said, nodding. “I was just heading over there. Come along.”

“Thank you,” Lex said, following him to the locker room.

Lex had already written out and memorized the little speech he’d give. It was general enough that the other kids would take it to be addressed to them but in reality, Lex was only talking to one person: Clark. Lex understood quite well the irony of his disapproving of Jason with Lana while secretly pursuing Clark but Lex was willing to let it stay friends while Jason had crossed the line into outright romance and presumably sex.

“All right, ladies,” Jason said as he came into the locker room, “I see that you’ve already found the new jerseys. The man responsible for our good fortune would like a few words with you. Mr. Lex Luthor.”

Lex came into the room, smiling quietly. The football players applauded, smiling at him. Clark, on the other hand, froze and watched him like a statue made of ice.

“The coach has told me that this is a rebuilding season,” Lex said, being careful to talk to all of them, not just Clark, “And I want to encourage you to keep at it. In my life I’ve learned that you can never give up on something that means a lot to you. Even when you’re coming off of a loosing season, you keep trying. Because sometimes you just need a fresh start. So please, enjoy the new uniforms.”

Lex smiled at their applause and left, passing the too-still Clark who watched him with those intent green eyes.

“I know what you’re doing,” Clark said, making him turn. “But you can’t buy back my friendship, Lex.”

The room and the secrets that Lex had horded hung between the two of them, as well as the other gifts that Lex had tried to give to Clark. Lex managed to control most of his flinch, turning it into a flick of a smile at the corner of his mouth before he left. Clark’s expression wasn’t as cold as it could have been, Lex noted as he walked down the hallway toward his car. He didn’t seem to hate Lex, but he certainly didn’t approve and didn’t want to restore their friendship.

“Don’t give up,” a bright female voice said as Lex left the school. He turned to find Sue looking up at him, hanging on her boyfriend’s arm. She left him and came to Lex’s side. “Don’t give up, Lex. Clark’s a little confused right now but if you give him time and you’re honest with him, it’ll be OK.”

Lex looked at her, not at all surprised that he resented her. She was one of Joe’s former lovers and Clark had turned to her to talk about his problems, when he used to go to Lex. That didn’t even include the bruises she was leaving on Clark, bruises that Clark should never have to deal with when he was supposed to be invulnerable.

“Thank you,” Lex said, his most polite mask firmly in place. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Sue grinned at Lex, brown eyes sparkling with mischief.

“I probably shouldn’t say this,” Sue said, “But I think you deserve to know. Clark’s not … well, he’s not quite as clear on who he wants in his life as you might think. I’ve been listening to him sort things out a lot since Joe disappeared. He’s starting to work out some things in his head that have been bothering him. Give him a bit of time and I think you might be surprised at what he tells you.”

Lex studied her, frowning.

“You know,” Lex said, convinced of it. “You know what they are.”

“Of course,” Sue said, snorting. “Joe told me years ago, before we got seriously involved. Joe and I have been each other’s wailing walls for years. He’s the one who helped me learn to control my abilities. But anyway, Mikael and I need to go. I just wanted to make sure you knew that things aren’t as hopeless as they might seem. Clark’s the sort to retreat into his shell until he’s sorted things out. Let him come out in his own time and it’ll work out.”

She took Mikael’s arm and they left, leaving Lex to his thoughts. He was still thinking as he got home. Sue might be willing to let things go and just wait but Lex wasn’t. Clark had withdrawn when he’d discovered Lex was keeping secrets from him, secrets that might endanger him and Joe. Lex needed to take steps to make sure that it didn’t go on. Fortunately, he knew exactly what to do.

+++++

Clark moaned, unable to move as Coach Teague came at him to finish the job he’d started by beating Clark up and knocking him through the railing around his loft. Between the Kryptonite infused drink that he’d taken, the beating he’d gotten at practice and Coach Teague’s beating, he was barely conscious and unable to move. A sudden attack drove Coach Teague away before he could kill Clark.

“Clark?!” Lex asked, coming to his side.

Clark didn’t think he’d been so happy to see anyone in his entire life. Lex helped him up, helped clean up his wounds. He took care of Clark without demanding answers. He did worry about calling the police to deal with Clark’s attacker but he didn’t push too hard. Given Clark’s history and powers, it didn’t make sense to push too hard.

“How?” was the only question that Lex asked as he wiped the blood from Clark’s face and fussed over his injuries.

“The cheerleaders are spiking the Gatorade with something that has Kryptonite in it,” Clark said, startled as a drop of green fluid came from his nose. He wiped it away and suddenly felt like himself. His bruises and cuts healed, leaving him perfectly healthy. Light seemed to glow around the edges of his eyes for a second, making his head swim as Lex walked back over.

“Your cut is gone,” Lex said, running a finger over the spot above Clark’s eyebrow where it had been. “What happened to let you heal finally?”

Clark held up the tissue with its green stain, shrugging in confusion. He looked up at Lex and had to fight to keep from pulling Lex close. The Gatorade is … affecting me? Clark’s heart pounded and time slowed down as he studied Lex and realized that it was making him want Lex, to be with Lex. He really was over Lana if this was the effect it had on him. What it said about his sexuality made his heart pound even harder than it already was. It was only a second or two before the effect faded and Clark was back to normal, just blushing violently from embarrassment. Sue was right. She’d said that Clark was clearly in love with Lex. The thought of it made him want to run, despite Sue’s reassurances that Joe would be delighted to share Lex with Clark.

“I guess my body expelled the Kryptonite,” Clark said, unable to bring himself to show what he’d just experienced. “Why are you here, Lex? I’m grateful for the save but…”

“I wanted to give you something,” Lex said, giving Clark a large green envelope. “It’s every file I ever had on you.”

“How do I know you don’t have a copy?” Clark asked, heart beating faster again at the thought that Lex would give up something so important to him for Clark’s friendship. And at the thought of maybe having more someday.

“You don’t,” Lex said, smiling sadly. “But it’s the truth.”

“Lex,” Clark said, letting his sadness and pain show, “If this friendship was so important why did you lie to me for so long?”

Lex sighed, looking up at Clark in the dim light of the barn.

“I don’t know, Clark,” Lex said slowly. “There’s a darkness in me that I can’t always control. I’m starting to think that it’s my curse, why every relationship I have ends badly.”

“We all have a dark side, Lex,” Clark said grimly, more than aware of his own as he contemplated stealing Lex from Joe. It was such a temptation, especially with Joe gone.

“Yeah,” Lex said, “But I can feel mine creeping over the edges. Your friendship helps keep it at bay. It reminds me that there are truly good people in the world. I’m not willing to give up on that. Good night, Clark.”

Clark watched him go, heart beating hard as he fought with himself. He knew he should say something. Lex was giving up his secrets but Clark wasn’t. It wasn’t right and it wasn’t fair for him to expect one sort of behavior from Lex and not to do likewise. But he couldn’t bring himself to say anything yet. Not until he was sure that he was back to normal and the cheerleader’s potion wasn’t still affecting him.

Clark spent the next couple of days being reminded of his epiphany. 

First came the pool party and making out with the thoroughly unappealing Mandy. That was something that he wished he had mental bleach to wipe out of his mind. She was thoroughly revolting, self-involved, blond and everything he didn’t like. He compared her to Lana and found her lacking. He compared her to Lex and found himself having a hard time not throwing her across the room.

But he managed to do what he needed, apparently convincingly enough for Mandy to believe his clumsy courtship. They got what they needed and saved the football players from the love potion. Lois was her normal aggravating self, first tweaking him, then fighting when she should have run, then being so utterly clueless about the pipes breaking that Clark couldn’t believe that she’d bought it. How anyone could be that dense he would never know.

It was partially Lois’ horribly annoying nature that sent Clark off to Lex’s mansion that night. Partially but not entirely. Clark had spent the next day after the pool party noticing every single couple in town, it seemed. From Mom and Dad to Sue and Mikael, to random couples on the streets, everyone was with someone and it just reminded him of Lex. Finally he gave up and went to the mansion. Lex looked up as Clark came into Lex’s Obsession room. It wasn’t what he remembered. Everything was gone other than a block of compressed metal in the middle of the room.

“When they said that Clark Kent was downstairs,” Lex said, “I couldn’t believe it. I wanted you to see for yourself that the investigation is over.”

“What’s that?” Clark asked, pointing at the block of metal. His heart was beating harder, just knowing that he meant this much to Lex. Lex wasn’t the sort to give up on anything and he had given up something that had been one of his defining characteristics, all for Clark’s sake.

“The Porsche you pulled me out of the day we met,” Lex said.

“Why is it still here?” Clark asked.

“To remind me of what I almost lost,” Lex replied. “It’s over Clark. It really is. Look, I’m willing to give this friendship another shot if you are.”

Clark smiled at him. This was far more than he’d ever thought Lex would do. Maybe it would be OK to trust Lex, Clark thought, not just with the Lois situation but with more. This made it easier for Clark to do what he knew he needed to do today.

“In the spirit of friendship,” Clark said hopefully, “I was wondering if you could help me with a problem. Well, two things, actually”

“Absolutely,” Lex said, smiling happily, “What did you need?”

“First, it’s a who, not a what,” Clark said, smiling at Lex. “Lois Lane.”

Lex’s lips twitched into a smile as he looked up at Clark. They headed back down to Lex’s office and Lex made a couple of phone calls and donations that suddenly changed Met U’s policies. Lois would be out of Clark’s hair in very short order, much to Clark’s relief.

“Thank you so much!” Clark said, grinning at Lex.

“No problem,” Lex said, laughing quietly. “That sort of problem is easy to deal with. What was the other thing?”

“Um,” Clark said, getting very nervous suddenly, “Actually that’s something I need to do for you. D-do you still have that simulation of what happened on your plane?”

“Yes,” Lex said, confused.

“Can I see it?” Clark said, swallowing against the churning of his stomach.

“Of course,” Lex said, using a remote to trigger the projector screen and call up the simulation.

Clark watched it, trembling. He could see the exact moment he flew up, how he’d grabbed the edge of the doorway. He could practically see where he’d left finger marks on the metal, clinging and then throwing the door away. Lex was watching him with concern. After a bit he came over and put a gentle hand on Clark’s arm. Clark started and shook his head at Lex’s unspoken question. He realized that he’d watched the simulation at least a dozen times as he fought with his fear. 

“Sorry,” Clark said, “Just … dealing with the fear. Um, you remember how I said that when I came back I was Kal-El? Well, I had a mission. The mission was to gather some crystals with Kryptonian symbols on them. I can’t remember why I needed the crystals but I remember that it was very important.”

Lex stared at Clark, suddenly looking at the simulation with comprehension in his eyes.

“You can fly?” Lex asked, amazed.

“Kal-El and Sol-El can fly,” Clark said sadly, “Clark Kent can’t. Whether Joe will be able to once we manage to save him, I have no idea. Um, so when you found the crystal, touched it, it gave off this horrible noise. I heard it and had to go and take it away. I flew around the world, intercepting your plane. I was what happened to your plane, Lex, not your father, not some strange phenomenon, me.”

Clark sighed with relief that he’d managed to actually say it to Lex. He’d never confessed something like this to anyone before, other than telling Pete that he was an alien. That had gone so badly that he’d gotten even more afraid of telling people. But this time he was sure it would be OK. It was Lex. He felt a huge sense of relief that he’d managed to say it. It was like a mountain had lifted off of his shoulders not having to hide it anymore.

“You didn’t have to tell me that,” Lex said, frowning at Clark. “I’m truly grateful that you did but you don’t have to tell me things like that.”

“It’s not fair to keep my secrets if I’m not letting you have secrets,” Clark said, shaking his head at Lex while smiling weakly. “It’s just really hard for me to say it. I … I don’t want to … to ruin anything, not for you, me or Joe. I just, well, I don’t think its fair.”

The smile on Lex’s face made Clark’s heart squeeze painfully. He’d never seen Lex look at him like that, give him a smile that said so much about love and friendship and trust. The love potion that the cheerleaders had used couldn’t have come within 10,000 miles of having that much of an effect on Clark’s heart. He swallowed hard against the knowledge that he truly had fallen in love with Lex. He was in love with his brother’s lover, how low was that?

“Thank you,” Lex said, squeezing Clark’s elbow gently. “I’m so glad that you trust me enough to tell me that.”

“I’m sorry that it’s so hard for me to tell you stuff,” Clark said ashamed that he’d put off telling Lex when it made him so happy, made him feel so good. He may not ever be able to tell Lex how he felt but at least telling him secrets made him happy.

“Not at all,” Lex said, refusing to listen to Clark’s apologies. “You can tell me as much or as little as you want, Clark. I understand how hard it is to deal with a phobia. Tell me what you want, when you want to.”

“Thank you,” Clark said, blushing. “Um, I should go. I still have to do my chores and I’m sure you have a lot of things to do.”

“I don’t think anything could be more important than you right now, Clark,” Lex said, eyes full of so much warmth as he looked at Clark that it made Clark want to cry for what he could never have. It would have to be enough just to be friends, Clark thought. He wouldn’t take Joe’s love away from him, no matter what.


	15. Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S4: 5 - Clark recently met a certain super speed teen and befriended him. Said teen now meets someone who strongly reminds him of Clark, just darker, more dangerous and somehow older than Clark, right in the midst of some exciting events…

Bart zipped through NY, moving so much faster than the traffic that he might as well have been moving through a world that was frozen in place. He’d kept his word to Clark since they parted. He hadn’t stolen anything. Instead he was working as a courier, running packages from place to place. It sure as heck didn’t pay as much but he had to admit that it was a lot safer and more satisfying somehow. Besides with his speed he could work in three cities at once without a problem, New York, Star City and Washington DC. That more than made up for the lower payout.

Bart found the New York office he was delivering to, dropped off the package while flirting outrageously with the receptionist. She laughed at him, blew him off and sent him on his way with a sucker, probably to tell him something about how young she thought he was. He sighed and headed outside, sucking on the candy. It was the last delivery of the day so he was free to go off and search for others with powers like his and Clark’s once he picked up his paychecks.

Something moved very fast off to his left and Bart blinked, looking. It wasn’t as fast as Clark, much less as fast as Bart, but it was still way faster than anything human. Bart grinned and followed the blur. It looked like a human shape but he wasn’t sure. It was blurry beyond it’s speed. It was like it was wrapped in a blanket or something. He was pretty sure that only Clark or someone able to move at least as fast as Clark would be able to see it. The way the blur worked made Bart think it was designed to hide from normal human speed eyes and cameras, not something that worked like he did.

“What the heck are you?” Bart muttered. He gasped as his blur took to the air, flying to the top of a warehouse. “Oh-kay, that I wasn’t expecting. Let’s see if there’s a building I can climb around here.”

There was, a shorter apartment building with a nice broad flat roof. Bart motored up the fire escape and looked around. It took him quite a while to spot his blur again. While it was standing still, it was _very_ hard to see, even for him. His blur was standing quite still on the warehouse roof but when he stared hard at super speed Bart could just barely see little flickers of light that looked sort of like the electricity, spread all over his blur’s presumable body.

“That’s weird,” Bart muttered. “What the heck are you, anyway?”

Another too-fast-for-human movement caught his attention, off to his left this time. Bart turned and stared. There was another person, sort of human-like but its arms seemed too long and its legs seemed to short. Its head rotated, scanning the rooftops and then oriented on Bart like a predator spotting its prey.

“Oh shit,” Bart said, every instinct he had saying he’d just stepped in it, big time. “Time to motor!”

He ran down the fire escape, sure that he’d be safe. Nothing could move as fast as Bart. He glanced back and his heart started pounding hard for the first time in a very long time. The second figure was at the top of the stairs he’d just left, grinning down at Bart like this was the best thing he’d ever had happen. It was so obviously not a human with needle-sharp teeth and glowing yellow eyes that Bart knew he was in serious trouble.

“Oh shit!” Bart squawked, eyes going wide as the thing launched itself straight into the air after him.

He took off, running out of New York, across one of the many bridges and through the suburbs. He was sure that he could get away, given his speed. He didn’t know what this was but he wanted nothing to do with it.

“This will be fun,” a deep male voice said behind him, practically in Bart’s ear. “I like it when my food runs away from me! It makes their flesh so much tastier once I catch them.”

Bart gasped, spun in midstep and found the thing flying right behind him, keeping up easily. The blur was right behind his pursuer, making Bart think that they were working together. He ran backwards for an eternity, maybe two or three seconds, taking it all in and making sure that he was right. The thing hunting Bart grinned, licked his lips and reached his hands out for Bart. His fingers had long nails, claws really and there were nasty looking spines like a porcupine’s quills all over his head, shoulders and forearms. He really was going to try and eat Bart!

“Like hell!” Bart squawked and spun.

He set out across the Midwest at his top speed, relieved to find that he was outdistancing his pursuers easily now that he was going all out. He was in Indiana when the first attack from above happened. He heard a whistling sound and looked up as he ran. Bart screamed.

It was stooping out of the sun, diving straight at Bart so fast that it was like watching a meteor strike or a missile striking its target. Bart violently dodged, going sideways so fast that he left rubber burns from his tennis shoes on the pavement, each one a dozen feet long.

The attacker laughed and nearly caught Bart despite his desperate dodge. He crashed into the ground with an impact that came close to blowing Bart from his feet. It was like an explosion going off a couple of paces away, deafening him and battering him before he outran the blast wave. His attacker left a huge crater, showing just how flat Bart would have been if he hadn’t dodged. Bart kept running but looked back in time to see the blur crash into his pursuer.

His attacker roared in anger and swung one of his too-long arms trying to bat off whatever it was inside of the blur. The blur caught his arm and suddenly they were fighting, so violently that Bart had no intention of sticking around, much less getting close. He flashed across the center of the country, putting as much distance between him and them as he possibly could.

The second attack happened in Colorado, another near miss that nearly resulted in Bart’s being flattened. The Blur (as Bart had started thinking of him) struck from the side this time, knocking the Hunter off of Bart’s trail by something close to a mile in one blow. Bart kept running, heading towards Las Vegas. Maybe he could hide in the crowds there?

The third attack took place on a dry lakebed in the middle of Nevada, out in the middle of nowhere. Bart heard the now-familiar whistle and knew it was happening again. He yelled as his backpack was grabbed and he was lifted right off of the ground.

“Holy SHIT!” Bart screamed, flailing and kicking while his attacker laughed in delight.

Bart squirmed out of his backpack, abandoning it and tumbling to the ground. He fell one heck of a lot farther than he’d expected, not the couple of feet it should have been for the 1.3 seconds that he’d been off the ground but nearly 15 feet. Bart landed hard, the wind knocked out of him as he tumbled and rolled, all his momentum working against him.

By the time he’d tumbled to a stop and reoriented, looking up in the sky in terror, his attacker was in full battle with the Blur. Bart had seen some really vicious battles since he ran away from home. He’d seen people get knifed and shot and beaten until they were damn near dead. But this was fighting taken to a level he’d never imagined outside of Hong Kong action flicks.

They were moving at about Clark’s speed. Their blows were so hard that each impact was like a gunshot. The Blur was hitting with closed fists, leaving bruises, not going for a kill. Bart’s attacker was slashing and cutting with his claws, spraying the Blur’s blood all over the lakebed below. The attacker suddenly got through the Blur’s defenses and stabbed him in the side, laughing with delight as the Blur yelled in agony.

“You’re not taking my prey from me!” Bart’s attacker laughed, crashing both of them into the dry lakebed. He made a crater in the lakebed with the Blur underneath, taking the brunt of the impact.

“ _You’re_ my prey, Arioni!” the Blur snapped, his voice making Bart come to his feet with shock.

Clark.

It sounded almost like Clark’s voice coming from the Blur. A bit angrier than he’d ever heard Clark, a slightly deeper timbre to the voice but still, it sounded like Clark in there. As his attacker and the Blur erupted out of the new crater, Bart gasped. The field was gone as the Blur clutched his bleeding side.

“Son of a bitch!” Bart breathed, “Joe!”

Clark had told Bart about his missing twin, asked him to keep an eye out for Joe while he was out running around the country and world. Joe launched himself at Bart’s attacker, Arioni, ignoring the gaping wound in his side. Bart launched himself into motion, at full speed. He ran as fast as he’d ever run, heading straight for Smallville. Clark wasn’t at the Mansion. He wasn’t at the Talon. He wasn’t at school but he was at his family’s farm, talking with his parents.

“Clark!” Bart yelled, probably a lot too loud given the adrenaline pumping through his system, “Dude, you gotta come quick! I just saw Joe and he’s in the huge fight with this freaky dude with claws that wanted to eat me. He’s hurt, come on, we gotta go!”

“Joe?!” Clark gasped as his parents started and then stared at Bart’s sudden appearance in their kitchen. “Where?”

“Somewhere in Nevada, dude,” Bart said, tugging at his arm urgently. “Come on! They fly almost as fast as me. If we don’t get moving we’ll never find them again!”

“Go!” Jonathan said firmly, pushing at Clark’s shoulder.

“Be careful, honey!” Martha said, looking frightened but hopeful.

“Right,” Clark said to his parents before turning to Bart. “Go. I’ll follow you.”

Bart turned and ran, going as fast as he could given that Clark wasn’t as fast as he was. They still made it back to the battle site in Nevada pretty quickly. Joe and Arioni hadn’t stayed still during the 20 to 30 seconds that Bart had been gone. Their battle had carried them miles further south, leaving craters and traces of blood along the way.

“Oh my god,” Clark said, slowing as they came up on the current site of the battle.

Joe and Arioni had landed, both looking battered and bleeding in multiple places. Joe fought like a true pro, Bart thought. Every blow was precise and viscously effective. He wasted no effort and not one bit of the force he put out was in vain. Arioni was like an animal, a tiger or lion slashing and battering at his prey with his claws. He didn’t connect every time but even his close misses made Joe bleed. The quills along his arms, back and legs drew blood every time they even grazed Joe.

“Dude, we gotta help!” Bart said, determined to do something to help Clark’s brother beat this creep into the ground. “Come on!”

“Bart!” Clark gasped, trying to stop him but missing because he really just wasn’t anywhere near as fast as Bart was.

Bart speed full speed straight at Arioni’s back. He grabbed a big rock and as he got there he flung it at Arioni as hard as he could, hitting him in the right shoulder blade. Arioni screamed as something under the layer of quills broke. Quills flew all over and Bart dodged them, not wanting them to cut him when they could cut through Joe’s invulnerable skin. Clark sped in after Bart, grabbing Arioni around the neck for a second. He shouted and let go, bleeding from a half dozen quills stuck in his arm and chest.

“God damn it to hell, Kal!” Joe bellowed, “Why can’t you keep your fool nose out of my business?!”

Arioni dodged, suddenly spraying quills at all three of them with a violent wave of his good arm. Joe did something and Bart smacked into an invisible wall. It was like a bell over the top of Bart and he nearly panicked at being trapped this way. Then the quills hit the bell and bounced off, making Bart realize that Joe was protecting him. The quills aimed at Clark and Joe bounced off bells protecting them. Arioni took the instant of hesitation and disappeared straight up into the sky.

“Son of a BITCH!!!” Joe yelled, looking so furious that Bart swallowed hard. He was clutching his side, which was still bleeding badly, though not as badly as it had been before.

“Joe, you’re bleeding,” Clark said, trying to push through the bell protecting him. It disappeared at the same time that Bart’s did.

“Damn it to hell, Clark!” Joe yelled, glaring at him. “Why did you have to interfere? It’s not enough that I’ve had to be gone for fucking months, you had to go and make it even longer?!”

Clark looked like he’d been stabbed through the heart and Bart zipped over, glaring at Joe.

“Dude, we were trying to help!” Bart said, glaring up at Joe. He was somehow a lot more impressive than Clark, who was the original nice guy. Joe struck Bart as having a lot more edge and being a lot better trained at fighting. He also seemed older, like they weren’t really twins.

“Sure, great job,” Joe said sarcastically, “You destroy my stakeout. You draw him right out of every single fucking trap I had laid. You nearly get yourself killed, raped and eaten – in that order! – and you bring Clark in so that my LAST capture, the last fucking one I had to catch gets scared so bad that he’s probably going to go to ground and be impossible to catch for months! Wonderful help there, dude!”

He put so much sarcasm in the ‘dude’ that Bart flinched.

“Seriously?” Clark asked, giving Joe puppy eyes that were not to be believed. If Bart could make puppy eyes like that he doubted that any woman would ever turn him down. “He’s the last one?”

“Clark,” Joe groaned, rolling his eyes and sighing, “Enough with the puppy eyes. I think I’ve got a right to be pissed off. I would have been home TODAY!”

Bart and Clark both flinched at that. Bart had royally screwed things up. Joe looked like he was going to lay into them again but suddenly he started and looked away to the east, snarling.

“Right,” Joe said, “Get into the crater and DON’T say anything! I mean it, not a peep, not a whisper, no nothing.”

“What?” Clark said, astonished.

“The FBI is on its way, Clark,” Joe said, “And unless you want to have them after you, too, you’ll get your butt into the crater where I can hide you from them. Move it. And no expecting a goodbye. I can’t come back to say goodbye or they’ll know you’re here.”

Clark made even better puppy eyes but Joe just glared and pointed at the nearest crater. They did this weird thing where they gestured and made faces like they were talking, all lighting fast but no words were actually spoken. At the end Clark nodded, grabbed Bart’s arm and hauled him into the crater while Bart sputtered. They crouched down in the shattered earthen hole, lying on their stomachs so that they could still see what happened but hopefully wouldn’t be obvious.

“Now stay put and BE QUIET!” Joe said, doing something so that their little spot in the crater was blurry around them. They could see out perfectly well but Bart suspected they’d just become as invisible as Joe had been on the rooftop in New York City.

A blaze of gold fire shot through the air from the east while Joe glared around the area, clearly still pissed out of his mind. It arced down at him, extinguishing just before impact. It was a man, one who made Joe look like the teenager he really was. He was nearly seven feet tall, about as wide as four of Bart and had more muscles on him than most professional body builders. All of which looked really strange since he was wearing a Men in Black style suit and tie. He was also glaring at Joe like he wanted to tear his arms off and beat him with them.

“You want to tell me what the hell all this was about?” the big dude snarled, waving at the destruction around them.

“Fuck off and die, Bear,” Joe snarled back, viciously enough that Bear rocked back on his heels and raised an eyebrow.

“Who kicked your puppy?” Bear asked. “This is the first time you’ve done anything other than smirk at me.”

“My fucking brother, that’s who,” Joe snarled, looking like he was either going to punch babies or break into tears. “The last one. This was the last fucking one and then I got to go home. Home cooked meals, my own bed, my own clothes. No more god damned rat and roach infested hotel rooms. No more getting pieces chopped out of my body a dozen times a fucking week. No more bleeding in the middle of nowhere while you come and mock the hell out me. No more running all over the Earth, just stay at home, monitoring the less urgent cases and live my own god damned life. But no, my brother and his little friend have to come and screw everything the fuck up! Scare Arioni to the point that he’s going to be bloody impossible to find for weeks, maybe for months!”

Bart risked a super speed move to wrap his arm around Clark’s shoulders and to clap his hand over Clark’s mouth. Clark was making those stellar puppy eyes, but this time they were filled with tears. Bart knew he couldn’t keep Clark from moving but maybe an arm around his shoulder and a hand over his mouth would keep him quiet until it was time to leave. Bart really didn’t want to tangle with Bear. He felt like an 8-year old next to him.

“So stop searching and go home,” Bear drawled, backing off a step from Joe’s rage and arm waving. He was doing a wonderful job of not looking like he was afraid but Bart was sure he really was frightened. It showed in his eyes and the tightness of his shoulders.

“Yeah, that’s a great idea,” Joe said sarcastically, “Just let him go on killing, raping and eating young men while I toddle off back home and ignore people’s deaths and suffering.”

“Uh, don’t you mean, rape, kill and eat?” Bear asked, going very green around the gills.

Bart couldn’t blame him. He wanted to hurl everything he’d eaten in the last several years. Bart had almost been on Arioni’s menu, after all. Clark sighed through his nose behind Bart’s hand. He was trembling a little and his hands had gone into fists in the dirt in front of them.

“No, with Arioni its kill, rape then eat,” Joe said, looking just as disgusted. “He thinks its a form of seasoning or something. Don’t ask me, I’m just responsible for catching his sorry ass.”

“Sucks to be you,” Bear said with a snort.

“And it sucks to be you, Bear,” Joe drawled, glaring at him, “Because you’re the one whose been assigned to watch me. If I’m still wandering around that means you’re still wandering around. You’re stuck on the road just as much as I am. And I was REALLY looking forward to a home-cooked meal and fresh home-made pie tonight!”

Joe looked like he really was going to cry. Clark made something very close to a muffled sob. He was shaking even harder now. Bart kind of hoped they’d wrap up this little confrontation so that he could find out what the heck was setting Clark off so bad and what they were going to do next.

“Bully for you,” Bear grumbled, “I don’t think I’ve ever HAD home-cooked pie before.”

“You have lived a sad and miserable life, Bear,” Joe said, utterly seriously. “Anyway, enough pity party. Time to start tracking Arioni before he gets too far away.”

“What do you do, turn your emotions off with a switch?” Bear snarled. 

Bart thought that he might be offended by Joe’s comment about his life but wasn’t sure if it was that or the sudden demise of Joe’s rage. Clark looked equally troubled by it when Bart a glance at him out of the corner of his eyes. Clark’s eyes were locked on Joe as if there was no one else in the whole world. Joe headed away from Bear (and their hidden spot in the crater). Bear followed, which made Joe stop, turn and glare at him with his hands on his hips.

“A little distance please?” Joe said sarcastically. “I need to use my highest power search and that’ll fry your innards, Bear. Or at least make it highly unlikely that you’ll ever have kids, depending on how fast you heal.”

Bear turned white as a ghost and backpedaled until he was farther away than before. Bart had to swallow a laugh but Clark was frowning and biting his lip under Bart’s hand. Joe went a few paces further away and then stopped. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and it out slowly.

“God I’m still so pissed I can’t call it up,” Joe groaned, shaking his head and knocking his knuckles against his forehead lightly. “Let it go, people are dying, get over it.”

Both Bart and Bear grinned at that. Maybe he couldn’t just shut off his emotions after all. Clark made a tiny little whimper behind Bart’s hand. Joe took another deep breath and this time when he let it out he lit up like the gaudiest Christmas tree in the history of the universe. The tiny flickers of electricity that Bart had glimpsed earlier became glowing lights in the shape of weird writing. The glowing writing flickered over his body, then expanded away from Joe, making a series of glowing circles in the air and on the ground around him. They were red and blue and green and gold and white and all moving at different speeds and different directions around his body. It was freaky.

Bear looked like he wanted to bolt. Clark looked like someone had just cut his guts out and served them to him. Bart was sure he looked like a tiny little mouse about to be eaten by a really big hungry cat. He had no idea what the hell Joe was doing but it sure wasn’t something that Clark could do, not from the look on his face or the things he’d told Bart before.

“Shit,” Joe said, opening his eyes and looking at the circles in disgust. “He’s already hidden his tracks. Well, we do it the hard way then.”

“What. The Hell! Is That?” Bear asked, eyes wide as he stared at Joe.

“Scanners,” Joe said, shrugging as he looked around at the ground for something. “Told you, I had to scan for him. Ah, perfect!”

He bent down and scooped up one of the discarded quills from Arioni. Bart nearly squawked out loud when Joe set the quill on one of the glowing rings at waist level and it actually stayed in midair. Whatever they were, they weren’t just light. Bear looked equally dumbfounded.

“That’s not exactly enlightening, Sol,” Bear snarled.

“Of course not,” Joe said, shrugging. “You already know I’m not going to tell you much about how I do what I do. They’re scanners. They let me find what I’m looking for. They’re not working at finding Arioni, because he’s hidden the traces I was using to track him before. So now I’m going to scan for his genetics. Should work. He’s the only member of his species on the planet. Unfortunately, they’re short range so I’ll have to do it repeatedly and he’s likely to be moving quickly.”

“Fucking alien crap,” Bear grumbled, “You all ought to get the hell off of the planet and leave us alone.”

“Can’t,” Joe said, shrugging. “You know the planet’s interdicted. Everyone that’s here is stuck here for the duration. No way out.”

Every muscle in Clark’s body went hard as steel as he froze. His eyes weren’t locked on Joe anymore. They were locked on Bart, begging him to understand. Bart blinked, stared at Clark for a long moment, looked at Joe, then at Bear, then back at the still terrified Clark.

Aliens? Like little green men? From outer space? Bart mouthed at Clark, starting to shake a little himself. Tears welled up in Clark’s eyes and he nodded ever so slightly behind Bart’s hand. Bart stared at him, jaw dropped open.

“There we go!” Joe said, sounding triumphant. “Got his trail now.”

The glowing circles had disappeared to a little glowing ball hovering on the back of Joe’s left hand. He was holding the quill, looking grimly satisfied. Bear sighed with relief, shuffling his feet on the baked dry mud of the dead lakebed.

“So now you go capture him, huh?” Bear asked, the question a challenge to Joe.

“Probably not,” Joe said, shrugging. “Now I go track him, lay a trap for him that will take months to spring and then I get to go home. Should be at least another week to track him and then maybe as much as three or four months to successfully trap him. Unless I do something you think is stupid and put my ass on the line.”

“You are such a fucking idiot!” Bear exploded, glaring at Joe. “How many times can you die before you don’t come back? How many limbs can you regrow? You’ve died 27 fucking times that we know of and yet you keep doing this!”

“I’m not a cat with just nine lives. I didn’t actually die,” Joe said, rolling his eyes, “And if you must know, I can be destroyed down to a single finger or toe joint and regenerate my whole body. With all my memories intact.”

“No heartbeat and no breathing and no fucking BRAIN FUNCTION,” Bear roared, getting very red in the face, “Equals being _DEAD_!!!”

Joe grinned at Bear, the little globe on his hand still whirling away. Bart thought his heart was going to stop in his chest. Dead? Like a corpse? What the hell?! Clark looked about a million times worse than Bart though. He’d gone so white that Bart was kind of surprised that he hadn’t passed out cold.

“Careful,” Joe teased, nearly flirted, “You keep on like that and people will think that you care about me.”

Bear got even angrier and Joe laughed at him, grinning wickedly. He shook his head and took to the air. He flew up a few dozen feet then paused, looking back at Bear. He very carefully didn’t look at the crater holding Bart and Clark, which Bart was grateful for given how furious Bear looked. He really didn’t want to face that dude, not in a rage like that.

“See you around, Bear,” Joe called with a cocky smirk, flying off towards LA.

“Stop calling me Bear!!!!” Bear bellowed, gritting his teeth as Joe just laughed. He glared after Joe for a second and then took to the air, flying back to the east in a blaze of light and fire. 

The shield holding the two of them down stayed up for nearly 5 minutes, an eternity for Bart. It finally released them with a faint pop. Bart let go of Clark, rolling to sit and stare at him. Clark whimpered, and sat too, rubbing his face.

“Aliens?” Bart said, head cocked at Clark.

“Sorry,” Clark said, utterly and completely miserable.

“Dude, do you have a space ship?” Bart asked, “Like with lasers and warp drive and all that? That’d be so cool!”

He grinned at Clark, jumping to his feet.

“Zipping around the universe,” Bart said, making motions like he was skateboarding or surfing or something, “Seeing strange worlds and all? Dude!!!”

Clark started laughing, shaking his head at Bart.

“No, no spaceship,” Clark said, slowly getting to his feet. “I blew it up at the end of my sophomore year. Joe was really mad at me for that.”

“Heck I’d be pissed too if someone blew up my spaceship,” Bart said, spotting his backpack and speeding over to get it. He came right back, moaning over the devastation Arioni had caused. “Look what that freak did to my bag. It’s trashed, straps broken, everything’s got holes punched in it. I’m going to have to buy a new one.”

He looked up at Clark, frowning. Clark had gone all serious and trembly again.

“Dude, we ought to get out of here,” Bart said, “Who knows if that Bear guy is going to bring people back or not? We should motor before he can come back.”

Clark just nodded and set out towards Kansas at his stop speed. Bart ran beside him, keeping pace easily. He wondered if Clark couldn’t fly yet and why their powers were so different if they were supposed to be twins but he wasn’t going to bother asking while they were running. The words would just get swept away by the wind. Clark didn’t head back to the farm, like Bart expected him to. He headed to the huge Luthor manor and zipped inside. Bart followed.

“Lex!” Clark said, shaking even harder.

“Clark, what happened?” Lex said, blinking to see both of them. He stood and came to Clark’s side when he saw how upset Clark was.

“Joe, he’s, he died, Lex, 27 times he died,” Clark said, babbling and shaking so hard that Lex caught his arms to try and calm him.

“Dude, couch, now,” Bart said, grabbing one of Clark’s elbows and dragging him towards the couch. It was like trying to drag a semi at first. Lex joined the effort and then Clark let himself be guided.

“What happened?” Lex asked Bart, apparently deciding Bart was more coherent than Clark at the moment. He wrapped an arm around Clark’s shoulders and Clark leaned into his side, trembling. It was a really intimate pose for two guys but Bart wasn’t going to say anything. Clark seriously needed it.

“Well, I was running a package in New York,” Bart said, sitting opposite the two of them, “And I saw this freaky blur go by.”

He gave them both the full story. Sometime during it Clark started calming down, though he still looked like someone had cut his guts open. His hands stayed locked together between his knees, knuckles white. And his eyes looked way too haunted to make Bart happy. He’d seen people look like that while out on the streets and they did stupid things when they looked like that, like hurt themselves or other people. He really didn’t want the ultimate good guy Clark to do something like that.

“So, then Joe flies off towards LA and Bear files off towards wherever he came from and we came here,” Bart finished, shrugging.

“Died,” Lex said quietly, face so still and controlled that Bart had to wonder about his relationship with Joe and Clark. That sort of control said his heart was stopping to Bart.

“That’s what the Bear dude called it,” Bart said shrugging, “But Joe kept saying that it wasn’t really death. Don’t know what the heck else it could be but he was really firm about it.”

“He would have been home today,” Clark said mournfully, not meeting either of their eyes.

“Yeah, I really messed up,” Bart said equally mournfully. “I’m so sorry, Clark. I didn’t know I was messing with your brother’s plans when I ran like that. It’s all my fault.”

Clark looked shocked when Bart apologized. Lex’s lips quirked into a really quick smile and his eyes got really warm and approving that Bart took the blame away from Clark. The smile barely lasted a second as Clark looked Lex’s way in amazement. Instantly it was gone, replaced by a supportive look but not one quite that open.

“It’s not your fault,” Clark said to Bart, “It’s my fault. I’m the one that asked you to look out for Joe.”

“I had no clue who that was, Clark,” Bart said, snorting. “I just knew something weird was going on. You can’t blame yourself for this one. I’m the one who screwed up and that’s all there is to it.”

He stood, sighing. Much as he’d like to stay and comfort Clark until he was coherent again, Bart truly had other things he had to do, like pick up his paychecks and go on his dates. Not a heck of a lot else he could do now. Besides, it looked like Lex had the comforting thing covered.

“Look, I’d love to stick around but I can’t,” Bart said, “I’ve gotta get home. Let me know what happens with Joe, OK? I really want to apologize to him when he gets back here.”

“I’ll let you know,” Clark said, still looking miserable. “Thanks for coming and getting me, Bart. I haven’t seen him in ages.”

“Yeah, and I got you yelled at,” Bart said, making a face. “Um, Lex? Can I um, talk to you for a second?”

“Of course,” Lex said, joining Bart off to the side of the office.

Clark put his face in his hands, clearly not paying any attention to them. Bart didn’t like that but it didn’t look like he could do much to help.

“Don’t let him be alone, OK?” Bart whispered to Lex. “He’s not doing good and I’d really hate to see him do something stupid before he comes out of it.”

“I’ll take care of him,” Lex said quietly, nodding agreement with Bart’s assessment of Clark. “Thank you for worrying about him.”

“No problem,” Bart said, shrugging. “He saved my life, put me on a better path. I don’t know where I’d be without him.”

“Me too,” Lex said. 

The look he gave Clark was one that said a lot more than just gratitude to Bart. Bart thought he looked like he was in love. Clark looked like he was contemplating things that he shouldn’t be. Lex moved to his side, rubbing Clark’s back. Clark smiled up at him and Bart knew if he’d gotten a smile like that (from a girl!) he’d have fallen head over heels on the spot. Lex didn’t look like he was any better at resisting the look than Bart would have been.

“Anyway, sorry again about the manuscript thing, Lex. I gotta go,” Bart called to Lex and Clark, getting a startled wave from Clark and a nod from Lex.

Bart ran out of the mansion then stopped, thinking. He turned around and ran back, making both Clark and Lex start as he reappeared.

“Hey,” Bart said, “When your bro gets back, let him know I’d love to learn some of his moves. That dude can _fight_! Might be useful later in life, you know?”

Clark laughed and nodded. Bart grinned and waved again before running for Star City and his apartment. It didn’t bother him if Lex was in love with Clark. Heck, if he’d been a girl he’d have been all over Clark. The guy seemed too good to be true but he really was true. If Lex swung that way, so be it. Heck, if Clark felt that way about Lex that was fine, too. That was between the two of them as far as Bart was concerned. Meant that there was less competition for the ladies and Bart was all for that!


	16. Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S4: 6 - In the aftermath of his encounter with Joe, Lex comforted Clark and made sure he was OK. It helped Clark let go of his resentment towards Lex’s investigations and start to accept what he was feeling towards Lex. Now in the aftermath of Clark having transferred places with Lionel for a couple of days, will things keep changing between Lex and Clark?

Lex was still jittery a full day after Lionel had taken over Clark’s body and tried to beat his fortune out of Lex. He’d been unable to sleep, unable to work, unable to do anything that required focus and coherent thought. Even though it was only mid-morning, Lex gave up and went to the bar, getting a scotch. It wouldn’t help, not really. Lex knew that well enough from his wild years before Smallville. But the alcohol would allow him to relax a little, maybe enough to be able to work. He certainly wasn’t going to try and sleep right now, not after the last set of nightmares early this morning.

“Lex!” Clark called as he banged the study doors open and strode in. He was in a plaid shirt and jeans but Lex didn’t dare trust those familiar indicators, not yet. Not where Lionel was concerned.

“Stay where you are!” Lex barked. 

He dropped the bottle of scotch, grabbed his gun and the little lead box with the chunk of kryptonite he’d specially sent out to have purchased and brought in. He’d destroyed the chunk from his obsession room along with the rest of the stuff in there. Lex flipped open the box and pointed the gun straight at his best friend and hopefully someday-lover. Clark gasped, wavering as the kryptonite affected him. He looked horrified, like someone had hit him in the back of the head with a board.

“Lex, it’s me, Clark,” Clark said, trembling as he fought not to collapse. “I need to talk to you.”

“After I drove my Porsche into the river and you fished me out,” Lex said, not going any closer, “I asked your dad if there was any way I could repay him. What did he say that we always joke about?”

“Lex, what is this, a pop quiz?” Clark asked nervously. He eyed the glowing kryptonite and licked his lips.

“Answer the question!” Lex bellowed, taking three steps closer to Clark. 

Clark collapsed to his knees. He looked up at Lex and swallowed hard, trying not to curl up on the floor. Lex wasn’t at all surprised at the sexual thrill that Clark on his knees, in pain and fear gave him. He knew his kinks very well. But at the same time, the fear and confusion in Clark’s face made Lex feel ill. This was his friend he was torturing but Lex had to be sure. He wasn’t going to risk Lionel getting at him in Clark’s body again.

“He told you to drive slower,” Clark said, voice small and confused.

Lex studied him, the look in his eyes, the way he held himself and allowed himself to relax. This was the Clark that Lex knew, the boy who’d saved his life and kept him sane over the last couple of years. Lex smiled, flipped the lid of the box shut and tucked it into his pocket. He walked over, utterly relived.

“Welcome back,” Lex said, helping Clark up and hugging him. He felt utterly relieved that Clark hugged him back, even if it was a quick manly hug and not the long clinging hug he desperately wanted but never would admit to needing.

“So you know what happened?” Clark asked, looking nervous again.

“Well, it was a bit of a giveaway when you asked for $57 million,” Lex said, nodding slightly.

Clark’s eyes got very wide for a second and he laughed breathlessly, as if he couldn’t quite believe it. Given Clark, Lex thought fondly, he probably couldn’t. He was brilliant in places and completely clueless in others. It was part of why buying the kryptonite had been hard for Lex. Pulling it had been easy when Clark barged in but Lex blamed that on nerves, lack of sleep and a rush of adrenaline that was just starting to fade.

“Lex, my mom told me what I did, and I’m sorry,” Clark said, looking truly contrite, even though he wasn’t the one who had done it.

“Clark, if you didn’t come between me and my father in that visiting room,” Lex said seriously, “It would have been me sitting behind bars. I should be thanking you.”

“I didn’t do anything that you wouldn’t have done for me,” Clark said.

Lex clapped his shoulder and walked back over to the scotch. He sometimes wondered if he would do the same thing for Clark. He would always protect Clark, keep him safe, try and keep dangers away from him. That Lex would do without thinking. Sacrifice his own body for Clark? That was a harder question.

Lex set down the box of kryptonite and his gun, reaching for the scotch. Clark sighed quietly with relief. Lex couldn’t really blame him. From what Joe and Clark had said the stuff was torture for the twins. The scotch didn’t look as good as it had a minute ago but it still was something he needed. His nerves were even more stretched now, though Lex wasn’t going to let that show.

“So how did my father do it?” Lex asked, not really looking at Clark as he finished pouring the scotch and sipped at it. He had some ideas but he wanted to see if Clark would tell him.

“There was another crystal like the one in your jet,” Clark said, voice shaking a little. “I heard it the same way I heard the other and I had to go there. When I got there, I could see it in Lionel’s hand. It was glowing and had a Kryptonian symbol on it. I had no idea what it would do but I knew that I had to stop him. I never expected that we’d switch places.”

Lex turned and stared at Clark, astonished that he hadn’t lied, hadn’t tried to pretend it was something else. He’d spent the last three years getting nothing but lies and evasions out of Clark so to hear him say something like that was more than a surprise. It was a nearly physical shock.

“I didn’t expect that you’d actually tell me,” Lex said quietly.

“I … well, you know enough that its stupid for me to try to lie about this stuff,” Clark said, shrugging. He was blushing. “And besides, you have a right to know. It nearly happened to you.”

“Did you get the crystal away from him?” Lex asked, frowning. “I don’t like the idea of Father with something like that.”

“No,” Clark said regretfully, “We transferred back in the middle of a prison riot and I don’t know what happened to it. I wanted to go back for it but Mom and Dad wouldn’t let me.”

“They were quite right not to let you,” Lex said firmly. “I’ll talk to the Warden and see if I can get it away from Father. The power of that crystal certainly doesn’t belong in his hands.”

“Thank you,” Clark said, relieved. “Lex, I have a favor to ask.

“Name it,” Lex said as he sipped at his scotch.

“Well, it has to do with your father’s cellmate,” Clark said earnestly, “He’s actually the one who helped me through this whole ordeal. He’s saved my life. He swears he was framed.”

“Clark, a lot of convicts swear they’ve been framed,” Lex said, smiling at Clark’s naiveté. He headed for the couch, settling on it as Clark came and sat opposite him, hands clenched between his knees.

“But I believe him,” Clark said, “And I promised him that if I got out I’d do everything in my power to help him. Lex, you’re the only one that I know with the resources that might be able to help.

“Well, if I can manage to put a guilty man in prison,” Lex said, smiling at his friend, “Maybe I can get an innocent man out.”

Lex finished the scotch and sighed, rubbing his forehead. He was so tired. The nightmares he’d had still haunted the back corners of his mind. Lex was very glad that Clark had told him how Lionel had done it. He’d been having nightmares that Lionel had developed a freakish ability and would be coming at Lex in all sorts of bodies, like a body snatcher or ghost possessing the people Lex knew. It was a relief to know that it wasn’t something that Lionel could do unassisted and that it required physical contact from both parties with the crystal to have it happen at all.

“Are you all right?” Clark asked, looking very concerned.

“Fine,” Lex said, giving him a lightning quick smile and shrugging. “I didn’t sleep much last night.”

“Because of what I did,” Clark said, looking despondent. He wrung his hands, turning the knuckles white.

“Clark, that wasn’t you,” Lex said, leaning forward and catching his hands. “It may have been your body but that wasn’t you. It was my Father and I knew it almost instantly. The only question I had was what happened to the real you, your soul. I was terrified that he’d somehow found a way to destroy you and take your body for good.”

Clark blushed, smiling hesitantly at Lex.

“I was afraid I’d never be able to get back to my own body,” Clark admitted, “But it worked out. Are you going to be OK?”

“I’ll be fine,” Lex said, smiling. 

He was sure the smile wasn’t very convincing. It didn’t feel convincing to him. Honestly, he wasn’t sure he was going to be able to sleep without pills for weeks. He’d had nightmares about his father suddenly taking over other people’s bodies for years because of the things he’d done to the people around Lex. Now it had actually happened. It made the nightmares all too real for Lex. He was going to be twitching and watching everyone else’s behavior like a hawk until that crystal was found and put somewhere very safe.

“You don’t look like you’re fine,” Clark said, squeezing Lex’s hand gently.

Having felt the strength that Clark was capable of yesterday, Lex suddenly appreciated just how gentle Clark really was. Every time he’d ever touched Lex it had been a gentle touch, even in the middle of a crisis. Joe occasionally got a little rough but Clark never did. He stared at Clark’s hands until he noticed that Clark was shaking slightly.

“Sorry,” Lex said, “I never realized just how hard you work to control your strength. You’re so … gentle.”

“I don’t want to hurt anyone,” Clark admitted very quietly. “I’m so strong and it would be so easy to hurt someone, kill them, with just a touch.”

“Is that why things never went anywhere with Lana?” Lex asked, worried about Clark. He was avoiding touch and that couldn’t be healthy for him. “Because you were afraid you’d hurt her?”

“One of the reasons,” Clark said and nodded, looking miserable.

“You do know that you’d have a lot harder time seriously hurting me, don’t you?” Lex asked. “I heal so quickly that it takes a lot to damage me.”

“I could still do it,” Clark said grimly.

“You could,” Lex said, pulling down his collar so that his neck showed, “But it wouldn’t last unless you killed me.”

The livid bruises that Lionel had left around Lex’s neck yesterday were already faded to nothing but the faintest of yellow marks today. By this afternoon they’d be gone entirely. Clark blinked and stared.

“If anyone else had been strangled that way,” Lex said, “They would have ended up in the hospital on a ventilator, Clark. I’m fine and by this afternoon it will all be gone. Cuts and scrapes take a little longer but simple bruises like that, especially in vital areas, heal so quickly that they’re gone almost immediately.”

“Wow,” Clark said, awed. “Joe and I heal quickly but we’re not human. You are. That’s amazing, Lex!”

Lex laughed, a little embarrassed by the awe in Clark’s eyes. It wasn’t like Clark’s gifts. It was just something that his body did without any direction from Lex.

“You’re amazing,” Lex said, “I just heal quickly.”

Lex’s cell phone rang on the desk. It was Joe’s ring tone, the one that Clark had identified as being from the Final Fantasy game. Lex and Clark stared at each other. There was a whoosh and then Clark was holding Lex’s phone out to him.

“Joe?” Lex said, nodding at Clark in appreciation.

“Lex!” Joe said, sounding healthy, incredibly happy and whole, thank goodness. “I was hoping I’d get you. How is Clark doing after the little argument we had the other day?”

“He’s fine,” Lex said, lips compressing as he recognized the tone of voice. “Have you been drinking hot chocolate? You’re sounding entirely too cheerful given that ‘little argument’.”

“Only four cups,” Joe said, snorting. “And I think I earned them. I’ve captured 118 out of 357 targets in a matter of months, with only one urgent one to go. That’s a pretty decent record if I do say so myself.”

Four cups? Clark mouthed and rolled his eyes. He snorted, looking disgusted. Lex chuckled silently, nodding agreement with Clark. Hot chocolate might not make them truly drunk but it certainly meant that Joe was tipsy right now.

“That is a reasonably good record,” Lex said, unable to resist the urge to tease a little bit, “But why haven’t you caught all of them by now? Really, I expected more of you, Joe.”

“I am so going to spank you for that when I get back,” Joe laughed, “Expected more! Phfft! I just wanted to check back and see how things were going back home. Since I can’t have home-made pie or sleep in my own bed I figured I’d call you.”

“Now you sound bitter,” Lex said, sighing.

“A little, I guess,” Joe said, also sighing. “It’s hard being away. I didn’t think it would be this hard but it is.”

“So come home for a visit,” Lex offered, reaching out and taking Clark’s shoulder. Clark was looking devastated.

“No, I know perfectly well that Mom and Dad are going to ground me for life once I get back,” Joe said, chuckling, “So I need to get the urgent captures done. I can handle the rest on a part time basis, even grounded. Besides, Arioni’s already killed two people, just in the last couple of days. I have to catch him before too many more people die.”

Clark looked miserable and Lex pulled him over to the couch and wrapped an arm around him. Clark leaned into Lex’s side, laying his head on Lex’s shoulder. Lex smiled, resisted the urge to nuzzle Clark’s hair and sighed into the phone.

“How long do you think that will take?” Lex asked.

“Well, he seems to have settled down in San Francisco,” Joe said, sighing as well. “I’m trying to figure out a good trap but he’s got incredibly weird senses and nothing’s working so far. He keeps detecting my traps before I can spring them. I think I have a plan that might work but it’s going to take at least a week or so. Maybe longer, but I’m hoping for a week. Once he’s caught then I can come home and face the music for being gone for so long.”

“You think it’s going to be bad?” Lex asked, frowning a little.

“Heck yeah,” Joe laughed. “Think about it, Lex. I ran away, didn’t call home, only emailed a couple of times. They know I was getting hurt and risking my life. I got a humongous tattoo without permission and Mom’s opinions of tattoos is not good to put it mildly. Then, who knows what I was doing while I was gone? A 17 year old out on his own? Heck, as part of the plan I’m going to have a very different hair cut and maybe dye a few locks a wild color. I might even have a way to pierce my ears.”

“Yes, you’re going to be grounded for life,” Lex chuckled, Clark raising his head to stare at Lex and the phone in complete shock. “Especially with dyed hair and pierced ears. How in the world would you manage that? I thought you were too invulnerable for piercing ears. And wouldn’t your hair just reject the dye?”

“It’s a secret,” Joe laughed. “But it will make good camouflage when I get back, you know? Just general rebellion instead of the tattoo as being singled out as something important. Anyway, it’s the middle of the morning. You’re probably working. I should let you go and get myself some sleep.”

“I can talk as long as you want,” Lex said firmly.

“True,” Joe said, “But I’m out of hot chocolate and really need to eat something solid. Plus get some sleep. I haven’t slept in a couple of days. Too busy tracking Arioni.”

“Go eat and sleep,” Lex said, rolling his eyes. Clark shook his head in dismay. “I certainly don’t want a repeat of you working yourself into the ground like when you were working on those paintings.”

“Hey, that reminds me!” Joe said, sounding surprised, “Did you ever get prints of the commission paintings?”

“No,” Lex said, blinking. “Was I supposed to?”

“Darn, you were,” Joe said, “Well, I’ll take care of it when I get back. I sent a message that you were supposed to get a set of the prints but I guess I need to remind my agent about it. Anyway, I’ll be home soon, I hope. Give Clark a hug for me when you see him, will you? I’m not angry at him anymore. I was just totally frustrated at the time. I feel really guilty for leaving that way.”

“I’ll pass the hug along,” Lex said, patting Clark’s arm and smiling at him. It was something that he wanted to do anyway.

“Love you,” Joe said.

“Love you too,” Lex said firmly. “Come home soon. We need you back, all of us.”

They both hung up and Lex sighed, leaning into Clark’s side. Clark let out a surprised squeak, making Lex smile tiredly. Clark’s arms curled around Lex and he all but melted. Lex sighed, feeling the exhaustion that he’d been keeping at bay with sheer nerves land on him.

“You OK?” Clark asked quietly.

“Tired,” Lex admitted. “I didn’t get much sleep last night.”

“I can stay as long as you want,” Clark offered tentatively. “All my chores and homework are done and school’s out today for parent-teacher conferences and in-service. So if you want to rest for a bit, I can stay.”

“That’d be nice,” Lex said. 

He rubbed his forehead, shutting his eyes briefly. Clark was warm, solid, strong and warm. The momentary lapse of control of shutting his eyes was all it took for Lex to fall asleep. He woke up several hours later, still wrapped in Clark’s arms. They were stretched out on the couch with Clark underneath him, covered by a throw blanket brought from somewhere. Clark was snoring every so slightly, his head pillowed on the arm of the couch. Lex blinked, unable to believe that he’d just done what he’d clearly done.

He looked at Clark’s face just inches from Lex’s and smiled wryly. So many things could have gone so differently, Lex thought, fingers intimately aware of the muscled chest underneath them. They could be enemies. If it hadn’t been for Joe opening up, Lex thought, he would have suspected everything that Clark said and did. He knew that without Joe’s intervention, Clark would have been just as suspicious of Lex. All the lies and evasions would have done that automatically.

But instead, here he was cradled in Clark’s arms. The only thing that would have made it better was Clark awake, aware and looking at Lex with love instead of his normal shy cluelessness. And maybe Joe on the other side of Lex. In Lex’s bed upstairs. All three of them naked would be good, too.

Lex bit back a moan. Fantasizing about sex while snuggled in Clark’s arms was not something he should be doing. Especially when his crotch was pressed against Clark’s and he was getting distinctly hard. Lex turned bright red as he realized that Clark wasn’t snoring any more. Lex tried to pull away but suddenly Clark’s arms were like iron bars. Lex couldn’t do more than squirm a little, which just made the ‘situation’ worse.

“Clark,” Lex said, astonished that he managed to keep an even tone of voice, “Let me go.”

“Don’t want to,” Clark whispered, going just as red as Lex. “You feel good where you are.”

Lex squirmed again and couldn’t stop the moan that slipped out when he realized that Clark was getting just as hard as Lex was. Clark shuddered, biting his lip. The dominant, dark part of Lex’s soul took control.

Lex deliberately thrust against Clark’s hips, spreading his hands to find Clark’s nipples under the plaid flannel shirt he was wearing. Clark gasped, eyes going wide. His hands spasmed on Lex’s back and he let go, hands flying away from Lex.

“Shouldn’t…” Clark whimpered, breath coming faster.

“I know,” Lex murmured, thrusting against Clark again. “But I’ve wanted you for so long. I didn’t think you were interested in guys, especially me.”

Clark groaned, head falling back. Lex leaned over and kissed his exposed neck. Clark was trembling underneath Lex, making the sexiest little whimpers. Lex thrust again, and again, and again and Clark’s hands found his hips, helping Lex with hands that were so incredibly gentle for their size and strength. It let him push back the darkness but it wasn’t enough to let him stop humping against Clark. It felt too good and those whimpers…

“Shouldn’t,” Lex panted, “You’re underage.”

“Joe loves you,” Clark groaned, eyes screwed shut, “This is so wrong.”

“Want you,” Lex moaned, the friction and those sexy noises Clark was making getting him very close to coming in his pants for the first time in years, “Want you both!”

“Lex,” Clark gasped, “Can’t…!”

Clark bit his lip to contain a cry as his back arched and his hands spasmed on Lex’s hips, not hard enough to bruise but hard enough to feel. Lex watched Clark’s face as he came. It was too much for his self-control. He thrust hard and came too, hands locked on Clark’s shoulders and face buried in his neck. Clark’s orgasm seemed to last forever before he finally moaned and wrapped his arms around Lex. They lay together shivering from the aftermath for a long while before Lex looked at Clark.

“You OK?” Lex asked, a little worried about him. This was nothing new for Lex but he’d bet his whole fortune that Clark had never done anything like this before, especially with another male.

“Fine,” Clark said, blushing, “Just a little, um, wet.”

Lex laughed, settling back down on Clark’s chest. It was such a broad, warm, comfortable place to be, wet spot notwithstanding. Clark rubbed his back, his fingers finding all the little knots of tension in Lex’s body and working them loose. Lex sighed happily, feeling like he was melting again.

“I think I have some pants in your size,” Lex said, “But you don’t get them unless you keep doing that.”

“Feels good?” Clark asked, laughter in his voice.

“Oh yeah,” Lex said, eyes shut. “Complete bliss. Other than the wet spot dead center. Wonderful wet spot…”

Clark laughed quietly and kept massaging Lex’s back. Lex had no idea what would happen once they got up but for now he’d was grateful. Lionel was still in prison, no longer controlling Clark’s body and powers. Joe was OK and might be home within a week or two. Clark was here, apparently cared for Lex and trusted Lex enough to tell him things instead of lying. And best of all, he was getting the best back massage he’d ever had while snuggling with the person he’d fallen in love with years ago. Life truly couldn’t get better than this. He refused to let the dark part of his soul say that it would all fall apart any second because Lex didn’t deserve this sort of happiness. He’d take what he got and be happy with it.


	17. Last Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S4: 7 - Clark & Lex continue to explore their changing relationship while Joe closes in on the last person he needs to hunt down before he can go home.

Lex looked up and grinned as Clark came in. The championship game had been a treat to watch, right down to the wire and Clark had been the key in winning it. Better than that as far as Lex was concerned, Clark had come here, to the mansion after the game, not straight home or to the party. It said a lot about how their relationship was improving and about his family’s possibility of accepting Lex in their lives someday.

“Great job!” Lex said, clapping Clark’s shoulder and getting a delighted grin from him. “That was a great game, Clark. And very good handling of our Russian friend, too.”

“You knew about that?” Clark said, surprised.

“I did,” Lex said, smiling smugly, “And I bet on you. He may have had incredible powers but I’ve seen you win against far worse odds before. I knew you’d succeed in beating him.”

“Did you know he was holding Chloe hostage?” Clark asked a little angrily.

“He did what?” Lex said, honestly shocked. “I think I’m going to have to go talk to him later. No, I wasn’t aware of that and if I had I wouldn’t have agreed to let him stay in the US. I didn’t think he’d go that far to win his little ‘wager’.”

“What wager?” Clark asked, confused.

“He was here by … less than honest means,” Lex said, knowing Clark understood how Mikael had managed to get his way to Smallville without the proper credentials. “I called him on it and threatened to deport him. He wanted to make a ‘wager’. If you lost the game, he got to stay.”

“Oh,” Clark said, surprised. “I didn’t think he had that much riding on the game. I guess that’s why he was so determined to make me loose.” 

Lex nodded. Clark made a face and sighed. Lex couldn’t help but run a hand up Clark’s arm in a gesture more possessiveness than comfort. Clark brought out that side of him, the part that wanted to own and control. Clark smiled at him, seeing the comfort, not the possessiveness and that let Lex bring his dark side back under control.

“So what happened?” Lex asked.

“He took Chloe hostage in the middle of the game when Chloe took his powers away,” Clark said. “He used her to try and make me throw the game on the last play.”

“How’d you stop him?” Lex asked with a slight frown, “You were on the field the whole time. Trust me, my eyes were locked on you.”

Clark blushed, ducking his head. He looked up through his eyelashes at Lex, smiling shyly. Lex’s breath caught. He may not have intended it to be flirtatious but it set Lex’s heart pounding. Even Joe’s hot and lusty looks couldn’t get Lex’s heart pounding like that. It was the innocence mixed with Clark’s drop-dead sex appeal, Lex thought as he licked his lips.

“I think I would have flubbed if I’d known that,” Clark said, not seeming to be aware of his effect on Lex. “I used my speed. I threw the ball and then before they tackled me, dashed off, pushed Mikael into the wall, then dashed back to my place where they tackled me. It was the first time I used my powers on the field.”

“That was a good use of them,” Lex reassured Clark, allowing himself to caress Clark’s cheek.

Clark leaned into his hand, eyes shutting as he smiled. They hadn’t gone any further than kisses and some fully clothed groping since the other day on the couch. Lex wasn’t willing to take it farther, not with Clark being under 18 and so hesitant (not that he hadn’t thought about it endlessly every night). They’d talked about Joe and neither was willing to hurt him. Clark had been completely shocked that Lex and Joe had already discussed threesomes. The very thought made Clark’s head spin. Lex had decided that he needed to give Clark time enough to accept the change in his orientation before hitting him with things like actual sex, much less more exotic things like threesomes with his twin brother.

“Do I get a reward for doing so well?” Clark asked, voice shaking a little at his boldness.

“Hmm, how about a brand new red truck?” Lex said, grinning at Clark’s groan. “What, no truck?”

“No truck,” Clark said, laughing a little. “Um, a-a kiss?”

“I think I have several of those in stock,” Lex said, all but purring at Clark’s innocent flirtation. He was so sexy in a clueless way. “Do you have a particular variety you wanted?”

“There are varieties of kisses?” Clark said, surprised. He seemed completely serious. There was a hint of mischievousness in his eyes but Clark was just innocent enough that he might be truly clueless. Although after dating Lana for so long, Lex rather doubted it. Either way, Lex was more than willing to play along with Clark playing innocent.

“Very much so,” Lex said, moving close and pinning Clark against the pool table. Clark blushed and wrapped his arms around Lex, gently rubbing Lex’s back. “Let me give you a sampler.”

Clark laughed, letting Lex pull his head down. The first one was a quick peck, suitable for maiden aunts and mothers. The second one was a slower, lingering kiss, lips still closed but definitely sensual. For the third, Lex licked and nibbled Clark’s lips, working them and making him moan. Clark almost automatically opened his mouth for the fourth kiss, letting Lex’s tongue find his tongue. The fifth kiss was the hottest yet, with Clark’s arms latched around his back, both of them moaning, thrusting against each other and Lex’s fingers locked into Clark’s hair. It was practically sex it was so intimate.

“Wow,” Clark breathed, eyes wide once they finally parted lips. “That many varieties to choose from, huh?”

“Yup,” Lex laughed, “Maiden Aunt Kisses, Closed Mouth Kisses, Serious Kisses, French or Tongue Kisses and Take Me to Bed NOW Kisses. There are other varieties but they’re less common.”

“I’m going to have to learn all the varieties from you,” Clark said, nuzzling Lex’s cheek. “Wow!”

“You know,” Lex said, running a finger down Clark’s neck to his chest where the nipples were hard as a rock, even through his T-shirt and flannel over-shirt, “They can be delivered to other locations besides lips.”

“I think…” Clark said, eyes hot with lust while still being shy, “That learning all the locations might just have us crossing certain lines that you don’t want to cross until my birthday. Because wow!”

“I think you’re right about that,” Lex said regretfully. “So which variety of kiss did you want for a reward? That was just the sampler.”

Clark grinned and laughed, hugging Lex happily.

“I’m not sure,” Clark said mischievously, “Can I go through the sampling again to make sure I know which I want?”

Lex burst out laughing, pulling Clark’s head down again. Clark moaned as Lex twined his fingers into the curls in Clark’s hair, a shudder rippling across his body.

“As many times as you need to make a decision, Clark,” Lex said huskily, “But I hope we won’t need fresh pants again.”

“No guarantees after that last sort of kiss,” Clark murmured before closing the gap and starting the kissing himself.

“Mmm!”

+++++

Sol sighed sadly, studying himself in the mirror. He’d gotten a whole new wardrobe, getting spending money by posing as an amateur jewelry maker and selling some earrings and pendants that he’d made using his tattoos. He’d found Arioni’s hunting grounds, the gay bars and clubs of San Francisco. He’d even made himself a badass motorcycle with serious Kryptonian technology in the effort to fit in better as the prey that Arioni usually hunted.

“I … I’d rather grow my hair than cut it,” Sol pouted, looking at the hair that used to make him look so much like Clark.

He shook his head at his silliness. It was temporary. His hair would grow back so there was no reason for him to be freaking out at cutting it shorter than he’d ever worn it. Except that he was freaking. Even if he couldn’t see Clark in person while he was gone, he had still been able to look in the mirror and pretend that it was Clark looking back. He couldn’t do that anymore. 

By studying Arioni’s quill intently, he’d managed to figure out how it cut so easily through his supposedly invulnerable skin. Coding that information into a pair of metal-crystal scissors hadn’t been too hard. Twenty-three attempts before success wasn’t that bad, all things considered. He’d taken the successful pair to a hairstylist along with a picture of the style he wanted and explained that he had a phobia of people using scissors other than his own. The stylist had shrugged and then been delighted at how sharp they were, happily cutting Joe’s hair to the new style. For a person who’d never had a professional hair cut in his life, it was an almost surreal experience.

He now had nearly buzz-cut short hair on the sides and back. The top was longer, especially in the front where he’d left three strands that reached nearly to his nose when he pulled them down. The wave in them didn’t let them hang that way, so they weren’t in his eyes for the most part.

“God that’s weird,” Sol said, making a face at his unfamiliar reflection, “Well, next step.”

His tattoos let him control his body at the cellular level, if he took the time to muck about at that level of detail. He normally didn’t. He had better things to do. Sol focused and bleached those long strands a perfect white, studying the effect. 

“No, definitely not,” Sol said, laughing. It made him look prematurely old. “Let’s see about yellow.”

That was worse, making him look sallow. Sol tried every shade in the rainbow. He expected green to work but it made his face look like nothing but eyes and green strands of hair so that was ruled out. In the end, he decided that three shades of blue worked best. They brought out the color of his hair, made his tan skin look great and made his eyes pop without being obvious about emphasizing them.

“Perfect!” Sol said, grinning. “I think I’m keeping those strands, no matter what I do with my hairstyle.”

He set the coding for his hair so that those strands would forever grow in blue, with no black roots. Then he picked up the solitary quill he’d used to track Arioni. It was as sharp as ever, virtually the only thing in the world that could easily slip through his skin. Lots of things could hurt him now but only this did it so easily that he barely noticed it until the pain hit.

Sol swallowed hard, looking at the array of earrings he’d created. He knew it wasn’t going to hurt that much. He’d had his liver ripped out, had holes punched quite literally through his chest, bones shattered, spine snapped, experienced so many injuries in the last few months that the thought of punching tiny holes in his ears should be nothing. It wasn’t nothing. It was making him go squeamish and green.

“Quit being such a baby and do it!” Sol snapped at his reflection. 

His reflection didn’t look enthusiastic about it. In fact, his reflection looked downright terrified. Sol took a deep breath, swallowed hard against his rebelling stomach and flinched like a baby as the quill made a tiny little pop and pierced his left earlobe. It barely hurt at all. There was virtually no blood and he got the earring in easily despite fingers that were shaking violently. He’d already coded his ears to let the holes heal as holes and not force the earrings out.

“I am such a fucking wimp,” Sol said, lying down on the bed because he was feeling entirely too light-headed. His legs weren’t exactly supporting him and the room wanted to spin. His stomach was trying to rebel, too. “I can fight to the death and beyond but piercing my ears makes me faint? Good god!”

It took almost an hour and a half with breaks after each piercing for Sol to finish all the piercings he’d planned. He was _almost_ laughing at himself by the end. The end result was fine. He could look at himself in the mirror with no queasiness. It was the actual piercing process that did it to him. He ended up with three earrings in his left ear and nine in his right, which was more than enough to make him look absolutely nothing like Sol-El or Joe Kent or Clark Kent for that matter. They healed nearly instantly, so he didn’t have any soreness left behind. He still felt like shit.

“Now if my stupid stomach would calm down,” Sol said as he headed to the bathroom for a quick shower, “I could get on with things.”

The quick shower turned into a very long one before his stomach calmed and he could go hunting Arioni. He was laughing at himself by the end of it and knew he’d be tattling on his squeamishness when he got home. It was absurd and he knew it. Of course, that didn’t mean he’d be getting any more piercings anytime soon.

“So you’re visiting?” one tall, dark and very gorgeous gay guy asked Sol four days later, eyeing him in the most obvious way possible.

“On vacation,” Sol said, grinning back at him. “Had to come to town anyway so I took a few days extra for some time off. After all, there aren’t many opportunities in Kansas.”

Arioni was in the bar, way in the back watching Sol and the guy flirt. Sol could feel his eyes on his back. It had taken four days to attract Arioni’s attention but the one-night stands he’d gotten in the meantime had been more than worth the wait. He was the perfect Arioni bait and he knew it. Sol was tonight’s target. After Arioni watched him make love to the couple he’d been with last night, Sol knew it would be tonight. He’d learned Arioni’s pattern during the Hunt.

“I bet you get plenty of opportunities,” the guy said, licking his lips and angling his hips in the way that said he had one right now, right there, if Sol wanted it.

“Not as many as you’d think,” Sol purred, getting a little closer and being careful not to act dominant. He loved being the top but Arioni never took dominants. He only wanted the submissive ones.

The guy picked up on the submissive posture and reached out to finger the dangling earring on Sol’s right ear. Sol smiled, licked his lips and let himself be tugged closer. Arioni stood in his booth in the back as the guy wrapped an arm around Joe’s hips and leaned close.

“The guys in Kansas have to be blind and insane,” the guy said in Sol’s ear, his breath making Sol shiver.

“Just not enough of them,” Sol laughed, turning his head so his ear brushed the guy’s lips.

The guy looked over Sol’s shoulder to where Arioni was approaching. His arm tightened around Sol’s waist and he leaned closer. Sol played his role and pretended he had no clue of the oncoming hunter.

“If you want to run, now’s the time,” the guy murmured, “Big dangerous son of a bitch is coming at us and I’m pretty sure he’s after you.”

“Don’t get hurt for a stranger,” Sol murmured, the shiver of fear unforced. He wouldn’t let this guy get killed for him.

“Won’t,” the guy said, “I’m running the other direction. Good luck!”

He pushed Sol away, hands raised to show Arioni he was backing off. Sol turned and ran for the door. Rather to his surprise, he spotted Bear a few blocks away being blatantly, obviously out of place as he headed up the street. Sol darted into an alleyway, pleased that Arioni was following him as planned. Sol wasn’t surprised when Arioni seemed to let him escape. He frequently did that with his prey, letting them think they’d slipped free and then showing up out of nowhere. Sol checked that Bear hadn’t followed him and then headed into the bar that he’d found that didn’t have security cameras in the bathrooms. They were well monitored everywhere else but the one in the bathroom had burned out (or been sabotaged) and never fixed.

It only took about 10 minutes before Arioni appeared out of the crowd and draped himself over Sol’s back. He nuzzled Sol’s neck, trusting the pheromones he could create at will to overwhelm Sol’s common sense.

“So hot,” Arioni rumbled in Sol’s ear, “Want you, gorgeous boy.”

“Who ~!” Sol gasped, playing as if the pheromones were affecting him. They didn’t. They wouldn’t affect a Kryptonian. “Oh god!”

The pheromones weren’t affecting Sol but Arioni was incredibly talented with those mildly misshapen hands of his. He trailed his nails over Sol’s body, setting off shudders despite Sol’s control. Add that to the admiring and thoroughly jealous eyes watching the two of them making out at the bar and Sol was getting quite hard in spite of himself. He pushed away from the bar just as Bear stalked in, glaring around as if he was expecting someone to leap him on the spot. Not that anyone would—he was so obviously straight that people were staring at him, wondering what he was doing in a gay bar.

“Dance with me,” Sol breathed, heading for the dance floor. “Want to feel your body next to mine.”

Arioni smirked and followed Sol, his tech and powers easily hiding the way he moved and the differences in his body’s construction. Bear saw them, face going black with anger but he froze as Sol glared at him over Arioni’s shoulder. A hole cleared around the two of them as they danced. Arioni was one hell of a sexy dancer, Sol thought, wishing he wasn’t a dangerous alien out to eat Sol. He’d be one hell of a lay if he weren’t so homicidal. They danced through three songs and then Arioni dragged Sol into the bathroom. Bear frowned and followed, moving through the crowd like a black-suited shark going for the kill.

“They have cameras,” Sol gasped as Arioni backed him up against the wall. “Someone will see.”

“No, they won’t,” Arioni said, licking and nuzzling Sol’s neck, his tongue following the tattoos. “It’s broken. I know.”

His hands were brilliant and his tongue was a wonder. Every time he touched, licked and kissed Sol it was incredible. Sol wasn’t sure if it was from Arioni’s powers or if he was just very horny. Either way, he hated having to end this game.

“So fucking hot,” Sol moaned, his hands coming to Arioni’s chest, “God, such a pity when you’re so fucking hot!”

“What’s a pity?” Arioni asked and then whimpered as Sol’s powers shut down his body’s ability to move.

“Sorry, Arioni,” Sol said, “If you weren’t such a sick fuck I would have loved to do you. I always did like the bad boys.”

“Sol … El?” Arioni said, eyes going a bit wider.

“Yup,” Sol said, smiling wryly. “You were the hardest capture I had. Toughest fight, hardest to find, hardest to trap and god but I wish I could have laid you first.”

“Thank you … for that anyway,” Arioni whispered as he fell asleep against Sol’s shoulder, smiling wickedly as he managed to nip Sol’s neck and get a taste of Sol’s blood.

Bad to the end, Sol thought with amusement as he shifted his focus inwards so that he could put Arioni into suspended animation. Sol used his powers to wrap crystal around Arioni, then digitized him and shrank the crystal to its proper fist size. He looked up from his absorption and found Bear glaring at him.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Bear snarled, glaring at Sol. “Letting that sick son of bitch touch you? Are you truly insane?”

“You know,” Sol said conversationally as he tucked Arioni’s crystal in the pocket of his jacket, “Us having a lover’s quarrel and you hauling me out of here would make a good cover story. Would let people make up their own story of what happened and not question where Arioni went.”

“You can not expect me to help you!” Bear said, turning vividly red. “I am not your gay lover, you idiot!”

“No, but you could be the guard sent to haul me back home to Daddy,” Sol said, grinning. “What, you want people to ask questions about what just happened?”

Bear looked around the bathroom and growled, sounding very much like his hated nickname at that moment. Sol grinned and proceeded to rumple himself up considerably, using the tattoos to add a fake bruise on his cheek, a big hickie on his neck above the collar and some bruises around his wrists. He nodded about the time Bear turned back.

“Fuck,” Bear said, “Guard sent to get the wayward kid, yes. Your fucking lover, no way.”

“Good,” Sol said, cloaking himself and using his speed to bang the bathroom door open, then the back door next to it, making a plausible escape route for Arioni to have taken. Then he zipped back in as the door shut and stood in front of Bear, dropping the cloak.

“Grab on and haul my ass out to Daddy,” Sol said, grinning at him. “I shall be appropriately chastised as we go.”

“I hate you,” Bear snarled, grabbing Sol’s arm and giving him a little shake.

“Quit tracking and saving me then,” Sol said, rolling his eyes. “Let’s go.”

Their little scene as Bear hauled Sol out of the bathroom, through the dance floor and out of the bar was highly effective. Bear looked so convincingly angry and so obviously not a lover that Sol could hear people speculating about Kid Being Taken Home After Getting In Trouble before they’d gotten to the door. Sol did his best to look young, angry, a little afraid and hurt. Bear hauled Sol back to his motorcycle, which was parked next to Sol’s new motorcycle a couple of blocks away from the bar.

“Let’s go,” Bear said, picking up his helmet.

“Sure thing,” Sol said, pulling on his own. “But I’m heading to my hotel room, getting cleaned up and getting some sleep, Bear. There’s no way I’m going wherever you’re going. Sorry, but that’s my last capture and I have to drive home tomorrow morning.”

“Alicia wants to talk to you,” Bear growled, glaring at Sol. “She thinks … that you’d be an asset to the group.”

Sol stared at Bear, jaw dropping open in surprise. He knew that Allie wanted him, but not that she’d been thinking of making him part of her team. He shut his mouth slowly, thinking hard about it. Eventually he shook his head, smiling sadly at Bear.

“Sorry but no,” Sol said, “I really appreciate the offer, but I have to say no. My duties won’t allow it and I already have a plan for what I want to do with my life.”

“You haven’t heard the offer yet,” Bear said, glaring at Sol in complete offense.

“Doesn’t matter,” Sol said, “Money is irrelevant. Health and retirement benefits are a joke to someone like me. And the job duties would interfere with fulfilling the rest of my mission. So I can’t accept, no matter what the offer is. You did knock me back on my heels like whoa, though.”

Bear laughed reluctantly at that, shaking his head.

“We’ll come by in the morning,” Bear said, “Because she does want to talk to you personally again. I’ll tell her what you said but Alicia is … well, she’s Alicia.”

The smile on his face and almost misty look in his eyes told Sol everything he needed to know about Bear’s feelings for Alicia Keyes. Not that he needed that to know. Sol had known that Bear was head over heels in love with Alicia just from his protectiveness of her.

“Sure thing,” Sol lied easily, “And you can buy me breakfast while you’re at it!”

“Nothing doing!” Bear said, bristling. “You eat like a fucking vacuum cleaner. Where you put it all I’ll never know.”

“I swear,” Sol said, pulling his helmet on, “Eat six breakfasts in a sitting and people never let you live it down.”

Sol laughed at Bear’s outraged noise, waved, started his motorcycle and drove off. Bear followed until they hit one of the bridges, then peeled of to head to wherever he was staying. Sol went back to his hotel, got cleaned up, packed all his stuff and put the key to the room on the dresser. He had no intention of being there in the morning. It was time to go back to being Joe Kent and Joe Kent wanted nothing more than to go home, see Lex, drop off the damned crystals he’d accumulated, see Lex, see his family, see Lex…

Sol laughed, flipping the switch in his head that let him be Joseph Kent again. Sol’s older persona slipped away, leaving Joe Kent, a 17-year-old alien raised as a human in his place. He remembered everything that had happened, but it was filtered through Joe’s perceptions now. The faint sense of being watched at a distance slid away. Alicia’s tracker had just lost Sol-El, Joe knew, making him smile wickedly. He grabbed his bags and helmet and left the hotel room. Five minutes later he was on the freeway headed for Kansas.

“Home, here I come,” Joe said, humming to himself as he drove. “Hope nothing too serious has happened while I was gone.”


	18. Prodigal Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S4: 8 - Clark and Lex deal with the chaos unleashed by Countess Isobelle and then Joe arrives home and unsettles everything for everyone with his reappearance.

Lex sighed, dropping his coat on the back of the couch and going straight for the bar. He still couldn’t believe that he’d told Lana about getting Jason fired. It had been a weak moment, one he regretted. Telling her about it offended one of the few people who seemed to trust him in town. Not that Lana really trusted anyone that Lex could see, he growled at himself mentally. He was an idiot who was letting Clark rub off on him. He should never have told her a thing.

It was just that having her blame Clark for something that Lex had done had hurt.

Clark didn’t deserve the blame, Lex thought rubbing his forehead and sighing. Lex deserved it and he gotten what he’d deserved. After everything that Clark had gone through with Countess Isobelle and loosing his chance at Princeton, Lex couldn’t bear the thought of him having Lana hate him for something he hadn’t done. It was only right that Lex shoulder the blame but as a Luthor that was nonsense. The Luthor family never took the blame, especially not for something like this. Besides, it shouldn’t be bothering him this much!

“You’re looking down,” Clark said from the door. “You all right?”

“Fine, Cla—” Lex’s voice shut off as he turned and saw not Clark but Joe looking at him.

Joe had changed so very much. Gone were the jeans and flannel shirts that matched Clark’s style, if not his color choices. Gone was the hair that curled around his ears and nape. Gone was the shy boy who hid a wicked sense of humor, and sexual flair by blending into the woodwork.

Joe was in skin-tight brown leather pants, a brown leather jacket, and a deliciously tight forest green T-shirt. His boots came to his knees, and looked well used, well worn. His hair was short other than three blue strands that almost drifted into his eyes. His ears were pierced, and one earring dangled down to the collar of his jacket tipped with an ankh. Lex’s breath caught at the sexual double-meanings of the ankh. The way Joe stood, leaning against the doorjamb spoke of confidence, and such comfort in his own skin. Joe had come into his own while away, Lex thought, trembling faintly.

“Joe?” Lex asked, setting his drink down blindly. He completely missed the counter.

Joe was there to catch it in an instant, setting it on the counter for Lex. He smelled of wind, and motorcycles, and that indefinable something that was Joseph Kent. Lex started smiling, his tiredness, and headache falling away as delight bubbled up. He was really back?

“Yup, Joe,” Joe said, running a hand down Lex’s cheek.

It was warm, and firm, and 100% real. Lex shuddered, his eyes shutting. Lex couldn’t quite accept it, couldn’t quite believe it. He wanted to, but after everything that had happened the last couple of days, the magic and insanity with Lana, Chloe and Lois, it was hard to let go of the suspicion.

“Missed you,” Joe breathed, capturing Lex’s lips for a kiss that ranged into types that Lex hadn’t taught to Clark yet, full of biting and teeth and nails digging in to send a fission of pleasure-pain-pleasure through Lex. Lex abandoned his doubt and returned the kiss with everything he had, moaning into Joe’s mouth.

“God I missed you!” Lex gasped once Joe let his lips go. He ran his fingers along Joe’s pierced ear, smirking at the shudder of pleasure it sent through Joe. “So many. How in the world did you pierce your ears? What did your parents and Clark say?”

“They haven’t seen me yet,” Joe laughed, “I came here first.”

Lex blinked, and stared at Joe, surprised.

“You did what?” Lex asked.

“I came back to Smallville for you, Lex,” Joe said, eyes warm with a very possessive love that made Lex shiver, “Not for Mom and Dad. Not for Clark. Certainly not for school, or my friends. I came back for you. It would have been easier to do what I need to do if I stayed away, but I could never stay away from you.”

“I’d almost forgotten how different you are from Clark,” Lex commented, breath hitching a little as Joe’s very dominant nature set off the other half of Lex’s soul, the half that wanted to be controlled, to be told what to do, to have someone to struggle against but who loved him even when he struggled and refused to submit.

“Exact opposites,” Joe said with a grin, “and you love it. Have your cake, and eat it too, once we’re old enough, and I’m no longer grounded for life.”

“Ah, that’s the real reason that you’re here first,” Lex teased, “You know that it’s your only chance!”

Joe laughed, catching Lex in his arms. He picked him up to hug him, and gave him another of those spine-tingling kisses.

“Darn straight,” Joe said eventually, grinning wickedly, “Because I’m going to be grounded so thoroughly that the only way you’re going to see me for a while is if there’s murder charges against you, or you come visit me. But no being charged with murder, got it? Dad has enough issues with the Luthor name without that happening.”

“I shall endeavor to avoid being charged with murder,” Lex said solemnly, though he was having a hard time keeping a face-splitting grin from breaking out. “Now go home. Clark’s been going crazy without you, and there’s a ton of stuff that’s happened that you need to know about.”

“Short version?” Joe asked, setting Lex down. He kept his arms wrapped around Lex, kneading his back and ass.

“Let’s see,” Lex said thoughtfully as he tried not to dissolve from the massage, “Clark drank kryptonite, traded bodies with my Father for a while, managed to defeat a Russian with the power to control everyone’s actions, and then Lana, Chloe and Lois all turned into 16th century witches, and took Clark’s powers away for a while. Oh, and Lana’s in a relationship with Jason, who was Assistant Coach for the football team until I revealed their relationship a little while ago.”

Joe stared, mouth dropped open. His arms dropped from sheer shock, letting Lex loose. He used the chance to step back a step, mostly to see if Joe would continue to pursue him. He couldn’t help it. He had to test things with Joe. It was part of their relationship.

“He drank what?” Joe asked, shocked, “And … traded bodies with Toot-Toot? Who is this Russian, and is he still a threat? What witches? How in the world would witches take over their bodies, or take away Clark’s powers? Lana in a relationship with an older man doesn’t surprise me at all. Whitney was older, too.”

“That’s just the high points,” Lex said, “The normal Smallville craziness happened in-between all of that.”

Joe shook his head, running a hand over the short hair on the back of his head. He smiled slowly, turning back to Lex.

“I go away, and everything changes,” Joe said, pretending to pout. “But you haven’t answered the most important question.”

“What’s that?” Lex asked, raising an eyebrow at Joe.

“How far have you and Clark gone?” Joe asked, catching Lex in a sudden embrace, and nipping his ear. “Inquiring minds want to know. Seen it? Touched it? Sucked it yet?”

Lex moaned, Joe’s hands doing incredible things along his back and arms. He had to wonder where Joe learned that little trick with his nails. It was driving Lex wild, and he knew that Joe would have used it before if he’d known it. Joe wasn’t the sort to hold back when he knew something that seductive.

“Not yet,” Lex said, voice mostly controlled. “You’re both still 17.”

“Age of consent is 16,” Joe said, grinning at Lex.

“For me, you have to be 18,” Lex said firmly, “Because I am NOT risking legal consequences. Accept, move on.”

Joe laughed, kissing Lex tenderly, and nipping his bottom lip. He’d gotten better at kissing, too, Lex noted, panting as his arms wrapped around Joe’s neck, keeping him from pulling away. It quickly turned into a Take Me To Bed NOW kiss that had both of them panting and moaning.

“Should I take that offer seriously?” Joe purred once they parted lips.

“No,” Lex said regretfully, “You still need to go home and deal with your family.”

“Awww, you’re going to make me meet my family again with a woody like this?” Joe said, laughing at Lex’s expression. “Or jack off in the woods on the way home when we could … take care of it for each other.”

Lex hesitated, the conflict between wanting it, and knowing it was a bad idea raging in his heart. Joe’s eyes went wicked, and he stroked Lex’s cock through the pants.

“Upstairs, now,” Lex growled, dark side winning the battle.

“Hallelujah,” Joe breathed, picking Lex up, and zipping them there before anyone could see. “About damn time you let me touch that thing.”

“No sex,” Lex panted, and then moaned as Joe went to his knees in front of Lex, “Not … oh fuck yes!”

“Not yet,” Joe finished for Lex before sucking him down his throat in a single gulp.

“Fuck yes!” Lex gasped, clutching Joe’s hair.

+++++

“Magic is real, Dad,” Clark said, trying to get his parents to take him seriously, “And it can hurt me.”

Dad finally seemed to listen, getting a doubting, worried expression. Mom had those deep lines around her mouth and eyes that said she was taking it quite seriously. At least Clark hoped she was taking it seriously. He was certainly serious.

He remembered Lana, Chloe, and Lois casting their spell at the party, the wave of purple energy that swept over them all. He remembered dancing with Lana in nothing but boxers, and thinking it was the greatest thing ever. He remembered the recruiter from Princeton coming, and his actions after that. He queasily remembered making out with Tom, one of Joe’s male friends. He remembered going a heck of a lot farther with Tom than he had with Lex, both of them moaning, and thrusting in each other’s hands while other people did likewise around the barn. He remembered biting Tom’s neck, and giving him a huge hickie. He didn’t remember WHY he’d done it all, but he remembered doing it, and the edge of purple that glowed around everything, removing his ability to control himself, without the dangerous buzz that Red K gave him.

Add that to the battles with the witches, loosing his powers, and being tormented, Lana’s kiss (which had been the least appealing thing that had happened to him in a long time—He didn’t remember her being that bad of a kisser), her theft of the location of the crystal, and the battle in the caves, and Clark knew without a shadow of a doubt that Magic was BAD. Now if he could just convince his parents that it was real, he might not get grounded for the rest of the school year.

They all started as the front door opened.

“Hey, I’m home,” Joe called, putting a motorcycle helmet on the floor next to the door, his keys on the rack above the jackets. He shrugged off a leather jacket, and hung that up, then looked at them all, and smiled a little hesitantly.

“Joe?!” Mom said, voice shaky as she stared.

“Hey Mom,” Joe said, coming slowly into the kitchen.

He had short hair, Clark thought in amazement, really short hair. And BLUE streaks in it! There were earrings in his ears. His clothes fit like they’d been painted on him. And the tattoos on his left arm and neck were … wow, a lot more detailed than Clark remembered from the fight with Arioni.

“What did you do to your hair?” Mom asked, reaching out, and touching Joe as if she was afraid he’d disappear in a puff of smoke.

“You take those earrings out!” Dad growled gruffly, fighting a smile, and tears as he took Joe’s arm.

“Not a chance,” Joe said to Dad with a wicked grin as he enveloped Mom in a huge hug that she returned with all she had, tears on her cheeks. “They’re part of the disguise. Can’t get rid of them when they hide the importance of the tattoos.”

“You’re home!” Clark cried, and swept all of them into a bear hug that made everyone laugh.

The hug didn’t last nearly long enough as far as Clark was concerned. He could have gone on hugging Joe for at least another decade, but he guessed that 20 minutes of hugging, and murmured worries, tears, and laughter was probably enough.

“Now, you are going to sit right down, and tell us where you went, what you did, and why,” Mom said, pulling Joe to the table.

“When did you get done?” Dad asked, sitting next to Mom so she could hold his hand. Joe sat opposite her, and Clark sat next to Joe.

“About 3 hours ago,” Joe said, smiling, “Well, actually I got officially done about two days ago, but driving cross country from San Francisco took a while, so I’m counting it as three hours ago.”

“Why didn’t you get home three hours ago, then?” Dad asked, frowning.

“I stopped by Lex’s mansion,” Joe said calmly, “Then I came here.”

Clark blinked, very surprised that Joe would admit that openly. He knew how Dad felt about the Luthor family, and Clark was being very careful not to let slip anything that might let his parents know that he’d started fooling around with Lex. First off, he really didn’t want to get into the gay/bi/straight discussion with them. Second, he knew Dad would go off because it was Lex.

“Lex Luthor?!” Dad said, temper automatically flaring. “Lex Luthor was more important than your family?”

“Take that tone with me,” Joe said, eyes going hard and cold, “and I’ll grab my stuff, and walk right back out of this house, never to return.”

Mom and Dad both gasped and went pale. Joe didn’t budge an inch. Clark put a hand on Joe’s hand. Joe shrugged it off without looking at him. He kept glaring at Dad, making it more than clear that he was dead serious.

“Do you want the full story, or should I start with Lex?” Joe asked, still very cold.

“Why Lex, honey?” Mom said, putting a hand on Dad’s arm. He calmed slightly.

“Because the FBI knew about me,” Joe explained, “and they found out about Lex. They hunted him down, and questioned him. I needed to check to make sure that he was OK before I came here. He’d know if you guys were safe. I wasn’t just about to endanger you guys, or Clark by coming here if the FBI was watching you.”

Dad flinched. Mom’s mouth made a perfect ‘O’ and she nodded slightly. Clark thought that was the best evasion of the truth he’d ever seen, not that he was going to open his mouth right now.

“Sorry,” Dad said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“So, start at the beginning, or start with Lex?” Joe repeated.

“Start at the beginning,” Dad said, going a little red.

“All right,” Joe said, relaxing. “The beginning is probably about the time you guys showed us the spaceship.”

“That long ago?” Clark said, astonished.

“Yup,” Joe said, grinning at him. “Because my experiences were very, very different from your experiences, Clark. So, we didn’t know what we were. Clark angsted about it, and I…well, I wondered. I wanted to know why I was different, what made me different, what I could do to master my abilities. When you showed us the spaceship, Clark saw it as a threat to our lives. I saw it as the ticket to learning all of the answers I wanted. So I used to sneak out at night, and talk to the thing.”

“You what?” Mom asked, horrified.

“I snuck out of the house at least three times a week,” Joe said completely calmly, “and went to talk to the spaceship. It talked back to me. Not much. Generally it didn’t tell me anything useful, but it became very like my security blanket. Then, it started making demands just as we finished our sophomore year that we ‘go for training’. Clark freaked, refusing. My response was ‘go where for how long?’ Clark didn’t like that question.”

Clark flushed, lightly punching Joe in the arm. Joe laughed, grinning at him.

“Got in a nice fight over that,” Joe said, shrugging, and rubbing the spot Clark had punched as if it hurt. “We got in a lot of fights over the next couple of weeks. Then the spaceship marked us. Big old brand on Clark’s chest because he was fighting it. I got a little one over my heart because I wasn’t truly cooperating. He decided that the only thing to do was to destroy the ship, and I thought he was nuts.”

Joe looked at Clark, his pain from that time so clear in his eyes. Clark looked an apology back, and Joe smiled, nodding at him. It was OK. It was hard to remember, but not a problem anymore.

“So, Clark went to destroy the ship, and I fought him,” Joe said, sighing. “He had to knock me out, and when I woke up, the ship was gone, you two had crashed, and Clark was in severe shock though I had no idea at the time. He decided to run away after Mom lost the baby, and I fought him again.”

Joe went very quiet for a moment, staring at his clasped hands. The knuckles were white.

“Anyway,” Joe said, swallowing, “We fought, and I died slowly over the next several months from Kryptonite poisoning. Clark went nuts on Red K in Metropolis until Dad saved him, and then the two of you saved me by taking me to Jor-El. What I never told any of you about that was that I…I developed a huge phobia of Clark after that fight.”

“Y-you were afraid of me?” Clark said, heart in his throat.

“Yup,” Joe said, sighing. “I was terrified that you were going to kill me. Stupidest thing in the whole world, but it haunted me for a while. Lex helped me get over it. We’ll get back to Lex later.”

He gave Dad a warning look that shut off his automatic derisive words.

“So, as I was being healed, the AI in the caves insisted that I come for training,” Joe said, rolling his eyes. “I made the very valid point that I was too weak to go anywhere, or do anything, and it agreed to give the two of us time for me to get better. Which it did, for the most part. Then when Dad had his bypass surgery, the AI struck again. Dad should have gotten better afterwards, but he didn’t because the AI was interfering in his recovery. I went to the caves, and bargained for his life.”

“What?!” Dad said, bolting to his feet.

“Sit!” Joe snapped, glaring at him. “Let me tell the damned story, will you?”

“You shouldn’t—” Dad started to say.

“SIT DOWN!” Joe roared, suddenly far older than 17 years, and a heck of a lot more dangerous. “Let me finish so you know what you’re dealing with!”

Dad went white, and sat, taking Mom’s hand. She looked absolutely terrified. Clark was pretty sure that he was just as white as the two of them. Joe shook his head, and it was like a switch flipped in his head. He was normal old Joe again.

“Sorry, but I really want to get this out before you start questioning,” Joe said, annoyed. “What I told the AI was that if it killed you, I’d subvert everything it ever wanted, fight it to the death and beyond. If it gave me the time I needed to let go of normal life, I’d do what it wanted and embrace my destiny willingly. I truly wanted to go. It knew that. I knew that. It was just trying to rush things, and I wouldn’t have anything to do with that.”

Mom looked so hurt, and Dad looked furious. Clark couldn’t understand how Joe could want to go to Jor-El when he did such horrid things, but Joe continued talking, more or less ignoring their expressions as he studied his hands. They were clenched on the tabletop again, the knuckles white.

“So I got its agreement, and then I went to Dr. Swan, and convinced him to commission me to paint him some pictures,” Joe said, far too casually. “That gave the me the ability to wean everyone off of interacting with me, and that gave me the time, and the freedom to slip away unnoticed once they were done.”

“Wait,” Dad said, breathing hard as he tried to control his temper, “You mean those paintings were a lie?”

“Yes,” Joe said, meeting Dad’s eyes calmly. There was a lot of pain in his expression, and the way he held himself said that he was miserable about it, but he didn’t apologize or hesitate. “They were a bald-faced lie. It was a way to trick everyone into leaving me alone. They’re the most miserable things I have ever done. I hate them with a passion. I hated them while I was painting them. I hate them now. When people review my artistic career in the future, if they say that those paintings were my masterwork I may be required to commit murder. I loathe those paintings, and everything they represent.”

All of them rocked back, surprised at the sincerity and pain in Joe’s voice.

“But they were necessary,” Joe said, “and because of them, I’m no longer going to lie to you guys about my life. Period. I know it’ll hurt hearing all the things I kept from you, and there’s a lot I kept from you, but I don’t want to lie to you anymore!”

Mom put a gentle hand over Joe’s white ones, smiling comfortingly at him. He smiled back at her sadly, sighing.

“Trust me, there’s going to be a lot that you’re going to be upset about, Mom,” Joe said, shrugging. “So anyway, the paintings worked. I got the freedom to do whatever I wanted, and no one really paid attention to where I was. The end of the school year came, and I knew it was time. I wanted a little more closure with Chloe crush thing – which by the way, is the only one of my many romances that you know about, and I will get to it later – so I went to talk to her. That went…not well.”

Mom flinched at the comment about many romances, and then looked sad and supportive about it not going well. Dad just looked puzzled. Clark couldn’t believe that Joe was going to tell them everything, including the sex.

“I came back, and Clark was flipping about Lex’s Obsession Room,” Joe said, smiling at Clark. “So to calm him down, I agreed to go talk to Lex. I wanted to anyway, since Lex knew about us for ages, and he was the only person I told that I was going to leave.”

He speared Dad with a look that kept him from coming out of his chair, but didn’t manage to keep Mom from exploding.

“You TOLD Lex Luthor?” Mom said, horrified.

“It’s my bloody secret, and I’ll tell who I want!” Joe snapped, rocking her back in her chair. “I trust him, no matter what the rest of the family thinks. He’s certainly not the first person I’ve told, and he won’t be the last. I get to choose who I want to tell. Clark gets to tell who he wants. That’s how it works. You can disagree, but you should know that he’s known since October of last year.”

Mom and Dad both stared, mouths dropped open.

“And what’s happened?” Joe asked. “Absolutely nothing. Think about that before you start yelling at me. Pete wasn’t half as good at keeping the secret as Lex has been. Anyway, I went over, and Lex was…well, he was busy getting very, very drunk.”

Clark flinched, sighing. He really regretted his words now, but at the time he’d been incredibly upset.

“Clark,” Joe said, making him start. “Did you actually pay attention to those displays in Lex’s room? Did you happen to notice that they were covered in dust? Or that not one had been updated, or installed since October of last year?”

Clark went white, staring at Joe.

“Th-they hadn’t?” Clark asked, shaking.

“Nope,” Joe said, patting his hand. “That was the first thing I noticed, but then I don’t have your phobia of people asking questions about us. Lex stopped using the room once the got answers from me on what we are. It no longer mattered. The only reason that his Obsession Room is any different than Chloe’s files on people is that Lex’s last name is Luthor, and he went big-budget audio-visual, and Chloe contents herself with paper and computer files.”

“Chloe is investigating you?” Mom asked, horrified.

“Chloe investigates everyone, Mom,” Joe said, rolling his eyes. “She’s stopped actively investigating Clark because he found out, but she still does everyone else. My file’s REALLY active, probably because I’ve been missing. Anyway, now its time for both of you to be upset at me at once, and for me to be 100% unrepentant about it.”

“What?” Mom asked, frowning and wanting to take it as a joke though Joe clearly wasn’t joking.

“You should have asked why I told Lex about us,” Joe said, sighing, and leaning his chin on his hand. “The reason is that I’m very interested in him. Sexually. He’d be my number 34, my 34th sexual partner if he’d ever actually let me touch him, stubborn man.”

“What?!” Mom and Dad both gasped, staring at Joe.

“I thought you were at 29,” Clark said, surprised.

“No, I wasn’t exactly idle while I was gone, Clark,” Joe said with an amused grin, “The total does get adjusted as events occur. But those four were part of trapping Arioni so they don’t count quite the same as the others.”

“You knew?” Mom asked, giving him such a disappointed look that Clark nearly melted into a puddle on his chair.

“Not until a few months before I left,” Joe said, shrugging. “I kept things from him just as much as I did from you.”

“Let me get this straight,” Dad said, visibly reining in his temper, “You’re gay, and you’re in love with Lex Luthor?”

“Yes, I’m in love with Lex,” Joe said, chuckling, “But no, I’m not gay.”

“Chloe,” Mom said, patting Dad’s hand, “So he’s bi.”

“No, I’m not,” Joe said, reducing all three of them to complete confusion. He laughed at their expressions. “I’m Kryptonian. Questions about sexual identity are nonsense questions, non-sequitors. Biologically, socially and psychologically, it’s a nonsense question.”

“Huh?” Clark said, astonished.

“You learned all this, but you forgot it,” Joe said, lips twitching, “because you’re a stupid, stubborn argumentative cuss who can’t be bothered to wait for the machinery to be properly tested before you use it for the first time in over 300 years!”

He mock-smacked Clark’s head, barely ruffling his hair, and Clark laughed in spite of himself.

“I’ve wanted to say that ever since I got back to the real world!” Joe said, grinning at Clark.

“He wasn’t supposed to be like that?” Mom said, astonished. Dad looked equally surprised.

“What?” Joe said to Mom and Dad’s surprise, “You really think that we were supposed to go for training that we were going to immediately forget? Nothing doing! There was a transmission error, and that’s why Clark was re-written into Kal-El. I need to do some serious investigation why he took that particular personality, but that can wait a bit. So, back to the sex thing. You cannot map Kryptonian sexuality onto human sexuality comfortably.”

“Th-then we can’t … do it?” Clark said, heart sinking.

“No, the physical acts, and plumbing are close enough that it’s not a problem,” Joe said rolling his eyes, “Thirty-three partners, remember? I’m talking about the way the biology of reproduction works, not the physical act. The physical act’s nearly identical for both species. Kryptonian evolution did NOT result in a Male-Female split. Every single Kryptonian can father a child, no matter what he or she looks like. And every single Kryptonian can get pregnant, including us.”

Clark was sure that Joe was trying to give him a heart attack. He was pretty sure he’d just succeeded, too. He sat, mouth dropped open, trying to process what that meant for him while Mom spluttered something, and Dad looked like the world had come to an end. None of their words were quite connecting, and Clark really kind of wished that they’d shut up, and let him deal with this, rather than arguing, and yelling, and talking all the time.

“Clark,” Joe said gently, startling him out of his quiet panic. His hands were warm on each of Clark’s cheeks, and his eyes were very gentle as he made Clark look at him. “Clark, it’s OK. You’re not going to get pregnant without some pretty spectacular stuff happening. It’s possible, but not likely for our gender.”

“Th-then what?” Clark asked, swallowing hard. “What are you talking about?”

“About 15% of the population looked like us, male,” Joe said, taking one of Clark’s hands, and squeezing it, “And 15% looked distinctly female. The remaining 70% of the population was somewhere between. The in-between ones could freely father, and have kids. The ones like us couldn’t. It’s theoretically possible, but not easy and not likely. So quit having a heart attack, please. You’re safe.”

“Thank goodness,” Mom said, looking just as relieved as Clark felt. “That was opening up a whole new range of worries for me! Good heavens, my sons in pregnancy clothes aren’t images that I want to think of!”

Dad started laughing in spite of himself, and Clark ducked his head, grinning with relief.

“Sorry, but we did need to discuss this,” Joe said, “because you’re making assumptions on what Clark and I should do socially based on a biological and neurological model that don’t match us. It’s like…I don’t know, expecting to be able to grow corn the same way that you would pecan trees. Nothing alike, and it’s only going to cause problems.”

“Lovely,” Dad said, sighing. “I guess we need to reassess things a bit.”

“Yup,” Joe said, giving Clark’s hand a squeeze, and making sure he wasn’t going to bolt. “You all right? This was tough one for you in the AI.”

“N-nnno, I…I think I’m OK,” Clark said, shaking his head a little. “It’s like it’s not quite a surprise.”

“There is a residue of what you learned left,” Joe said, nodding, and letting Clark’s hand go. “You just can’t access the knowledge consciously.”

“So what’s normal for you two?” Dad asked, his curiosity finally engaging.

“Normal for a Kryptonian,” Joe said, “is to start puberty about 10 to 12 years old, to be sexually active by about 14, and to be married, or in a serious relationship by 20 at the latest. Krypton’s a harsh world, and we evolved to breed young and freely. We’re biologically driven to have lots of partners of any gender. It’s just the way our world worked.”

“Um, is that why I’m starting to notice guys, too?” Clark asked, going beet red that he was admitting it in front of Mom and Dad.

“Yup,” Joe said, grinning. “You’re just a bit behind the average, that’s all. So yes, you’re starting to notice all the lovely young things of both genders, and be overwhelmed by it.”

“Gah,” Clark said, head dropping to his chest in dismay, “Well, at least I know why, now.”

“It’s normal, so quit fussing,” Joe said, ruffling Clark’s hair.

“God,” Dad said, sighing. “This is not what I expected out of this conversation.”

“I know,” Joe said, “but I did. I’ve been planning it for about 4 years, so let’s get back on track.”

“Years?” Mom asked, eyes going wide.

“Yup, back to the story,” Joe said, grinning. “I went to Lex, saw his Obsession room, said goodbye, and then went to the caves. Kara’s construct was just coming out as I went in. That was a bit odd, naked girl in the middle of the forest, but she went her way, and I went mine. The AI took me into the system and…”

He paused, eyes going wide as a huge grin spit his face. He looked awed, and joyous, and delighted, none of which made sense to Clark. What little he remembered, not that he remembered anything much, had been horrible.

“At first,” Joe said, “There was nothing but light and dark. But then everything resolved, and I was on Krypton. Our homeworld. Our Father Jor-El was there, and we were in the House of El, our family’s home. It was beautiful! Nothing like Earth, but so gorgeous, peaceful, dim red light, wonderful cool air, just lovely. Jor-El introduced me to Lara, our mother, and I started my studies.”

He chuckled, chin on fist again as he looked into the distance.

“I waited for an hour, then three, then the next day came,” Joe said, grinning at Clark. “Then a week passed. Then three weeks had passed. Still no Clark, but I was learning lots of cool stuff. I figured I’d just have to teach it to him when I was done. I finally asked Jor-El what had happened to Clark after three months had passed.”

“But…” Clark said, confused. He’d only been about three hours behind Joe in going into the Caves.

“Jor-El laughed,” Joe said, holding up a finger to stop Clark’s protest, “and showed me what was going on in the real world. He can open these little windows that let him see everything out here. It had only been about half an hour in real life. You had no idea I was gone yet.”

“Time moved faster in the caves?” Mom asked, eyes going wide.

“Yup,” Joe said, nodding, “The simulation we were pulled into was sped up, so that we could learn what we needed without having to spend the years required in real life. In the three hours that I was there before Clark, three years passed for me. Once I understood what was happening I had Jor-El speed things up even more for me so I could help Clark with his lessons once he arrived, and it’d take even less time. It was easier to speed time with one of us in there than with two. There was a limit on how fast time could go with the two of us in the matrix at the same time.”

“Wow,” Clark said, fascinated in spite of himself.

“So, eventually,” Joe said, “Clark showed up at the caves. There was the whole confrontation with Jor-El, Kara and Dad, and he was sucked in, digitized. Boy, were you pissed when you arrived! Phew! Thus ended the quiet time of learning, and the two years of constant arguments started.”

Mom squeaked, trying to suppress a laugh at Joe’s rolled eyes. Dad’s lips were twitching as he fought laugher too. Joe turned to Dad, laying a hand on his shoulder solemnly.

“Dad,” Joe said, “You have never fought with Clark or I anywhere near as badly as Clark and our real Father did. It was constant battles with those two. Kinda like being near Lex and Lionel, but worse because Clark wasn’t afraid of Jor-El, and they both were perfectly willing to throw the first punch. Got so old listening to the two of them!”

“Clark punched his birth father?!” Mom said, laughing and mildly horrified.

“Many times,” Joe groaned. “Fire and gasoline, the two of them for two solid years! Lara and I had to intercede at least twice a day. Clark still learned what he needed to, but Lordy the complaining! Bitch, moan, groan, learned enough, I need to go home! Mom and Dad need me! They’re not your parents, we are Kal-El. Don’t call me Kal-El, that’s not my name! On and on and on. I could recite the whole argument for you, but I won’t.”

Clark was blushing. This felt very familiar, very true. He had no doubt that Joe was telling the truth. Embarrassing, but he must actually have gotten in fights with, and punched Jor-El. The thought gave him a secret thrill of pride, not that he’d admit it to anyone else.

“After two years for Clark, and five years for me,” Joe continued, “we were both finally ready. And Mr. Stupid-Stubborn here insisted that he would go first on being transmitted back to the real world before the machinery was fully checked, and verified as properly functioning when it hadn’t been used in over 300 years.”

“Um, oops?” Clark said, laughing at Joe’s second mock-smack.

“Oops,” Joe said, snorting, “I’ll oops you! He was sent back, but there was a major transmission error. His memories were wiped. I am seriously going to track down where that version of ‘Kal-El’ came from, because it wasn’t vaguely like Clark in there, like anything he was supposed to learn, and he was clearly reprogrammed incorrectly. I suspect that the root AI has been sabotaged, but I haven’t had the time to double-check that yet. Jor-El himself, the personality download, doesn’t engage outside of the simulation. All of our interactions are with the root AI, and it seems to have been tampered with.”

“What was he really like?” Dad asked, a little wistfully.

“Sad about the loss of Krypton,” Joe said thoughtfully, “utterly in love with Lara. They reminded me of the two of you that way. Um, serious, very scientific, studious, hot-tempered to a fault, but controlled it very well except around Clark. I liked him. I liked Lara, too. They were good people who loved us, and sent us here, to a world where we could fit in, and find love, and maybe even have kids someday. Jor-El’s version of our ‘mission’ is a very different thing from what was implied by the ship, and the root AI.”

“Why sabotage it?” Mom asked, holding Dad’s hand. “Who would do it?”

“Don’t know,” Joe said, shrugging, “But I’m going to find out eventually. For now, we just take everything the AI says with a Mount Rushmore size grain of salt.”

“What happened next?” Mom asked, smiling at Joe.

“I freaked, Jor-El freaked,” Joe said, “and we finally agreed that I would get Kryptonian power tattoos. I’d been arguing with him about it for oh, three and a half years by then. Kryptonians had a thing about twins staying identical, same haircuts, same clothes, all that. We both hated it. But anyway, a Kryptonian power tattoo is basically a nano-computer that bonds to your body, and gives you new abilities.”

He pulled off his shirt, letting them see the full extent of his tattoos. They were a lot bigger than Clark expected. He’d thought it was just on Joe’s arm and neck, but it wasn’t. They extended down his left side, and into his pants on the front, and back of his body. There was another big swirl of them on his right shoulder.

“They’re … beautiful,” Mom said hesitantly. She didn’t look like she felt that way.

“Please, Mom,” Joe laughed, pulling his shirt back on. “I know you don’t like tattoos. You don’t have to praise them.”

“Good, then I won’t,” Mom said, relieved. “What do they do?”

“Give me a whole range of powers, and knowledge that Clark doesn’t have,” Joe said shrugging. “Lots of stuff. I’m a living nano-computer. I can create power crystals of all varieties, though I have a really hard time working with ones that I didn’t create. It’s something similar to differing power systems causing shorts, and bugs in the system. Um, Kryptonite isn’t a weakness for me anymore. It’s a power source. I can heal from any wound, quite literally. I’m not as strong, fast or invulnerable as Clark is anymore. That’s the price tag for them. And I eat about half again as much as he does now.”

“We’re going to have to butcher an extra steer,” Dad commented, laughing.

“Probably,” Joe laughed, grinning at him, “I’m even more of a bottomless pit than I was!”

“So that’s all the powers they give you?” Mom asked.

“Nope,” Joe said, “There’s more, but the fundamental thing is that I’m a living computer now. I can program the tattoos to give me more powers anytime I want. Just takes a while, and I have to consider the power drains on my body, so I probably won’t. I’ve got more than enough power as it is, and don’t want more.”

“Why have all those powers?” Clark asked, confused.

“My mission, and to save a certain Mr. Stubborn-Stupid from his own stubborn stupidity,” Joe said, grinning at Clark. “But Mom fixed it before I was sent back to reality. Now I just have to train you in the stuff you forgot. Should be fun. You can’t go straight back in without risking permanent neurological damage, so we’ll just do it the old fashioned way.”

“What’s this mission?” Dad asked suspiciously.

Joe chuckled.

“There were 357 aliens on Earth who were identified as threats to humanity, and to Clark and I,” Joe said, leaning on the table. “I am to neutralize those aliens. I’ve got 118 of them taken care of, the really dangerous ones. The other 239 of them are monitor and intervene cases, do something only if they get out of line. It’s pretty straight forward.”

“But who identified them?” Clark asked, worried.

“Three sources,” Joe said, “Me, because I’m the one doing the mission. Also Jor-El, our Father, not the AI. And then the Galactic Union has identified a few of them as threats as well. Those were all on the Urgent Capture list. Arioni was one of them.”

Clark blinked, tapping Joe’s shoulder. Joe stopped, and looked at him, puzzled.

“Galactic Union?” Clark asked, pictures of Star Trek in his head. Or maybe it was more like Star Wars?

“Yeah, the Galactic ‘Union’,” Joe said, making finger quotes around the ‘union’ part. “It’s a misnomer. It’s not one galaxy, it’s many. Quite frankly, they’re so dis-unified that it’s almost embarrassing. Every sentient species is out for its good, and the other species better watch out for themselves. They rarely communicate with each other. Travel between spheres of influence is strongly discouraged, to put it mildly. There are few laws, less enforcement, and frankly, it kind of resembles the Wild West crossed with Babylon 5, but at a much bigger scale with no space station to talk things out. The one thing that all the different races seem to agree on is that the Kryptonians are a bunch of interfering busybodies whose genetics should be outlawed on every planet in the universe. And that the species we sponsor tend to turn out to be a really huge pain in the ass.”

“What?” Dad said, laughing.

“Seriously,” Joe said, grinning wickedly. “Whoever heard of a species evolving such an odd trick of metabolism that they absorb yellow sunlight to become functional gods? Most of the species out there favor yellow suns. So every time a Kryptonian visits those worlds they become all god-like and annoying. Krypton did some truly stellar conquering in its early days, but eventually retreated back to their original solar system. It’s highly likely that there are a few stragglers surviving out there now, but that’s it. Either way, Kryptonians are um, probably not missed too much. Most of the sentient species have very long memories.”

Clark laughed, a little embarrassed, and a lot amazed. Joe was going to have to tell him a lot more about this later. It sounded fascinating.

“So, I can tell you more later, but I want to finish the story,” Joe said. “I got back to the real world, and discovered that Mom fixes things that alien supercomputers can’t, and breathed a sigh of relief.”

Mom laughed, blushing a little and giving Clark a fond look.

“Then I went off on my first capture,” Joe said, rolling his eyes, and throwing up his hands in dismay, “and I blew it. I got my target but the FBI nearly got me. I blew so much smoke in their faces! I told them I was an alien sent to Earth to capture a specific list of alien criminals, and that it was my mission. I implied a heck of a lot more centralized control in the Galactic Union than there is. Much to my amazement, they bought it. I called myself Sol-El, which was a good thing, because they’ve been tracking me ever since. Virtually every capture, every place I’ve gone, Agent Alicia Keyes, and her team have been following me, trying to recruit or trap me. That’s why I went to Lex first, so that I could be sure they hadn’t found Smallville, and you guys. They do know about Lex, but Lex was investigating my activities himself, so it’s not too surprising that they found him.”

“Will they find you again?” Mom asked, looking frightened.

“Absolutely,” Joe said, catching Clark’s sleeve before he could bolt from sheer nerves. “I have no doubt whatsoever that they will. But they’ve apparently decided that I’m worth recruiting, because Bear, sorry, Agent Torch, offered to let me join the FBI after I caught Arioni. He wasn’t very pleased when I said no, and I know that they weren’t pleased when they ceased to be able to track me.”

“Wait,” Dad said, frowning, and studying Joe. “If they could track you before, why can’t they track you now?”

“Because now I’m Joe Kent,” Joe said. “Now I’m Sol-El.”

He did something, and suddenly he was much older, much more dangerous, much more impressive. He was also much sexier, to Clark’s instant dismay. He should not be getting aroused by his twin brother, damn it! Joe changed back, and Clark relaxed a bit. That was weird. He hoped Joe never did it again!

“There are specific abilities that I coded into the tattoos for Sol-El’s identity,” Joe said, “and I think they have someone on their team who can track those abilities. Once I figured that out, I changed Joe’s identity’s abilities slightly so that they don’t match. It’s a stopgap method because I know they can track me down other ways. Also, I know I’ll probably encounter something here in town that will make me need my full powers. It’s Smallville. Stuff like that happens all the time.”

They all laughed at that. It was true.

“Then we need to watch for the FBI,” Mom said slowly, looking at Dad, and taking his hand.

“Hmm, well, if you can give us descriptions of who to look for,” Dad said, “we’ll keep an eye out, and warn you. What will you do if they do find you?”

“Nothing much,” Joe said, shrugging. “Depends on what they do. They can’t hold me, or hurt me. They know that I’m protecting my brother and family. They have a violently inaccurate version of the truth, so they’re naturally hesitant to do anything to me because of my ‘superiors’ presumed disapproval. I think it’ll be all right.”

Mom and Dad nodded, looking as overwhelmed by all the information that Joe had thrown at them as Clark was. Clark felt kind of like he was drowning in info, and didn’t know if he’d be able to sort it all out for days.

“Now what?” Dad asked, sighing.

“Now,” Joe said laughing, “I get grounded for life for having run away, gotten my ears pierced, hair dyed, and body tattooed. You tell everyone that it was some form of teenage rebellion. I go back to school, get caught up on all my missed homework. I help Clark learn to use his powers, teach him the stuff he forgot, and do my mission on the side, in secret. Life goes on. Hopefully I manage to get through to Lex, and he lets me date him. No, I’m not going to stop that, Dad. If not, then I find someone else to love, or at least have sex with on a frequent basis. No, I’m not going to stop that either, Mom.”

“Joseph Kent, if you think I’m going to accept Lex Luthor as a part of this family—!” Dad started to yell as Mom started yelling, too.

“Joseph Kent! You are not going to be some sort of slut while you live under this roof—!” Mom squawked, equally outraged.

Joe turned to Clark, laughter in his eyes.

You’re off the hook for whatever you’ve done wrong lately, Clark, Joe said lightning fast in twin speak. I think I just distracted them enough that you could have sex with Lex in the barn, and they wouldn’t notice.

“JOE!” Clark squawked.

He went beet red as the image of Lex, naked, hard as a rock, and more than ready to fuck Clark hard, deep, fast, until he screamed for mercy. It didn’t help that the mental image had them in the loft, with moonlight streaming in, and Clark bound so that he couldn’t resist anything twisted that Lex might want to do to him.

Joe just laughed, grinning at them all in delight.

“God its good to be home!” Joe exclaimed.


	19. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> s4: 9 - Joe goes back to school, and sets off a huge furor. Lex is accused of murdering a one-night stand, and the twins help him beat the rap.

“Clark? Hello, Clark?” Chloe said, trying to catch Clark’s attention as he walked towards the front door of the school. “CLARK!”

“Huh?” Clark whirled, looking at her rather wild-eyed. “Oh, sorry, Chloe. Were you saying something?”

“I was wondering if I could borrow your notes from History. I think I missed something yesterday, and I’m not sure what.” Chloe looked at him intently. “What’s up? You’re really distracted this morning.”

“Oh, um, well, you see,” Clark said, looking back at the parking lot as someone on a big black motorcycle with blue flame detailing drove up. “Oh boy…”

“What?” Chloe said, looking first at the guy on the motorcycle, then at Clark who’d gone seven shades of pale. “What?”

The guy on the motorcycle took off his helmet, and Chloe felt herself go pale. It was Joe. He had changed, changed far more than Clark had when he’d run away to Metropolis. Short hair, dyed blue streaks, tons of earrings in both ears, and good god was that a tattoo on his neck? Chloe gaped as Joe grabbed his helmet, and headed up the path towards them.

“Hey, Chlo,” Joe said, and walked right on by. “Better get to class, Clark. You’re going to be late.”

It was just like always, except that Joe was nothing like he had been. He walked like sex incarnate. His clothes were way too tight. Chloe could swear she could see every muscle in Joe’s legs and ass. And the way he barely even noticed Chloe was bizarre! He’d always paid attention to her before, even when she didn’t want him to. Chloe opened her mouth to ask the still-pale Clark what had happened, but she was cut off by a screech from the doors.

“Joe!” Sue bellowed, running down the sidewalk to tackle-hug Joe.

Joe laughed. He caught her, and hugged her so hard that he lifted her right off of her feet. She laughed, and wrapped her legs around his hips. Chloe blushed. Sure, Sue was always really affectionate, but that was a little bit much first thing in the morning where everyone could see. Sue was babbling nonstop, and literally squealing, for heaven’s sake. Joe grinned, bent down, and kissed her.

“Oh my God!” Chloe said, going beet red.

It was one hell of a kiss. Plenty of tongue, a healthy amount of groping, and Sue looked like she was totally getting into it. Joe looked like he was getting into it, too. Everyone was staring at them, but Joe didn’t seem to mind at all. After what seemed like a decade to Chloe, Joe let Sue’s mouth go, and she grinned.

“Does that mean you’re no longer hiding?” Sue asked.

“Yup,” Joe said, grinning at her. “You’re free to tell anyone you want now.”

“Yes!” Sue bellowed, hugging him hard enough that Joe squawked. “Hello, Number Two!”

“Are you kissing my girlfriend?” Mikael asked, grinning at Joe.

“Yup, why?” Joe asked, setting Sue down. “Did you want one, too?”

“Heck yeah!” Mikael said.

“C’mere,” Joe said, bending over, and macking on Mikael just as seriously as he had on Sue.

Chloe tried to say something, but nothing but garbled noises came out. She turned, looking up at Clark. He was wide-eyed, so red that he matched his jacket. He looked like he was about to dissolve into a puddle on the sidewalk. Joe’s other friends were hurrying out of the school, and pretty soon it turned into a full-on kissing orgy in front of the school. Joe was an equal opportunity kisser, giving the guys the same sorts of kisses as the girls.

“Oh my God!” Lana said behind Chloe and Clark. “Is that Joe?!”

“Y-yeah,” Clark whimpered. “H-he’s back. And um, ‘out’.”

“Obviously,” Lana said, her tone of voice somewhere between horrified and admiring. “He’s going to get kicked out of school if he doesn’t clean up the PDA’s though.”

“I’m going to class,” Clark said, sounding like he wanted to die, right there, right then. 

He hurried away, leaving Chloe and Lana to watch the show as Joe and his ‘friends’ headed into school. Chloe swallowed hard, meeting Lana’s eyes. Lana shrugged, smiled that little smile with a frown that said she wasn’t quite sure what to make of it all, and headed inside, too.

“Did the world just come to an end and no one notified me?” Chloe asked no one. “Good God!”

She headed to class, ears burning at all the gossip she heard about Joe along the way. He was Sue’s #2 lover, had joined a biker gang, no he hadn’t, he was just pretending! No, it was for real, and he’d killed someone while he was gone. The Feds were after him, no they weren’t! Chloe sighed. None of her research had warned her about this, not that she’d found out much about what Joe had been up to. She’d found a picture or two that might be Joe, but nothing that would have prepared her for this. What a weird way to start the week! Chloe resolved to redouble her investigative efforts. She was going to figure out what Joe had done while he was gone if it was the last thing she ever did!

+++++

Joe worked away at his mountain of homework while Clark complained. He knew he was going to set Clark off when he kissed Sue this morning, but really, it was the only way to shut her up when she got that excited. Once he publicly kissed Sue, why not be public about the rest? He’d wanted to do it anyway. This just made repeated explanations unnecessary. To tune Clark out, he internally tuned in on the radio and TV. He could work, and listen to them at the same time, which let him ignore Clark more easily.

“I can’t believe you just kissed them,” Clark complained in the background, “right there where everyone could see you! Sue, and Mikael, and Tom, and all the rest—what were you thinking?!”

“That if I didn’t she wouldn’t shut up,” Joe replied calmly. “Then I decided there was no point to hiding the rest of it. I was going to be ‘out’ anyway, so why not make it a moot point? Who needs explanations when demonstrations do it better?”

“Joe!” Clark said, horrified.

Joe laughed, shaking his head. He went back to his homework, and surreptitious radio/TV listening. Mom sighed, patting Clark’s back, and giving Joe a look that said he was definitely still grounded for life. Dad looked like he wanted to spank Joe, but knew he’d only hurt his own hand. It didn’t really matter to Joe. He would keep doing what he felt was necessary when it was needed, no matter if they understood or not.

*Up next, Lex Luthor was just released from jail after being charged with murder.*

Joe stiffened, homework forgotten. He scanned the web, finding dozens of articles on the arrest, and the police reports after a microsecond’s search. Lex had been found next to a dead woman’s body this morning, arrested, and had been released after paying a huge bond. Joe headed for the TV, turning it onto the channel he’d been scanning.

“What’s up?” Clark asked, surprised at Joe’s sudden departure from homework.

“Lex was arrested for murder this morning,” Joe said.

“What?” Mom, Dad, and Clark exclaimed at the same time.

They clustered with Joe around the TV, listening to the news reporter talk about what a miscarriage of justice it was that someone as obviously guilty as Lex had been allowed to post bail, and go free. Joe frowned, scanning more databases, and dozens of online files. He broke the encryption codes automatically, almost unconsciously. His tattoos had processing power far in excess of any Earthly computer.

“Humph,” Dad snorted, arms crossed on his chest, “I always knew he was no good, and no argument from you, young man!”

“He didn’t do it,” Joe said perfectly calmly, most of his mind collating data, and doing analysis. It was obvious to him anyway that Lex couldn’t have done it.

“You sound awfully certain of it,” Mom said, frowning at Joe.

“I am,” Joe said, shrugging. “First off, can you imagine Lex deciding that he’d kill someone that way? He’s not a cut-the-throat-and-watch-them-bleed sort of person. He’d hire a hit man, shoot them from a distance, or poison them. He’s very squeamish about blood.”

Mom and Dad both blinked, surprised at Joe’s calm. Clark was far twitchier than Joe was right now, hands clenched in fists by his sides. His affection for Lex was showing clearly, if only Mom and Dad happened to look at him. Joe wasn’t about to allow Clark to be embarrassed that way, not when he wasn’t ready to admit it, so he continued, keeping their parent’s attention on him.

“Second,” Joe continued, “can you honestly imagine fastidious Lex sleeping in a bed soaked with blood? Come on, Dad! You saw him when he was working on the farm with us. He hated blood, hated sweat, and hated anything messy like that. He cleaned up after every little task!”

“There is that,” Dad said uncomfortably.

“And third,” Joe said, pulling up Lex’s medical data on one of his screens so that they could see it, “he physically couldn’t have done it. After his poisoning, and the treatments he’s been getting, he simply doesn’t have the physical strength to do it.”

They stared at Joe’s floating screen, showing the data on Lex’s medical condition. He was doing better than expected—he was supposed to have died—but he was in no condition to have killed someone the way the police photos showed. Joe studied the photos in a different screen, shaking his head. Nope, no way. The deep stab wounds were beyond his capacity.

“How did you get that?” Mom asked, exasperated.

“If its on a computer or related media,” Joe said with a shrug, “I can get it.

Mom sighed, glaring at him as if he’d done something horrible. Granted, accessing someone else’s medical records without their permission, or their doctor’s permission was illegal, but Joe didn’t care. He’d already gotten Lex’s permission so that he could work on a cure. The police records could get him in trouble, but no one would ever know that he’d accessed them. Joe’s methods left no traces that conventional computers could find. He’d only encountered one other being that could detect Joe’s work, and Zap literally lived in the net. He was electronic, not physical, as far as Joe could detect.

“What do we do?” Clark asked, almost vibrating he wanted to help so much.

“Nothing,” Dad declared defiantly, glaring at Joe.

“We go over, and see how Lex is doing,” Joe countered, meeting his father’s glare. “Whoever did this will be going after him again, Dad. We might be able to stop it, and catch whoever is responsible. Besides, you know perfectly well how I feel about him. I’m not going to abandon him to the wolves just because you resent his father. Aren’t you the one who always said that the sins of the father aren’t the responsibility of the son?”

Dad flinched, jaw working. Joe knew that throwing his words back in his face wasn’t a nice thing to do, but neither was forbidding the twins to see Lex because Dad didn’t like Lionel Luthor. It wasn’t Lex’s fault he’d been born into the Luthor family.

“Joe,” Mom said, giving him a reproachful look.

“Mom, I’m serious,” Joe said, exasperated. “The whole reason that Dad doesn’t like Lex is because of his father. Lex isn’t responsible for the evil that man did. Whatever Lex did to set this off, he doesn’t deserve to be blamed for a murder he didn’t commit, or to be blamed for the things his father did.”

“Lex has done some things of his own,” Dad said fiercely, only to be cut off by Joe’s hand wave that made the screens disappear in a flash of light.

“So have I,” Joe said, just as fiercely, making both of them rock back on their heels. “For that matter, so has Clark. So have you! Why does everyone else get a second chance, and Lex doesn’t? I’m not saying you have to like him. I’m not even saying that you have to give him a second chance. I’m just saying that I will be going over there. I won’t let you forbid me from seeing him when we can help track down the person, or people who did this. A girl lost her life, Dad! This isn’t about Lex. It’s about finding who did it, and making sure that they pay! Between the two of us, we have a better chance of doing it than anyone else in the world.”

Mom and Dad exchanged looks. Mom looked like she was almost pleading with Dad. Dad sighed, nodding approval after a long moment of internal conflict.

“All right,” Dad said, “But I want you two to be careful. You’re dealing with a murderer. Don’t take any chances you don’t have to.”

+++++

Lex sighed, collapsing in his desk chair after his lovely legal team left. He wasn’t sure how things could get worse, but he was sure that they would. His life had always worked that way—something wonderful happened (Joe came back, and Clark loved him), thus the world had to come to an end for Lex. 

He’d been trying ever since he woke up next to a corpse to figure out what the hell had happened. The opera had been acceptable, nothing stellar, but not horrific. He’d been bored, lonely, and unwilling to hire a companion for the night. He wouldn’t betray Joe and Clark that way, not now that Joe was back. It felt…wrong.

When he’d seen her, in a red dress that so reminded him of his mother, beautiful, graceful, so different from the others standing around chatting, he’d been drawn to her. It had been dream-like, surreal. She’d disappeared, reappeared, tempting him away from the straight and narrow. That she didn’t give a name only enhanced the dreamlike quality of her, allowing him to let himself go.

But letting go did not equal murdering her.

He remembered the separate drives back to his hotel. He remembered the elevator, and making out. He certainly remembered the sex. But after that, things became foggy until he woke to screams, the stench of death, and blood damp on his hands. He had to have been drugged; there was no other explanation for it.

“You OK?” Joe said from the door, making Lex start. Clark was behind him, all but vibrating with worry.

“Joe, Clark,” Lex said, surprised that Jonathan had let them come over. He wouldn’t have expected it, not after the murder charges. “Yes, I’m fine.”

“Seriously, Lex,” Joe said, far more of Sol in his eyes than youthful Joe as he waved a hand at Lex that had to be doing more than just gesturing from the way Joe reacted, “are you all right? You’re due for your treatments, and you can’t have gotten them in jail. The news would have been full of it, if you had.”

“We’ve been able to lengthen the period between treatments,” Lex said with a wry smile. “I have about 6 hours before the next round.”

“Did they do a blood test?” Joe asked, scanning Lex. “My scans show some serious sedatives in your system. You’re not taking any on your own, are you?”

“Do you ever ask before you do that?” Lex snapped, annoyed at him. Bad enough that people were questioning him; Joe had to pry into his body without permission, too?

“No,” Joe said, snorting while raising an eloquent eyebrow at him. “Do you ask before you investigate something? Besides, you already gave me permission to scan you.”

Lex smirked faintly as the absurdity of his anger hit him. After Lex’s Obsession Room, all the investigations that Lex had done, he was the last person with the right to snap someone’s head off because someone tried to help him without asking permission first.

“No,” Lex admitted, leaning on an elbow. “I don’t ask, and no, I didn’t take any sedatives of my own accord. I wouldn’t. They could have lethal effects on me given some of the other drugs I’m taking currently.” 

“Then quit your bitching,” Joe said, continuing to scan him. “Let me work on this scan.”

“Lex?” Clark hesitantly came to the desk, radiating worry about him. “What happened?”

Lex sighed, rubbing his face with both hands. Clark came round the desk, laying a gentle hand on Lex’s shoulder. Lex smiled at him, patting his elbow to reassure him. Clark smiled weakly, relaxing a little bit. Lex made a face as he considered Clark’s question.

“I wish I knew what happened, Clark,” Lex said. “I deliberately didn’t hire an escort for the opera because I felt like I’d be betraying you two if I did.”

“Next time take me,” Joe interjected seriously as he studied several glowing screens covered with data. “I could use the contacts for my career.”

Lex raised an eyebrow at him, lips twitching with amusement. Joe looked up, the data on his screens continuing to scroll. Lex had to wonder if he was literally doing two things at once or if the screens were recording the data for him to work on later. He’d have to ask sometime. True multi-tasking wasn’t a skill humans had. It would be fascinating if the twins did have it.

“Seriously, I could,” Joe said. “The Internet is wonderful, but I could definitely use some high society exposure, Lex. So next time, take me. I’m sure I can convince Mom and Dad on the career-development side. I’d love the chance to smooze some rich people into giving me commissions of their pets, lovers, whatever.”

Clark and Lex exchanged amused looks, Lex shrugging minimally. He could see Joe’s point, but it was irrelevant to the discussion at hand, so he dismissed it. Clark was trying not to grin, probably at the thought of Joe smoozing with Lex in a tuxedo. Lex shook the image out of his head, returning to Clark’s question.

“It was intermission,” Lex said to Clark, “and I was bored out of my mind. She was there, in a red dress, mysterious, different from the others. It was…dreamlike, I guess. We left together, went back to my hotel room, and well, it was one of those nights that never happened, except that I woke up next to a corpse. I can’t remember much after we got back to the hotel. We had champagne. It must have been drugged.”

“You’ve never done this before then,” Clark murmured, sighing with relief.

“Not what he said,” Joe said firmly, closing his screens to look at Clark.

“Yes, it is,” Clark said, frowning.

“A ‘night that never happened’ does not mean that he’s never had a one-night stand before, Clark,” Joe explained. “It means that in the morning you go your separate ways as if you’d never met each other. Completely different from what you’re assuming.”

Clark looked at Lex, incredulous.

“That is what I meant,” Lex said, wondering how many other things he’d said to Clark that had been misinterpreted in the same way. It was yet another thing to check on when things calmed down. “Up until very recently, I averaged about 12-13 one night stands a year, Clark.”

“Nice total,” Joe said, nodding. “I’m about 7 or 8 a year, personally.”

“You’re younger than I am, and poorer than I am,” Lex smirked. “I’m not surprised you don’t have the same total.”

“I also don’t have people trying to destroy me through one night stands,” Joe replied with a snort, “so I think I might be doing better than you. We need to track down who this was, and who killed her, Lex. Whoever killed her wants you destroyed. We need to know everything you can tell us.”

“That’s the problem,” Lex said, frustrated. “I can’t tell you very much. She never gave me her name. She had brown hair, was wearing a red dress. She had a pink MP3 player. I think she had stud earrings on, but can’t be sure. I’m not sure what type of stone they were, if she was wearing them. I did ask her name, but she said something on the order of it didn’t matter. I have no idea why anyone would kill her. I certainly had no reason to do so.”

“Let’s step through things moment by moment then,” Joe said, pulling up the floor plans for the opera and hotel. “Ask questions, Clark. You ask good ones, and I’m going to be busy collating data, and doing data searches.”

Clark nodded. They spent almost two hours going through every single detail that Lex could remember, in far greater detail than he had with the police, or with his wonderful legal team. It was amazing what Lex could remember when prompted by images, floor plans, and Clark’s clear questioning. The boy would make an excellent reporter or police investigator, Lex thought. 

“Let’s see, here,” Joe said, hacking into the security footage of the elevator. “There you two are.”

Lex found himself blushing as hard as Clark was blushing. There was something about watching himself make out with a random strange female while in the same room with the two people he considered to be his lovers that was intensely embarrassing, humiliating even. Joe didn’t seem to mind it at all, but Clark looked miserable. He barely watched the screen until Joe crowed in delight.

“Check that out!” Joe said, grinning. “She lost an earring. It must be somewhere in the hotel right now, either in the elevator or in the shaft.”

“We might be able to track her if we can find it, then,” Lex said, stomach churning.

“Probably,” Joe agreed. “Add to that my search managed to locate one car owned by a female that’s been left in the hotel parking garage. Owned by one Eve Andrews, who, by the way, is on the stalker list your lawyer has compiled.”

“But…” Clark hesitated, frowning as he studied the image of the woman in the screen.

“What?” Lex asked, relieved that the dead woman now had a name. That was a step in the right direction, anyway, though he had no idea how he’d let Corrine know what they’d found out. Maybe an anonymous tip to the police?

“The police reports here,” Clark tapped one of Joe’s screens hesitantly, “say that the murdered woman was wearing two diamond earrings. And this video shows that she lost one.”

Lex and Joe exchanged looks, both coming to the simultaneous understanding that there had been two women. Joe straightened, pulling up Eve Andrew’s address from the DMV grimly. He nodded slowly, then looked at Clark.

“Go find that earring, Clark,” Joe said. “I’m going to check out Eve Andrew’s home. There might be information on who she was working with. That earring is the only thing that we have that might give us the name of the other woman.”

“All right,” Clark said, nodding seriously. “Will you be all right, Lex?”

“I’ll be fine,” Lex said, standing. “Be careful, you two.”

“We’re the invulnerable ones, Lex,” Joe laughed. “Don’t worry too much about it.”

+++++

Clark sighed as he searched the elevator. He wasn’t sure why Joe had sent him off on this mission. What could one little earring tell them? Besides, how was he supposed to find the darn thing?

“Any luck?” Joe said, making Clark start. “Sorry, finished quickly so I thought I’d join you.”

“No luck so far,” Clark said, frustrated. “We’re sure that this is the right elevator?”

“Yup,” Joe said, scanning the carpet on the floor of the elevator, too. “Don’t see it here. Where the heck did the stupid thing go?”

Clark felt a little better that Joe was flummoxed, too, but that still didn’t solve their problem.

“Why are we finding this thing?” Clark asked, looking at the crack at the door with sudden insight.

“Couple of reasons,” Joe said, following Clark’s gaze and then grinning and clasping his shoulder. “Diamonds have tracking numbers that we should be able to match to a purchase order, and that should have the person it was delivered to. Also, it might have traces of genetic data on the stud, which I can scan for, if the diamond doesn’t have a tracking number on it.”

They both used X-ray vision to scan to the bottom of the elevator. Clark matched Joe’s triumphant grin with one of his own. The earring was there, nestled in a well created by conduits and cable.

+++++

“I can’t believe how efficient you two are,” Lex said, amazed at what they’d gathered so far. Two hours of work by them, and they had far more than they’d had before: names, addresses, and actual physical evidence that could lead to the real murderer. Clark and Joe really should be reporters or police, if this is what they could do.

“So, can you contact your jeweler to track down who this belongs to?” Clark asked, smiling at Joe as he wrote down the number engraved on the diamond.

“Absolutely,” Lex said, “but why don’t you do it Joe?”

“They use paper files,” Joe shrugged. “I can’t access paper without being there. I only have instant access to computer related data. Paper’s invisible to me.”

“Let me make that call then,” Lex said, taking the number and phoning his jeweler. 

It wasn’t a long call, but by the end of it, Lex was pale, sweating, and resigned to having his treatments early. Too much stress was making his body need the treatments before they were scheduled. Lex’s doctor was there in minutes after Lex’s call to her, so they went to the miniature clinic that Lex had set up in one of the rooms of the mansion.

“How long have you been doing this?” Clark asked, troubled by the tubes, drugs, and medical equipment. He took up station on Lex’s right hand, while Joe leaned against the wall on Lex’s left.

“Since the day you two disappeared,” Lex said with a tired sigh as he settled against the treatment couch. 

He’d gotten used to the needles, and the drugs over the months, but he supposed that it must be a bit much for Clark, with his phobia of being experimented on. Joe talked quietly with Lex’s doctor about the treatments while Clark hovered at his side. About an hour after they started the treatment, Corrine strode in.

“Lex?” Corrine said, frowning at him as she entered the room with Shannon as her ever-present shadow. “What the hell is all this?”

“This is me trying not to die, Corrine,” Lex said, not managing to keep the snarl out of his voice.

Corrine sneered at him, clearly not believing a bit of it. Shannon looked a bit wide-eyed, but then she had always been a mouse, despite her looks. Everything seemed to set her back. She was one of those women who, while beautiful when viewed objectively, was instantly forgettable. She blended into the background perfectly.

“He was poisoned in June,” Lex’s doctor said sternly. “If he’s to survive, he has to have his blood filtered every 72 to 78 hours or the toxins will build up and kill him. He’s on a complex series of drugs to support his immune system between treatments, as well.”

“That’s not possible,” Corrine said, frowning as she held up a folder. “His preliminary blood test results show no drugs at all in his system.”

“Then they are incorrect,” Lex’s doctor declared. “I can tell you exactly which drugs are in his system, at which levels, at virtually any time of the day. Those cannot be Lex’s test results if the tests are clean.”

“I-I’ll have to check what happened,” Shannon stammered at Corrine’s fierce glare. “Maybe there was a mix-up at the lab.”

“You should have told me about this, Lex,” Corrine said, furious at him as Shannon scurried out. “This is directly relevant to the case.”

“You didn’t give me much of a chance,” Lex snarled at her. “You were too busy making snide comments.”

“Not the best of friends, are you?” Joe drawled, making Corrine glare at him.

“And who the hell are you?” Corrine glared, raking Joe from head to toe with her eyes.

“His current lover,” Joe said, meeting the glare with a raised eyebrow, and a smirk. “Solomon El.”

He passed her a business card, which Corrine took with a startled frown. Lex was slightly surprised that Joe used his working name rather than his real name, but Corrine was always the type to respond to power and talent. Joe Kent, the farmer’s son, would get no respect from her. Solomon El, the budding artist, would get respect.

“I’ve heard of you,” Corrine said, backing off a little on the antagonism. “You did a commission for Dr. Swan.”

“Yes,” Joe said, sighing and giving Clark such a long-suffering look that it made both Lex and Clark laugh. “I did. Not one of my favorite pieces of work. Ms…Hartford, I believe it is?”

“Yes,” Corrine said, surprised that he knew her name.

“Ms. Hartford,” Joe said, “Many other companies, and forces within LuthorCorp, would try to take advantage of Lex’s current medical condition. That’s why it hasn’t been released to the public. Obviously, keeping it a secret might not be possible anymore. Doctor, in your medical opinion, could Lex have committed the murder?”

Lex’s doctor jumped; she was obviously a little startled that Joe had pulled her into the discussion.

“I don’t feel that he could have,” she said, studying the monitors. “His physical strength and endurance at that point in time would not have been sufficient to do what I’ve seen on the TV. I don’t have full details of course, but I don’t see how Lex could have done it. Any struggle at all would have been too much for him to cope with.”

“She was drugged, too,” Corrine said, biting her thumb as she looked away from them all. “We got her preliminary results from the police at the same time we got your results.”

“That would be possible,” Lex’s doctor said slowly, “but there would still be issues with the depth of the wounds. I’d have to see the autopsy results to be certain, but Lex does not have the physical strength at the moment to make a deep stab wound, even using his full body weight behind the knife. Shallow cuts, certainly. But deep stab wounds, no, not at all, even with a drugged victim.”

“I need to get back to my office,” Corrine said, taking a deep breath. She seemed almost energized, which surprised Lex. He wouldn’t have expected her to get fired up about defending him. “This changes everything. Lex, I want copies of your medical files. I’ll be careful what I reveal, but the police need to know that you’re sick, and don’t have the capacity to do this.”

Lex grumbled, frustrated. He’d never wanted the public to know what had happened to him. He certainly never wanted anyone at LuthorCorp to know, but there wasn’t much of a choice, he supposed. It was reveal it, or fry.

“Fine,” Lex said, “but try to keep a lid on this if you can. The stockholders at LuthorCorp might use this as an opportunity to try to oust me.”

“I will,” Corrine said, hurrying back out.

“One of the ‘never happened’ girls?” Joe asked, head cocked at Lex.

Lex flinched. 

“Yes,” Lex admitted, “and she’s never let me forget it. Her office has complied a list of all the ‘diamond earring’ girls. It’s probably one of them.”

“Diamond earrings?” Clark asked, confused.

“Afterwards, I sent each of them a pair of diamond earring studs,” Lex said quietly, “as a thank you, but please don’t bother me again.”

Clark’s horrified look and hurt sound was like a stab in the chest for Lex. Joe’s reaction was equally powerful, making Lex sigh and plop his head back against the couch’s cushions. He knew he had to have fucked up for both of them to be reacting this way.

“You are so getting bitch-slapped for treating them that way,” Joe huffed, arms crossed on his chest. “That sounds like Lionel’s way of doing things, Lex. Why the hell would you follow in Toot-Toot’s footsteps?”

“Ow,” Lex groaned. “You don’t pull your punches, do you?”

“Someone needs to slap you around until you start thinking,” Joe snorted, getting a faint laugh from Clark. Lex’s doctor was monitoring the equipment in the background, doing her best not to laugh, too. “I’m a friend to nearly every single one-night stand I’ve had, Lex. There’s a right way, and a wrong way to handle them. You’re getting lessons in one-night-stands once this is over.”

“I don’t think I want any one-night stands anymore,” Lex said, raising an eyebrow at Joe, and smiling at Clark who beamed back at him. “I don’t see the need. I certainly don’t have the desire anymore.”

+++++

The gossip firestorm that exploded once Lex’s medical condition was revealed to the public nearly drowned out the controversy as more of the ‘diamond earring’ girls came forward. Public opinion seemed split between those who believed that Lex was innocent, and those who believed that the revelation of his medical condition was strictly a ploy to try to get him off. The news of the whole case stayed on the front page over the next week, and then into the week following. Lex kept wishing for a war or something else to make his problems disappear from the public’s radar screen, but it didn’t happen.

Every day brought a new girl coming forward, a new embarrassment, and new questions about Lex’s sex life that he’d desperately rather not answer. Clark continued to be utterly disappointed in Lex, the hurt in his eyes clear every time they spoke. Joe did give Lex his rules for one-night stands, which Lex had to admit worked much better than the ones he’d been using. Lex carefully stayed at home, only going to work. He didn’t visit the farm, didn’t go to the Talon, didn’t socialize, didn’t do anything that would put himself at any risk. It was lonely, but safer. Right now, the only people he talked to on a regular basis were Corrine, Joe, and Clark. It felt like being in prison with a very hostile prison guard.

“I’m rather surprised we don’t have ‘cufflink boys’ coming forward,” Corrine sniped as they watched the news report together. “Apparently you swing both ways.”

“Disappointed?” Lex snarled at her, aggravated by her constant rudeness. “Apparently I handle men better than women.”

“I’m glad you can have a relationship of some sort with someone,” Corrine said, sniffing. “Nice to know that you’re not a complete waste.”

“Be nice,” Joe drawled from the door of the office, “that’s my boy you’re insulting there.”

He strode in, came right over, and kissed Lex. Lex let himself hold Joe, though he’d never admit that it was because he desperately needed the comfort. Between Clark and Joe, Lex was holding up fairly well, but his father was sending messages that he wanted to see Lex, the police were still investigating him as the culprit without looking for anyone else, and Corrine could practically be counted as one of his enemies, not as his defense lawyer.

“How sweet,” Corrine sniffed, arms crossed on her chest.

“You know, if you can’t hack defending him,” Joe said, “you ought to just take yourself off of the case. He was a jerk, he admits it, so get over it.”

Lex controlled a smile. He was fairly certain that Corrine’s antagonism towards him was based more on her resentment that there hadn’t been more than one night, rather than the fact that they’d once had sex. Seeing Joe and Lex together grated on her. The thought of Clark’s expression kept him from saying, or doing any of the vastly inappropriate things that sprang to mind every time Corrine got mad at him.

“Why are you here?” Corrine snarled, glaring at them both.

“I had some ideas on how to improve Lex’s treatments,” Joe said with a minimal shrug, “so I came to talk to his doctor. I’ve been doing some research, and I think I might have a way to boost your immune system enough that these won’t be needed, but I need more info to be sure.”

“Feel free to talk to her,” Lex said, nodding approval. “Anything that will get me out of those damned treatments is welcome.”

“Don’t kill each other while I’m gone,” Joe said, kissing Lex again before leaving the office. “Oh, and Lex? Clark’s bringing the weekly produce by soon. He’ll probably check in, too.”

He sauntered out, as always moving like sex on the prowl. Lex knew for a fact that Joe knew people watched his butt as he walked away; he’d asked Joe about it. Joe liked it, which made Lex smirk, and Clark blush on a regular basis. The twins were such opposites.

“I don’t know what he sees in you,” Corrine said after the office door shut.

“Honestly,” Lex said with a happy sigh, “Neither do I. But I’m grateful for it.”

“I didn’t think a Luthor could love,” Corrine said quietly.

Lex shrugged, not sure what to say. He didn’t think he’d known what love was before the twins came into his life. He certainly had no idea how to have a real relationship. Even now, he was floundering on it on a regular basis. Joe was a wonderful source of information on how to do what Lex needed to do, and Clark was Lex’s never-ending inspiration to follow through on using the advice Joe gave him. The last thing Lex ever wanted to do was alienate the twins, especially Clark, who would always have the first place in Lex’s heart. They both looked up as Shannon came in. 

“Shannon, did we find out what happened with the test results?” Corrine asked. She’d been asking that every time she saw Shannon lately. “How did they get switched?”

“The police are still looking into that,” Shannon said, holding her right arm strangely behind her. She pulled off her glasses, studying Lex intently. All of Lex’s instincts suddenly started going off. Something was very wrong. Lex stiffened. Shannon’s arm swung out from behind her back, and Lex bit back a curse, angling to get in front of Corrine. The gun in Shannon’s hand didn’t waver, didn’t quiver, and barely even bobbed as she slowly walked towards Lex and Corrine. Corrine gasped, backing off a step, putting her slightly behind Lex, to his relief. He wasn’t about to let Corrine get shot, no matter how much the woman antagonized him currently. Corrine would claw his eyes out for protecting her, but she was a woman, and Lex had been raised to protect women.

“He has to be stopped you know,” Shannon said, far too calmly. “He can’t be allowed to go on doing this. He has to be punished for what he’s done.”

“Shannon, put the gun down,” Corrine said, slowly edging further away from her.

Shannon swung her gun to Corrine, and calmly pulled the trigger. Corrine collapsed, blood coming from her chest. Lex spun, dove, and tried to catch her, but he ended up on the ground with her, victim of his own weakness.

“She can’t be allowed to stop me,” Shannon said, pulling her hair free of the ponytail. She shook her head, and suddenly Lex realized who she was.

“You,” Lex breathed, holding Corrine who was panting, getting paler by the second. “It was you!”

“Of course, Lex,” Shannon said, glaring at him. “If you’d only recognized me, done something as simple as saying ‘Oh, Hi, Shannon,’ all of this could have been avoided. But you didn’t. You didn’t even recognize me. You destroyed my life, Lex. I was engaged. I cheated on my fiancé because I thought that you loved me. We had sex. We had sex, and the next day you didn’t recognize me. You didn’t recognize me at the opera, even though I was wearing the same dress, listening to the same song. We had sex again, and you still didn’t recognize me. You didn’t recognize me the next day after you were arrested. Eve Andrews wanted you to pay, too. She agreed to come, and have sex with you. Pity she didn’t realize that she was only there to die. But you’re trying to squirm out of my trap, Lex. I won’t let you get away with it. You have to pay for all the lives you’ve ruined.”

“Shannon,” Lex breathed, feeling Corrine’s pulse getting weaker by the second, “if we don’t get Corrine to a doctor she’s going to die.”

“Really?” Shannon said, eyes cold as she looked down at them both.

The gunshot that blew out the back Corrine’s head came as a total shock to Lex. One minute her head was lying over his arm, and then it was a quarter the weight, nearly gone, with a neat bullet hole in her forehead. All Lex could think was where the hell is Joe? He should have been here for the first shot. Where’s my security team? Where’s Clark?

“Now it’s your turn, Lex,” Shannon said, “your turn to pay for your crimes.”

She lifted her arm, pointing the gun straight at Lex’s head. He froze, staring into the eyes of the person who was going to kill him. This was all his fault. Clark was right that he’d treated Shannon, Corrine, Eve and the others shamefully. It was his fault, and he was going to pay for it in the most direct way. He almost absurdly hoped that Joe and Clark wouldn’t be there in time. It was always such a struggle to do the right thing. At least this way he wouldn’t have to fight against his dark side anymore.

“Not quite,” Joe said, appearing behind Shannon in a quiet whoosh of air. He grabbed her arms, restraining her, and twisting the gun out of her hand. “Sorry I’m late. Had to get everyone else to safety before I came in here. Obviously I took a bit too long.”

“Is he OK?” Clark asked, appearing at the door wild-eyed, and terrified with Lex’s soon-to-be-scolded security team in tow.

“Let me go!” Shannon yelled, twisting and fighting in Joe’s arms. “He has to pay for it! He has to pay for what he’s done to me, and all the other women!”

“Get over it,” Joe snarled, letting security take the gun, and handcuff Shannon. “Did anyone call the sheriff?”

“Yes,” Clark said, nodding. “I called as soon as I heard the first shot.”

He came to Lex’s side, gently taking Corrine’s body from Lex, checking to make sure that Lex was OK with so much love and sympathy in his eyes that it almost physically hurt. The sheriff showed up about then, but Lex let Joe and Clark deal with the sheriff, and Corrine’s body. He was having a hard time getting off of the floor, out of the puddle of Corrine’s blood. It didn’t matter that Shannon was a nutcase. She was right. So many lives had been ruined, and he’d tried so hard to fix the damage LuthorCorp done lately, but he’d forgotten entirely about the diamond earring girls. By the time Clark returned to his side, eyes full of worry, Lex knew what he had to do.

+++++

Clark watched the TV, a little amazed. No, he was a lot amazed. He’d never seen Lex give a real, unforced, truly honest apology before. For him to do it in a press conference with national coverage, and to be totally honest about what he’d done, what it had done to people, that was something that warmed Clark’s heart.

“That’s…amazing,” Dad said, sounding halfway impressed. “I honestly didn’t think Lex had it in him to be that genuine.”

“He’s a hell of a lot better than you ever give him credit for,” Joe said smugly. “Glad you’re finally realizing it.”

Clark smiled, turning back to the TV. He was glad that Joe got back from his mission before this all happened. Without Joe there to explain things, help Clark understand, helping him track down the evidence that was putting Shannon securely behind bars, he would have come out of this mistrusting Lex instead of loving him more than he had before. He would have doubted Lex, taking the ‘never happened’ to mean one thing when it meant another, then feeling betrayed as it was revealed. They sat down to dinner, still discussing Lex, and then Joe had to work on his mountain of homework. Clark finished his quickly, and headed over to Lex’s mansion.

“Clark!” Lex said, smiling at him, and coming out from behind his desk. “What brings you over this late at night?”

“I just wanted to say that I’m really proud of you,” Clark said, blushing, and ducking his head to look up at Lex shyly. “We saw the press conference. I’m so proud of you that you apologized to all the diamond earring girls.”

Lex looked stunned. He blushed ever so faintly, then smiled weakly at Clark, eyes suspiciously bright though Clark wouldn’t have thought that Lex would cry just because someone said they were proud of him, but there were distinct tears in his eyes. Lex blinked them away, taking a deep shaky breath.

“I’m not done making it up to them yet,” Lex said. He suddenly grinned mischievously at Clark. “Do I get a reward for doing the right thing, finally?”

“Absolutely,” Clark laughed, pulling Lex into his arms. “How about a Take-Me-To-Bed-NOW kiss?”

“Exactly the reward I was thinking of,” Lex breathed, melting into Clark’s arms.


	20. Sol-El

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S4: 10 - There’s an accidental release of a toxin at Lex’s factory, resulting in a threat to everyone’s lives. Sol-El deals with that, and uncovers several other threats to the twins’ safety close by.

The door clicked quietly shut. Jason blinked, looking around in confusion. He knew he’d been alone in his room, but he could smell the faint scent of perfume, one he didn’t recognize. He could feel a faint sense of warmth on his cheek, as if someone had just kissed him, and oddly, his resume wasn’t in front of him the way he remembered. It was on the side of his desk, as though someone had been reading it.

“Weird,” Jason said, shaking his head. 

He glanced at the time, and cursed. He was going to be late to his interview at LexCorp if he didn’t hurry up! He must have lost track of time somehow. He stuffed the resume, and the completed LexCorp application into his backpack, flinching as he swung it over his shoulder. For some reason, the old tattoo on his left bicep was bothering him. Jason rubbed it absently, heading for the door. A picture on the wall of him with Lana from a month ago caught his attention as he grabbed his keys. His mind skipped over it, something in it bothering him, but he was in a hurry, and didn’t have time to think about it.

Jason really didn’t want to work for Lex Luthor. Lex was the one who’d gotten him fired from his job as Assistant Coach at the high school. Lex was after Lana, possibly just as much as Clark Kent was. Lex was a dangerous man, who couldn’t be trusted. But his company was huge, there were lots of opportunities in it, so there was a good chance that Jason could find a job that would let him keep going to school, and stay close to Lana. Thus he did what he had to do—he drove out to the plant.

“Jason Teague?” David Martine, the HR Director, asked, smiling and offering a hand. He was tall, nearly seven feet tall, with close cut brown hair and chocolate brown eyes hidden behind thick glasses. He seemed nice, though his pierced ears hinted at a wilder nature hidden by his suit and tie.

“Yeah,” Jason said, “Nice to meet you.”

“Come on in my office, and we’ll do the interview,” he said, patting Jason’s sore arm, raising an eyebrow at Jason’s flinch.

“Sorry,” Jason said, brushing the concern in his eyes off, “must have slept wrong or something. Got a kink in my arm.”

“I usually get them between my shoulder blades,” Mr. Martine said with a grin.

“Oh, that’s worse!” Jason laughed, working his shoulders in sympathy. “I hate it when that happens.”

They did the interview, going over Jason’s application, resume, education plans, and hopes for the future. Jason thought that he did well, but you never knew. Jason asked lots of question about LexCorp, the sorts of positions he might be qualified for, whether or not he was going to be able to keep his schooling going. It looked like he might have a chance.

“Let’s give you a quick tour,” Mr. Martine said once they were done. “Hopefully, we’ll be able to find you a position in the company in the near future. Let’s head to the labs first. All the really interesting stuff happens in there.”

They’d only just started the tour when sirens started whooping, and there was a whump of air as if something had exploded not too far off. Jason started, looking at Martine in confusion. He looked as in the dark as Jason was about what had just happened. Martine started calming everyone down, getting them organized, and was making sure that everyone was OK when the door to the lab banged open.

“No one move,” Lex snapped, swooping into the room like a bird of prey landing on his victim. His eyes caught Jason’s, as cold as ice. “There’s been an incident, and you all have to be checked out before you’ll be released back to your normal activities.”

“What happened, sir?” Mr. Martine asked, looking frightened.

“An experimental program had a limited release,” Lex said carefully, eyes flicking to Jason before going back to Martine. “We believe we have it contained, but we have to be sure before anyone goes anywhere.”

Jason did his best to fade into the background, not wanting to draw attention to himself. It figured that something like this would happen during his visit. It was just his rotten luck. Lex snapped orders at everyone, as pushy as any of the rich people that Jason had grown up around. Jason wasn’t sure what the ‘release’ had been, but it couldn’t be good given how tight Lex was wound.

“Are we going to be OK?” Jason finally whispered to Mr. Martine after about twenty minutes that included an examination of everyone in the room, including Jason.

“Sure,” Mr. Martine said, trying to be reassuring. He failed because of the worry in his eyes. “It’ll be all right. Don’t worry, Mr. Luthor takes care of his people.”

Jason wasn’t so sure about that, wondering how anyone raised by Lionel Luthor could ever be what the HR Director made him out to be. He’d known Lionel for years. He was one of Jason’s mother’s friends, allies, and possibly one of her many lovers, though Jason really didn’t want to know about that. The less he thought about his mom, the better. He was trying to push thoughts of her manipulative behavior from his mind when shouts from the outer room interrupted, wiping his thoughts away.

“Hey! You can’t go in there!”

There was a grunt, a thud of a body falling, and then someone who looked like Clark Kent strode into the room. He was older, maybe about the same age as Lex and Jason, and he resonated with the sort of power that both Lionel and Genevieve would have killed for. Jason’s instantaneous thought was that this was a deadly individual he didn’t want to piss off.

“Lex!” the stranger snapped, instantly getting everyone’s attention.

“Sol-El,” Lex breathed, frowning at him. “What’s wrong?”

“Your toxin was released to the environment, Lex,” Sol-El said, striding over to Lex and the doctor in charge, Dr. Otis Ford. “I sensed it out at the farm. Everyone in miles around here has been affected. You better notify the CDC, and get an antidote going, or people are going to die.”

“Die?” Jason snapped, flinching as Sol-El turned bright green eyes on him. It felt like getting hit by the biggest, strongest, meanest linebacker in history. This _really _wasn’t someone he wanted to piss off!__

__“Jason Teague,” Sol-El said, making Jason’s balls try to crawl back in his body from sheer terror that this guy knew exactly who he was, “sit down, shut up, and keep your comments to yourself. We have more important things to worry about than you. I’ll get to you soon enough.”_ _

__Jason swallowed, nodded sharply, and sat again. He surreptitiously wiped the palms of his hands on his pants. Who the hell was this guy that he had such a powerful effect with just a look and a few words? While Lex called the authorities, Sol-El turned on Dr. Ford. Dr. Ford practically dissolved when Sol-El’s gaze landed on him. Everyone other than Lex did. Lex seemed to drink it in, not adversely affected at all by him._ _

__“We’re working on an antidote,” Dr. Ford said, voice trembling, “but it’s not ready yet. It needs to heat up, and that will take hours.”_ _

__“Where?”_ _

__Dr. Ford gestured at a tall cabinet with racks of little tubes in it. Sol-El nodded. He went over, put a hand on the cabinet, and suddenly the temperature readout soared. In seconds, it beeped, the samples turned clear, and Sol-El stepped back._ _

__“There you go,” Sol-El said, starting Dr. Ford into motion. Lex and Ford worked together, pulling a rack of samples out to load one into an injection gun. Dr. Ford was trembling so badly that his hands had a hard time performing the simple task._ _

__“How the hell did he do that?” Jason whispered to Mr. Martine._ _

__“Don’t know,” Martine replied in an equally quiet whisper, “but he’s worked with Mr. Luthor for a little while now. We all know not to mess with him.”_ _

__“No shit,” Jason muttered, shuddering._ _

__Sol-El took one of the injection guns, squirting a little of the antidote into the palm of his hand. Jason frowned, confused about what that was supposed to do. Suddenly, Sol-El lit up like a Christmas tree, glowing lights surrounding the palm of his hand, then floating screens appeared around him. Everyone except Lex backed of. Sol-El shook his head, frowning._ _

__“Not going to work,” Sol-El said, frowning hard enough that Dr. Ford swallowed hard, and took another step backwards. “Look, this is the makeup of the toxin. This is the makeup of the antidote. You’re missing a linkage here, which means that the antidote won’t work.”_ _

__His screens showed complex diagrams that Jason supposed were molecular models of the toxin and antidote, judging by Lex and Dr. Ford’s responses. They were nodding seriously, murmuring to each other. Dr. Ford, Lex and Sol-El gathered around some equipment, working on adjusting the antidote’s formula. They’d been at that for about half an hour when one of the people waiting to be released started shaking._ _

__Jason started to his feet as the man screamed, clawing at his face for a second before collapsing. Jason dove to grab him, to keep him from hitting the floor, but before he could move more than an inch, Sol-El was there. Jason gasped, unable to figure out how the hell the man had gotten some five yards in less than a second._ _

__“Lex!” Sol-El snapped. “We don’t have a lot of time.”_ _

__“I know,” Lex growled, fingers flying on the keyboard of the computer. “The second version of the antidote is nearly ready for production.”_ _

__It took another five minutes for the second batch to be put into the temperature chamber, and then less than 20 seconds for the temperature to peak yet again, with Sol-El’s apparently magical assistance. During that time, another three people collapsed. This time when Sol-El tested it, he nodded approval._ _

__“We need to test it,” Dr. Ford objected as Lex got one of the injection guns ready._ _

__“Everyone here has been infected,” Lex said, taking a deep breath. “So…”_ _

__He pressed the gun into his arm, making nearly everyone except Sol-El yell. Sol-El looked grim, but didn’t stop him. Jason was on his feet, as was Mr. Martine. Lex went pale, his eyes going wide as something overwhelmed him the way the other men had been overwhelmed. Sol-El caught him as he swayed, nearly falling. Jason frowned, surprised at the tender expression on Sol-El’s face. The guy had a heart? He wouldn’t have expected it. After a few seconds, Lex gasped and shook his head, smiling shakily at Sol-El._ _

__“Looks like it works,” Lex said, stepping away from Sol-El. “Let’s start treating everyone.”_ _

__Lex, Dr. Ford and Sol-El treated the worst affected ones first, restoring them to normalcy quickly. Then they set about treating everyone else in the plant. While Lex and Sol-El vaccinated everyone, Dr. Ford was on the phone to the hospital, letting them know that the cure was ready to be rushed over. Jason frowned at Lex as he approached with the injection gun._ _

__“What’s going to happen?” Jason asked, pulling off his jacket to roll up his sleeve so the shot could be in his left arm._ _

__“You’ll experience a brief flash of your worst nightmare,” Lex said, setting the gun against Jason’s tattoo, “and then you’ll be back to normal.”_ _

__“Great,” Jason said, flinching ever so slightly at the hiss of the injection. “Just what I always wanted.”_ _

___Everything had a purple cast to it. Jason watched Lana head up into the Kent’s barn, slowly climbing the loft steps to where Clark waited. She was beautiful, so very beautiful. All his doubts about how his mother had spelled him into loving her were so strong, almost overpowering. But God, he loved her so much! Which made her words to Clark of fearing Jason, making a terrible mistake by leaving him for Jason that much harder to handle. Their kiss was bad enough that Jason started out of his hiding place to confront them. Clark and he fought, ending with Clark flying through the rail, and falling to the ground below, maybe dead. Jason turned, and Lana was there, stabbing him in the gut with a pair of scissors, so much pain, so much loss, and all the while that strange flare of purple around everything, his mother’s voice hissing in his ear that it would happen, she would betray him, it was real, not a nightmare..._ _ _

__“Easy,” Lex said, catching Jason as he gasped, trying to bolt to his feet._ _

__“God damn,” Jason ground out through a throat way too dry._ _

__Lex checked that he was okay with a quick glance, then let him go. Lex hurried around the lab, snapping orders, getting the next batch of antidote going, and generally looking like two men he was getting so much done. Jason didn’t bother watching him. He was too busy getting his heart rate down again. It wasn’t until Lex started dismissing people that Jason started paying attention. He was more than ready to go, and rethinking ever working for Lex. He desperately wanted to make sure that Lana was okay._ _

__“Not him,” Sol-El said, making Jason’s heart freeze solid in his chest, and his balls do the crawling thing again. “I have things to discuss with Mr. Teague.”_ _

__“Conference room?” Lex offered, nodding towards a door down the hall from the lab where Jason had been stuck with Mr. Martine._ _

__“That works,” Sol-El said, nodding approval._ _

__“You’re dismissed,” Lex said to Mr. Martine._ _

__Martine threw a sympathetic look Jason’s way, but hurried out, leaving Jason to Sol-El and Lex’s tender mercies (as if they had any). The conference room was just a room with a table and chairs, a phone, and a glass wall on one side, but to Jason it felt like the gates of hell. What did this guy want with him?_ _

__“You’re Jason Teague,” Sol-El said, somehow managing to seem like he was eight feet tall when he was actually only a few inches taller than Jason._ _

__“Yeah, so?” Jason asked, refusing to let his fear show if he could help it. Damned if he’d let this guy rattle him._ _

__“You will inform your mother when you see her—”_ _

__“I’m not going to see her,” Jason growled, glaring at him. “The less I see of her, the better!”_ _

__“ _When_ you see her,” Sol-El continued, his glare cutting Jason off at the knees, “you will inform her that the Elements of Power are not hers for the taking. They are owned, and she would do well not to meddle in things which will get her killed.”_ _

__Jason swallowed hard. He knew exactly what Sol-El was talking about. He’d spent most of his childhood traipsing around the world with his mom searching for the damned things. There was no way he’d let Sol-El know that, of course. He might not be happy with his manipulative bitch of a mom, but that didn’t mean that he wanted to see her killed by this guy._ _

__“Don’t assume that I would kill her,” Sol-El said, waving away Jason’s concerns as if he could read his mind. “The Elements of Power will not allow a human to use them. If she continues her mad quest, she will inevitably die. Inform her of that when she visits you next time.”_ _

__“Who the hell are you?” Jason asked, backing off a step._ _

__“I am Sol-El,” he replied, eyes nearly glowing as they bored into Jason’s, “an alien from the planet of Krypton, sent to apprehend 357 specific aliens living here on Earth. While I’m here, I also take care of other problems, including incidents such as this. You’re being used, Jason Teague, and you would do well to slip the apron strings your mother has tied around your neck. Or more accurately in your case, tied around your arm.”_ _

__He tapped the tattoo on Jason’s left arm, making him flinch._ _

__“I don’t know what the hell you’re talking about!” Jason snapped, backing off enough that neither of them could touch him. “Whatever the hell you think you are, it doesn’t matter. I’m out of here!”_ _

__He stormed out, hearing Lex and Sol-El continue talking behind him._ _

__“Elements of Power?” Lex asked._ _

__“Yup,” Sol-El replied. “The things that replaced Kryptonite for me. I’m keeping a very close track of their whereabouts.”_ _

__“Ah,” Lex said, his voice saying more clearly than anything else that he understood far more than Jason did, and that it was a big deal. “I may need to work on that then. What does the tattoo on his arm say?”_ _

__“Obey.”_ _

__A door shut between them, shutting off their voices so that Jason couldn’t hear anything else they said. He had the wild urge to go back to demand that they explain, but he kept hurrying towards his car. It was none of his business, and he was more worried about Lana than his mother’s stupid quest. His tattoo sent a stabbing spike of pain through him as he opened his car door, making Jason flinch, cursing under his breath. Man, what had he done to set that thing off? He drove back to the Talon at well above the speed limit, worried about Lana. When he got there, Lex’s men were busily vaccinating people. Lana was sitting off to the side, hugging herself as she shook._ _

__“Jason!” Lana cried, running to him to cling. “God, I’m so glad you’re okay!”_ _

__“Shhh, I’m fine,” Jason said, soothing her and holding her tight. “Come on, let’s go upstairs.”_ _

__“Please,” Lana said, shaking a little. “That antidote was _horrible_! I dreamed that I lost you, my parents, Chloe, everyone. We were all lying in a morgue with sheets over us, even I was there, dead. I hope I never have another dream like that!”_ _

__“Agreed,” Jason said, a convulsive shudder rippling over his body._ _

__They went up to Lana’s apartment, gladly locking the rest of the world out. Jason dropped his backpack, pulled off his coat and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He blinked as Lana looked at him, that intense frown that said she was frightened or confused on her face._ _

__“What’s wrong?” Jason asked, going to her side. He blinked as she backed off, staring at his arm._ _

__“Where did that come from?” Lana asked, pointing at his tattoo._ _

__“Lana, I’ve had that since I was 16,” Jason said, confused. “You’ve seen it a million times.”_ _

__“No, you haven’t!” Lana snapped, turning away. She hurried into the other room, coming back with her photo album. “Look! You didn’t have it Paris. You didn’t have it for the championship game. You didn’t have it _yesterday_ , Jason. Where did you get that thing?”_ _

__Jason’s eyes tried to blur, tried to skip over his arm in the photos, tried to avoid seeing the photo album entirely. His arm stabbed him again, making him stare at the tattoo, clamping a hand over it. Lana bit her lip, eyes wide with fear. She shut the photo album as one hand drifted to the tattoo on her back, making Jason freeze, his mouth dropping open._ _

__“No,” Jason breathed, controlling a shudder with difficulty. “No way. Not me, too! How the hell could I have gotten one, too? Why?”_ _

__+++++_ _

__Torch growled as he drove through Smallville, following Sherry’s whispered hints on where to find the fugitive Sol-El. It was a lot like hunches, or having someone whisper in your ear, except that Sherry’s voice was quiet, feminine, and very hesitant, the exact opposite of Torch’s inner voice._ _

__*Left*_ _

__Torch followed Sherry’s voice, turning left and heading out of town. It didn’t take long for him to be prompted to turn into a farm with a sign over it saying ‘Kent’. It looked like a good working farm, which confused Torch. What the hell would that bastard Sol-El be doing in a place like this? There was a Porsche parked in front of the old yellow farmhouse, right next to a battered pickup truck, so maybe he was visiting?_ _

__*Inside*_ _

__“Got it,” Torch muttered, able to see and feel Sol-El’s energy this close. There was an odd double effect going on, but it was clear that Sol-El was inside. He stomped up to the door, getting ready to pound on it, when he paused._ _

__“That was horrible,” a woman’s voice said, shaking hard enough that Torch brought his power up, convinced that something must be going on._ _

__“Sorry, Mom,” Sol-El’s voice replied. He sounded honestly repentant, which was very weird to Torch. He’d never heard the jerk truly apologize before. “The antidote is a virus, so you have to experience part of the effect of it.”_ _

__“Why were you researching this, Lex?” a man’s voice growled._ _

__“I wasn’t,” a second man’s voice, obviously Lex, replied. “My father was. The program’s been shut down permanently. Why my father thought it was a good idea to get into making bio-weapons that induce killing levels of terror in their victims I will never know. We’re keeping token samples of the toxin, and building a large stockpile of the antidote, just in case someone else knows about this, and decides to use it. Given how lethal it is, it would be forbidden by the Biological Weapons Convention. Yet another illegal little project Dad got the company into.”_ _

__He sounded viscously upset, making Torch frown. Enough eavesdropping! Torch pounded on the door, frowning down at the red-haired woman who answered it a few seconds later._ _

__“I am Agent—” Torch started to say when he was cut off by a laugh and shout from the room._ _

__“Bear!” Sol-El said, grinning cockily at him. “Didn’t expect that you’d track me down again this quick.”_ _

__“Don’t _call_ me that, damn it!” Torch bristled, making the woman swallow hard and back off, retreating to the man that had to be her husband from the way they held each other._ _

__“Sorry,” Sol-El sang, grinning harder. He obviously wasn’t really sorry at all. “Come on in, quit hovering on the porch, Bear.”_ _

__“He’s…?”_ _

__Torch stared at the wide-eyed boy watching him. He was a near double to Sol-El, the same face, the same hair (in Sol-El’s old style), and the same build. He also seemed terrified of Torch, instead of defiant or cocky as Torch would have expected._ _

__“That’s Agent Torch of the FBI, who I love to tease by calling him Bear,” Sol-El said, laughing quietly at Torch’s offended growl. “Torch, that’s my twin brother, this is my mom Martha, my dad Jonathan and my lover Lex. Don’t start Dad!”_ _

__Jonathan looked about as offended as Torch felt, but it was directed at Lex, not Sol-El._ _

__“So what are you doing here?” Sol-El asked, giving Lex an injection gun._ _

__“Um, what about me?” Sol-El’s brother asked, looking confused._ _

__“You’re skin’s invulnerable,” Sol-El said sadly. “The toxin can’t kill you, Clark. It’ll affect you, make you have a nightmare, but that’s it. You’ll wake back up after maybe ten minutes. Sorry, but I don’t have any way of getting the antidote into your bloodstream in time. It’d take me about an hour to make an injection gun that will work on you and you’ve only got three or four minutes, tops.”_ _

__“What the hell is going on around here?” Torch demanded, glaring at them all._ _

__“My father, Lionel Luthor,” Lex said coolly, “instigated a weapons research program that employed a toxin that causes people who inhale it to experience their worst nightmares. I was unaware of the program until earlier this week, and only allowed it to continue in the assumption that it was completely contained, and that we had an effective vaccine against it. I was wrong on both counts. There was an explosion about an hour and a half ago that released the toxin to the environment, infecting everyone within approximately a five-mile radius around the plant. We did _not_ have an effective antidote when Sol-El arrived, informing us of the breach. He helped us develop it in very short order. Many people would have died without him.”_ _

__“It’s lethal?” Torch asked, worrying suddenly that he’d been infected._ _

__“Yes,” Lex said with a tired sigh, “but it only lives for a brief period after exposure to the environment. If you only got here within the last half hour or so, you should be fine. If you want, we have more than enough antidote to give you a dose of the vaccine as well.”_ _

__“Uh, no thanks,” Torch said, easing back slightly. “I’d rather not if you don’t think I was affected.”_ _

__He turned to Sol and Clark, studying them both with a frown. Clark seemed very different from Sol, the original asshole. He seemed quiet, gentle, kind, and terrified of Torch. Torch felt the whisper of Allie’s touch on his mind._ _

__*He’s supposed to be phobic of the FBI, remember?* Allie said, seeing through Torch’s eyes. *I still can’t sense anything from either of them, but the parents are terrified of you, too. Lex doesn’t seem afraid, but he is quite concerned about your presence there.*_ _

__“So why are you here?” Sol asked, raising an eyebrow at Torch._ _

__“You skipped out on talking to Alicia in San Francisco,” Torch growled, glaring at him. “You may have told me that you weren’t interested in working for us, but Allie wanted it confirmed officially.”_ _

__“W-work for the FBI?” Jonathan said, eyes going wide as he stared at Torch. “Are you insane? He’s not old enough to work for the FBI!”_ _

__“How old are you two?” Torch asked, surprised._ _

__“Seventeen,” Sol said, grinning wickedly. “We turn eighteen in a couple of weeks. Clark and I still have to graduate from high school, Bear.”_ _

__Torch stared at him, jaw dropped open. He started cursing, glaring at Sol-El. There was no way they’d been played this badly by some snot-nosed kid! Alicia’s shock inside his head quickly changed to amusement at Torch’s fury. She was used to his mood swings, having spent so long linking into his mind while he was in the field._ _

__“Language!” Martha said sternly, making Torch flinch, and Allie laugh harder inside of his head. “There’s no need to use that sort of language in this house, young man, even if Joe does a wonderful job of inspiring the desire for it lately.”_ _

__“Joe?” Torch asked, confused._ _

__“That’s my name,” Sol said, chuckling. “Joseph Kent. Sol-El is my Kryptonian name, but we were raised here on Earth, so of course we have human names, too. Clark and Joe Kent.”_ _

__Torch bristled, barely aware of anyone else in the room (other than Martha who reminded him of Allie, so he would watch his language despite wanting to curse a blue streak). Sol grinned back at him, completely unrepentant about lying to them on everything._ _

__“Is anything you told us the truth?” Torch yelled._ _

__“Absolutely everything I told you was the truth,” Sol said, snorting. “We were sent here on a mission. I am charged with finding 357 specific aliens on Earth. I am an alien. I am here for life, or until humanity joins the galactic community. The fact that we were sent here as children, infants, was to ensure that we’d survive the destruction of our homeworld, and to ensure that we were able to fit in here well enough to do our missions. None of it was a lie. I was, however, protecting my brother and family, so of course I didn’t tell you my human name. That would have been stupid.”_ _

__Torch growled, well aware from Allie’s mental laugh how much he sounded like Sol’s hated nickname of ‘Bear’. He was trying to work his anger down enough to be able to come up with something coherent to say that didn’t involve swearing when Clark swayed, a hand going to his head. Lex and Sol both instantly turned to him, supporting him. Clark shuddered, eyes going wide. He gasped, and then collapsed, cradled in Lex and Sol’s arms._ _

__“What’s happening?” Torch asked, concerned despite his reservations about the twins._ _

__“The toxin’s affecting him,” Lex replied, monitoring Clark’s pulse. “He’s strong enough to survive it, but he’s going to get the full force of the toxin, rather than the muted, short burst that the rest of us got. Are you going to be affected, Joe?”_ _

__“Nope,” Joe said, shaking his head firmly. “My tattoos identified it and created antibodies against it nearly instantly. I won’t experience any of the effects of it.”_ _

__“He’ll be okay?” Martha asked, curling into her husband’s side while biting her lip._ _

__“He should be fine, Mom,” Joe said, eyes holding far too much concern for his reassurance to be effective. “Maybe traumatized by his nightmare, but physically he’ll be fine.”_ _

__+++++_ _

___Clark walked away from Torch’s argument with Joe, shaking too hard from his phobia of being discovered to stay in the room with the FBI agent. He knew Joe could take care of this, could take care of the whole FBI issue, but it was still making his heart pound, his stomach clench, and his hands shake. He needed a break. Lex caught his eyes on the way to the door, but Clark shook his head no, he’d be all right. Lex nodded, eyes worried about him._ _ _

___Clark quietly shut the front door, going out on the front lawn. Something whistled above him, and Clark looked up. There were streaks of fire in the air, meteors falling straight towards him. Clark gasped, so shocked by their sudden appearance that he couldn’t move. One blasted into the truck. Another hit the barn, exploding it into splinters. A third smashed into the house, making Clark scream._ _ _

___“Lex!”_ _ _

___Clark ripped his way into the house, finding Mom and Dad’s bodies, speared by huge splinters of wood. They were both quickly dying, scrambling at the wood impaling them. Torch was groaning, pushing himself out from under a pile of debris while shaking his head. Joe whimpered under another pile of debris, hand scrabbling weakly towards Lex’s body._ _ _

___“No,” Clark whimpered, going to Lex’s sides. It was plural, because Lex was dead, dead and gone. He’d been cut in half by a flying chunk of debris. The light had already gone out of his beautiful blue eyes. The blood had already stopped flowing. He was gone. “Oh no! Please no, not Lex, please, no, no, no!”_ _ _

___Clark moved to Joe, intending to push the debris off of him, find out why he hadn’t gotten up on his own, but he couldn’t do it. Kryptonite, the meteors had been Kryptonite. Clark’s body started cramping, and he collapsed next to Joe, helpless before the FBI agent who was standing and looking down at them._ _ _

___“Well, this is convenient,” Torch said, smiling evilly at them. “We’ve been wondering what it would take to get Sol-El into our labs, and how to keep him there. Now we know.”_ _ _

___He picked up a big chunk of Kryptonite, nodding as it glowed brighter as it approached Clark and Joe, both of whom whimpered in agony. He set it on Clark’s chest, and the pain was like nothing he’d ever experienced._ _ _

___“No parents, no rich lover,” Torch said over Clark’s cries of agony, “and no powers means that you’re ours now, Kal-El. Both you and Sol-El belong to the US Government from now on.”_ _ _

__“ _No! Lex!_ ” Clark cried, gasping to find himself being held by Lex and Joe._ _

__The house was intact. Mom and Dad were fine, just frightened by his collapse. Torch was there, watching, but with a frightened expression, not the evil, threatening one from Clark’s nightmare. Best of all, Lex was squeezing his shoulder, alive, worried about Clark, not dead and gone. Clark curled into Lex’s arms, shuddering as he fought against tears that he wouldn’t show in front of the FBI agent or Dad._ _

__“Shhh,” Lex soothed, rubbing Clark’s back. “It’s okay. It was just a nightmare, Clark. It wasn’t real. You’re safe. We’re here, and you’re safe.”_ _

__“That was horrible,” Clark whispered, clinging to Lex. “There was another meteor shower. You, Mom, and Dad died. There was Kryptonite, crippling Joe and me. Torch took us for the FBI to be experimented on.”_ _

__“He doesn’t have that weakness anymore,” Lex said very quietly, so quietly that probably Mom and Dad couldn’t hear, much less Torch who was farther away. “He wouldn’t be affected if it did happen, Clark. It was just a nightmare, nothing more.”_ _

__Joe’s hand descended, resting on Clark’s shoulder next to Lex’s arm. It helped, knowing that Joe was there. He was starting to calm, his heart slowing. Lex’s words helped even more. He’d forgotten that Joe wasn’t vulnerable to Kryptonite anymore. It really was just a nightmare, not something real, a vision of the future._ _

__“Huh,” Torch said, his voice faintly sarcastic, but mostly amused. “I didn’t realize you both were Lex’s lovers. He must be one hell of a lay.”_ _

__“Torch, shut up! You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Joe said, his voice holding enough snarl that Clark looked up._ _

__Mom’s eyes had gone wide as saucers. Her eyes kept flitting back and forth from Joe to Clark to Lex. Clark could see just how heartbroken she was, how worried she was about Clark and Joe. Every time her eyes hit Lex, they went hard and cold. She obviously blamed Lex entirely. Dad looked like he was on the verge of getting his shotgun. His face had gone red with anger, his hands were in fists, and Clark could hear him gritting his teeth. Clark eased away from Lex, swallowing hard. God, this was the last way he’d have wanted his parents to find out about his interest in Lex._ _

__“Agent Torch,” Dad growled, the tone of his voice making Torch look very nervous. “We need to have a discussion with our sons. Perhaps you can have your talk with Joe on another occasion.”_ _

__“Ah, sure,” Torch said, edging for the door. “Sol, I’ll find you in a day or two.”_ _

__“Thanks Torch,” Joe snarled, glaring at him._ _

__They all waited until Torch had left, the door had banged shut, and his car had driven off before moving. Lex looked like he was carved from stone. Mom had her ‘you’re breaking my heart’ face on. Dad was breathing so hard, and his face was so red that Clark was worried about his heart. Joe looked furious, defensive, and was standing firmly between Clark and their parents._ _

__“Do you have anything to say, Clark?” Dad asked after the silence stretched so thin that Clark thought the whole world might snap._ _

__“Mr. Kent,” Lex started to say before Dad glared at him._ _

__“I’m not talking to you, _Luthor_!” Dad snapped. “I’m talking to my son.”_ _

__“Dad!” Joe protested, glaring at him._ _

__“Clark?” Dad insisted, making Clark flinch._ _

__What should he say? Clark truly had no idea. They’d never fully approved of anyone he’d been interested in; not Lana, not Chloe, not Alicia (though they’d been right about her). There was no way he’d ever get their approval to be with Lex, not with how Dad felt about Lex’s family._ _

__“What does it matter?” Clark said sadly, standing up. He swayed a little, waving away Joe and Lex’s hands impatiently. “You’ve already made up your mind. You always make up your minds, and never really listen to what I have to say anyway.”_ _

__“Honey,” Mom said, going to Clark and trying to take his hands. “You know we love you.”_ _

__“I’m sorry, Mom,” Clark said, tears in his eyes, “but right now all I can see are the images of you and Dad impaled on debris, while Lex is cut in half, and Torch is hauling us away to be experimented on. Just leave me alone for a bit, will you?”_ _

__Clark bolted, running out of the house, out away from the farm, and then onwards, running until he hit the east coast. He turned and headed south, still trying to shake off the nightmare, but it didn’t work. He stopped at the tip of Florida, still shaking. He was still there half an hour later when Joe landed next to him._ _

__“You coming home?” Joe asked, studying Clark out of the corner of his eye._ _

__“Yeah,” Clark sighed, tossing a pebble into the surf. “They yelled at Lex, threatened to shoot him if he ever looked at either of us, and then Lex bellowed at them, storming out in a huff, right?”_ _

__Joe laughed, patting Clark’s shoulder._ _

__“Actually, Mom burst into tears, bawling that she’d hurt her baby,” Joe said. “Dad looked like someone had cut his gut open, Lex flinched and started apologizing, and they were all still talking about their nightmares when I left to come find you.”_ _

__“Seriously?” Clark asked, surprised._ _

__“Seriously,” Joe said, smiling ruefully. “Your version of events is probably going to happen eventually, but for now Mom and Dad have written it off as an effect of the toxin nightmare, not that you’re truly interested in Lex. You do have to tell them eventually, you know.”_ _

__“Yeah, but he loves you,” Clark said sadly._ _

__“Clark,” Joe said, looking so sad that it hurt to see, “Lex loves you more. You’re the one he fell for first. You’re the one he’s most interested in. You’re first in his heart. I’ve known that all along. I accept it. Don’t particularly like it, but I do accept it.”_ _

__Clark studied his twin. Joe was telling the truth. Clark could see it. He shook his head, horrified that Lex was more interested in Clark than Joe, when Joe was the one who’d been in love with him all along. It wasn’t as serious for Clark as Joe’s love for Lex._ _

__“That’s so wrong,” Clark said, biting his lip. “I really care about Lex, but you _love_ him, Joe! How can he not see that?”_ _

__“Hearts aren’t logical,” Joe said with a shrug. “Lex loves us both, but he loves you just a smidge more. It’s okay. It’ll all work out in the end, I’m sure.”_ _

__“How can it?” Clark asked, shaking his head. “We can’t both be with him, Joe.”_ _

__“Why not?” Joe asked, raising an eyebrow while grinning his wicked grin. “That’s the way it would have worked back on Krypton, and Lex likes the idea of being the filling of a Kent sandwich. My dream isn’t one or the other of us getting Lex, Clark. My dream is all three of us being together forever.”_ _

__Clark blushed, feeling his face go so red that he thought he was radiating. His tentative fantasies hadn’t gone that far yet, but the idea of all three of them in bed together made him swallow hard. He groaned, and adjusted his pants, making Joe laugh._ _

__“You do that on purpose, don’t you?” Clark asked, unable to meet Joe’s eyes._ _

__“Nope,” Joe laughed, patting Clark’s shoulder. “Come on. I have homework to do, and we both have chores. Let’s go home. Want me to help you fly? I can do that.”_ _

__“Uh, no, I think I’ll run,” Clark said, shuddering._ _

__“Phft!” Joe said, rolling his eyes. “You’re going to be able to fly soon, Clark. You might as well start getting used to it.”_ _

__“I’ve had enough frights for one day,” Clark said firmly. “I’ll keep my feet on the ground for now. Bet you can’t keep up with me!”_ _

__He grinned and darted away, laughing as Joe flew after him. Joe followed him like a Clark-seeking missile as he ran through Florida, and then went cross-country back to Kansas. He did feel better for going on his run, but he went to do chores rather than face his parents to answer the questions he knew would be waiting for him. It was childish, but he really didn’t want to deal with it yet. He still wasn’t sure what or whom he wanted, so how could he explain it to Mom and Dad in a way that wouldn’t make them hate Lex even more? He couldn’t. Avoiding the discussion was all he could do for the moment._ _


	21. Lois

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S4: 13 - Clark goes off to see Metropolis U, Lois gets herself in too much trouble, and Joe has a new model once they both come back to Smallville.

Clark thought that getting ready to head off to Metropolis University to check out the school and their football program would have been a lot more pleasant if Clark hadn’t called his dad a homophobic bigot the other day. It wasn’t that Dad was talking about that. He wasn’t. It wasn’t that Dad was miserable. He’d actually calmed down and cheered up a lot in the last week. It was just that Clark felt like everything Dad said was a judgment and Clark was failing him. It hurt, especially since Clark knew that it wasn’t Dad making the judgments. He was doing it to himself.

“I realize I already gave you my blessing on this, Clark,” Dad was saying, “but I don't want to lie to you. This whole thing makes me feel uneasy.”

“Dad, we've been watching Met U. football games since I can remember,” Clark said as he tried hard not to flinch. “Now they're knocking on my door.”

“I know that, and I'm proud of you for it.” Dad still looked worried, though. He didn’t look very proud at all. Clark heard a faint snort from Joe up in the loft where he was working on another painting. There was no way that Dad would have heard it, but it did help Clark feel a bit better. At least he wasn’t the only one who felt like he had been stamped ‘Fail’ in big red letters on his forehead.

“Then why can't I have a shot at what every other high school kid dreams of?” Clark asked. He already knew the answer, but he still had to ask the question.

“Because you're not like every other high school kid, Clark,” Jonathan said, a little exasperated.

Clark bit back a sigh at the familiar rounds of the argument that they’d been having ever since Clark joined the football team. They said the same things over and over, just changing the words a little bit from time to time. It didn’t really matter what Clark said. Dad had his view and Clark had his view, and nothing was going to change it. The argument stopped when Geoff arrived, derailing both of them.

“Clark Kent... future Met U. Hall of Famer?” Geoff Johns asked, grinning at Clark’s delight.

“Hey,” Jonathan said as he grinned and shook Geoff’s hand, “what’s the Teflon Tailback doing back in town?”

“Hey, Mr. Kent,” Geoff said, smiling easily. “Coach Calloway wanted to surprise Clark and send a local boy to pick him up.”

“Well, it definitely worked,” Clark said, beaming at him. “I would have never expected to see the Bulldog’s all-time leading rusher in my barn.”

“Hey!” Joe called from the stairs, beaming at Geoff. “Geoff, I haven’t heard from you in ages. How are you doing?”

“Ah, Joe,” Geoff said, swallowing and suddenly looking very uncomfortable. “Hey, didn’t expect to see you out here.”

“Working on a painting,” Joe said, hooking a thumb at the loft. He studied Geoff, head cocked. “Doing all right?”

Jonathan studied them both, as did Clark. There was obviously some sort of history there that neither Clark nor Dad had been aware of before. Geoff looked decidedly unhappy to be seeing Joe, and Joe was watching him much the way he watched…Alicia. Clark blinked, then scanned Geoff, nodding slowly as he saw evidence of kryptonite infection in Geoff’s nervous system.

“I’m fine,” Geoff said, eyes flicking at Jonathan nervously.

“He knows,” Joe said reassuringly. “Don’t fuss. I’ve told them everything.”

Geoff blinked, rearing back a little in surprise. That made Joe grin and Clark hide a smile. Dad huffed, mock cuffing Joe in the head.

“Yes, he told us about his ‘friends’ and his helping…oh,” Jonathan stopped as he finally got why Geoff was uncomfortable.

“Ah….” Geoff got downright fidgety, sweating as they looked at him.

“Cut that out, you two,” Joe said, rolling his eyes. “Geoff is one of the good ones. He’s never used his powers on the field and he’s been in control pretty much since he got them.”

“Well, I guess,” Jonathan said, looking like he was about to launch into his ‘don’t think those with powers should play football speech’ again.

“Why don’t we get going?” Clark said quickly to Geoff. “I’d kind of like to stop at the high school before we go to Metropolis. I was going to ride with Chloe and I don’t want her to be stuck waiting for me.”

“Sure,” Geoff said, looking as relieved as anyone Clark had ever seen before. “Let’s go. I’ll say hi to Coach Quigley while you talk to Chloe.”

They left the barn quickly, leaving Joe with Dad. Clark could hear Joe sighing.

*Dad, sometimes you’re really a pain about the powers thing,* Joe said. *Geoff doesn’t need your lectures. He’s got it under control.*

*If you say so,* Dad said stiffly. *It just doesn’t seem right.*

Clark shook his head sadly. Dad wasn’t ever going to get it. It was a quiet ride to the school, with Geoff looking really nervous the whole way. Clark wasn’t sure what to say to calm him down, so he didn’t say anything. Once they got there, Lois was talking with Chloe, which cut Clark’s conversation with her short. She didn’t have much to say anyway. She kept probing about Joe and where he’d been while he was gone, as well as asking about Geoff’s roommate that Lois had put in the hospital.

The ride to Metropolis was nearly as uncomfortable. Geoff talked about everything but what they’d just discovered about each other. He talked about the truck, the football program, the school, the weather, and was just starting on the girls when Clark decided it would be better to just say something.

“It sucks getting outted that way, doesn’t it?” Clark said quietly when Geoff paused to draw in a breath.

“Yeah,” Geoff said, hands going white on the steering wheel.

“It’s happened a few times to me,” Clark offered, looking at Geoff. “Never gets easier.”

“You’re…different too?” Geoff asked, a little surprised. “Joe always said that the two of you are different.”

“We are,” Clark said with a shrug. “We’re not identical twins, after all. Looks like we are, but we’re not. I’m not going to say anything, Geoff. I know how to keep secrets.”

Geoff finally seemed to relax, letting out a long slow sigh. They drove for a while, going through Metropolis to the campus. Clark had been here many times, but this time it seemed different. He was here to see if he wanted to live in this city, on this campus. It was going to be home, not just that big city in the distance that you could see on the windmill.

“It’s hard,” Geoff said as they turned onto the campus and headed for the stadium. “There’s a lot more pressure here than there was back home in Smallville. College football is big business. I mean, you get a lot, like the cars, support, and everything, but they expect a lot in return. You have to be better than good. You have to be a hero out there.”

“How do you handle it?” Clark asked, a little worried.

“Let’s just say there are benefits that outweigh the downsides,” Geoff said, winking like his old self. “Here we are. I thought you might want to see where you’re going to be spending your Saturdays.”

Geoff led him into the stadium and Clark was blown away. He’d expected it to be empty, but there were cheerleaders—cheering for him!—and the coach, and businessmen, and god, they even gave him a jersey of his own. It was cool as all heck, but a quiet little voice that he hadn’t known he’d had was quietly commenting away in the back of his head. Clark thought the little voice sounded a heck of a lot like Lex.

It was all to wow him so much that he couldn’t think straight, Clark realized as they arrived at a Sorority house, and were mobbed by beautiful girls. The cheerleaders, the jersey, the coach, the cars, the sorority, all of them were explicitly planned out and arranged to make him loose his head. He could almost hear Lex commenting that it must be nice to be so trusted, when Lex couldn’t even give Clark and Joe a free coffee without getting in trouble from Dad.

“Wow, this is amazing,” Clark said quietly to Geoff. He could hear the disapproval in his own voice and sighed. This wasn’t what he’d been expecting.

“Dude,” Geoff said, a tiny frown between his eyebrows, “you haven’t seen nothing yet. You need anything? I was going to head back to the dorms.”

“Yeah,” Clark said, completely uncomfortable with the way the girls were waiting to latch onto him. He pulled Geoff aside. “Can you call off the girls?”

“Seriously?” Geoff asked, surprised.

“Yeah,” Clark said, blushing. “Um, it’s not that they’re not really pretty and real nice, it’s just that I have someone I care about and this is making me really uncomfortable. I appreciate all the effort to make me choose Met U. Seriously, I do. But throwing girls and money and perks at me isn’t the way to do it. That’s not me. I’m just a farm boy. I don’t want all this stuff. I just want to play ball.”

Geoff grinned at him, nodding.

“I’ll call them off, dude,” Geoff said, chuckling. “Might take a bit of work, since the Tri Alphas are big football fans, but having a serious sweetheart back home should help out.”

He went over and talked quietly with the girls, which got big giggles and admiring glances at Clark. After that, they laid off quite a lot. He couldn’t quite escape, but they weren’t trying to sandbag him anymore. Geoff headed off back to the dorms, leaving Clark to talk with the Tri Alphas and football supporters. That only reinforced the Lex-voice’s snarkiness in the back of his head. Could they lay it on any thicker? About an hour later, Clark spotted Lois trying to sneak out the back of the sorority. He managed to excuse himself and caught her just outside of the back door.

“What are you doing here?” Clark demanded in a harsh whisper.

“Trying to find out what Coop was up to by checking out his girlfriend’s diary,” Lois hissed, looking back at the sorority. “There wasn’t much useful, but Coop was going to go talk to a newspaper about Geoff. He was up to something and I think Coop was hurt to try and hide what he was up to.”

Clark rocked back on his heels. Geoff was a mutant. He had powers, and he’d all but said that it was really hard to balance things. What if Geoff had been using his powers on the field? Or if he’d been hurting people? He wasn’t just about to tell Lois about Geoff’s powers. He needed to talk to Geoff. Clark excused himself from the party, caught a ride with Lois, and they headed back to the dorm. It almost took breaking Lois’ leg to get her to stay outside while Clark went in to talk to Geoff, but he managed it.

“Geoff,” Clark said, catching him as he was coming out of his dorm room, “I need to talk to you.”

“Clark, now isn’t a good time,” Geoff said, looking profoundly uncomfortable. “Coach just called. Coop’s dead.”

“What?” Clark gasped, horrified. “When?”

“About an hour ago,” Geoff said, looking far too worried and not like he was grieving. “His vitals were getting better, and then the doctor said he just stopped breathing.”

Clark grabbed Geoff and pulled him into his dorm room. He didn’t bother to hide his strength, barely even noticing Geoff’s attempt to break free. Once the door was closed, Clark let Geoff go and he glared, rubbing his elbow.

“Geoff, I need to know if you had something to do with this,” Clark said. “I want to believe you. I want to believe Joe’s right about you. But I can’t let this go without knowing if you’re responsible for Coop’s death. Lois is my friend though I’d appreciate you never telling her that. I’d never hear the end of it. She didn’t hurt Coop and we both know it. We’re both different. I’m not going to blow your cover, but I need to know that you didn’t do this.”

“Clark,” Geoff said, trying desperately to look sincere and not succeeding very well, “I wouldn’t do that. Coop was my roommate and my friend. He was a great football player. I swear, I didn’t do anything to him.”

Clark studied him, wishing Joe were there with his scans or Lex with his ability to read people. Clark’s gut was saying that Geoff was lying through his teeth, lying to save his skin, but there wasn’t any proof yet.

“All right,” Clark said, “but I mean it, Geoff. I can’t let this go if you’re hurting people.”

The wake for Coop was massively uncomfortable. There was booze, people talking about people that Clark didn’t know, and Geoff was drinking like a fish. It wasn’t grief, Clark was nearly sure of that; it was fear. When Geoff pulled another boy off on the balcony, Clark was sure that there was more going on. He listened in, worried.

*What the hell are you doing here?* Geoff demanded of the Asian boy. *I told you before, Marcus, you and me, we meet in private.*

*I’m bringing the urine sample by,* Marcus replied, looking angry and determined.

*Oh, that’s a great idea,* Geoff said sarcastically, *bring it to my buddy’s wake.*

*Well, you said you were going to pay me today,* Marcus insisted.

*I told you,* Geoff said, going menacing and looming over the smaller boy, *never come to me. I come to you. We’ll meet tomorrow.*

*You said you’d pay me today, man,* Marcus said, glaring at him. *I need my money or there are going to be some discussions held that you don’t want to have happen.*

Geoff grabbed Marcus’ shoulder and suddenly Marcus nearly collapsed, his heartbeat skipping, his breathing nearly stopping. Clark stiffened. Geoff was out of control. He was using his powers to hurt people. Clark tried not to let it show as Geoff hurried Marcus out of the room and came back, the fear stronger in his eyes. God, if only Joe were there, Clark thought. He was so much better at this sort of thing than Clark was! Clark couldn’t figure out a way to confront Geoff at the party without revealing his own powers, and Geoff escaped just before the party ended.

The next day, Clark went and found Chloe and Lois. Explaining what he’d found didn’t take long, and he didn’t tell them that he knew about Geoff’s powers for sure. He felt like an idiot for trying to protect that for Geoff, but Clark understood all too well the strain of hiding being different. Chloe and Lois didn’t. They headed off to track down Marcus while Clark tried to find Geoff. It didn’t take very long for Chloe to come find him, in a panic about Lois disappearing. Clark used his X-ray vision to find the pin number for Geoff’s Trip Star system, giving himself a headache from focusing so carefully to read just the sheet he wanted. Once he had that, Chloe was able to trick Trip Star into telling them where Geoff was.

“Are we in yet?” Clark asked, almost twitching with worry.

“Yeah, all we have to do is dial up, use the code and then you do your best impression of Geoff Johns,” Chloe said, smiling at him in the way that said she was furiously curious. “You know, that was, um, a pretty quick errand Clark. I mean, Metro Motors is all the way on the other side of the city. Did you get help from Joe or something?”

“No, I hurried,” Clark replied, deeply relieved when the Trip Star woman came on the line. Chloe was asking entirely too many questions about Joe lately. “Hello, Hi, um, I’m driving in Metropolis and I seem to have made a wrong turn. There are no street signs and my map screen is broken. Could you tell me where I am?”

“No problem, sir,” the woman said. “One moment. You’re at 3rd and Grand. Have a nice day.”

“Thank you,” Clark said, beaming. As soon as Chloe turned away to grab her purse and keys, Clark sped off. He liked Chloe a lot, but he wasn’t going to put her in danger by bringing her along to face Geoff. If he could paralyze people, then she’d be a liability, not an asset.

Geoff was just getting into his car when Clark sped up. Clark grabbed him, throwing him back against the car door. Geoff grabbed Clark’s arm, doing something. It had no effect on Clark, startling Geoff and making his eyes go wild with fear.

“Tell me where she is!” Clark demanded.

“It was never supposed to be like this, Clark,” Geoff said, lost and afraid and now that Clark was seeing clearly, just as crazy as Alicia at her worst.

“Where is she?” Clark yelled, giving Geoff a thump against the car.

“I never even used my powers in high school,” Geoff complained, “but when I came to college, I had to win so bad that I started. I couldn’t stop. Coop was going to tell the world that the Teflon Tailback was some kind of freak cheating his way into the record books. I couldn’t let him do that. Lois was going to expose it all.”

“Tell me where she is!” Clark roared, finally getting through to Geoff.

It wasn’t hard to find Lois once Geoff pointed the way. It wasn’t hard getting her out of there, or getting Geoff to take them to the hospital. It was really hard telling the police what he’d found out about Geoff. It was incredibly hard betraying Geoff’s trust, but he couldn’t be allowed to run around free where he could hurt people. Clark slipped away from Chloe as she sat by Lois’ side at the hospital, going up on the roof to get a little privacy. The air seemed a lot cleaner up there, though Clark stayed well away from the edge. He pulled out his phone, dialing Lex. He couldn’t believe how grateful he was when Lex picked up immediately. God, he loved that man!

“Lex,” Clark said, hearing the wobble in his voice and unable to stop it, “I need your help.”

“Clark, are you all right?” Lex demanded. “What’s wrong?”

“I need your help,” Clark said, feeling better just hearing Lex’s voice. “There’s someone who needs to go to stay with Alicia and the others, and it’s complicated. Do you have some time?”

“I have all the time in the world for you, Clark,” Lex said, his voice determined, calm, reassuring and just what Clark needed right then. “Tell me about it.”

+++++

Lex sighed after hanging up. Clark got into the most incredible messes from his deep, almost blind faith in people, but Lex couldn’t chastise him for it. It was one of the things that Lex loved most about Clark. It took about half an hour to make the arrangements for Geoff to be transferred to the secure part of 33.1 once the publicity had died down. They’d find a way to stabilize Geoff, return him to sanity. Maybe someday they’d be able to let him go free, though after he’d killed that would be problematic.

Lex had other issues to deal with, of course. Jason, Lana and Genevieve Teague remained very major priorities on Lex’s agenda. He’d offered Jason a job researching the Crystals, making it seem that it was an offer to spy on his mother. Jason had been less than pleased, but after several flinches and much rubbing of the ‘obey’ tattoo that had mysteriously appeared on his arm, Jason agreed to take the job. That had brought Lana storming into the mansion a few hours later, infuriated at Lex’s ‘interference.’ As brilliant as Lana was, she still didn’t understand that sometimes you had to play the game to get what you wanted. He couldn’t be open with Jason, not when his mother had obviously magically bugged the man. He also couldn’t be open with Lana, not when she carried the vengeful ghost of Countess Isobelle within her.

“Lex,” Lana said from the door, making him smile smugly. Apparently his parting shot about coming back when she was ready for the truth had hit home.

“Lana, what can I do for you?” Lex asked, smirking at her.

“I want to know what you think you have on Jason,” Lana demanded, watching him as if he was a snake about to strike.

Lex pulled out the file he’d built on Jason and Genevieve Teague, letting Lana see the pictures and notes in it. She gasped, staring at the top photograph.

“This photograph of Jason and his mother was taken in Paris,” Lex said, “a day before he met you.”

“No,” Lana protested, the photo shaking slightly in her hands, “that can’t be. His mother was in the Hamptons.”

“Look, Lana,” Lex said, “I’m not going to be so presumptuous as to judge Jason’s integrity, but I will lay out a few facts. Genevieve Teague has been researching the Countess since before Jason was born. He grew up in a house full of ancient artifacts and reams of material about Margaret Isobel Theroux. Contrary to what you may think, Jason should have been aware of the Countess since he was a child.”

“Should have been?” Lana asked, frowning at his phrasing.

“Should have,” Lex repeated. “Lana, I know that Jason has a new tattoo on his arm. It appeared on or slightly before the day we had the accident at the plant. Does he remember when and where he got that tattoo?”

Lana’s hand drifted to her back and she frowned fiercely at him. She didn’t appear to be going to say anything.

“It just appeared, didn’t it?” Lex said, pressing the issue. “It appeared on his body with no warning, and his memories seemed to have been adjusted somehow. This isn’t the first time Jason has forgotten things. He went to the same school as me, Lana. He would do things during the year, go off on his summer vacation, and then not remember them when he got back.”

“How…?” Lana asked, starting to shake.

“You were possessed by Countess Isobelle,” Lex said, making Lana shudder. “She was a witch, using real magic to make people do what she wanted, no matter what their personality or convictions said. I don’t think that you’re the only person in the world who could do magic, Lana.”

“Genevieve,” Lana breathed, eyes going wide.

“Yes,” Lex said, nodding. “I couldn’t say anything about that to Jason. That tattoo is controlling him to some degree. I think his love for you is helping him fight it off, but it causes him pain to fight her. Genevieve desperately wants to know what I know, so she’s trying to force Jason to take this job. She doesn’t want him with you, so she’s trying to force him to dump you. She’s a threat to you, to Jason, to me and to everyone around us.”

Lana swallowed hard, hugging herself.

“God, Lex,” she breathed, shaking hard. “What do we do?”

“She wants to use Jason against both of us, Lana,” Lex said, laying a cautious hand on her shoulder. “The only way to save him from her control is to figure out what she’s up to, what she’s after, and then get it before her. I know that you don’t like me. I understand your not trusting me, but quite frankly if you want to save Jason, I think you need to.”

“Do I have another choice?” Lana asked with a rueful smile twisting her lips.

“Not really.”

+++++

Lois wasn’t sure it was a good idea to be bothering Clark. Granted, the guy had just saved her life, but he’d also just given up something that he truly loved. He had to be seriously bumming. She wasn’t surprised at all that he was hiding in the barn. She was a little surprised that his mysterious twin brother wasn’t there, since Chloe had said that he was back from his great big mystery trip, but Clark was alone, standing by the window.

“Knock, knock!” Lois called as she hit the top step. “You should think about putting up a door or something. I don’t know, maybe it’s a city thing, but where I come from, we like a little privacy.”

Clark groaned, turning to look at Lois with dismay, and a little laugher in his eyes.

“Lois,” Clark said, smiling wryly at her, “who would have thought that I’d be relieved to hear your voice?”

“Clark, I don’t know how you did it,” Lois said, straightening her shoulders and looking him square in the eyes even though it was like facing a firing squad, “but if it weren’t for you, I’d be at the bottom of the Mississippi right now. Thanks.”

Clark smiled, nodded and leaned against the wall, watching her with a cocked head. Lois stiffened, knowing a quip was coming just from the way he was standing. Of course, all they ever seemed to do was quip at each other. She sometimes wondered what might happen if they ever stopped sniping at each other, but it really wasn’t somewhere that she wanted to go. Clark was a nice guy, but Chloe still held a flame for him, and there was Lana. God knew Lois didn’t need the complications of a catfight over a former football star with her cousin and the town princess.

“I’m just glad that you’re okay and going back to school,” Clark said, fulfilling Lois’ expectation of a quip attack.

“Ah, that’s not entirely true,” Lois said reluctantly. “I kind of got punted out of the university.”

“I thought you were cleared of all charges,” Clark said, straightening up and frowning at her.

“Oh, I was, but…see, the thing is,” Lois said, stuffing her hands in her back pockets and stopping herself from scuffing her toe against the wood floor like a little kid caught in a lie, “I’m still busted for the booze, and well…that wasn’t the first time I’ve been invited to the disciplinary board’s kangaroo court.”

Clark sighed, throwing his head back and then looking away in disgust. Somehow, the thought that she’d been judged wanting by klutzy, clueless Clark Kent burned worse than what the school had done.

“Why am I not surprised?” Clark said, looking at her again. “You heading back to the barracks?”

“Not an option,” Lois said, making a face. “My dad’s trying out the tough love approach with an emphasis on ‘tough.’”

Clark started looking nervous, shifting on his big feet as if he could sense what Lois was leading up to. He probably could, but Clark was a nice guy. She was pretty sure she could get him to agree to let her stay there.

“So are you going to stay with Chloe?” Clark asked.

“They’ve got a tiny one-bedroom apartment,” Lois said, shaking her head. “I can’t do that to them. It’s fine, really. I’m just going to check into a motel, and when the money runs out, I can always sleep in my car. The back seat’s not too bad if you bend your knees and avoid the drive train and….”

“Lois…” Clark said uncomfortably.

“And then, you know,” Lois said, plowing on because she could see him starting to cave and it would only take a little bit more to get him to give in and do what she knew he would, “if I have to sell my car for food, that’s okay, too. I’ve always dreamed of being a hobo, riding the rails, cooking beans over roadside fires…”

“If you want,” Clark finally said (extremely reluctantly), “I guess you could stay with us.”

“You’re a lifesaver!” Lois said, patting his shoulders in delight. “God, am I in need of a hot shower. Don’t worry, Smallville. I’ll try to keep it under half an hour.”

She bounced down the stairs, grinning at a mission accomplished. She heard Clark mutter something as she headed out of the barn, but that didn’t matter. She had to convince the Kents that Clark’s invitation should be honored now that she’d managed to get it out of him. It didn’t take too much work. Mrs. Kent was always nice and supportive. She didn’t look pleased about it, but she did say that Lois could stay. Mr. Kent looked a little dismayed, but not too bad, so all that left was the mystery twin that Lois had yet to meet.

“You have got to be kidding,” Clark was saying as he came in.

“No, not kidding at all,” a second Clark said, which made Lois whirl, confused.

There were two Clarks coming in the side door, one the Clark she knew, and the other something that looked like Clark’s complete opposite. Where Smallville was always in his plaid and baggy jeans, this guy was in tight jeans, a tight shirt, and his hair had blue streaks in it. She blinked and her jaw dropped as she realized that he had a huge tattoo on one arm and earrings covering his ears.

“Whoa, it’s like the evil universe version of Smallville,” Lois said, immediately wishing she could kick herself. God, what an introduction! When the heck was she going to learn to keep her mouth shut?

“Ah, this must be Lois,” the twin said, eyeing Lois like she was a slab of beef or maybe a cockroach that had crept out from under the kitchen counter. “Nice. There might be some potential there.”

“Really?” Clark said, blinking in surprise. “You think so too, Joe?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Joe said, arms crossed over a chest that seemed a heck of a lot more impressive than Clark’s. Maybe it was the tattoos or maybe it was the tight T-shirt, but Lois thought it was the way he held himself. “I do.”

Lois opened her mouth, getting the feeling that she was missing something big from the way they were all—even the Kents—looking at her.

“Uh, if you’re looking at me as some sort of romantic candidate—” Lois began, only to be cut off by a laugh from Clark, Joe and even Mr. Kent. Mrs. Kent hid a smile behind one hand.

“Don’t flatter yourself,” Joe said, smirking at her. “I’m only interested in Lex right now. No, if you’re putting my twin out of his room and into mine, I figure that the least you can do is earn a little money and help support the family.”

“I wish you wouldn’t say that about Lex,” Mr. Kent growled, getting a raised eyebrow from Joe.

“Too bad,” Joe said, shrugging. He turned back to Lois, a calculating, amused look in his eyes. “No, what I was talking about was a $100 / hour job that requires little or no skills.”

Lois opened her mouth to say no way in hell, stopped, thought about it, hunched her shoulders as she tried to figure out what it might be, growled, looked at Smallville who was looking at her with this dumb cow in the field expression, and then glared at Joe.

“What the hell—sorry, Mrs. Kent—sort of job could you give me that pays $100 an hour?” Lois demanded.

“Modeling,” Joe said calmly. “Since you’re kicking Clark out of his bedroom, and you’re imposing on the family, I figure that it’s a good deal for you and for me. You get some decent money a couple times a week, I get a new model for my paintings, and you can contribute to the family’s finances until you get a real job and move out of our house.”

“And you’d be paying me,” Lois said, snorting in disgust. “Yeah right, like that does any good. The money still comes from your parents.”

“Not at all,” Joe said calmly. “I make between $2000 and $6000 per original painting, and my prints are selling really well right now. I can afford it. The hard part for me is finding good models out here. Normally I have to book them in Metropolis and that’s a pain, both in terms of time and finances.”

Lois tried to bristle at him, but she needed that sort of money. She really needed it. A few hours of modeling a few times a week and she’d be able to afford an apartment of her own. She looked at Joe, biting her lip.

“I don’t have to get nude, do I?” Lois asked.

“Nope,” Joe said calmly. “The most I’d ask you to do would be to wear a bikini. On average, a new person takes about two hours to get a good shoot. Clark usually takes about an hour, but he’s experienced. Chloe’s speedy and she normally takes about 35 to 45 minutes.”

“Chloe does this?” Lois said, astonished.

“Yeah,” Joe said. “She has three clients that request new paintings of her every few months. She’s quite popular.”

“That is so weird,” Lois said, shaking her head to clear it. “All right, I guess I’ll give it a try.”

Lois was surprised at Joe’s setup. She didn’t know a lot about photography or painting, but it looked really professional to her. He had lights, a back drop, these screen things, reflectors, and an obviously expensive camera that she really wanted to mess with, but she didn’t dare after Joe snapped at her and slapped her hand. Chloe and Clark helped him set up, while Lois stayed the heck out of their way. Chloe went first, happily changing into this slinky little lace teddy and posing like a 50’s pin up girl. That was a side of her cousin she never expected. She pouted and looked shockingly sexy, doing a dozen different poses while Joe snapped pics of her from a range of angles and with different lights.

“That’s it,” Joe said about forty minutes later. “Looks good, Chloe. You can change back to your regular clothes. Your turn, Clark.”

“Right,” Clark said, stripping off his flannel and blue T-shirt.

Clark posed just as well as Chloe did, taking the poses Joe wanted easily, holding them calmly, even contorting his face as required, though some of the poses and expressions made Chloe and Lois giggle. The one with Clark wielding a sword and shield made Lois laugh until there were tears in her eyes—Smallville as a conquering hero? Oh please!

Eventually, Joe stopped to download his camera’s memory chip and then to Lois’ surprise, Chloe took over as photographer. Joe stripped off his shirt, revealing tattoos that covered one heck of a lot more of his body than Lois had thought, and then took off his pants to reveal that they went down his left leg, too. Really, she was looking at the tattoos, not the impressive bulge under his tight black undies (not that she was noticing Smallville wore boxers compared to his stud muffin brother’s briefs). She couldn’t imagine how long the tattoos took, or how much they must have hurt, but they were strikingly beautiful to a girl who grew up among tattooed army grunts.

“Do those go everywhere?” Chloe asked impishly as Clark made a face and posed in a completely intimate way with Joe.

“Not telling,” Joe said, sticking his tongue out at her.

Lois found herself blushing as she watched the two of them together. Clark was standing tall in the background, and she noticed for the first time that he was about an inch taller than Joe. Clark’s blush said just how uncomfortable he was with the pose that had them acting like lovers. Joe stood in front of Clark, his butt against Clark’s groin, Clark’s arms wrapped around Joe’s stomach. Joe did this stretching thing, turning his face into Clark’s and wrapping an arm around their heads. It made every single muscle in his abs stood out.

“Wet dream territory for sure,” Chloe quipped, getting a growl from Clark and a chuckle from Joe.

“Of course,” Joe said, eyes shut as Chloe started taking their pictures. “That’s the point for this painting.”

“I hate posing this way with you,” Clark complained, not budging despite it. Lois admired his control. She didn’t think she’d be able to hold still like that—the urge to squirm against all that man-flesh would have been overwhelming, despite her resolve not to get involved with Clark.

“I’ll be done quick,” Chloe promised.

They were done pretty quickly, in less than half an hour, even though they did three slightly different poses that were all entirely too sexy to be believed. Lois was starting to wonder just what sorts of pictures Joe painted, but not enough that she’d ask. She might peek, but she wasn’t going to ask. She was pretty sure that Joe was tracking points and Lois had already lost a few for agreeing to pose for him. She wasn’t going to loose more by asking to see what he painted.

“All right, your turn, Lois,” Joe said, stepping out of the lights and back into his clothes casually. “Chloe, have her put on the bikini and we’ll get started.”

He set to work downloading that set of pictures and Chloe dragged Lois behind the screen to change. The bikini was a basic one, with enough coverage that she didn’t feel like she was naked, but then, she was basically naked and he was going to take pictures of her, and then make paintings off of those pictures and God, was the money really worth this?

“Ready?” Joe called as Lois hesitated.

“Ah, sure,” Lois said, peeking out from behind the backdrop. “What do I do?”

“First,” Joe said with a wicked smirk, “you come out of there. Then you stand in front of the lights. Then I’ll help you pose. Expect this to take about two hours.”

It took two and a half hours. Lois started every time he told her a pose, and then couldn’t get it quite right, which meant he had to come and put her in the pose. He demonstrated what he wanted her to do and she still struggled. Holding still sucked, especially since he had her posing with the sword that Clark had been using. Damn thing was heavy! Chloe sat on a bench, kicking her heels and giving both Joe and Clark the third degree about where Joe had gone. Clark spluttered, Joe laughed, but Chloe kept at it, asking questions that had Clark squirming. Heck, some of her very pointed questions had Lois squirming. Oddly, they didn’t appear to make the slightest impression on Joe.

“All right,” Joe said after Lois’ arms felt like lead, her legs were quivering from exhaustion and she thought she was going to collapse, “you’re all done. Go ahead and get dressed.”

“Thank God,” Lois groaned, passing the sword over to Clark and stumbling back to get dressed. “This isn’t worth $100 an hour!”

“It gets easier the more you do it,” Chloe said philosophically.

Lois changed, wondering if she could manage to do this a couple times a week without dying. When she came out, Joe was smirking at her, holding three spanking new $100 bills. Lois took them, a grin splitting her face as she realized this was real. She’d just made $300 by standing still and doing basically nothing.

“Same time next week?” Lois asked, confidently looking him dead in the eye.

“Nope, 7:00 o’clock on Wednesday,” Joe countered, a double-dog dare in his eyes. “This time you’ll be posing with Chloe and Clark, not alone.”

“You’re on,” Lois said, raising her chin to hide the worry in her stomach. 

Damn, she barely managed this all by herself. How was she going to do it while coordinating her poses with Chloe and Clark? The feel of the money in her hands reminded her of the goal, and she headed into the house for her long-delayed shower. She heard snickering behind her, but didn’t turn to look. Damn her knees for wobbling so much—she looked like a new recruit after his first march!


	22. Birthdays

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S4: 14 - Joe and Clark finally have their 18th birthdays, they get presents, a special present from Lex and surprise visitors from Joe’s walk-about crash the party to several people’s dismay.

“Hmm, they’re having a party,” Alicia said thoughtfully as Torch drove them up the lane to the Kent farmhouse. 

It was different seeing the house with her eyes instead of through Torch’s. Torch had noticed only the oddness of the place compared to his perceptions of Sol-El, which everyone at the agency could see where at odds with the actuality of the man. Alicia tried to be more objective than Torch, as behooved someone who was a FBI supervisor (even if she was always in trouble with her bosses). The house and farm were in excellent condition. The animals were healthy. People filled the house. To her senses it seemed like a good party. While the partygoers radiated their own issues, they seemed to be genuinely happy to be there, other than a couple of them. But every party she’d ever been to had a few people who didn’t want to be there, so it wasn’t too surprising that a few residents of the house radiated discomfort. She wasn’t going to open her mind up enough to find out why they were unhappy, not without cause, but she noted them for later examination if something went wrong during their contact with Sol-El.

“Great,” Torch growled, disgruntled at the thought of having to deal with Sol-El in a social setting. “So we come back later?”

“Of course not,” Alicia said and laughed at his whimper-growl of dismay. “We’re here now and it’s not a big deal to spend five minutes talking to him. Besides, I’d like to meet that brother of his. He seems quite different than Sol-El.”

“In the house?” Torch asked, sighing as he paused before heading up the path to the stairs.

Allie opened herself up, looking for the strange presence-with-no-thoughts that had always marked Sol-El to her gifts. It wasn’t that he was a blank spot or invisible to her abilities. He was very obviously there, very much a person, and very much a thinking being. It was that she couldn’t find the thoughts that obviously had to be there. It was like looking at a person’s back and when they turned around there was nothing but a blank oval where the face should have been. Sol-El was endlessly disconcerting and thus endlessly fascinating. She could feel the presence of thoughts and emotions in him but she could never read them, no matter how hard she tried.

“Back porch,” Allie said, leading the way around the house. “I suspect that they knew we were coming. Mr. Luthor is with them, already screening me.”

She blushed as she turned the corner and Lex’s thoughts became far more explicitly sexual. The man smirked at her, enjoying the way her face waxed red. She wasn’t about to stop scanning, even with all the elaborate (and probably accurate) memories of his interactions with Sol-El, but it did make it exceedingly uncomfortable for her.

“Allie, Bear!” Sol-El said, apparently delighted, though his twin didn’t look that happy to see them. “What did you bring me?”

“Bring you?” Torch asked, that bear-like growl instantly reappearing in his voice. “Why the hell would we bring you anything?”

“It’s our birthday, of course,” Sol-El said, grinning at Torch. “So obviously you came to crash the party and bring us presents.”

He beamed at Torch, anticipating the inevitable explosion. Clark was rolling his eyes behind Sol-El’s back. Lex had raised a hand to hide a little smile and his eyes were dancing at both Torch and Allie. Allie rolled her eyes as Torch started growling. She didn’t know anyone who could set him off easier and quicker than Sol-El. It seemed to be a talent, as he didn’t appear to do it out of malice.

“We’re not here to give you presents, you useless fuck!” Torch snapped, his voice echoing around the house and porch.

+++++

Chloe looked up as she saw two people come into the yard and go around the house to the back porch. She’d seen Clark, Lex and Joe slip out there a couple of minutes ago and assumed that they’d wanted to get away from Jonathan’s obvious disapproval of Lex and Joe’s clear flirtation. Chloe started as she recognized the two strangers. They were FBI agents that she’d discovered during her investigation of Joe’s absence. Every time she’d found a picture that could have been Joe, they were spotted or photographed fairly quickly afterwards.

Chloe checked the party and most everyone was busy over in the living room, discussing the football team, Clark’s dropping out of football and lord knows what all among Joe’s friends. Chloe really didn’t want to know what they talked about, though she was pretty sure it revolved around sex. She headed into the kitchen to get a drink, carefully opened the window in the kitchen a crack just after the truly huge guy barked something at Joe.

“Aww, and here I wanted to see what sort of present you’d think is appropriate for my birthday, Bear,” Joe said, his tone of voice clearly teasing.

“Sol-El, please,” the woman said, her voice amused. “We’re not here to play games. Have you thought over our offer to join the FBI and work with my team?”

Chloe wasn’t sure which part of that statement stopped her heart. She’d found all sorts of stuff about Sol-El, the strange being who claimed that he was an alien. He’d been seen all over the world, doing who knows what. He looked so much like Joe that she worried about him, but Chloe hadn’t been able to convince herself that it was Joe, since he seemed years older than Joe. Not to mention the whole powers thing—she’d never found any _proof_ that Clark and Joe had powers, though she’d suspected it for ages given all the stuff Clark did. It kind of freaked her out that Joe could be Sol-El, since he was supposed to be a seriously dangerous person. Joe being that sort of dangerous didn’t match at all with her mental image of Joe, even with all the changes he’d gone through. 

Then there was the FBI side of things. Joe working for the FBI made her blood run cold. She couldn’t imagine that Joe would do such a thing. Joe was an artist, the sort to draw and paint and forget about eating, for heaven’s sake. She couldn’t imagine him wearing a suit and hunting criminals, especially the sort of criminals that the FBI hunted down. She was pretty sure that this had to be some sort of trap.

“Of course, Allie,” Joe said, voice light and amused, “but I’ve already told you than I’ve got my mission and working for you would conflict with that. Sorry, no can do, though I do appreciate the thought. Of course, if you need help, I’m more than happy to lend a hand.”

“We don’t need your help,” Torch snapped, sounding offended.

“Then why are you offering to have me join the team?” Joe asked quite reasonably.

“Hush, Torch,” Allie said, making him step back and grumble. 

Chloe couldn’t quite see them, so she changed position so that she could just see Clark, Joe and Lex out the back door’s window. She could still hear the other two, but she couldn’t quite see them. If she stepped forward, she could just see the FBI agents but not Joe, Clark and Lex. It was frustrating and she briefly thought about going out the front door so that she could spy on them but decided to stay put. She’d miss too much of the discussion for it to be worth it.

“I’d like you on the team because no matter how you conflict with Torch,” Allie said calmly, “you’re incredibly powerful, very talented and would be a worthy addition to the team. Your ability to capture criminals is beyond anything that I’ve seen. The crystals you create are amazing feats of technology. I just wonder whether or not the people you’ve captured are still alive.”

“You are so fishing,” Joe laughed, grinning at her. “Sorry, Allie, not going to open any of them up for you. I put way too much work into capturing those creeps to let them out again for even an instant.”

He is Sol-El, Chloe thought, heart beating faster. Good God, I can’t believe this!

She puttered in the kitchen, checking out the cookies, pie, cake, and various sorts of food that Mrs. Kent had prepared, trying to get her head around the thought of Joe Kent being Sol-El, and what the hell did that imply about Clark? She listened with half an ear to Joe teasing Allie and Torch about their curiosity until she just about jumped out of her skin.

*It’s very rude to eavesdrop this way, dear,* a woman’s voice said in Chloe’s head. *Especially when you’re so ‘loud’ about it. You’re very hard to miss right now and I’m reasonably certain that Sol-El realizes you’re listening in.*

+++++

Lana leaned against Jason’s side, smiling politely as he talked shop with some of the football players. She really could care less about football but it was one of Jason’s all-consuming loves, so she put up with it. He put up with her art talk, so she could deal with his football talk. He had really resisted coming to the party, but Lana felt like they needed to be there. She’d known the twins her entire life. It didn’t matter if Jason had developed a fear of Joe or if he saw Clark as a romantic rival. She felt like she had to be there. At least Jason loved her enough to put her desires first, unlike Clark when they had been together. A sudden movement caught her attention in the kitchen and Lana glanced over. She frowned as Chloe visibly shuddered in the kitchen.

“Honey, I’m going to get a pop,” Lana interrupted Jason. “Do you want anything?”

“Huh? Oh, no thanks, Lana,” Jason said, barely even noticing as she left.

She headed over, spotting Lex, Clark and Joe outside talking to someone she couldn’t see on the back porch. She hadn’t noticed anyone else drive up, but assumed that they had to be talking to some of Joe’s friends or something. She dismissed it, focusing on Chloe. Chloe was so pale that Lana couldn’t help but be worried about her. She looked like she was about to pass out. Lana put a gentle hand on her shoulder, making Chloe whirl and stare at her.

“Are you all right?” Lana asked quietly. “You’re really pale.”

“Fine, I’m fine!” Chloe said, laughing, her eyes overly bright. 

It was such a brittle laugh that Lana knew she was lying. Something was very wrong, though Lana had no idea what it could be. She opened her mouth to ask what was going on when a man’s voice from outside on the porch cut her off.

“At least I’m not fucking my twin’s lover,” the man said, sounding like he was utterly offended.

“Don’t knock it until you’ve tried it,” Joe said, his voice carrying into the kitchen through a slightly open window. “Threesomes are great fun, Bear.”

“Don’t fucking call me Bear, you pervert!” the other man snarled.

“Who?” Lana mouthed at Chloe, getting a random wave of her hands and flustered blush from Chloe. 

It obviously wasn’t one of Joe’s friends to be talking that way. His friends all acted the same way Joe did—like sluts. She craned her neck a little and saw Joe, Clark and Lex standing on the back porch. Lex was smirking as if he was completely amused by the whole discussion but Clark had gone beet red. Lana’s hand flew to her mouth as she realized that whoever this guy was, he was implying that Joe, Clark and Lex were all lovers. She didn’t doubt that Lex and Joe were an item—they’d certainly been less than subtle about circling each other since Joe came back—but for Clark to be a part of it was beyond her imagining. He was straight!

Clark wrapped a protective arm around Lex, raising his chin defiantly to look at whoever the guy was that was snarling at Joe and Lana’s stomach did such a violent flip that she was afraid she was going to throw up for a second. God, he looked _serious_ about Lex! A million little things that had happened between them flowed through her mind, from how he used to react to Whitney, to Clark’s enormous reluctance to touch her, to his endless fascination with Lex.

Gay. Clark was gay, and she’d never realized it. Lana let out a long slow breath, letting her hand drop from Chloe’s shoulder. Well, this certainly wasn’t the way she’d have wanted to find out about this, but maybe that’s what Clark had tried to tell her so many times over the years. She grabbed a pop and shook her head at Chloe’s questioning look. There was no way she was going to say one word when the window was open and Clark could hear them. Not to mention the fact that there was a whole house full of people behind them. If Clark was going to get outed, she wasn’t going to be the one to do it, despite the wicked little squirm in her gut that said he deserved to be outed after using her for camouflage for so many years. Who knew where she would have been and what she would have been doing if it hadn’t been for Clark? It was a mean thought that she felt guilty about as soon as it flowed through her mind.

“I’ll talk to you later,” Lana whispered to Chloe, hurrying back to Jason’s side.

At least with him she had no doubts about the attraction. Genevieve’s coercion aside, Jason loved her and wanted to spend his life with her. They’d figure out how to deal with Genevieve’s interference and get rid of their tattoos soon enough. Hopefully they’d get to spend their lives together, away from Smallville and all its insanity, and certainly away from Clark Kent. She was quite aware of the bitterness of her thoughts as she cuddled back up to Jason, but didn’t say anything to him yet. They could talk about it after they went home, hopefully sometime soon. The party had lost all its appeal when she found out about Clark.

+++++

“I hope that you realize that other people are investigating your activities besides the FBI,” Agent Keys said to Joe.

Lex kept the sexy thoughts flowing through his head, wishing she’d turn the damned telepathy off. He wasn’t about to run out of sexual thoughts, memories and fantasies about the twins but he was getting tired of being on his guard. Agent Keyes didn’t appear to be focusing on him, but he knew quite well from his work with the others in 33.1 that she didn’t have to focus hard. She could pick up incredible amounts of information just from people’s surface thoughts. Of course, she could only do it when she wasn’t embarrassed out of her ability to focus on him, thus the smut rolling through his mind and keeping him half erect.

“Who?” Joe asked, head cocked. “If you mean Chloe I’ve known that for ages. She hasn’t exactly been subtle about her searches for information. She’s good but not _that_ good.”

He was standing quite firmly between Lex and Clark and Agents Keyes and Torch, as if by being there he would be a barrier to their being harmed. Who knew if he actually could protect them that way? Lex didn’t let himself make a mental not to ask Joe about his shields later. He knew Agent Keyes would pick up on that and he didn’t want her to know he didn’t know everything about the twins. Instead he thought about Joe’s nails on his back as they kissed and all but fell into bed together.

“Well, at least you’re aware of her activities,” Agent Keyes said, eyes flicking to the house and alerting Lex at least that Chloe was likely listening in. “She hasn’t broken any laws that I can arrest her for, but she is skirting the line in a lot of places.”

“Yeah, I know,” Joe said with a casual shrug. “But it’s Chloe and she does that. Besides, it’s me and three quarters of the world is researching me right now. I wasn’t exactly subtle about my mission, now was I?”

Agent Keyes actually laughed at that quip, making Lex raise an eyebrow. He could believe that three quarters of the world was looking for Joe, honestly. He hadn’t exactly been subtle about his mission, and he had gone all over the world. Lex looked at Clark as his arm got tighter around his waits, almost painfully tight. Clark was white-lipped, obviously desperately upset about Chloe’s research. Given his phobia, that wasn’t too surprising.

“That’s about the only reason I haven’t hauled her in for questioning,” Agent Keys said with a droll roll of her eyes. “You really did throw people for a loop when you appeared so suddenly and then disappeared just as suddenly. I don’t suppose I can convince you to reconsider working with us?”

“Nope,” Joe laughed, shaking his head. “I’m sorry Allie, but I have no intention of doing anything like that. I really would have no problem helping out when you need it, as long as it’s not during school hours.”

“We don’t have a way to contact you,” Torch growled, arms crossed over his chest as he glared at Joe.

“Gimme your cell phone, Allie,” Joe snorted. “That’s such an easy fix that it’s pathetic.”

Agent Keyes studied Joe for a long moment, during which Lex lingered over his memories of Joe sucking his cock the first day he got back. After turning faintly pink, she passed the phone to Joe silently. Joe flipped it open, held his hand on it and bowed his head. Lex craned his head a little trying to see what Joe was doing, not that he thought he’d be able to see anything. He felt absolutely no shame about it since Agent Keyes and Torch were doing the exact same thing. Even Clark was to a lesser degree.

“There we go,” Joe said, closing the phone and passing it back to Agent Keyes. “I’ll always hear you when you call from now on and you’ll always be able to call me.”

“As long as your fucking phone is charged,” Torch muttered.

“No, no matter what,” Joe said, waving a hand at Torch. “I set it up so I’ll pick it up directly, no phone needed. Seriously, you’ll get me even when I’m sound asleep.”

Agent Keyes looked at her phone as if she was about to tear it apart to see what he’d done. Lex was halfway tempted to steal it from her to do it himself. Torch was looking at it like it was a bomb, not in the slightest interested in seeing what Joe had done.

“No, it’s not the phone,” Joe said with a laugh at both Agent Keyes and Lex. “I tuned into it. I made a change to myself, not to the phone. It’s still just a phone. Don’t destroy it because then I have to tune in to the replacement phone.”

“Oh,” Agent Keyes said with a disappointed sigh. She tucked her phone back into her pocket and turned to Torch. “Let’s go, Torch. I’m sure they have a party to get back to.”

Lex kept up the screening sex thoughts as they left, Torch grumbling about a wasted trip. When Agent Keyes turned and looked back her eyes were still grey, so he kept up the screen until she’d driven away. Clark sighed once they were out on the road, seeming to relax once they drove out of sight. Joe turned back to them and then glanced at the house, snorting.

“Okay, Chloe,” Joe said, “you might as well come out. I know you were listening to all of that.”

+++++

Clark started, horrified that Chloe might have heard what they’d been talking about. His mind automatically ran over what they’d talked about and his stomach clenched. They’d all but said that Clark and Joe had powers, lots of powers, not just the one that was standard for a meteor freak. He was pretty sure that Chloe suspected that they had powers but having it confirmed was a completely different thing. Lex stiffened, pulling out of Clark’s arms to go to the kitchen window and shut it from the outside. Clark hadn’t even noticed that it had been open a crack. He’d been too focused on the FBI agents.

Chloe slipped out the back door, giving Clark the most apologetic expression. When she turned to look at Joe she was completely accusing and suspicious. Clark stiffened, glaring at her as she shut the door, closing out the sounds of the party still going on inside. Joe just looked at her calmly, while Lex watched her with eyes that made him think he was planning out ways to make sure that she never told anyone what she’d just heard. Given what she’d overheard and who Lex was, he probably was planning on doing something. Clark decided he’d need to talk to Lex about it later.

“The FBI?” Chloe said, staring at Joe. “You’re mixed up with the FBI? Are you crazy, Joe?”

“Yeah, so?” Joe said, cocking his head at her. “Forgive me for this but at least they see value in me, unlike other people I could mention.”

Clark flinched, surprised that Joe had put it on a personal level so quickly. Chloe huffed, but she did back down a little, looking to Clark.

“You know about this, what he did?” Chloe asked Clark, reaching out to him.

“Chloe, it’s none of your business,” Clark said, refusing to take her hand. “I know you think you’re doing the right thing here, but it’s none of your business. Joe told us everything. There’s a lot more that you don’t know and frankly, I’d really appreciate it if you’d stop investigating my family and friends. You already know how I feel about that sort of thing. Why would you keep doing it?”

They all rocked back on their heels at Clark’s words. Chloe looked shocked that he’d been so harsh to her. Lex looked amazed, and was all but beaming with pride. Joe just blinked at Clark as if seeing him for the first time in a long time, which given everything that had happened over the last couple of years, maybe he was.

“I just wanted to protect you,” Chloe said, voice tiny.

“Chloe, he’s my twin,” Clark said, waving at Joe. “We may not tell each other everything but we do tell each other the important stuff.”

“Then you know about the Sol-El thing,” Chloe said, looking appalled.

“Well, of course,” Clark said, huffing at her and putting his hands on his hips. “He’s my _twin_ Chloe. We get mistaken for each other all the time. Of course he’d tell me about it, so that I’d be prepared if someone mistook me for him! It’s still none of your business and investigating this is only going to get you into trouble. Please stop. I know you’re curious but please, just stop.”

Chloe’s mouth worked and she looked up at him with those beautiful eyes full of pain. He couldn’t stay angry with her, not when she looked at him that way. She’d been his best friend for so long, as good a friend as Pete, Lex and Joe. He’d kept things from her and put a huge strain on their friendship because of it, but it was no different from the things he’d kept from everyone else. Joe and Lex were watching, both staying silent and letting him deal with her. He appreciated it. It was hard enough without Lex’s cutting wit and Joe’s sarcasm.

“I can’t trust you with everything when I don’t know that you’ll respect boundaries, Chloe,” Clark said sadly. “Joe and I have boundaries on what we will do for each other as well as what we will and won’t tell each other. I have no faith that I can do that with you. I don’t feel like I can say, ‘I’m ready to tell you this much, and yes there’s more, but I’m not ready to share that with you.’ It seems like if I do that, you’ll keep digging in secret and its dangerous for you to do that.”

“So I’m just supposed to wait?” Chloe asked, swallowing hard. Her voice was full of anger but her eyes had nothing but sadness and regret.

“Yes,” Clark said. “Chloe, it’s not just keeping secrets to keep secrets. I’m pretty seriously phobic about telling people things about myself. Every time you dig into our lives, you’re _literally_ setting off panic attacks. You’re my best friend and I truly do trust you. I just have a horrible time working past my fear. I’m working my way through it but its really hard.”

Chloe stared at him, so obviously astonished that Clark had to sigh. Maybe everyone thought that he kept secrets for no reason at all? It wasn’t true, of course, but that didn’t change her reaction or Lex’s reaction.

“I had no idea you had a phobia,” Chloe breathed, looking desperately uncomfortable. “I’m really…setting off panic attacks?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Clark murmured, looking sadly at her. “I do trust you Chloe, but my throat seals up and I can’t breathe and I feel like my heart’s going to explode whenever you start digging. That’s part of why I freaked out so badly when you were digging before.”

Chloe gave him an apologetic look and turned to Joe who snorted, arms crossed on his chest.

“Not even slightly afraid of telling people,” Joe said to her, making her bristle slightly, “but you don’t see me and you don’t trust me, so why the hell should I trust you? I’m not Clark Mark 2, Chloe. I don’t think, react or feel the same way as he does. I don’t trust you. If Clark chooses to share things with you, then that’s his choice. I won’t say no. That doesn’t mean _I’ll_ tell you anything.”

“Have they told you?” Chloe asked Lex.

“They’ve told me portions of it,” Lex said, shrugging slightly and keeping his face perfectly calm. “I’m quite certain that I don’t know everything. I don’t feel it’s any of my business to be prying, especially once I understood about Clark’s phobia.”

Chloe’s mouth worked for a minute and then she turned to go back inside, looking thoroughly heartbroken. Clark caught her arm, stopping her.

“I’m sorry, Chloe,” Clark said softly, just to her. “I really am. This was no way to find out any of that. I promise I’ll work up the nerve to talk to you for real, okay?”

Chloe laughed even though she looked like she was on the verge of tears and hugged him hard. She was so little but so tough, Clark though, holding her tight. He did wonder what things would have been like if they’d been a bit different. If he hadn’t had Joe, Clark knew he would have been even more drawn to Chloe, though he probably would have been even more obsessed with Lana, too. He couldn’t see it ever working with Lana, no matter how they tried, but brilliant, tough Chloe would have made a very good match for him had he not fallen for Lex.

+++++

Joe sighed once Chloe let Clark go and went back inside. He wondered if they’d have yet another interruption before Lex could tell them what his birthday present to them was. Lex went to Clark, looking at him as if worried about him. Clark laughed and put a hesitant hand on his arm, making Lex’s eyes sparkle.

“I’m okay,” Clark said quietly. “But maybe you should tell us what our present is quickly before something else happens? I think we’ve run out of people to interrupt except for Mom and Dad. Knowing them, they’ll be out here any second.”

Joe laughed. That was sure true. He was surprised that Dad wasn’t hovering by the back door to make sure that nothing inappropriate happened, not that Joe was going to push things while half the town was there. They might know that Joe was bi but they certainly didn’t know about Clark and he didn’t want to be the one to pass that rumor on. He’d already had to have a quick, very quiet talk with Tom about the make out session he’d had with Clark under the witch’s spell. Tom had wanted a repeat and freaked Clark out.

“I had hoped to have a bit of time to tell you privately,” Lex started, breaking off as Mom poked her head out the back door.

“Hey boys,” Mom said, “a few of your guests are leaving. You should probably come in and say good bye to them.”

Lex started laughing, which set Clark off, and then Clark looked at Joe with so much laugher in his eyes that it set Joe off. Mom blinked and then smiled at them, clearly having no clue what was making them laugh but glad to see the three of them laughing for once. It had been a pretty tense week or two, with everything that had happened after Clark revealed his interest in Lex.

“Sorry, Mrs. Kent,” Lex said, getting himself under control first. “We’ll come right in.”

“We’re never going to get to have that conversation, are we?” Clark asked, grinning at Lex. He was also holding Lex’s hand, but Mom was doing her best imitation of ‘I don’t see anything’ so it was okay.

“Conversation?” Mom asked, puzzled. “I thought you were talking out here all this time.”

Joe snickered, grinning at her. They’d certainly been talking but Lex had never gotten the chance to tell them what his birthday present was. Lex smirked and Clark rolled his eyes. Mom just looked at them, puzzled but smiling gamely. She obviously wanted to get back inside to the party and be the good hostess. Her early breeding was showing.

“Oh we were talking,” Joe said, “to the FBI, and then Chloe but we never have gotten to hear what Lex had to say.”

“I’m sorry, dear,” Mom said, looking apologetic (at least a little bit). “Maybe later?”

“Later will be fine,” Lex said, smiling and nodding. “I’ll tell them later.”

Later turned out to be _much_ later. They went inside and saw Lana and Jason off. That triggered the football players to leave, but Chloe, Lois and Joe’s friends all stuck around for more snacks and discussion of recent events, artistic trends and celebrities’ sex lives once Mom and Dad moved off. Lois didn’t leave until Chloe all but dragged her out by her arm. Sue had to hug the stuffing out both Clark and Joe before she’d leave with Tom and the guys, heading off to a private party in her parent’s basement that Joe almost wished he could go to. He didn’t want to spend the night fucking them, though. He wanted to spend it with Lex and Clark, even if there wasn’t any fucking. Lex was the last to leave and he managed to get Mom and Dad to agree to let the twins visit his mansion for their (non-monetary / non-truck) gift after everything had been cleaned up and the chores were done.

“Don’t stay there all night, boys,” Mom said as they headed for the truck. “I’m sure Lex has work tomorrow.”

“We won’t, Mom,” Clark said, smiling at her.

“No promises,” Joe countered, sticking his tongue out at Clark. “Depends on what our present is and if we fall asleep on the Couch of Ultimate Bliss.”

Mom started laughing, shooing them away. Dad didn’t look pleased by that comment, but he was chuckling about Joe’s couch joke, so that was progress in its own way. He’d certain heard Joe enthuse about Lex’s super-couch many times since Lex got it. Clark rolled his eyes and smacked Joe’s arm just a hair too hard. He still hadn’t gotten the feel for Joe’s lessened invulnerability, though they were working on it when Joe had the time to train Clark in his abilities, which wasn’t very often. He was hoping they’d have time over the summer, but you never knew around Smallville.

“Couch of Ultimate Bliss,” Clark said as they got in the truck, Clark driving as always.

“I love that couch,” Joe said, grinning at him. “Someday I’m going to have a couch just like it all for _me_.”

Joe could feel Lionel wandering the house when they got to Lex’s mansion, the second Element tucked somewhere on his person. He frowned. The last Joe had been aware, the second Element had been slipped from Dr. Swan’s hands to Genevieve Teague’s hands. Obviously it slipped hands again and Joe couldn’t help but suspect that the still-glitchy AI had something to do with it. He didn’t like the thought of Lionel having the Element, especially not with its capacity for changing people’s bodies, but there wasn’t a thing that Joe could do about besides do his best to damp his tattoos’ reactions to the different op-sys of the crystal. Clark caught Joe’s flinch and frowned, worried as they passed the room that Lionel was lurking in.

“What’s wrong?” Clark asked quietly as they headed into Lex’s office.

“Oh, Toot-Toot, what else?” Joe said, sighing and rubbing his tattooed arm.

“What did he do?” Lex asked, instantly protective.

He’d shed his jacket and tie, the formal clothes replaced by a simple grey sweater and designer jeans. Clark and Lex both were far too intent, making Joe sigh. He had talked about this issue with them a couple of times, but it had been separately. Obviously he needed to do it with them together. Maybe they’d actually do something about the problem before things came to a head.

“It’s just that he has the second Element of Power,” Joe said, shrugging. “It’s interfering with my tattoos and giving me some glitches. It’s all right as long as I’m not too close and I pull my scans in. I have to fight with my power system because the Element’s power system conflicts with mine. I’ll just be glad when Clark takes the damn thing away from him and gets the third Element. You have been putting your mission off for way too long, Clark.”

“They hurt you?” Clark asked, horrified. “Why didn’t you say so?”

“I did say so,” Joe retorted. “But it’s your mission to find the damned things, Clark. I can’t do it.”

Lex put his hand on Joe’s arm, the tattooed arm, and sparks shot everywhere despite Joe’s attempt to control it. He had to shut his tattoos down totally to stop the reaction, which made him slump to his knees. He could hear Lex and Clark saying something but the emergency shutdown had him unable to respond for a full thirty seconds, forever and a half for Joe and Clark. Lex charged off to throw his dad out of the house just as Joe started coming back on-line. By the time he was sitting back up, Lex was back, shutting the door to block the servants and his father’s protests out.

“Are you going to be all right?” Lex asked quietly.

“Yeah,” Joe said, smiling at them. It was a pretty pathetic smile, but what else could he do? He was stuck with the situation until Clark finished his mission. “Oh, that’s better. He’s out of range now.”

He could literally feel Lionel and his Element as he walked out of the mansion and went to the guesthouse. It was enough and Joe was able to stand back up and shake his arm as the tattoos came back on line fully. Clark was pale and Lex looked concerned, both of which made Joe snort.

“It’s no different than Clark with Kryptonite,” Joe said rolling his eyes. “A little flashier, but no different at all, so do get a grip on your imaginations, will you?”

“What do I have to do?” Clark asked, biting his lip.

“Not a hell of a lot, really,” Joe said with a shrug. “You need to get that Element away from Lionel—I recommend smacking him over the head and making away with it, just because I think he needs to be smacked over the head—and then you need to get the third element from China. Its far enough away that I can’t tell you its exact location, and I can’t help you find it because I can’t get more than a few yards from it without that sort of thing happening. It’s your mission for a reason, Clark. I literally can’t do it. I’m too busy reprogramming the base AI in my tiny moments of spare time to be able to do it, even if I were able to physically.”

Clark sighed, looking overwhelmed for a second before straightening his shoulders, raising his chin and nodding. Joe grinned at him. He really loved how much Clark had grown in the last year or so. It was so wonderful to see him becoming a man, an even better man than he’d been in the cave’s simulation. He’d grown far more and matured amazingly since they’d gotten out.

“I’m helping,” Lex said firmly, not letting Clark disagree. “If you have to go to China then I know you’re going to need my help. We’ll figure something out later.”

“ _After_ we get our birthday presents!” Joe said with a huge cheesy grin that made Lex laugh and Clark snort. “So what’d you get us?”

“It’s not so much what I got you,” Lex said, smirking at them and making sheer lust rampage straight up Joe’s spine, “as what I want to give you, to share with you.”

Joe beamed, moving in and pulling Lex into a hug. Clark was blushing violently, obviously thinking along the same lines that Joe was. Lex laughed, nodding to their mutual expectant look. He held a hand out to Clark, pulling him into the hug as well. Clark’s breath caught and he let himself be pulled in, face like a neon sign he was blushing so hard.

“Is it finally a yes?” Joe asked, grinning at Lex.

“If Clark’s interested, yes,” Lex said, pulse visibly pounding at his neck.

“Um, I…am,” Clark said quietly, “but I’m…”

Clark hesitated, free hand wind-milling as he tried to find words for the emotions that were obviously battling inside of him. Joe was pretty sure it went from terrified to excited to certain he’d disappoint to happy that this was finally happening, all in one huge, confusing bundle. Knowing his twin, there was probably a healthy chunk of guilt and worry thrown in, with maybe a dash of pure joy.

“Nervous,” Lex and Joe said at once, making Clark laugh and nod.

“I’d be surprised if you weren’t,” Lex breathed, petting Clark’s cheek and wining one of his beautiful smiles.

“Upstairs to the bedroom, I think,” Joe said, taking charge since Lex and Clark looked like they could stand there looking at each other soulfully for the next decade or so. “I doubt Clark wants anything too kinky his first time out.”

That made Clark start shaking. Lex hugged him, then kissed him and pretty quickly the kiss turned into one of those kisses that had both parties panting and thrusting against each other. Joe was astonished to find himself blushing. He didn’t blush like this anymore, not after Sue, but seeing Clark and Lex kissing was so damned hot that he felt like a kid again. They migrated upstairs to Lex’s bedroom and as soon as the door was shut Lex started gently stripping Clark of his layers of flannel. Joe watched, admiring a master at his work. He wasn’t at all sure that Clark even noticed the layers of clothing disappearing with the kisses and caresses that Lex was giving him. Joe hovered around the edges, finding lube and condoms in the bedside table drawers. Once Clark had been stripped to his boxers (which were thoroughly tented out by his cock), Joe moved in and made both of them gasp by running his hands down Lex’s back.

“That’s one person stripped,” Joe murmured, grinning at the wondering lust in Clark’s eyes and the lusty shudder that ran over Lex’s body. “But I think someone else needs to get stripped down too.”

“H-how are we going to do this?” Clark asked, shifting over a little on the bed to make room for the others. There was plenty of room as Lex had a king size bed covered in wonderfully soft silk sheets.

“Trust us to manage that part,” Joe said to him, grinning. “You just enjoy yourself, Clark.”

Joe kissed Lex’s answering words into oblivion, not letting him object or say whatever it was he’d been going to say. If he let Lex and Clark start talking they’d discuss the theory of threesomes and never get around to the practice of them. His hands made quick work of stripping Lex of his jeans, shirt and everything but his underwear. Clark was whimpering watching the two of them. Lex’s hands trying to strip him weren’t fast enough for Joe and he pulled back, using super speed to strip his clothes off, including the underwear.

“God those are gorgeous,” Lex breathed, running a hand over Joe’s tattoos.

“I think you’re twice as gorgeous,” Joe replied, kissing Lex and then guiding his hand to Clark’s cock instead of his own.

“Oh my god,” Clark gasped, shuddering hard enough to shake the bed for a second.

Joe let Lex go and he immediately turned to Clark, draping himself over Clark’s body, kissing and caressing him. Joe grinned, cock throbbing at watching the two of them together. They managed to get rid of the underwear on their own, which pleased Joe. He hadn’t wanted to be the one to initiate that for them, especially for Clark given how new he was at this sort of thing. Clark seemed to be trying not to touch Lex at all.

“You can touch,” Lex murmured, groaning as Joe pressed up against his back. “I won’t break.”

“Too strong,” Clark murmured, disagreeing with fear in his eyes.

“Well then,” Joe said with a chuckle, “Clark gets to be the bottom-bottom, Lex is the middle and I’m the top. And the bottom-bottom has to lie on his back, put his hands over his head and spread his legs. No moving, either, no matter what Lex does to you.”

Clark bit his lip (either in fear or excitement—Joe wasn’t sure which) and then nodded hard. He put his hands over his head, clasping them together and then shyly spread his legs for Lex. Lex looked like he wanted to object at first but as soon as Clark took that pose it was like all his objections died, smothered by complete lust.

“You won’t let me get out of control?” Lex asked Joe, trembling and cock dripping pre-come.

“You can’t hurt him short of kryptonite,” Joe reassured Lex, “but yes, I’ll make sure you’re well under control. That’s what I _do_ , after all.”

Joe kissed Lex, holding his head and being full-on dominant. Lex groaned, switching as he always did from dominant with Clark to submissive with Joe. Clark whimpered again, watching them with those wide eyes that Joe couldn’t help but find sexy, even if he had no intention of ever touching Clark sexually. There was something so arousing watching him realize that he enjoyed this sort of thing.

“That is so sexy,” Clark breathed, “but…so different than how you are with me.”

“You’re a sub,” Joe explained, “Lex is a switch and I’m a dom. Basically that means you like your lovers to control you, I like to control my lovers and Lex likes it all, just lay it on him and he’ll enjoy it.”

“That’s for sure,” Lex said as he burst out laughing, running a hand over Joe’s cock. “This is my greatest fantasy come to life, right here.”

Lex kept stroking Joe with one hand for a minute but quickly had all his attention focused on Clark, licking and biting his nipples (especially once he realized that Clark responded far more strongly to bites and scratches than to nips and gentle caresses). He worked his way down Clark’s body, chuckling as Joe passed him the lube. Joe had a wonderful time watching and distracting Lex from what he was doing by kissing and caressing his back, fondling his cock and then gently loosening Lex’s ass and lubing him up. Clark watched, whimpered, struggled to keep his hips from thrusting, his hands from moving and obviously enjoyed himself utterly.

“Can’t~!” Clark gasped as Lex gently slid a finger into his ass. “Going to~!”

Lex swallowed Clark’s cock with one quick gulp, groaning as Clark came in his mouth. Clark cried out, thrashing his feet a little but managing not to thrust into Lex’s mouth. Joe had to bite his lip hard to keep from coming too. Lex kept fingering Clark, setting off the sexiest shudders and little whimpering noises that would have had Joe plunging straight in, but apparently Lex had more self control than Joe did, which was probably good for Clark. Joe wasn’t certain he could wait much longer, but Lex worked quickly to loosen Clark.

“More?” Clark whimpered, one hand drifting down from over his head to Lex’s head until he realized what he’d done and snatched it back. “Please more, Lex!”

“Yes,” Lex breathed, groaning as Joe pulled him back against his chest, opening and then rolling a condom down his cock. “Oh fucking hell, Joe!”

“Well, what are you waiting for?” Joe murmured in Lex’s ear. “I’ve got a condom of my own to put on because once you’re in Clark, I’m going to fuck your ass hard.”

“You’re going to make me come too soon saying things like that!” Lex growled, kissing Joe so fiercely that it nearly set them both off.

“Please?” Clark pleaded, whimpering at them.

Lex answered the plea, pushing Clark’s legs back and gently pushing into his body. Clark groaned, the sound anything but frightened, pained or unwanting. He sounded like this was what he’d wanted his whole life. Joe bit his cheek, put on a condom and pressed up against Lex, making both of them groan.

“Is this what you want?” Joe asked, insisting on hearing it said out loud.

“Yes!” Lex gasped, pushing back against Joe and then forward into Clark who whimpered again.

“Please, more!” Clark cried, tears in his eyes.

“More it is,” Joe said, finally setting himself and pushing into Lex’s ass the way he’d wanted to for years.

They all knew it wasn’t going to last, that there was no way that they’d be able to hold out against their own orgasms for very long. Joe let Lex set the pace and at first it was slow and gentle but Clark kept whimpering for more, harder and deeper, so Lex responded and then looked over his shoulder at Joe with a plea so clear in his eyes that Joe threw restraint to the wind. He grabbed Lex’s hips and started pounding into him, driving him deeper and harder into Clark’s body. Both Lex and Clark cried out, a wordless shout that was part ‘yes’, part ‘more’, and part ‘please’ all garbled together as their voices blended together.

It seemed like forever (though it was probably less than three minutes) before Lex gasped and clamped down hard on Joe’s cock. That made Joe cry out and come hard, head flung back in ecstasy. Clark keened and when Joe managed to focus his eyes again he saw that his chest was covered with come. Lex groaned and collapsed on Clark’s chest. Joe laughed breathlessly and gently pulled out, flopping on the bed next to the two of them. Clark was holding Lex, murmuring something that made no sense other than that he was deliriously happy with what they’d just done. Lex was chuckling, petting Clark’s cheek.

“So damn good,” Joe sighed, smiling at them both.

“Happy birthday,” Lex murmured, reaching out to take Joe’s hand and pull him close. He slipped out of Clark and was immediately hugged by both of the twins.

“Thank you,” Clark breathed, trembling slightly.

“Thank you from me, too,” Joe said, kissing Lex. “Best birthday present ever! So when do we get another round?”

“Hmm,” Lex said, mischief in his eyes, “well, your birthday isn’t for another years so…”

Lex laughed at Joe’s squawk and Clark’s whimper of dismay, kissing them both in turn and making perfectly clear that it wasn’t going to be anywhere near that long. Joe chuckled, rubbing Lex’s back. If he had his way, they’d be spending the night and Lex would be too tired to go to work tomorrow. Between the two of them, he was sure they could manage it, even with Lex’s ability to heal.

“Love you so much,” Joe murmured, smiling at Lex.

“Love you too,” Lex said, looking embarrassed to admit it (given how his idiot father had raised him, he probably was).

“Do I get one, too?” Clark asked, smiling hopefully at Lex.

“Absolutely,” Lex laughed, kissing him and murmuring that he loved him into Clark’s ear so quietly that Joe’s hearing was the only reason he knew it had been said.

“Oh good,” Clark said, petting Lex’s head and making him moan. “Then when _can_ we have another round?”

“I think you’re going to kill me with love,” Lex said, laughing. “What a way to go!”


	23. Element

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S4: 15 - Clark and Lex go to China to find one of the Stones of Power. Lana and Jason follow after finding out about their disappearance.

Clark winced as Mom put a stack of college brochures on the counter in front of him. He really didn’t want to face this yet. Joe had decided not to go to college. Why couldn’t Clark decide to do the same? Because Joe already had a successful career, Mom’s voice answered in his head, and Joe should still go in case he changed his mind and wanted a different career someday.

“Decisions, Clark,” Mom said, tapping the stack.

“They’re on the top of my to-do list,” Clark said, trying to push the stack away. Mom pushed it right back.

“With Lois out of town, you don’t have any excuses,” Mom said. “These college application deadlines are coming up soon, Clark. I know how hard it was giving up those football scholarships, but you have to start making some decisions about your future.”

The knock at the door was like being rescued from a firing squad. He knew he needed to decide where he’d go to school but right now he didn’t want to go. Lex, Clark and Joe had only just gotten together. He’d only just started exploring his Kryptonian heritage (safely taught by Joe instead of by Jor-El). He started trying to learn to fly, though the best he’d managed so far was a few seconds of floating at irregular intervals, no matter how hard he tried. Add all of that to trying to find the Elements that were hurting Joe, and dealing with Lana’s sudden hostility, and Chloe’s continuing unhappiness at finding out that Clark liked Lex, and college became the last thing he wanted to think about.

“I’ll get it,” Clark said, escaping to the front door. He blinked at the deliveryman standing there.

“Clark Kent?” the deliveryman asked, studying him.

“Yes,” Clark said, confused. Who’d be sending him anything?

“Sign here.”

Clark sighed on the clipboard and the deliveryman gave him a large envelope. Clark studied it as he closed the door, staring at the return address. He had contacted Dr. Swan last week, asking him some questions about Jor-El and Krypton’s past contact with Earth. Dr. Swan hadn’t been able to help him very much, but he did confirm the stories about the Elements, that they were a source of great power and knowledge that people had been searching for generations.

“What is it?” Mom asked, coming over.

“It’s from Dr. Swan,” Clark said, tearing the envelope open as Dad called from the living room.

“Clark, Martha! I think you should see this.”

They headed into the living room just in time to hear the announcers saying that Dr. Swan had died that morning. Clark’s jaw dropped in shock. Sure, Dr. Swan had been ill for a long time given his paralysis, but he’d seen him the week before and he’d been more or less okay, just as brilliant as always.

“I don’t understand,” Clark said. “I talked to him last week.”

“I’m sorry, Clark,” Dad said sadly. “I truly am.”

“We both are,” Mom said, patting his shoulder.

“There was still so much I needed to learn from him about Krypton and Jor-El,” Clark said as he reached into the envelope. 

He pulled out a folded piece of paper and a little blue felt bag. The bag was heavier than such a small thing should be, but he set it aside to unfold the note. It was from Dr. Swan, just a simple note.

_“Kal-El, I wish I could continue this journey with you, but now you must seek out your father. If I sheltered you from him for too long, forgive me. Jor-El sent you on a mission. He’s the only one who can help you finish it. I am returning something that is rightfully yours. I know that it will lead you to your destiny.”_

Clark passed the letter to Dad, who glowered at reading it. Mom put her hands on his shoulders, looking worried. Clark picked up the blue bag, opening it. His breath caught as he pulled out the octagonal spaceship key that he’d thought long lost. Mom and Dad both looked at it fearfully. Dr. Swan’s picture was still on the TV screen and the reporters were still going on about his life and his search for intelligent alien life. Clark swallowed hard and turned the key over in his fingers. He really didn’t want to go to the Caves, but he didn’t see that he had much of a choice.

It didn’t surprise Clark that Dad all but forbid him to go to the Caves to talk to Jor-El. Dad had always resented Jor-El’s presence in the twin’s lives, nearly as much as Clark did. Mom didn’t look any happier about it, but she made it clear that it was Clark’s choice. Clark went and found Joe, who looked unsurprised about Dr. Swan’s death and that he’d had the Key.

“Sure I knew he had it,” Joe said with a shrug. “I can feel the thing easily enough. I don’t need it to interact with the AI, Clark. My tattoos do that for me.”

“Will you go with me?” Clark asked hopefully. “I really don’t want to face Jor-El by myself.”

“Can’t,” Joe said sadly. “I’m able to work on the AI in the outer parts of the caves, but I can’t go into the inner chamber where the first Element is stored. I’ll short myself and the AI out if I do. I’ve been working on the bugs but haven’t gotten them all fixed yet. You should go talk to him, but take what he says with a large grain of salt.”

“What’s the point?” Clark asked, frustrated. “He’s not going to tell me anything useful.”

“He might not say anything that’s particularly clear,” Joe said, putting down his paintbrush and rubbing his nose—he left behind a streak of paint, “but he will give you important information, Clark. He’s not your enemy. He’s certainly annoying and arrogant, but he’s not your enemy. Go talk to him. You might get more information than I can. My mission is different than yours. He doesn’t tell us the same things.”

Clark went, hating every minute of it. Clark flinched when the light flashed down and surrounded him once he’d put the Key in the altar. He hated doing this. Jor-El had reprogrammed his mind this way. Clark tried to let his resentment go. Joe had said that it was a programming error, not Jor-El’s intent. It wasn’t easy. He didn’t like Jor-El. He didn’t like Krypton. He didn’t like anything to do with his home world and his people, other than Joe.

“I knew you would return, my son,” Jor-El said.

“Why’d you send me to find this?” Clark yelled. It was the only way to be heard over the sound of the wind or light or whatever it was that Jor-El had surrounded him with.

“Because you are the last survivor of a great civilization,” Jor-El said.

“A great civilization that destroyed itself!” Clark interrupted.

“As will yours if you continue to refuse your mission,” Jor-El said sternly. “The knowledge of our civilization was encoded in three stones that were brought to Earth and hidden at the far reaches of the world. Greed will drive others to hunt the stones. But if the humans should unite them before you, they will not be able to withstand the temptation and will drive the world to famine, war, and the Earth’s ultimate destruction. You must find the other two stones. The fate of your world lies in your hands... Kal-El.”

+++++

“Lana,” Jason said, coming into her apartment with a puzzled frown, “have you heard from Clark or Lex lately?”

“No, why would I have?” Lana asked, glaring at him.

“Well, I was supposed to have a meeting with him this morning about the tattoos and the Elements but his gate refused me entrance,” Jason said, looking angry as well as puzzled. “I was hoping you might have heard something since you’re here. It kind of looked like Lex wasn’t home and Clark’s usually glued to his hip.”

Lana sighed, pursing her lips. She hated thinking of Clark and Lex right now. Ever since the twin’s birthday party and her surprise discovery of Clark being gay, she’d felt like an idiot whenever he came up or came by. She should have seen it! She’d been dating him for years and she’d never had a clue.

“Hey, what’s up?” Jason asked, catching her shoulders and making her meet his eyes. “You’ve been weird about Clark ever since the party. Did something happen? Did he do something to you?”

“Jason,” Lana sighed, rolling her eyes at his automatic jealousy. “No, he didn’t do something to me. I just overheard something that’s made me uncomfortable with him.”

“What?” Jason asked, relaxing only a little bit. He never relaxed when it came to Clark or Joe.

“Don’t tell anyone else I told you this,” Lana said seriously, “because you could ruin his life, but…Clark’s gay, Jason. He’s in love with Lex. I think all I ever was to him was camouflage, not a serious girlfriend. I’m just…furious that I never saw it, that he never told me! I feel like such an idiot that I didn’t see it. Chloe obviously saw it ages ago and here I am, actually dating Clark, and I had no clue.”

She huffed and then laughed when she glanced at Jason’s face. He was staring at her like she’d suddenly grown two heads and turned purple. He shook his head, rubbing the back of his neck as he tried to process what she’d told him. It made Genevieve’s tattoo on his arm peek out of his sleeve, reminding her of his initial question.

“Really?” Jason asked, making that little grunt that said he hadn’t seen that one coming. “Huh, I wouldn’t have thought…”

“So they’re both missing?” Lana asked, getting their conversation back on track.

“Yeah,” Jason said, visibly dismissing the idea of gay Clark from his mind. “You haven’t heard anything?”

Lana shook her head. They checked around and found that no one knew where either Clark or Lex were, but Joe was apparently working hard on a new commission so he was at the barn when they showed up. Lana couldn’t remember the last time she’d climbed these stairs. She’d been Countess Isobel at the time and in the middle of a huge party. Before that it was visiting Clark, which made her grit her teeth.

“Hey,” Joe said, turning and looking at them as they came up the stairs. He didn’t look surprised to see them. “What can I do for you guys?”

“We’re looking for Clark and Lex,” Lana said, wondering why Jason insisted on standing between her and Joe. She put a hand on his back and stared up at him. He was shaking. “Do you know where they are?”

“China,” Joe said, turning back to his painting of Chloe doing the pinup girl thing in a frilly pink negligee.

Lana and Jason exchanged astonished looks, Lana pushing past him to step closer to Joe. Jason put his hands on her shoulders as if to keep her from approaching any farther but she shook them off. She’d known Joe her whole life, and always been sort of interested in trying him out, though Joe had never seemed to share Clark’s fascination with her. Maybe they were both gay and that explained it.

“What are they doing in China?” Lana demanded.

“None of your business, Lana,” Joe said calmly, turning ice-cold eyes on them both. “Go on home and find something else to do, will you? I’m working.”

“The element,” Jason said, starting. “They’re after the element, aren’t they?”

“Leave it alone, Genevieve,” Joe growled, almost becoming someone else as he glared at Jason’s tattoo. “You’re not going to get the Element from them and you’re only going to destroy your son if you keep at this. Taking over his body is a stupid thing to do and you’re going to destroy his mind.”

Lana gasped, whirling to stare at Jason who had Genevieve’s smug expression on his face. She took a step back, closer to Joe and then sideways because she felt even less safe by him. He was someone else, despite still being Joe with paint on his face, dressed in ratty jeans and a T-shirt that were streaked with layers of old paint smears. Joe stood and glared down at Jason. He seemed taller than he had been, and older, and a hell of a lot scarier. She found herself pressed up against the wall of the barn, feeling like a mouse trying to hide from a battle of elephants.

“You can’t keep it from me,” Jason said with a parody of Genevieve’s voice, smug and self-assured. He even had female body language, something that was so very wrong that Lana wasn’t sure she’d ever be able to look at Jason the same way.

“You’ll kill yourself and your son if you keep this up,” Joe said, snorting. “Seriously, Genevieve. You’re killing Jason right now, and then what will you do for a tool, hmm? Check his heartbeat if you don’t believe me.”

Jason’s hand went to his throat and he snarled, then staggered and nearly fell. Joe caught him and pushed him down on the couch, making him sit. Jason groaned, clutching his head as if he were in agony. Lana watched and then flinched when Joe looked at her and raised an eyebrow archly. She cautiously came over to sit next to Jason, taking his shoulder with one shaking hand.

“Are you all right?” Lana asked, her voice coming out tiny and afraid.

“Feels like the whole defensive line just landed on my head,” Jason moaned, swallowing hard and looking at her, then Joe. “What happened? We were just coming into the barn and now we’re here.”

“Genevieve took you over for a minute and wiped a bit of your memory,” Joe said calmly. “She’s using you like a puppet, taking you over from time to time. When she does it, seems like it wipes some of your short-term memory away.”

“So…I did find out where Clark and Lex are?” Jason asked, confused.

“China,” Joe said, picking up his paints again. “And as I said before, why don’t you two find something else to do? I’ve got work to do. Let’s not have a deja vu moment, shall we? Toddle off and amuse yourselves with something harmless, will you?”

They both glared at Joe but he seemed impervious to it. Lana had to help Jason down the stairs and then drive them both back to town. His headache was bad enough that he collapsed into bed and fell asleep the instant they got back to her apartment. Lana sighed, biting her lip. She couldn’t let this go. She didn’t know why, but she couldn’t let it go. Maybe Lionel would help…

+++++

“What do you think?” Lex asked Clark as they walked through a crowded street, heading for the temple that his research and Joe’s assistance had identified.

“It’s hard to believe that we were driving through cornstalks this morning,” Clark said, eyes wide with awe as his head swiveled every direction, trying to see everything at once.

“We’re definitely not in Kansas anymore,” Lex laughed, grinning at him.

The street was crowded with evening pedestrians and street vendors. Both sides of the street were filled with closely packed shops selling everything under the sun. Lex paid far more attention to Clark than he did to their surroundings, delighting in watching him experience this very different culture.

“So how are we supposed to find the temple?” Clark asked, turning to look at Lex with an excited grin.

“It’s just up this way,” Lex said, pointing and then gasping as a man on a bicycle nearly knocked into him. 

Clark caught Lex, pulling him out of the way and holding him close. Lex’s breath caught as he looked into Clark’s eyes. They almost glowed in the dim light, gazing into Lex’s eyes with a sudden wave of lust clear in them. Clark blushed and Lex laughed quietly, nodding thanks for the save. Clark let him go, smiling shyly. Lex looked back the way they’d come and frowned. Several Chinese military officers were looking at them, studying pictures.

“We need to get out of here, Clark,” Lex said quietly. “We appear to have hit a snag.”

“Hold on,” Clark said, scooping Lex up. “They won’t catch us, I promise!”

+++++

“I thought that we agreed that you two wouldn’t go back down into the caves!” Jonathan said angrily.

“Dad, we couldn’t ignore Swann’s message,” Joe said, sighing. “Clark has to fulfill his mission. It’s vital. Even if we don’t fully understand it, he needs to do it.”

“Look, I know that you trust him Joe, but Swann doesn’t know Jor-El the way we do,” Jonathan said, trying to get through to his stubbornest son.

“Dad,” Joe said, rolling his eyes and leaning back in his chair, “it’s not like we’ve forgotten who we’re dealing with here. Clark and I are both afraid of what will happen if we keep ignoring him. He has to find the Elements and Jor-El will only talk about them to Clark. He had to go talk to Jor-El and he had to go to China with Lex. That’s just the way things are.”

Jonathan sighed, looking at Martha for help. He didn’t like their sons going off and doing things without their input. Certainly, they were eighteen now and officially adults but neither of them had huge amounts of experience dealing with the world. Besides, anything that smacked of Jor-El always frightened him. The man had tortured both of the twins and nearly taken his life!

“Listen,” Jonathan said, trying to use a more reasonable tone of voice, “I realize that he’s your birth father, all right? But he’s never had your best interests at heart.”

“Maybe,” Joe allowed, nodding to Jonathan, “but he’s never lied to us either. All the trials that he’s put us through are not random. He’s trying to prepare us both, me for my mission of finding and dealing with the dangerous aliens and Clark for finding the elements.”

Martha put a hand on Jonathan’s arm, cutting off the explosion that was brewing. She was always able to calm him, even if it was only a little bit.

“Are you really sure you want to open all this up again?” Martha asked Joe. “The last few months, ever since Clark walked away from Jor-El, it’s like we got the old Clark back.”

“Mom,” Joe said, smiling at her though his eyes were sad, “as much as Clark liked playing football and as fond as he is of trying to be normal, the truth is that we’re not normal. We all know that. He’s already let one of the elements slip through his hands and it’s a constant torment to me. He found out how much it’s hurting me and he refuses to let it go on.”

“Even if you find the elements, son,” Jonathan said a little desperately, “we have no idea what’s going to happen if…if Clark brinks them all together.”

“I actually have a pretty good idea, Dad,” Joe said patting his shoulder. “Just remember, if Clark doesn’t find them, someone else will.”

Jonathan exchanged a nervous look with Martha. He hated the thought of Clark finding the elements but he hated the thought of that level of power in someone else’s hands even worse. He just wished he’d had the chance to argue Clark out of doing this before he went haring off to the other side of the world.

+++++

Lana had to brace herself before entering Lex’s study. The servants had said that Lionel was there and she needed to talk to him. She couldn’t get to Lex or Clark or even Joe, but maybe she could still get some help from Lionel, not that she trusted him. The man had proven himself untrustworthy many times over.

“Ah, Miss Lang,” Lionel said, looking up from where he was slicing oranges on a cutting board. “Please don’t be shy. I assume you’re looking for my wayward son.”

“Uh, yeah,” Lana said. “I’ve been trying to call him but I can’t seem to reach him on his cell.”

“I would imagine that reception would be rather shoddy in China,” Lionel said, nodding calmly. “Lex is in Shanghai. If I had to guess, I would say that Clark is there with him, more’s the pity. I rather wish my son would stop seducing young men. It’s going to be a scandal for the company when it comes out that he ran away to China with a young man not even out of high school yet.”

Lana stared at him, surprised. She really was the last one to know about Clark and Lex! For heaven’s sake, even Lex’s father knew more about their little ‘romance’ than she did. She sighed, looking away.

“I’m sorry,” Lionel said, surprised. “I thought that you would have known about that, considering that you were Clark’s girlfriend. Given that you were the one born right in the middle of this whole mess, you should know, Miss Lang, how thoroughly Jason, Lex and Clark have been studying Isobel Theroux, your rebellious ancestor.”

“Looks like they aren’t the only ones,” Lana said, glaring at him.

Lionel nodded, smiling ruefully as he wiped his hands off on a small towel. He walked over to the bookshelf and picked up a wooden box that he carried to the desk and set down, looking at Lana intently. Lana walked over slowly, studying both him and the box. It didn’t look like much, but Lionel treated it as though it was made of gold.

“Isobel’s archrival was a duchess, Gertrude, who was obsessed with finding three mythical stones. She sent ships to the far ends of the known earth, but all her agents could discover was this map somewhere in China.”

He opened the box and pulled out a map, showing it to Lana. It looked like a treasure map, with Chinese symbols and a temple along a river, though it didn’t look like any river she’d ever seen before. It looked far more like a tree to her. Lana frowned, looking up at Lionel who was studying her far too intently.

“What does this treasure map have to do with Isobel?” Lana asked, not wanting to give it back to him.

“The map never made it into the hands of the duchess,” Lionel said. “Isobel stole the document and hid it. Gertrude had the exquisite young sorceress executed.”

“Isobel’s looking for them, too,” Lana said, fear washing over her as she felt Isobel’s anger inside of her.

“And she’s working through you, using you as a vessel,” Lionel said with a calm nod. “I will give you that copy of the map, Lana. Be careful how you use it. Your kinship with Isobel may not be a secret, but are you aware that Jason is a direct descendent of the duchess, Gertrude?”

Lana gasped, looking Lionel to the map and then back to Lionel.

+++++

Jason slowly entered Lana’s bedroom, feeling his mother trying to force her way into him again. He was holding her off but it wasn’t easy. She seemed desperate to get him to do something, though he wasn’t sure what it was. He didn’t really want to talk to Lana about it. She always got weird with him whenever something strange like this happened. He frowned. She was bending over, throwing clothes into a suitcase. As she bent over the tattoo on her back showed, making his heart beat faster.

“Going somewhere?” Jason asked, pretty sure that he asked it, not his mom.

“China,” Lana said after a pause. She took more clothes from her dresser, putting them in the suitcase.

“China? Are you serious?” Jason asked, shock and alarm pushing his mother entirely out of his mind. It felt good not to have her there.

“Yes,” Lana nodded, giving him a wild-eyed look, “and freaked out and mad and just about everything else that you can possibly imagine.”

“Lana, what’s going on?” Jason asked, catching her shoulders and making her turn to face him. He searched her face but could only see her fear and confusion.

“Which part?” Lana asked, her voice breaking a little. “The immaculate tattoo, the fact that I seem to be harboring a 16th century witch or that Clark and Lex took off with a map to uncover it all behind my back?”

“Why would they do that?” Jason asked, feeling his mom battering at him again. He struggled and pushed her away, focusing on his beautiful, wonderful Lana.

Lana sighed, shaking her head and then raising one delicate hand to pull a strand of hair from her mouth. She was so terrified, but so strong and so determined. He smiled softly, making her meet his eyes with that worried little frown that begged him to hold her and love her forever. He pulled her into his arms and she clung to him, shaking.

“I don’t know,” Lana admitted, breathing hard as the shivers turned into a shudder. “I always thought that Clark and Lex were being open with me and now they go and do this. They both know that I’m trying to figure out the tattoo thing, that you’re affected too. They said they’d help. Turns out they have a very strange definition of helping.”

“Well,” Jason said, rubbing her back and kissing the top of her head, “maybe they have a good reason why they’re not being open with you. They could be trying to protect you from something worse.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Lana said, pushing away from his chest and going back to her suitcase. She patted the last few pieces of clothing into place and zipped it up. “I’m not going to just let them lie to me and disappear, even if they do have good reasons for it.”

“So you’re going to take off and fly halfway around the world just like that?” Jason asked, cocking his head to try and get her to meet his eyes.

“Lionel Luthor made all the arrangements and I’m taking the LuthorCorp jet,” Lana said, smiling hesitantly at him. “I know, Jason. I can’t trust Lionel. But Lionel gave me the name of this professor that might be able to help.”

“Well, then I’m going with you,” Jason declared, feeling his mother exult inside of him but not caring. He wasn’t fucking letting Lana go flying around the world to China after her old boyfriend, even if he was gay and involved with Luthor. This was dangerous and he was sticking with her.

Lana stared at him, stunned, for a long moment. She shook her head no, looking up at him. He smiled and pulled her back into his arms, silencing her with a kiss that didn’t silence her. As soon as he let her go, she looked up at him, a worried frown creasing her forehead.

“I’m not going to drag you into this,” Lana breathed, clinging to his sides.

“I’m not letting you go alone,” Jason insisted, kissing her again and winning the argument finally.

+++++

“Damn,” Lex growled quietly, looking towards the temple, “they’ve got it sealed up tighter than a drum.”

“I can get us in,” Clark offered. “You know I can take them down easily.”

“No, we need a diversion,” Lex said, sighing as he studied the layout. “We need something that will get them away from here for a long while. We’re going to have to search and its obvious that they haven’t honored my agreement with them.”

Clark looked at Lex confused. He had that almost-betrayed expression in his eyes that always made Lex’s stomach lurch. He hated seeing that look in Clark’s eyes. The soldiers were supposed to be guarding the airport in case Lionel or Lana or Jason came after them but instead they were here, guarding the temple. His father must have paid them off, which made Lex wonder yet again where he’d gotten his newfound wealth. Someone was supporting Lionel, and Lex was fairly certain that it was Genevieve Teague.

“I paid them off to leave us free to search the temple,” Lex said quietly, “while they guarded the airport to prevent anyone else from coming after us. I think my father must have paid them more than I did.”

“Oh,” Clark said, eyes going wide. “Well, we need something that will draw them away, right?”

Lex nodded, unable to see anything that could do it. Clark looked around, squinting his eyes in the way that Lex had learned meant he was using X-ray vision. He studied their surroundings for a minute and then grinned triumphantly.

“Would a dump going up in flames pull them away?” Clark asked. “There’s one two blocks over that looks like it would make a great fire.”

“Be careful and don’t hurt anyone,” Lex said urgently but quietly, catching Clark’s arm before he could disappear. “We just want to chase them away, not destroy the city.”

“I know,” Clark said, leaning over and kissing Lex so quickly that it was just a faint brush of warmth against Lex’s lips. “I’ll be careful, I promise.”

He was gone, leaving Lex to bite his lip and wonder if he had done the right thing to bring Clark along. This wasn’t his sort of thing, but it was his mission. He had to find the elements and unite them. Lex flinched as there was a huge whoomph sound and sirens went off a couple of blocks away. It had begun. Lex heard a sound behind him and turned just in time to take a rifle butt to the skull, dropping like a stone to the pavement. The soldiers dragged him away, not saying a word.

+++++

Lana looked around the crowded Chinese street, eyes wide with awe. This was the first time she’d ever felt like she fit in. She looked like everyone else, instead of being the one who stuck out like a sore thumb. It didn’t matter that she wasn’t Chinese, she still felt like she looked more like them than like her family.

“So,” Jason said, looking around at everyone suspiciously, “how are we supposed to find this professor?”

“Um, Lionel said to just take this street until we find a green rooster,” Lana said, biting her lip. She could see hints of Genevieve in him from time to time. Ever since the loft with Joe she was noticing it far more often. Right now was one of the bad times when he seemed more Genevieve than Jason. 

“You know, Lana,” Jason said, giving her a completely incongruously arch look, “I’m not sure we should trust this woman. Maybe we can do this on our own.”

“I’m sorry,” Lana said smiling and cocking her head at Genevieve-in-Jason, “I didn’t realize that you spoke fluent Mandarin and knew your way around Shanghai.”

Genevieve-in-Jason started and frowned. Suddenly it was Jason frowning at her, not aware of the gap in time. She really didn’t know how Genevieve was doing this but it had to stop and soon. She could see the effect it had on Jason. Joe was right that Genevieve was killing her son by inches as she took him over and used him this way. She touched Jason’s shoulder and pointed at a shop with a green rooster sign hanging near the door. A taller Chinese woman walked out of the shop, coming over to Lana and Jason. She kept glancing around as if looking for people hunting them.

“Miss Lang, Mr. Teague,” she said, “I’m glad you guys made it here safely. Do you have the map?”

Lana pulled it out of her pocket as they slowly walked down the street together. She passed it over, the professor studying it with obvious excitement. Jason was scanning the crowd, fierce and worried and as male as he could be now that Genevieve had relinquished her control over him, however temporarily. Seeing him this way, protecting Lana, always made her love him.

“I never really believed this existed,” the professor said, grinning at them. “You have no idea how many fortune hunters have searched for this map.”

“The temple seems to be located at the fork of a river,” Lana said, pointing at it. 

She was pretty sure that it wasn’t a river at all, but needed to confirm her guess without asking outright. She didn’t trust the professor any more than she trusted Lionel but that didn’t mean that she wouldn’t use the resource that was standing in front of her.

“That’s odd,” the professor said, frowning. “There’s no river there. But these symbols, they match those on the temple wall.”

“So you know where it is?” Lana asked, delighted that her guess might be right.

“I know the place well,” the professor nodded. “There’s no mistaking that symbol.”

“Are you sure that this is the only temple with these kinds of markings?” Jason asked suspiciously.

The professor nodded, seemingly amused by his suspicion as well as a little approving. She glanced around, prompting both Jason and Lana to do the same. The crowds were still there, going about their business, but Lana thought that the people around them were just as nervous as Jason and the professor was. They stopped in a narrow alleyway between two shops.

“On this continent anyway,” the professor said. “That’s all part of the temple’s mystique. There’s a myth that claimed an all-powerful god that came from another world and hid a treasure there. The god left some kind of map to it. But the map was stolen centuries ago by European bandits. As far as we know, they never found the treasure.”

“Can you take us to it?” Lana asked, gasping and clutching Jason as an explosion went off a few blocks away.

Jason growled deep in his throat as soldiers ran by, guns at the ready. The professor looked frightened but she nodded to Lana, carefully handing her the map. They edged to the end of the alleyway, looking for more soldiers.

“Of course,” the professor said quietly, nearly in a whisper. “But don’t show the map to anyone. As long as the stone is still out there, there are fortune seekers who are willing to kill for it. We need to be careful. Other people may know that you’re here.”

She led them down the street, away from the explosion and towards the temple that looked quiet and deserted. 

Clark rushed back to where Lex was hiding, horrified to find that he was gone. He scanned the area but didn’t see Lex anywhere. When Clark looked up, he spotted Lana and Jason entering the temple with a strange Chinese woman. Jason looked behind him as he entered, spotting Clark. His eyes went wide and he caught Lana’s shoulder.

“Where is he?” Clark demanded, running over to them at normal human speed.

“Who?” Lana asked, confused. “Clark, what were you doing coming here anyway?”

“It’s none of your business, Lana,” Clark growled, glaring at her. “Where’s Lex? He was here a minute ago and now he’s gone.”

“They must have captured him,” the strange woman said, looking fearful. “Come inside. We have to hurry before the soldiers come back.”

She pulled all of them inside out of sight, looking very nervous. Clark could hear her heartbeat pounding. She was really afraid, though she looked mostly nervous and excited. The temple was beautiful, with red drapes hanging from the ceiling. They were tied to the walls to keep from obstructing the hallway. Sunshine poured through translucent windows, lighting their path but keeping anyone outside from seeing what they were doing.

“During the cultural revolution,” the woman said, looking into the rooms as they passed them, “the government destroyed most of the ancient temples. For some reason they protected this one, maybe because it has always been shrouded in superstition. Villagers have refused to cross the threshold, fearful that the god will one day return as he promised.”

She led the three of them into what looked to Clark like a room of worship. Lana and Jason were listening to her, but Clark could only think about finding Lex and finding the element, in that order. He had to be around here somewhere! Clark scanned the walls, trying to see if he could find Lex in any of the other rooms. He stopped at the right wall. There was an archway like a circular door and a painting of a growling dragon on it. There were also Kryptonian symbols painted on it in red. Behind the door was some sort of idol. It wasn’t Lex but it was probably a clue to the location of the element.

“Clark, did you find something?” Lana asked, pulling his attention away from the wall.

“No, just more symbols,” Clark said. “Why don’t you guys keep searching around? I’m going to try and find Lex.”

“This way,” the strange woman said, pulling Lana and Jason away. “There’s another chamber in the east wing.”

Lana looked at Clark with a frown. She obviously thought he was up to something, but Clark couldn’t care less. He had to find Lex and the element. He waited until they were out of the room and going down the hall and then hurried over to the wall, pushing the circular door thing out of the way. He’d have a quick look and then find Lex. The idol was a statue with an elaborately embroidered tunic dressing it. It had an ornate mask over its face. Clark gasped as soon as it was revealed, staggering. The eyes of the mask flashed brilliant green and he fell to the floor, his body cramping from the Kryptonite in its eyes.

+++++

Lana was sure that Clark was up to something when he asked them to go on without him, but given he was searching for Lex and not for the element, she let it go. She didn’t like it, but she did let it go. The temple was spookily quiet and Lana started when she heard a sound.

“What was that?” Lana asked, looking around.

Several armed men ran into the hallway, coming after Lana, Jason and the professor.

“Run, Lana!” Jason yelled, charging at the soldiers to protect them. 

He didn’t last long, taking a rifle butt to the gut and then another to the temple. Lana cried out and turned to run but she only made it a couple of steps before the soldiers grabbed her and the professor. The professor tried to fight but as she struggled one of her captors caught her head and twisted it so hard that there was a horrible crunching noise. Lana screamed, watching the professor’s body fall to the floor. The men holding her pushed her to the ground. She heard a gun being drawn and sobbed, looking at Jason who was struggling to get up but the soldiers stepped on him, getting ready to shoot him in the head. She didn’t know what made them pause until she felt the hem of her shirt pulled up to expose her tattoo. Jason’s tattoo was showing on his arm. The soldiers said something in Chinese to each other very fast and then they were dragged to their feet and hauled out of the temple, passing the professor’s dead body as they went.

+++++

Lex had to admit that as far as secret missions went, this one was a bust. He was suspended by his wrists from the ceiling in a dank, unrestored part of the temple. It felt like a basement, but Lex wasn’t sure. He could see daylight coming from somewhere down the hallway, so he couldn’t have been out for very long, but Clark was nowhere to be seen and the soldiers were hooking up a jumper cable to a car battery. He truly didn’t want to know what they’d do with that, though it didn’t look like he had any choice. His shirt had been torn off and they’d already tried to break him with a quick beating. Lex was strong enough not to talk now, but he knew it was only a matter of time before he’d tell them anything they wanted to know.

The guards talked to each other and then the free end of the jumper cable was brought closer. One end was connected to the chains holding Lex. The other, adorned with a suitably wet sponge, was brought to Lex’s chest. Lex screamed, the buzzing electrical current bringing back terrifying nightmares of his father’s electroshock therapy. It wasn’t anywhere near as much voltage, but it was still agonizing. Lex sobbed when the sponge was taken away, trying to catch his breath. He saw the guard at the electricity box turn up the voltage and winced. Where the hell was Clark? The second round of shocks made Lex think his heart was going to stop as he screamed and jerked in agony. All he could think of was Clark when the agony stopped. He needed Clark.

“Tell me where this leads to,” the main guard demanded, grabbing Lex’s jaw to make him look at the copy of the map.

Lex looked back at him coldly. There was no way he’d talk, even if he could answer their questions. He didn’t know where it led. That was why he and Clark had been trying to get into the temple. He couldn’t answer their questions even if he wanted to.

“Do you think that your friends will have such a strong will?” the main guard said. “One of you will speak. Best that it be you if you do not want your friends to suffer!”

“W-what?” Lex gasped, confused. Friends? Plural? There was only—

His thoughts stopped cold as Jason and Lana were dragged in, both of them struggling. Jason looked like he’d been clubbed the same way that Lex had. His shirt had already been torn off and Lana was in jeans and a little pink tank top. The guards chained Jason next to Lex and then clamped Lana into a metal chair, restraining her hands and feet so that she couldn’t escape.

“No!” Lex yelled. “They’re not my friends, damn it! Leave them out of this!”

“You expect me to believe that?” the man guard said, snorting. 

He nodded to the other guards and they moved the jumper cable to Jason’s chains. Jason was gasping, shaking his head ‘no’, but it made no difference. The guard pulled the wet sponge out of a bucket of water and held it to Jason’s chest. Electricity crackled and Jason screamed, his head going back and body jerking. Lex swore that the sight of his fingers contorting and his face stretching in a horrible scream was going to haunt his dreams forever. Lana’s screams didn’t stop the guards. Neither did Lex’s screams.

“Where is the stone?” the main guard demanded between each jolt of electricity through Lex and Jason’s bodies. They swapped back and forth, taking turns torturing them while Lana screamed at them to stop.

“I hoped you would have more sense than this,” the main guard said mock-sadly after both Jason and Lex had collapsed limply, only held up by their chains. “You leave me little choice. Tell me where the stones are.”

He nodded to the other guards and they moved the jumper cable to Lana’s metal chair. She struggled harder but couldn’t pull free.

“No,” Jason breathed, staring at them in horror. “Lana.”

“No!” Lex yelled. “Leave her alone!”

Jason started screaming at the guards as they connected the jumper cable to the armrest on Lana’s chair. It did just as much good as all the other screaming had done: none. The main guard looked at Lex and he growled, glaring back at the man.

“No!” Lana cried, “I don’t know anything!”

“Maybe not,” the main guard said, “but we shall see.”

He nodded and the guard with the sponge touched it to Lana’s arm, letting the electricity buzz through her. Jason howled and threw himself against his chains, struggling desperately to get free. He only tore up his wrists, making blood drip down his arms and fall on his face and shoulders.

“She has nothing to do with this!” Lex bellowed. “Leave her alone!”

“Maybe not,” the main guard said nodding for the voltage to be turned up.

Lana howled through clenched teeth as the electricity poured through her body. She sounded like a tortured animal, Jason’s screams of fury and sympathetic agony a perfect counterpoint to hers. Lex screamed at the main guard, trying to get them to stop, but suddenly Lana was convulsing at super speed, her swinging head becoming a blur. Just as suddenly she went perfectly still. A stray breeze appeared out of nowhere to blow her hair around her face. Her head was dropped forward and Lex wondered if she’d just had a heart attack because the electricity was still flowing through her. The Chinese guards backed off nervously as her voice started chanting Latin quietly.

“Mitere meus animam,” Lana’s voice chanted. 

Her eyes flew open and purple light blazed forth. Lex shut up, the nightmare experience of being trapped to play the piano forever suddenly clear in his mind. Jason had fallen silent as well. Even the guards were silent, terrified by Lana’s sudden change.

“Liberare!” Lana cried out.

Purple light flashed through the room, making Lex turn his face away. The guard operating the electricity box was thrown to the floor. The other guard with the sponge was blasted away from Lana’s side. There were four sharp snapping sounds as Lana’s restraints broke, releasing her. She stood, body language totally different. She wasn’t Lana anymore, Lex realized with terror curling in his gut. This was Isobel, returned from the grave yet again.

Isobel pointed at the remaining guards and blasted them with purple energy that sent them flying. She walked over to the main guard, pulling the map out of his hand. She smiled, smoothing it and studying it smugly. She turned and walked calmly back to Jason and Lex.

“You two again,” Isobel said, smirking at them.

“Isobel,” Jason whispered, looking stricken to see Lana turned into someone else.

“You’re a resilient lad, aren’t you?” Isobel said, petting his chest and deliberately digging her nails into the electrical burns on his stomach. “So earnest and yet so tragically doomed to pay for the sins of your ancestors.”

Her nails dug into his stomach, drawing blood. Lex swallowed hard. She would kill him. He knew it. Isobel wasn’t Lana, not at all, but maybe there was a tiny bit of her left inside. He had to try, had to at least distract her attention away from Jason. Lex healed. Jason was a normal human.

“Lana,” Lex said, pulling her attention away from Jason, “if there’s any part of you in there—”

“And you, greedy boy,” Lana said, touching his neck and curling her nails into his skin painfully. “I can only imagine what mischief you would cause were you to unite the stones of knowledge. Too bad that neither of you could see what was right in front of you all along.”

She stepped away from them, smirking slyly at them as she displayed it at them.

“It was never a _map_ ,” Lana said, emphasizing the last word, laughing at them.

She sauntered away, the sway in her hips emphasizing that this was Isobel, not Lana Lang. Jason whimpered and called out to her but it did no good. Isobel didn’t respond at all as she found a long Chinese coat and pulled it on, flipping her hair out. Lex ground his teeth, wishing he knew what to do or had some way to get free. The answer to his prayer appeared behind Lana.

“Clark!” Lex called, trying to warn him.

He wasn’t quick enough. Isobel whirled, spotting Clark as he entered the room. A blast of purple energy hit him, sending Clark flying backwards. He slid across the floor and smacked into the wall, knocked out. Isobel walked to him, sneering down at his unconscious form.

“You put up a better fight last time,” Isobel said, walking past him and out of the basement.

It took far too long for Lex’s comfort for Clark to shake his head, moan and wake up. He spent the entire time silently watching Clark’s still form and praying to every deity there was that Clark was okay. Jason spent the entire time cursing and struggling against his chains as if he had the strength to break them. Once Clark woke up, he looked at them and hurried over, grabbing a pair of bolt cutters to free them with.

“Clark, what the hell are you doing here?” Jason demanded, falling to the floor with a grunt as Clark cut him free.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Clark said, cutting Lex’s chains and catching him before he could fall.

Lex sighed, holding onto Clark’s shoulder and getting his legs back under him. His arms and shoulders were on fire from being suspended that way. His electrical burns were screaming at him. His back ached where they’d beaten him, and worst of all was Lana possessed by Isobel trying to steal Clark’s destiny from him.

“How could you put Lana in the middle of this?” Lex snapped at Jason. “I swear, Jason, if anything happens to her because of this…”

“She’s here because you both lied to her,” Jason snarled, standing back up.

“I get the feeling that Lana can handle herself right now,” Clark said, trying to get them both to calm down.

Jason shook his head, rubbing the tattoo on his arm and then his forehead. He had a wild look in his eyes, like he was fighting a battle inside of his mind. Lex thought that he probably was fighting a war, one against his mother as she tried to control him from a distance.

“If Isobel gets here hands on the stone,” Jason said, sounding like a weird mixture of Jason and Genevieve, “there’s no telling what will happen to Lana.”

Lex nodded, not liking having to work with Jason/Genevieve but knowing that it was necessary. Clark shivered, arm wrapping a little tighter around Lex’s back. He seemed to see something going on with Jason, too. Given his experiences with Isobel and her magic, Clark couldn’t be comfortable dealing with either Genevieve or Isobel. Magic was one of the few things that could hurt the twins, after all.

“Clark, if there’s anything you know that we don’t…” Lex said hesitantly. He didn’t dare say too much, not in front of Jason/Genevieve, but he hoped that Clark did have something.

“I think I found something,” Clark said, nodding.

They headed upstairs, not bothering with bandages, clothes or anything other than a quick round of hogtying to ensure that the guards wouldn’t interrupt them again. Clark led them to the central chamber, pointing to the little closet in the wall. Lex hurried over, staring at the statue and its mask. They’d been over this temple with a fine-toothed comb, not just Lex’s men, but Lionel’s, Genevieve and generations of treasure hunters. It was amazing that no one had found it before, but then Clark had advantages that no one else did.

“Clark, how did you just stumble on this?” Jason asked, joining Lex in studying the find. “My mother and I searched this place from top to bottom when I was a kid.”

“What do you want me to say, Jason?” Clark asked, looking at him a little defiantly. “It’s obviously been here a long time.”

He stayed very close to the door, which Lex raised an eyebrow at. Jason huffed, glaring at both of them. Lex turned and studied the mask, stiffening as he realized that the mask had eyes made of green stone. It had to be Kryptonite. No wonder Clark was keeping his distance. He must have opened the chamber and then been stricken by the Kryptonite. That was why he hadn’t rescued Lex immediately!

“Don’t you want to look at this?” Jason asked, eyeing the distance between Clark and the chamber.

Lex glared at him. Clark just eyed him nervously. Jason sighed and looked at the sculpture again, rubbing his bruised cheek. Lex could see the wheels turning as Jason ran a finger over the ancient silk coat that the sculpture wore.

“Hang on…” Jason said, gesturing blindly back to Clark. “Let me see the map. Come on, let me see it!”

He hurried over and took the map that Clark offered, studying it as he walked slowly back to Lex’s side. He held it up, comparing the map to the coat, grinning triumphantly. His eyes didn’t look like Jason’s eyes. They looked like Genevieve’s eyes, with her smirk, her faint squint of accomplishment. Lex swallowed, giving Clark a warning look to keep back. Clark nodded, hands clenched into fists.

“Well?” Lex asked once the moment had stretched.

“Guys,” Jason said excitedly, suddenly completely himself, “this isn’t a map to the temple! It’s a drawing of the temple through the tree. See? The embroidery on the shirt is the same as the map. This isn’t a river forking at the temple. It’s a drawing of the temple looking through the forked trunk of a tree!”

“That’s why no one could find the stone here,” Lex breathed, nodding. He took the map and walked back over to Clark with it. Jason followed, nearly bouncing on his toes in excitement. “But from this perspective, the background goes on for miles. It could be anywhere.”

“What if it’s not in the background?” Clark suggested. “Think about it. The artist would have been standing right where you are. What if it’s located at the base of the tree?”

Lex turned to look at the idol’s shirt. It made sense. It was a perfect way to confuse people searching for the element. They’d assume that it was a river and search somewhere else, instead of doing what Lana and Isobel had done, seeing it as a picture showing exactly the location and perspective you needed to find the stone. Clark started to say something and then gasped, clutching his ears in pain. Lex shoved Clark towards the door, knowing that he had a little bit of time, while the sound was going on, to find it. Clark disappeared, leaving Jason staring in confusion.

“What the hell just happened?” Jason demanded.

“Isobel,” Lex said, leaving it at that. “Come on! We have to find her!”

+++++

Isobel smiled as she held the stone of power, cradled safely on a red handkerchief from her new jacket. She’d spent literally lifetimes searching for it and finally she had it. With this one, she would gain the ability to find the others and then ultimate power and knowledge would be hers. Her hand was suddenly lighter as the stone disappeared. Isobel gasped, looking up to find the annoying little not-warlock holding it, glaring at her.

How dare he steal _her_ prize? She glared and used her magic to blast him, sending him flying across the garden. Really, such an annoying boy. Even her host found him annoying now. She picked up the stone from where he’d dropped it, carefully using her handkerchief to keep it from rejecting her as the other stone had. She wasn’t going to take any chances with this one. She tucked it into her pocket and strode back into the temple, needing to get back to the conveyance that had brought her here. Her erstwhile companion would have to find his own way home. She’d leave him to the tender mercies of the guards that would eventually wake below. There was a whoosh of air and Clark stood in front of her, glaring at her.

“Nobody has sacrificed as much as I have for these stones,” Isobel declared, furious at him for trying to steal her prize.

“They don’t belong to you,” Clark said.

“And you think they were meant for you?” Isobel said derisively. “They were left for nobody. The god of this temple hid them for _his_ return, not yours.”

Isobel summoned a sword from one statue, making it fly to her hand. A smaller blade came from a different statue, filling her other hand. No matter how powerful this not-warlock was, he couldn’t resist her magic. A quick spell made her weapons capable of hurting, of killing him. Clark was foolish enough not to dodge as she threw her knife at him. It hit him in the chest and sank into his flesh up to the hilt, making Isobel smile. Clark was a fool and he wouldn’t win. He struggled to pull the knife out as Isobel launched herself at him magically.

She thought that she would manage to finally kill the annoying boy but just as she raised her sword to strike him, he pulled the knife out of his chest and stepped out of the way. She swung at him but only hit the wall. They dueled, dodging and striking at each other. She should have been able to hit him, to wound him, better yet to kill him, but every time she swung her blade met his blade, not his flesh. She managed to knock him from his feet and dove to impale him, but he knocked her sword form her hand and then flung her across the room.

Isobel snarled, turning in midair to land gently on her feet. Clark was more of an annoyance than she’d thought. She was going to end this. Isobel leaped into the air, spinning in circles as she cast the perfect spell to tear him into shreds. She started to mouth the words of the spell but Clark was suddenly there, tearing the pocket out of her coat. The stone of power fell out onto the floor, making Isobel gasp in panic. They both reached for it, trying to beat the other to it, but touched it at the same time.

Isobel screamed as the blast of white energy tore her control over her host’s body away. She was exiled to the back of Lana’s mind yet again, to rage and curse and plot for the next time when she’d keep Lana’s body and achieve her goals. She would find the stones and she would destroy her enemies, both Genevieve and Jason Teague. She added Clark Kent to the list, determined that next time he would die rather than thwarting her.

+++++

Lana moaned, sitting up and looking around in confusion. Clark was collapsed across the room. Jason was by her side. Where were the guards? How had they gotten from the basement to here? Jason pulled her into his arms, holding her as she shivered.

“How’d we get away from the guards?” Lana asked, swallowing hard.

“It was Isobel,” Jason said, holding her close. He seemed to be all Jason right now, but Lana couldn’t be sure when Genevieve was listening.

Clark got up and Lex came in, hurrying to his side. Lana turned away, not wanting to see the two of them together that way, not even when she had Jason’s arms around her. Lex touched Clark’s chest and Lana stopped watching even from the corner of her eye.

“Did you find the stone?” Lex asked.

Clark pulled away from him and went to a red handkerchief that was sitting in the middle of the room. There was nothing under it, making Clark look stricken. Lex frowned, going to his side.

“It’s gone,” Clark said, looking at all of them with fear in his eyes.

Lana was grateful for the fact that they had separate planes on the way home. Lex took care of getting them out of the country without any major problems. He seemed to have an infinite supply of bribes hidden away in his coat pocket as they arrived at the airport. The guards that had been so dangerous now seemed to be completely harmless, letting them go with only minor harassment and many, many bribes. Once they were back in Kansas, Lana decided she had to go talk to Clark.

He was sitting at his computer, staring at the screen of his laptop when she slowly climbed the stairs. She could see college catalogs around him and smiled. He must be working on his college application essay.

“It’s kind of hard to take college application essays seriously after the last couple of days, isn’t it?” Lana said, smiling as he jumped.

“I was just trying to figure out if hidden temples and body snatching witches fit under ‘community service’ or ‘extracurricular’,” Clark said, smiling weakly at her.

“Did I come at a bad time?” Lana asked, smiling back at him. “You seemed kind of startled when you saw me.”

“No,” Clark said, standing up and going to the window, “I just, um…thought maybe you were my parents. I’ve been avoiding them ever since we all got back from China. I didn’t ask permission to go before I went.”

“And the real reason would be?” Lana asked, seeing the lie easily. It wasn’t them. It was her.

Clark sighed, looking out the window for a long moment before turning to look at her. She could see that this was one of those rare times when he might actually tell her the truth. He was always so easy to read. His truths were painfully obvious and the lies were even more obvious.

“Seeing you speak Latin,” Clark said quietly, “and throw those guys around the room like toothpicks is kind of weird. And even when Isobel’s gone, sometimes I look at you and there’s a part of you I don’t recognize anymore.”

Lana laughed. That was rich coming from him. Given how she’d had to find out about his relationship with Lex, he really didn’t have much to complain about. At least she’d never used him as a shield to hide from people finding out he was gay.

“What?” Clark asked, looking hurt.

“I’m sorry,” Lana said, smiling at him, “it’s just that…do you know how funny that sounds coming from you?”

They exchanged a smile and Lana came to stand next to him by the window. It felt like a million miles separated them, not that within arms reach of each other. She didn’t know if she’d ever understood him. She was pretty sure she hadn’t. At one time she’d thought that Clark was the simple, straightforward twin, the one with no secrets, no confusion, nothing but adoration for her. It felt so odd to realize that she’d gotten it backwards. Joe was the straightforward one: he hated Lana. Clark was the complicated and confusing on.

“Were you ever going to tell me about Lex?” Lana asked, looking up at him. “I suppose I can understand not telling anyone that you’re gay, but after what we had together, I would have thought that you’d have said something to me.”

“I’m not really gay, Lana,” Clark said, going so red that he was almost glowing. “Lex is sort of…different. I’m sorry I never told you, but I only just admitted to myself what I was feeling a week or so before my birthday. I’m not like Joe. It takes me forever to figure things like that out.”

“Really?” Lana asked, surprised.

“Mmm-hmm,” Clark said, sighing. “I’ve been worrying about it for months, well, longer than that. Since before Joe disappeared. Seems like forever. I really did care about you, Lana. It wasn’t fake or using you as a shield. I’ve just…gone in a different direction, and besides, you have Jason now and the two of you are so in love. It’s probably better this way. There’s no confusion dragging us back together.”

Lana smiled, feeling the knot in her shoulders loosen up. She hadn’t realized it was there until it went away. At least she hadn’t been blind for years! He smiled at her, warm and brotherly instead of the hopeful puppy look that it used to be. It was a good thing that she’d come over to talk to him. She had more than enough on her plate with Isobel and Genevieve. She didn’t need to worry about Clark pining for her or him being gay and with Lex, too. She sighed and rested her head against the window frame.

“Somehow I think that the only way I’m going to be able to put Isobel and all of…all of this other _stuff_ behind me is if I find all three of those stones,” Lana said tiredly.

“I’m sure they’ll end up in the right hands,” Clark said, looking worried.

“I hope so,” Lana said, “because right now I kind of feel like some random piece of a puzzle that I’ll never understand.”

“Maybe we’re not meant to understand it just yet,” Clark said, shrugging. He smiled at her questioning look. “I get the feeling that our lives are lot less random than we think, that’s all.”

“Maybe,” Lana said hopefully. She liked that thought. Maybe all of this did have a reason and was doing some good. It would be wonderful if it were. “Good night, Clark. See you around.”

Jason was waiting for her when she got back to her apartment at the Talon. She smiled at him, going to sit with him on the couch. He gave her a troubled look, which made her frown. Something must have happened. The knot came back between her shoulder blades.

“What’s wrong?” Lana asked, taking his hand.

“We…may have…” Jason shook his head, swallowing hard. “In China, I said that I didn’t know where the stone was.”

Lana nodded. They’d had a lovely five minutes desperate argument between all four of them when the stone had disappeared. Jason had sworn up and down that when he came and found her passed out, the stone had been gone. Lex had arrived last. Clark and Lana had been unconscious. The best theory that any of them could come up with was that the stone had disappeared of its own accord.

“Well, I told the truth and I didn’t,” Jason said, swallowing again. He was shaking as he stood and went to the counter. “I just got this in the mail, Lana. It’s from China, addressed in my handwriting but I _swear_ I didn’t send it.”

He showed her a box with his handwriting on it. Lana opened it and stared at a red handkerchief wrapped around something. She opened the handkerchief with shaking fingers and stared at the stone they’d thought gone. Jason was shaking harder than Lana was.

“Jason, how did you…?” Lana asked, waving aimlessly at the box and its contents.

“I don’t know!” Jason said, agitated. “I swear, I don’t know. I must have gotten then right before Lex did and taken it but I didn’t feel it in my pocket. I checked! You saw me check, Lana. Hell, Lex checked my pockets. I didn’t have it. The only thing that makes sense is that Mom…used me to steal it.”

“What are you going to do?” Lana whispered, taking his hands.

“All I care about is protecting you, okay?” Jason declared, pulling her into his arms and holding her so tightly that it was almost painful. “You’re the only one in my life that matters to me. Take the damned thing. Take it and hide it somewhere, Lana. I don’t want to know what you do with it. Please. I can trust you with it. I can’t trust Lex or Clark or my fucking mom.”

He grabbed the stone and its red silk handkerchief, thrusting them into her hands. Lana looked at him, feeling like the weight of the world was on her shoulders. She bit her lip, looking down at it. Somehow, this was supposed to be able to free her from Isobel, if only she could figure it out, keep it safe.

“Hey, blink twice if you understand me,” Jason said, grinning like his old self.

Lana looked at him, and then deliberately blinked twice, a grin trying to escape.

+++++

Clark sighed as he headed into the kitchen. Mom and Dad were playing a card game. Joe was reading something on one of his screens, the words flying past so fast that it looked almost like a blur. He sighed again, going to join them. He’d avoided this discussion for almost two days now. He supposed it was time to give in to the inevitable lecture.

“Well, I do hope you brought us a souvenir,” Dad said, just enough sarcasm in his voice to make it really sting.

“I know that going to China without telling you is grounds for a serious lecture,” Clark said, “but I didn’t have a choice. The stones are hurting Joe and they’re a threat to the whole world. I had to do something.”

“All right, Clark,” Dad said, backing off a little at Mom’s stern glance. “At least—please!—tell us that the element is safe in the cave with the other one.”

Clark winced, hanging his head. Joe patted his shoulder. He’d shut off his screen and was looking sympathetically at him. Don’t forget that I failed a few dozen times on my mission, Joe said in twin speak. You did good. Clark smiled ruefully, nodding that he understood but still felt really bad about failing. He squared his shoulders and looked at Mom and Dad.

“Look, even though there was kryptonite guarding the original map,” Clark said, “I got the element in my hand, but…I lost it.”

“Clark,” Mom said, putting her hand on his, “I don’t understand. If these stones were intended for you to find, why would they be surrounded by kryptonite?”

“Other Kryptonians,” Joe said, shrugging as if it was self-evident. “The element wasn’t guarded by kryptonite. The _map_ was. They didn’t want them found by the wrong person.”

“Yeah,” Clark said, sighing. “Right now we have another problem. Before he died, Dr. Swann sent me one last email. He said that he’d been searching for the elements for years, and that even with the resources at his disposal, it was futile. I was his last hope. That’s why he asked Bridgette Crosby to give me the one stone he did find.”

Joe straightened up, frowning as if afraid.

“Which stone?” Mom asked, looking surprised.

“That’s the thing,” Clark said, his stomach doing flips. “I’ve called her numbers. They were all disconnected. No one knows what happened to her. They claim not to have even known her. It’s like she never existed.”

“When?” Joe asked, frowning.

“As far as I can trace it,” Clark said, “she disappeared a couple of days before Dr. Swann died, just before our birthday.”

“That was about the time that Toot-Toot started carrying one of the stones around,” Joe said, biting his lip. “I wonder if he had something to do with her disappearance?”


	24. Double

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S4: 17 - An accident in one of Lex's labs results in two Lexes. The twins have to deal with them and get their Lex back together again.

Lex was hopeful that Dr. Sinclair could pull this experiment off. If he could, if they could get rid of the taste problem, there was a solid possibility that they'd eliminate hunger throughout the world. (And he'd be famous, beloved and rich beyond his wildest dreams, a corner of his mind whispered.) He quietly urged the experiment on, watching it closely until the computer squawked.

"Thermal levels exceeding safety parameters," the computer said in its dry, toneless voice.

"What's happening?" Lex snapped, turning to Dr. Sinclair. They couldn't let this get out of control, not with the potential danger of the kryptonite. He'd had doubts about using it but Dr. Sinclair's experiments seemed to keep everything under control and his simulations had been so damned promising (and the money and fame he'd get were so damned tempting).

"The temperature is climbing past the target range," Sinclair said, frowning and fighting with his computer.

Lex pulled off his safety glasses and hurried back to the computer where Sinclair struggled. He could see at a glance that it was well beyond where it should be. They were in the danger zone, the zone where an explosion was immanent.

"Shut it down!" Lex snapped, horrified. Thank God they were the only ones here tonight!

"I'm trying, sir," Sinclair said, "I'm trying!"

The kryptonite started radiating visible energy and Lex realized that it was too late. The energy had started to cascade and it was going to blow. Damn it, this was why he'd stopped all the Kryptonite experiments in the company! The meteors were too unstable and killed too many people. He grabbed Sinclair and shoved him away from the computer, towards the door.

"Get out of here!" Lex shouted, glancing back at the kryptonite in fear.

It exploded in bluish-purple energy, striking him square in the back. Lex screamed, half of his mind horrified that someone could be hurt and the other half screaming that his profits and future fame better damned well not be damaged by this accident. It was like being electrocuted, except he couldn't remember what that had been like, not really, and then he was thrown away, lying on the floor among the glass. He heard someone groan a few feet away, but couldn't see the person. Someone stumbled to his feet and Lex shuddered, cursing the profits lost, the power lost, the potential lost to this idiotic accident. Damn it, Sinclair should have had things better under control!

"Doc, are you okay?"

Lex froze. That was his voice! He eased upright, using one of the beams to support himself and hide him from the Other Lex. Sinclair groaned, waking and looking at the Other Lex. Sinclair was bleeding from a nasty cut above his left eye that was only half of what he deserved for creating this disaster. He and the Other Lex looked around the room, the Other Lex shaking his head in dismay.

"I’m calling this one a failure," Other Lex said, helping Dr. Sinclair to his feet. "Come on, Dr. Sinclair, I'll get you to the hospital."

He watched them go, mouth dropped open in shock. Sinclair had succeeded after all, but not in the way that he'd thought. Of course the only real question for Alexander (as he instantly decided to call himself) was what to do about little Lex. He couldn't leave the man in charge. He was obviously far too soft hearted to be effective heading LuthorCorp. The potential for this experiment was too great for them to let it die. Of course, dying might just be the proper solution to the whole mess…

He smiled and found Dr. Sinclair's notes, taking them all to study later. Once all the appropriate information had been gathered, he headed out to the hospital. He had an appointment with Dr. Sinclair and then with his weaker twin brother. It shouldn't take too much to make things go his way, then the company, the world and especially the Kent twins would be all his.

When he got to the hospital, he found his twin talking to Clark and Chloe. He certainly didn't want to be found out quite yet, though it was quite fascinating to see his double interacting with Clark. You'd have thought that Clark was the Dom from the way Little Lex was acting. It was almost amusing how strange Clark clearly found it. Chloe was her normal suspicious self, questioning everything that Little Lex said. Alex went around through another corridor to reach Dr. Sinclair's room. He needed a few moments to see if there were any other notes than the ones that Dr. Sinclair had kept in the lab. They seemed to indicate that he'd be all right if they stayed separate and he killed Little Lex, but he needed to know for sure. He didn't want to risk his true destiny on a stupid mistake, but he wasn't just about to allow that humiliating lump of flesh to live if he didn't have to. How anyone could have ever allowed themselves to be used the way Little Lex had, Alexander didn't know.

Dr. Sinclair was sleeping when he slipped into his room. There was a nasty cut over his eye that had been stitched up that made Alex's head hurt in sympathy. God (as if God actually existed) knew he knew that pain after having been bashed over the head so many times in this damned town.

"Wow," Alex said, "that looks like it hurts."

"What happened?" Dr. Sinclair muttered, coming awake and studying Alex blurrily.

"I was hoping you could tell me," Alex said, smiling in his best Little Lex way.

"There was an explosion," Dr. Sinclair said slowly, rubbing his forehead gingerly.

"Do you remember anything else after the accident?" Alex asked, laying a familiar hand on Dr. Sinclair's arm. He needed to reassure him but it was also the need to control that drove the gesture. "Anything unusual?"

He was hoping that Dr. Sinclair hadn't seen anything, but you never knew. He had to be sure before he pushed Dr. Sinclair on the split. Dr. Sinclair looked up at him, confused. His eyes were a bit dilated, presumably from the drugs they'd given him for the pain. Alex frowned ever so faintly, trying to look suitably concerned.

"Like what?" Dr. Sinclair asked.

"Like seeing two of me," Alex said, unable to keep from saying the words like they were a huge revelation. It had certainly been a huge revelation to him, though he suspected Little Lex wouldn't react so well when they finally met face to face.

"What?" Dr. Sinclair's face was a mask of shock.

"I think the explosion caused some kind of separation," Alex explained, "a division at the molecular level. I don't know. But I saw myself, doctor. I saw another Lex Luthor."

"Oh my God," Sinclair breathed, starting to shake a little. 

He looked to Alex like he was horrifed, like Alex was some sort of monstrosity because he'd been freed from Little Lex's stupid submissiveness, his weak will and his soft heart. Alex did his best not to bristle at it, turning his sudden anger into his next round of questions. Let Sinclair think that all Alex wanted was to be 'whole' again. He was more whole now than he'd ever been in his life. At least he wasn't at the mercy of conflicting urges all the time. His mind was clearer than it had ever been.

"What about reversing it?" Alex asked urgently. "Is there any way to force the two me's back together?"

"All my research notes are back at the lab," Dr. Sinclair said, trying to sit up and failing. "If I had those I might be able to find a way to reverse the process."

Alex smiled. That was what he wanted to know. The notes he'd already taken were all of them. He had what he needed to continue the research and to ensure that Little Lex wouldn't force him back into that mockery of an existence. Excellent.

"I'm going to go back to the lab and get the notes," Alex said, walking over to the window that faced the hallway. He closed the blinds and then came back over to Dr. Sinclair. "In the meantime, why don't you get some rest?"

Sinclair nodded compliantly and closed his eyes, settling in against the pillows. Alex smiled. Perfect. He took an empty syringe that had been left lying on the bedside table and casually, calmly, carefully inserted it into Sinclair's IV tube. He made sure it was low enough on the IV tube that the safeties wouldn't stop the bubble of air that he put into the line. Goodbye, Dr. Sinclair, Alex thought, setting the syringe back down on the table and walking out of the room. A pleasure working with you.

"Lex?"

Alex didn't let his surprise at Chloe's sudden appearance show. She was an amateur, no matter that she had found out about his father's evils. He smiled and nodded at her.

"Chloe," he said, going to her side confidently.

"I thought you left for the lab with Clark," Chloe asked, studying him with blatant suspicion in her eyes. Her long-held crush on Clark was obviously still motivating her, as well as the hurt feelings from Joe's definitive rejection of her since his return from his mission. She really did need to let it go. The Twins belonged to him now and she'd just have to learn to accept being the second stringer for the rest of her life. If she didn't, Alex supposed he would have to deal with her. The thought of Clark's tears when he killed Chloe rather turned him on.

"Well, I just wanted to check in with Dr. Sinclair first," Alex said, not letting his thoughts show.

"Hmm," Chloe murmured. "Was he all right?"

"Not feeling a thing," Alex said, smiling at her. He almost chuckled at his little joke, but Chloe wouldn't get it and she wasn't so stupid that she would miss the inappropriate laughter.

"Well, I was hoping to maybe talk to him," Chloe said, moving as if she wanted to pass him and enter the room.

"He's sleeping now," Alex said, taking Chloe's arm and leading her away from Sinclair's room. "Maybe you should come back when he's feeling a little more alive."

"Oh, okay," Chloe said, nodding.

Alex smiled and walked away, heading for the mansion. So much to do, so much to do! He smiled as a woman's voice came over the loudspeaker, calling out the code blue for room 213. He chuckled. One loose end tied up. Time to work on the next one.

+++++

"Joe, I think something huge happened at LuthorCorp," Chloe said into her phone as she watched the doctors trying to revive Dr. Sinclair.

"What's up? Is Lex all right?" Joe asked, sounding worried, but not severely worried.

"I think there's two of him, Joe," Chloe said, lowering her voice as she walked away from the room. "One Lex went with Clark to LuthorCorp's labs to see this experiment he's been working on with Dr. Sinclair and then when I went to talk to Dr. Sinclair there was another Lex there. Both of them were acting really weird."

"Weird how?" Joe asked, sounding much more serious.

"The one with Clark was…well, submissive," Chloe said, blushing a little. "And ultra-cooperative. He was nice to me and he's hardly ever nice to me, especially since I found out about you three. It was kind of freaky. The other Lex was creepy in the opposite way, touching and directing everything I did. He seemed vaugely threatening and when I tried to go into Dr. Sinclair's room he'd just had cardiac arrest. I think he's dead and I think the second Lex had something to do with it."

"Damn…"

There was a whoosh and Joe was standing next to her, shutting her phone for her. Chloe started so bad she thought she was going to jump out of her shoes. How the hell did he do that? She knew the twins were a little different, probably meteor affected, but this was bizarre!

"You're right," Joe said, eyes distant as he looked up the hallway. "There are two Lexes and one of them did kill Dr. Sinclair. Chloe, I need you to go to LuthorCorp and catch Clark and the other Lex. I'll take care of the dark Lex. You two should be able to take care of the light Lex. I suspect that you'll find him very…complaint to whatever you want him to do."

"Are you kidding?" Chloe asked, looking up at him. She couldn't help but be a little afraid. He seemed so different right now. "You can just tell? Like that?"

"Little more effort than just that, but yes, I can tell," Joe said, nodding and smiling wryly at her. "One of these days you're going to break down and just ask instead of doing all the investigating and skulking around."

"And then you win a coke?" Chloe snapped, blushing brightly. Darn him, why wouldn't he just tell her?

"Nope, then I win the right to paint a nude portrait of Lex," Joe said, wagging his eyebrows and grinning at her wickedly. "Clark's the one with issues about telling people, you know. Not me. Now get. Dark Lex is dangerous and I'm willing to bet that Light Lex is his next target. Or Lionel. Might let him get Toot-Toot if so. Anyway go on. They need you. I'd guess that all of the dominant, violent, controlling parts of Lex's personality got put into the Lex you saw here. Everything else, all the kind, gentle, honest, submissive parts are with Clark's Lex. He's going to need help keeping that Lex from doing something stupid, Chloe. Get him to the farm and I'll take care of the Dark Lex. Then we can figure out how to fix this mess."

Chloe nodded and hurried out of the hospital. She found it a little hard to picture Lex that way, but then again she had talked to that Lex, the Light Lex. He had seemed like a very open, very innocent person, not at all like the Lex she'd gotten to know and hate over the last few years (not that she really hated Lex, but he sure didn't make it easy to like him). Maybe this was the part the twins had fallen in love with? She found them in the destroyed lab, talking about the experiment that Dr. Sinclair had been doing.

"This is what your secret experiment was about?" Clark asked with a little grin. "Gardening?"

"No, Clark," Light Lex (and that nickname seemed so appropriate to Chloe when she saw how his face lit up at Clark's grin) said. "It's about the future. These are growing in common sand with only a few drops of water as irrigation."

Clark whistled, looking impressed as he peered at the plants. Chloe moved to interrupt them but stopped as Clark turned to Light Lex and ran a gentle hand over his cheek. Light Lex blushed, ducking his head. Jealous reared up worse than it ever had when Clark had dated Lana. Of course, she'd never seen Clark look at Lana that way in all the time he'd been crushing on and then dating her.

"If my dad planted a crop of these," Clark said, "he'd never have to worry about the harvest again."

"Until it arrived on your dinner table," Light Lex said with a grimace. He walked over to a nearby table and picked an apple from a jar, handing it to Clark. "Taste it. Those were grown from irradiated seeds."

"It tastes—" Clark made a face, spitting out the bite of apple.

"Rotten," Light Lex said with a sigh and a tired nod. "That's what we've been wrestling with. We've successfully destroyed the genes that make a plant weak, giving it the ability to thrive under the harshest conditions, but the process affects the fruit and not for the better."

"Maybe that's what happened to you, then," Chloe said, stepping into the room and startling both of them. "Guys, you need to come back to the farm. The explosion did more than cause damage. There's two Lexes running around and the other one appears to have killed Dr. Sinclair."

They stared at her, confused. Clark got a distant look on his face as he cocked his head, listening to something that Chloe couldn't hear. He started and stared at Light Lex, face going very pale. Light Lex caught his hand, frowning up at him in worry.

"You're right. How did you find out?" Clark asked Chloe, wrapping a protective arm around Light Lex. Light Lex all but melted into his chest, which made Chloe blush.

"Um, I saw um, Dark Lex come out of Dr. Sinclair's room right after you left with this Lex, the Light Lex," Chloe admitted. "I called Joe and he just whoosh-appeared and confirmed it. He's gone to track down Dark Lex. We need to get this Lex to the farm and keep him safe. You know that the other Lex is going to target him."

Clark nodded grimly, listening to that whatever it was that Chloe couldn't hear. She was really tempted to ask him but it was Clark. She knew that he'd stammer and give her some stupid lie. Maybe she would ask Joe when this was all over. It was driving her crazy not knowing what the Twins could do and how they did all the stuff she was so careful not to admit knowing about.

"Dark Lex is headed for the Mansion," Clark commented. "I hope that Joe will be all right…"

+++++

"Odd that he came here first," Joe muttered, landing outside of the mansion and scanning for Dark Lex and Lionel. "I'd have thought he'd go after Light Lex first, but maybe it was the notes he wanted."

Dark Lex was putting something into his safe, notes and floppies that Joe automatically scanned and sent to Clark's computer at home. Dark Lex and Lionel were both inside. Joe growled. Lionel being so close was going to make it a hell of a lot harder for him to deal with Dark Lex. The Element Lionel was carrying would short out his powers if he got too close to it. He was already down to only half power and he wasn't inside the building yet. He sped inside, shutting down even more of his power tattoos as he got closer to Lionel and the Element. He really didn't want to short the electrical system out and die again. He was so sick of dying.

"Whatcha up to?" Joe asked, throwing open the doors of the office and shutting them before striding over to Dark Lex.

"Joe," Dark Lex said, the most dominant, predatory expression Joe had seen on his face. "What brings you over so late at night?"

"You, what else?" Joe chuckled, testing Dark Lex by pulling him close.

Dark Lex bristled and tried to take control of the hug, tried to make Joe kneel or submit or something. It was hard to tell what the intent was since Joe didn't budge. Clark would be able to force Joe to kneel as he was slightly stronger but Dark Lex's tugs were nothing but tiny tugs. Joe tightened his arms around Dark Lex, making him gasp.

"You know, it's such a pity," Joe said conversationally as Dark Lex struggled to get free. "If the submissive traits had combined with the wildness in you, I think we would have let you stay twins."

Dark Lex's head snapped up and he stared at Joe, shocked that he'd already been discovered. Joe chuckled, smiling into those blazing blue eyes. He truly did love how wild and dangerous this part of Lex was. He loved the bad boys, always had. But this Lex was dangerous because he didn't have enough love in his heart to restrain himself from murder.

"Clark would have loved to have the dominant side combined with the openness of Light Lex," Joe murmured into Lex's ear as he growled. "And I would have loved to have a wild, dangerous sub-Lex to play with. Pity that it didn't work out that way. Twin Lexes for the Kent boys: dream come true."

"Let me go," Lex growled, biting Joe's ear as he hauled at Joe's jacket, still trying to get free. 

Dark Lex tore at the earrings with his teeth but it didn't hurt at all. Joe sighed into Dark Lex's ear. Dark Lex was limp, while Joe was hard as a rock. It really was a pity. The normal Lex would have been getting off on this, though of course Clark would have found it a little frightening. That was part of why they were still feeling their way around sex as a threesome. Joe knew he'd take things a lot farther than Clark would, that they'd both go in different directions with Lex. Of course, Lex was flexible enough that he'd go pretty much wherever they wanted. Sometime after Lex was restored they'd have to sit down and talk about just what each of them wanted out of their sex life.

"Such a pity," Joe whispered into Dark Lex's ear, making him shudder. "Normally you'd be humping my…my—"

Joe gasped and let Lex go as Lionel walked by outside the room. The Element was too close, too close and too powerful, shorting out all of his senses, all of his sensors. The crackling and static of its conflicting systems made all of his tattoos go haywire. Joe felt the discharges starting, knowing he was lighting up like a Christmas tree. He hit something metal as he fell and that was it. All of his stored power arced through the metal and his body shut down, brain, heart, lungs, everything stopping as his body rebooted. The final thing he was aware of was Dark Lex laughing and a tiny Kryptonian number in the corner of his eye showing how long he had before returning to life: 3 hours, 47 minutes.

+++++

Chloe still didn't like seeing Clark with Lex but she had to admit that they were a seriously cute couple. Light Lex was so sweet that it was like he was a different person, though he still had that sharp as razor blades wit going on. They'd hurried straight to the farm and were waiting to hear from Joe that he'd gotten Dark Lex under control. Clark and Lex kept flirting in the sweetest, most innocent way. If it had been any other couple, she'd have been squealing inwardly. But it was them, so she was having some trouble with it.

"Oh hell," Clark breathed, standing up and staring towards the mansion.

"What's wrong?" Light Lex asked.

"Joe!" Clark gasped, looking frantic. "His heart's stopped, Lex. He's, he's, he's not alive anymore! He's…there was a crackle of electricity and then he stopped breathing, his heart stopped."

Lex lunged and grabbed Clark's hands as if afraid he'd disappear. Chloe had seen Clark disappear so often that she understood the fear. Maybe Lex was worried he just be gone in a whoosh. Clark's eyes were dilated so far that they looked black, not green. She stood and grabbed Clark's other arm, anchoring him. God knew what Clark would do while this freaked out.

"He's done it before, Clark," Lex said slowly and carefully. "You know he'll come back. Just calm down. What happened before he died?"

"He's done what?" Chloe gasped, her voice going squeaky and strange.

"He's died before," Clark told her, shaking under her hands or maybe it was her hands that were shaking. She wasn't sure. Maybe they were both shaking. "When he disappeared, he died, he died like four hundred times, Chloe."

"Oh shit."

Chloe found herself sitting down on the floor, Lex and Clark murmuring over her head. Joe. Dead. Joe had died many times. Oh God! She swallowed hard against a stomach that decided it wanted to reject everything she'd ever eaten, barely hearing what Lex and Clark were saying about Lionel, 'elements' and Dark Lex laughing at Joe's corpse. Joe died. He died and was reborn, over and over and over. He could do things, and move so damned fast you didn't see him, and he must be able to fly, so he had to be Sol-El, no matter how she'd tried to deny it. That meant that Clark had to be his brother Kal-El, the other alien that had been sent to protect Earth, not that she'd been able to find more than a couple of mentions of Kal-El in the reports she'd stolen. They were aliens and—holy shit! They must have come with the meteor showers and that was why the meteor rocks changed people! She looked up. Clark was wibbling, hesitating as he tried to figure out what to do. Light Lex was no help, so damned submissive and gentle that he couldn't imagine the idea of going in hot and heavy to take Dark Lex down before he hurt Joe.

"All right," Chloe said, standing up, "enough with the hesitation. Joe's in danger. Dark Lex could hurt him and we're not going to let that happen. Lex, do you have a gun on you?"

"Yes, but," Light Lex said, surprised, "I'm…not sure I could use it."

"What if you saw Dark Lex about to carve Joe's eyeballs out?" Chloe asked, raising an eyebrow.

Light Lex's eyes went dark and he glared, stiffening up. He nodded grimly. Chloe turned to Clark who seemed relieved that someone was taking charge. She smiled at him. He just needed someone to point him in the right direction and then he would be fine.

"Clark, I know you're super fast or something," Chloe said, throwing caution to the wind. Joe was in danger and damn it, she wasn't just about to let him die for real without working things out with him, the lummox. "We need to get in there and we need to stop Dark Lex. Does he have something that will hurt you?"

"Yes," Clark and Lex said at the same time.

"Normally, Joe would take care of it for me since he's not vulnerable to the same things that I am," Clark said with a sigh.

"What is it?" Chloe asked. "You don't have Joe so I'll take his place. We'll go in and Dark Lex will probably pull this whatever it is. Light Lex threatens him with the gun, I take away the whatever it is and then we figure out how to put the two Lexes back together again."

"It's meteor rock," Clark said, looking nervous. "It needs to be in a lead box or a room or so away from me. At least a few yards."

"All right, I'll take care of all the meteor rock we find," Chloe said, smiling at them. "Let's go save your smart-ass brother so I can kick his butt and make him tell me what's going on."

They nodded, both looking like it was one of the best plans they'd ever heard of. The fact that they thought her plan was a great one told her just how few plans Clark ever had for the stunts he pulled. She needed to sit down with him sometime and really work out what he could do and help him figure out good strategies for using his powers, whatever they were. Lex's plans were usually so complicated that Clark would never be able to follow them. Clark needed some guidelines on what to do if he faced different sorts of problems, so hopefully he wouldn't just rush in like a moron all the time. He wouldn't be lucky forever, after all.

+++++

"Such a pity Father decided to visit at that moment," Alex said as he levered Joe's corpse up onto an examination table in his basement lab. "Really it is, Joe. You had to go and die right when you were on the verge of winning."

He laughed at the false pity in his voice. He wasn't sorry at all. Damned if he would submit to Joe or any other man anymore! He knew he didn't have forever to do this, especially since he was certain that Clark would be listening. If Joe knew about the split, he would have told Clark, which meant that Clark and Little Lex would be there soon.

"Ah well, I know Clark's weakness and Little Lex is far too weak to be able to stop me," Alex said to Joe as he strapped him to the table so he could experiment on him later. He really didn't want Joe alive. His powers were inconvenient to say the least. His personality was entirely too dominant. And it was highly likely he'd be a pest about keeping Alex from fulfilling his destiny.

"Let him go!" Clark snarled from the door, Little Lex just behind him.

"I don't think so," Alex said, sneering at them. "You can't possibly think that I'd let you stop me. A pathetic pair like you."

He strode closer, confident in his control over the situation. Clark gasped, wavered and then collapsed to the floor, curled around his gut in agony. Alex grinned, pulling his gun and grinning at Little Lex. He pointed at his new ring, a simple setting with a chunk of kryptonite set in it.

"Like my new ring?" Alex asked sardonically.

"Take it off and back off," Little Lex snarled, pulling his own gun and pointing it at Alex. It was shaking. "Get away from Clark and get away from Joe!"

Alex burst out laughing. The idea! Little Lex trying to intimidate him! Alex smirked and shot Little Lex in the shoulder, making him collapse to the floor with Clark. Not a shiver of pain from his twin; it strengthened his conviction that they were truly separate entities now. He could kill Little Lex and be free of his outdated morals dragging him down. Alex grabbed Clark's jacket and hauled him to his feet, flinging him towards the table holding Joe's corpse.

"Leave him alone!" Little Lex yelled, clutching his shoulder.

"I'm really starting to hate the sound of my own voice," Alex sighed, glaring at Little Lex.

Clark groaned, distracting Alex from putting a bullet through Little Lex's skull. He shook his head at Clark, going over to him and pulling him back to his feet. Clark swayed, barely able to stand so close to the kryptonite.

"I'll give you a chance, Clark," Alex said, smiling at the twin that was his. "You're mine. Work with me, help me take over the world, and you'll rule at my side."

"Never," Clark gasped, his face snarling even if he didn't have the strength to fight.

"I offer you a chance at greatness and this is what you do with it?" Alex said, catching Clark's fist as he tried to punch Alex. He squeezed the fist, not letting Clark pull it free. He wasn’t strong enough to pull free! Alex beamed, delighted that he'd found a way to be stronger than Clark. "I want you to remember this day, Clark. I want you to remember that despite all your amazing powers, your Master beat you easily."

He slammed the kryptonite ring into Clark's ace, sending him straight back to the floor. Alex grinned, cock getting hard from the sight of Clark trembling and weak at his feet. This was the way it should be, his Clark, his alien, beaten and submitting to Alex's desires. Sure, it would take a while to break that Kent stubbornness, to addict him to the sexual pleasures that he was so shy about, but it would be all right. He'd break Clark eventually and he'd rule the world with Clark by his side. Of course, first he had to get rid of Joe and Little Lex.

"First things first," Alex said, smiling as he picked up the special scalpel that he was pretty sure would cut through Joe's invulnerable hide. "We get rid of Joe and then we get rid of Little Lex. Then I can play with you, Clark. You might not like our play at first but I'm sure you'll enjoy it in time."

There was a whooshing sound and Alex whirled just in time to see Chloe Sullivan swinging a shovel straight at his head. Alex dropped like a rock, out cold the instant the shovel connected with his head.

+++++

"OhmyGod," Chloe gasped, dropping the shovel and grabbing the ring off of Dark Lex's finger.

She shoved it into the little lead box that Light Lex had given her, watching Clark carefully. Clark relaxed the instant the box closed, straightening up and hurrying over to check on Light Lex. Chloe checked that Dark Lex was still breathing and then bit her lip, going to Joe's side.

She hesitantly ran her fingers over his cheek and then snatched them back, shaking. He was cold. He was cold and dead and lifeless and she'd never thought she's see such a thing. Chloe stared at Joe as if she was seeing him for the first time. She thought that maybe she was. He truly wasn't identical to Clark. They looked so much like each other that she'd never seen that his nose was slightly different, his mouth slightly wider. His hair didn't cowlick in the same places. Chloe heard someone whimpering and started when Clark's arms wrapped around her. She'd never seen how different the twins were until Joe lay in front of her dead.

"He'll be all right, Chlo," Clark said reassuringly. "Joe's all right. He told me this is more like rebooting a computer or recharging a battery. He's not really dead, even though it looks like he is."

"He's not dead," Light Lex said, holding a bandage against his shoulder.

"How long?" Chloe asked, gesturing aimlessly at Joe with a hand that wouldn't stop shaking.

"Don't know," Clark said. "Anywhere from a few more minutes to a full day. Depends on how much power he's lost."

Chloe moaned, wrapping her arms around Clark. God, this sucked! Well, they still needed to deal with Dark and Light Lex, restoring them to one body. It took her a while to be able to let go of Clark. He didn't seem that inclined to let her go either, so she didn't feel too bad about it. When she let go of Clark, both he and Light Lex seemed to have calmed down. Chloe didn't look at Joe. She couldn't. If she did, she knew she'd loose it again.

"Okay, let's get to work on fixing the twin Lex problem," Chloe said, looking at Dark Lex lying on the ground. "What exactly happened during that experiment? It had something to do with meteor rock, right? So what did you do to the meteor rock?"

"We heated it," Light Lex said, frowning. "It reached a certain temperature and discharged a blast of energy that hit me, us. That was when we were split in half."

Clark looked at Dark Lex, then at Light Lex, frowning. Chloe sighed. She had no idea how they were going to heat some meteor rock hot enough to replicate that effect.

"Chloe," Clark said, "I'm going to move Dark Lex over here. Once I do, put that ring back on his finger. Light Lex, I want you to go with Dark Lex and hold him in your arms. I'll heat the ring and we'll see what happens."

"Clark, you don't know what'll happen!" Chloe said, catching his arm.

"Actually I do," Clark said, patting her hand. "I've been exposed to black Kryptonite before, while you were in witness protection. It nearly split me in half. I think what the experiment did was transform ordinary green kryptonite into black kryptonite. So, if we heat the ring hot enough, it'll transform into black kryptonite and the energy will restore Lex."

Light Lex nodded slowly, obviously thinking the idea over. He gave one firm nod, heading to the far side of the room. Clark picked up Dark Lex and carried him over. They settled Dark Lex in Light Lex's arms and then turned to Chloe. She hesitated and then brought the ring over. Clark retreated back by Joe's table. Chloe turned back to the two Lexes quickly, unable to look at Joe for more than a second or two.

"You really think this will work?" Chloe asked, opening the box and taking out the ring.

"I think it's a pretty good bet," Light Lex said with a little nod. "I also think we need to do it before Dark Lex wakes up. I know myself pretty well, Chloe. He'll fight this tooth and nail."

"You're a really messed up person, Lex Luthor," Chloe said, slipping the ring onto Dark Lex's finger.

"No, just very complicated," Light Lex said with a smirk. "Now go get back to Clark. You don't want to be close to us when this happens."

Chloe was glad that she was behind Clark when the meteor rock—the 'kryptonite' and boy did she want to grill the three of them about what that meant!—changed from green to black. There was a flash of blue-black energy and both Lexes were screaming, merging, flailing and then it was over and there was only one Lex lying on the floor with a bruise on his forehead and a bloody patch on his shoulder. Clark rushed over, helping Lex up and murmuring to him. Chloe sighed. They were even cuter when Lex was himself. She could feel her long-held crush on Clark starting to fade. She'd obviously been wrong about nearly everything about the twins. Now she just had to wait for Joe to come back to life so she could start asking questions.

+++++

Joe wasn't sure what he'd expected to hear when he came back to life, but Clark and Lex telling Chloe pretty much everything certainly wasn't it. It was almost weird how cheerful Clark's voice was as he told Chloe about his quest to find the Elements of Power and the whole adventure in China. Lex sounded like himself again, not the weirdly nice Light Lex or the threatening Dark Lex. He levered his eyes open and smiled that they were in Lex's entertainment room on The Couch. Chloe's back was to him but her head bobbed as she nodded encouragingly as Clark and Lex wrapped up their story.

"Joe!" Clark said, cutting Lex off mid-word. "You're alive again!"

"Hey," Joe rasped, smiling weakly at all three of them. "Got any water? I could use a drink."

They got him water, and then food that he ate at near super speed, and helped him sit up a bit more on The Couch. Clark and Chloe took turns telling him what had happened while Lex watched them with a smugly superior I'm-an-adult smile on his lips. Clark and Chloe did sound very juvenile at the moment. Joe listened, nodded and kept eating until his body finally cried enough about three meals worth later.

"Glad to hear you got it covered," Joe said finally. "I did copy the files that Dark Lex stole from Dr. Sinclair to your laptop, Clark. You can delete them later if you want. Lex still has the originals down in his safe."

"I'd better check those out," Lex said with a frown.

Go with him, Joe said in twinspeak to Clark. I think Chloe's going to burst if she doesn't say something to me. Clark grinned and nodded that she was about to explode. He frowned, glancing at Chloe before telling Joe that she'd nearly collapsed when she'd seen him dead. I think she cares a lot more for you than she realized, Clark said.

"I'm going to go with Lex," Clark told Chloe. "Can you stay with Joe while we're gone?"

"Sure," Chloe said brightly, though there was a little bit of brittleness in her smile. "Don't make out down there, you two."

Lex snorted and Clark turned beet red. They left, closing the door behind them. Joe watched Chloe, waiting for her to make the first move. No matter what she'd figured out about her own heart, he truly was over her. She was wonderful and she would always be the first girl he ever thought about marrying. She was brilliant. She was beautiful. She was kind. She was fierce. She was everything he'd ever wanted, except for the fact that she had never seen him.

"I um, wanted to apologize," Chloe said after a long few seconds.

"For what?" Joe asked, surprised.

"I never saw you, did I?" Chloe said sadly, studying his face as though she was seeing it for the first time. "I looked at you and saw Clark. That's what drove you away. I couldn't see you."

"Yes," Joe said, smiling sadly at her. "That's exactly why. I got sick of being Clark Mark 2."

Chloe sighed, looking away. She looked very sad. Joe reached out and took her hand, making Chloe smile at him. There were tears in her eyes.

"I could have been happy all this time and I couldn't see what was right in front of me," Chloe said. "Makes me wonder if I'll even see it when my good thing shows up. I don't know how you, Clark and Lex work together, Joe. I don't want to know. I do know that I'm not going to get you or Clark. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for never really seeing you. I know how much that hurts what with Clark's Lana obsession."

"Don't get me started on the Pink Princess," Joe snorted, squeezing her hand gently. "It's okay, Chlo. Everyone has their flaws. Was that all you wanted to say?"

"Nope," Chloe said, grinning and dashing away the tears still hovering in her eyes. "I also wanted to say that you're damned well going to tell me everything, Sol-El! I want details! So start talking. Clark and Lex told me their part of it but even they don't know what all you did while you were gone. Fess up or I'll be forced to use extreme measures like tickling you!"

Joe burst out laughing, grinning at her. Trust Chloe to turn it into an interview!


	25. Interlude: Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Interlude: Clark and Joe help patch Lex up after their return from China, minus the element they were trying to find.

“How many skull fractures is it going to take for you to learn to duck?” Joe asked, checking the lump on Lex’s skull as they sat together on Lex’s bed. “I swear, you have more head trauma than most professional boxers.”

“I didn’t exactly plan on getting pistol whipped and clubbed,” Lex said crankily as he pulled off his lavender shirt. “I thought that the bribes I paid were sufficient to ensure that we wouldn’t be harmed.”

“Well, that sure worked,” Joe said sarcastically. “Sure you don’t want me to use my tattoos to fix it? Wouldn’t take much effort.”

Lex shook his head no. Clark smiled at them, grateful that they’d made it back relatively intact, even if he hadn’t succeeded in getting the element. Lex was already healing. His bruises were much smaller than they had been in China. The cut on his lip was nearly gone. It hadn’t taken more than four hours for him to look like it had happened days ago. His back and stomach were still a mess, but it was healing too. Clark sighed, hugging a pillow to his chest.

“What’s wrong, Clark?” Lex asked, looking at him with a worried frown.

“Sorry,” Clark said, shrugging. “Just that I failed again. We went to all that trouble and one of the others got the element. I don’t know which one, but I know it has to be one of them.”

“I don’t feel it in town,” Joe said, rubbing some salve into Lex’s back and making him sigh happily. “It’s moving closer, but it’s not in town yet. Are you sure one of the others got it?”

“I think so,” Clark said, sighing again. He shifted his hips, wishing that Lex weren’t in such bad shape. They’d only cuddled on the plane ride back to the US. The trip over had been fabulous, with Lex inducting Clark into the Mile High Club three times over. He hadn’t known that he could do some of the things that they’d done. He tried to muffle his whimper in the pillow. Lex and Joe’s dual chuckle made him blush violently and bury his head under the pillow.

It always surprised him that he could tell the difference between Lex and Joe’s hands. He’d had trouble telling Lana and Chloe’s hands apart when they touched him from behind, but he always knew instantly which one it was touching him with Lex and Joe. Lex’s hand was sliding down his back to squeeze his ass. Joe’s hand was tugging at the pillow and then stroking his hair.

“I think someone is in need of some love,” Joe said, laughter in his voice though Clark didn’t dare look up.

“I certainly feel the need for some,” Lex said, tugging at Clark’s jeans to try and get him to lift his hips.

“You’re hurt!” Clark protested, turning and looking up at him. “We shouldn’t do anything while you’re hurt. I don’t want to make it worse.”

“Not going to happen,” Joe said, flipping Clark over against his will. He pinned Clark’s hands, grinning at his surprised look. “I’m not as strong as you are anymore, but I’m still strong enough to hold you down for Lex to ravish you.”

Clark shuddered, swallowing hard. He wasn’t sure what it was about being restrained while Lex took him that turned him on so much. He’d never thought of doing anything like that before. Lana and Chloe had never inspired that sort of response in him, though he was always worried about hurting them. He’d thought about bondage in terms of being unable to hurt Lana, but never found it erotic. It was a safety thing. That wasn’t what was happening now. It wasn’t that he wanted to be restrained so that he couldn’t hurt Lex. The restraint itself turned him on when Lex was the one he was making love with.

“We have to get some special bondage gear for him,” Lex commented to Joe as he pulled Clark’s fly open and then slid his pants off. “Maybe something with trace amounts of kryptonite so that it weakens him just enough to prevent his breaking them.”

“Wouldn’t be hard to do,” Joe commented, grinning at Clark as he whimpered and trembled. “I can work something up. There are some Kryptonian polymers that I can generate that would do a wonderful job of rope bondage. And I know I can make them into mock-leather and Kryptonian metals that would be completely unbreakable for Clark.”

“Guys!” Clark whimpered, embarrassed that they were taking it seriously.

Lex chuckled and pulled Clark’s boxers off, leaving him in just his red T-shirt. His eyes had that wicked-yet-loving look that always made Clark shudder. It had taken their first night making love for Clark to realize what that look in Lex’s eyes meant. Now he knew and it made his cock weep from sheer arousal.

“I like that sort of play, Clark,” Lex said, spreading his legs and kissing and nipping his way up to Clark’s balls. “I’d love to see you tied up and bound, but only if it turns you on, too.”

“Lord knows I enjoy it,” Joe laughed. “Seeing someone tied up and whimpering for it is an automatic turn-on for me.”

Joe held Clark’s hands over his head with one hand, doing something with his other, tattooed hand. A black strand grew from his fingertips, stretching and growing until it became what looked like a black leather cuff reinforced by steely metal. Clark shivered, staring at it. A second cuff grew from Joe’s fingertips, followed by a collar.

“Do you want them?” Lex asked, stroking Clark’s cock and making him shudder. “You don’t have to, love, but it might make you feel better about this.”

“N-need…my arms restrained too,” Clark whispered, feeling like his face was glowing he was blushing so hard. He shivered at the feeling of the cuffs Joe strapped around his wrist. This shouldn’t be this exciting! Putting the collar on made him gasp and shut his eyes against the urge to come.

“That’s easy to do,” Joe said, grinning and petting Clark’s hair. He had Clark sit up and pulled his hands behind his back. “That calls for a harness. You’re going to have to replace the shirt, Clark. I need it as base material for creating the harness. I used up my stores making the cuffs and collar.”

He touched Clark’s shirt and it shifted on his body, moving, creeping across Clark’s skin. It tightened, contracted, changed to a black harness with metal reinforcements and spots to tie Clark’s arms and wrists down. The sleeves grew into new cuffs on his upper arms, latching themselves to the harness so that he could barely wiggle his arms. Joe hooked the cuffs on his wrists onto the harness and suddenly Clark literally couldn’t move his arms.

“This…” Clark gasped, trying his strength and swallowing hard that he couldn’t break free. He put his full strength against them and it didn’t work. They barely even creaked as he fought them. “They hold. I can’t get free.”

Mixed panic and excitement surged up, making Clark whimper. Joe was behind him, holding his hands comfortingly. Lex caught his face, making Clark look in his eyes. Clark had no idea what Lex saw there but the fact that it was Lex checking that he was okay, Lex who was petting his cheek, Lex smiling at him, made him calm down. The panic faded and the excitement increased.

“Do you want us to let you go?” Lex asked extra slowly and clearly, as if he was worried that Clark wouldn’t understand.

“No,” Clark said, shaking from excitement. “Surprised me. I’ve always been able to break free before but I can’t break this stuff. Like it.”

He nearly whispered the last words, embarrassed that he was admitting something like that out loud. It wasn’t something he’d ever admitted to before, ever believed he’d get into. Being tied up this way was for perverts, not for farm boys from Kansas. But he did like it, loved it in fact.

“Legs, too?” Joe asked with a wicked laugh in Clark’s ear. “I can make cuffs for your thighs and ankles the same way. You just won’t have underwear to wear home.”

“Joe!” Clark wailed, squirming at the thought of getting fucked and then having no underwear when they went home.

Lex and Joe laughed. Lex handed Clark’s boxers to Joe and they transformed into cuffs for Clark’s ankles and thighs. Lex put them on Clark, caressing and teasing him as he did it. Clark wasn’t sure he was going to be able to deal with this. It was way too intense, too exciting, but Lex used just firm enough of a touch for him to feel it, digging his nails in and biting Clark in all his favorite places. Joe helped Clark lie down on his back, getting the lube, condoms, taking care of things around the edges until Lex was crooning something to Clark that he literally couldn’t understand as Lex massaged that spot inside of Clark that always made him come his brains out.

Then Lex was inside him, stretching him out, filling him up, stroking Clark’s nipples and cock and stomach while slowly, rhythmically, fucking him. Joe watched, waiting for Lex to start growling before moving behind him. Lex gasped, his head going back and eyes going shut. He was beautiful, so beautiful, pale skin pressed back against Joe’s tanned and tattooed skin. Joe was doing something for Lex just as Lex was doing things for Clark and it was so good, too good, beyond anything Clark had ever imagined. He came again, crying out and bucking as much as he could against Lex’s hips which was not at all and that made him sob it was so good. It seemed like forever later when Lex’s face contorted and Joe’s head went back and they both came, pushing so much harder against/into Clark that he shouted and came again, how many times was it, but it didn’t matter how many because it was too good, to perfect and he couldn’t move, couldn’t hurt Lex, could only lie there and take it as Lex fucked him and then collapsed on his chest, between Clark’s bound legs with Joe rubbing his back and petting Lex the way Clark wanted to but couldn’t because he was bound and he loved it and oh hell they had to do this again!

Clark drifted mentally for a while, lips resting against Lex’s scalp until he straightened up and cleaned Clark up. Joe had brought warm, wet towels. They let him loose. His arms and legs felt limp once he was free. He murmured something incoherent, cuddling Lex and smiling at Joe.

“Think he’s okay?” Joe asked with a throaty chuckle.

“He’s fine,” Lex said, petting Clark’s cheek. “This must the first time he’s really let loose.”

“Mmm-hmm,” Clark murmured, snuggling closer to Lex.

He was pretty sure he dozed off because it seemed like the next thing Joe was shaking Clark awake and there was sunshine coming through the window. Clark blinked, shivering as he realized that the collar, cuffs and harness were still strapped around his body.

“Hey,” Joe said, grinning. “Lex is getting breakfast sent up. You want a shower? We fell asleep.”

“Um, yeah,” Clark said, blushing violently. “That was…wow. Is it always like that when you get tied up?”

“Don’t know,” Joe laughed, ruffling Clark’s hair. “I’ve never been the one tied up. You’d have to ask Lex about that one. You responded pretty normally compared to other people I’ve seen do that. Liked it?”

Clark nodded, biting his lip. You’re not a pervert, Joe said in twin speak as he rolled his eyes. It’s not something normal people like, Clark protested, fidgeting with the cuff around one wrist. We’re not normal, Joe replied, snorting, and neither is Lex. Quit fussing or you’re going to miss breakfast.

“No way!” Clark said, getting out of bed and looking at the bondage gear. “I’m starving. Um, should I take this stuff off before I shower?”

“You can shower with it,” Joe said, grinning. “Just soap up normally and rinse off. It’ll get clean as you do. Count it as a late birthday present, Clark.”

“But I didn’t get anything for you,” Clark protested, laughing at the thought of _this stuff_ being a birthday present. He was leaving it at the mansion when they went back to the farm. There was no way he’d take it home where Mom could find it!

“Let me take pictures of you in it and that’ll be present enough for me,” Joe said with one of his truly wicked grins.

“ _Joe_!”


	26. Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S4: 19 - After Clark's memory is wiped, Chloe has to help him cope and protect his secret from being discovered.

Chloe was finding it easier to spend time with Clark now that he'd finally been honest and told her everything (at least she thought it was everything). She was glad he wasn't asking for relationship advice on how to manage a three-way gay relationship with Lex and his twin brother, but advice about school and how to handle the various Smallvillian emergencies that always seemed to happen were something that she could do. Still….

"University of Miami?" Chloe asked dubiously, raising an eyebrow at Clark's latest idea for college.

"Yeah," Clark said, grinning at her.

"I just don't see you trading your flannels for flip-flops, Clark," Chloe said, rolling her eyes at him. She wasn't sure that this latest idea wasn't a joke on his part. She couldn't see him living that far away from Joe and Lex, but with his abilities she supposed that it wouldn't actually _be_ that far away. Maybe he was serious after all.

"Well," Clark said with a little shrug, "I figure if you've got a chance to start over, why not start over where there's a beach? I am feeling a bit guilty about leaving Joe and my parents to run the farm without me."

"Yeah, I guess you would be really hard to replace with all your skills and everything," Chloe said and immediately wanted to kick herself. Public, Chloe! Don't say things like that in public!

"Skills?" Clark asked, giving her a look that said more clearly than words that he wished she'd stop doing that.

The Talon was super busy, but they easily made it to the counter where Lois was working. Rather than try and find some way to explain that comment that would make sense to people listening while still functioning as an apology to Clark, Chloe turned to Lois.

"Um, Lois, hey," Chloe said, tapping the counter nervously. "Can I get a double cappuccino?"

"Yeah," Lois said, nodding at her, "just a sec."

Chloe relaxed a little as Clark didn't push the conversation, though of course there was no reason for him to do so. She was the one who'd messed up. It was to his advantage to let it drop. Lois turned to the register and stopped cold, staring at the till. She looked around wildly for a second, eyes finally resting on Chloe and Clark.

"Oh my God," Louis said, mouth dropped open. "We've just been robbed."

Chloe stood on tiptoes to look at the till and by the time she looked back at Clark, he was gone. The back door to the Talon was swinging, so Chloe hurried after Clark and presumably whoever had taken the money from the till. She went carefully, watching for anyone that might attack her. Unlike Clark, she wasn't invulnerable. There was no one in back. She stepped out into the alley but all she saw was Clark sitting on the ground, looking dazed and confused. She hurried over to him, leaning over to touch his shoulder.

"Clark?" Chloe asked, kneeling down next to him. "Clark? What happened?"

"Who's Clark?" Clark asked, completely seriously.

+++++

Chloe wished that Joe had his cell phone on. 

She'd gotten Clark out of the alley and into her car with little real effort—he was as blank as a newborn baby, to the point that she had to open the car door for him and then fasten the seat belt too. She didn't want him anywhere near Lois right now, or anyone else for that matter. He'd agreed to sit and watch people while she ran in to tell Lois that they'd lost the thief but were going to keep looking. Lois only had another half hour on her shift and then she'd be coming home.

She tried calling the Kents about a dozen times but no one answered at the farm. Clark didn't know where his parents were (of course), so that did no good. She tried calling Lex but he was in some huge meeting and wasn't available, not even for an emergency regarding Clark and Joe. She tried calling Joe, but she wasn't getting through and she didn't see the point of leaving a message when she could probably find him faster than he'd get the message. She couldn't take Clark to the hospital, so she did the only thing she could do—she took him home. Even that was an adventure, as Clark had no clue what anything was and kept asking questions, pointing at things and acting very much like a two-year-old.

Chloe was so relieved to arrive at the farm. She'd never been so glad to see that yellow farmhouse before! Clark rolled down his window and looked around hesitantly. She could tell that he had no idea where they were, which made her stomach flip. What happened if he never remembered his life? What if they couldn't figure out what happened? This was almost like taking care of a stranger and that was just wrong.

"It must be kind of weird seeing the house you grew up in for the first time," Chloe said as they walked up to the house. "Do you recognize anything? I mean, the house or the cows…the tractor, anything?"

"You sure this is where I live?" Clark asked, sounding completely dubious.

"Yeah," Chloe said, disappointed. So much for familiar places triggering people's memories. "Um, you spend most of your time over there."

She pointed at the loft. There didn't seem to be any lights on inside, so she didn't know if Joe was there or not. Given that it was a bright sunny day, he might very well be there and working on another painting without the lights. She'd have to check after she got Clark settled in front of the TV so that he didn't break something or wander off. Hopefully TV would prove fascinating for a person who had no memories—instant culture!

"In a barn?" Clark asked, utterly doubtful that he could ever have done something like that.

"Well, normal was never really your style, Clark," Chloe said, smiling and then wincing as he looked at her uncomprehendingly. She sighed, patting his arm. "That was my attempt at humor. Sometimes I crash and burn. Sorry."

They went up the stairs and Clark raised a hand to knock on the door. Chloe smiled around her wince and stopped him. He really had no clue that this was his home. The complete lack of any familiarity was frightening to watch.

"Clark, it's your house," Chloe said gently.

"Right," Clark said, obviously not believing it. 

He tried to open the door and it didn't give, so he tugged and suddenly the door was flying across the front lawn. Clark gaped, staring at his hand, the open doorway and the door lying on the lawn as if it was the most incredible thing he'd ever seen. He turned to her, pointing at the open door.

"I-It wouldn't open," Clark spluttered. "I just tugged…"

"Actually," Chloe said calmly, "I think it was locked. Or you didn't turn the knob when you pulled."

She smiled and passed Clark, entering the house. She led him into the kitchen where he'd spent so much of his time, glad that he was looking at the pictures of his family on the fridge. Good, maybe the pictures would do some good where her words weren't. She heard a car driving up and sighed. Had to be Lois, lovely. Blank Clark and Lois weren't things that she wanted to mix, but she needed to find the Kents and Joe and see if they could figure out what was wrong with Clark, if they knew how to fix it.

"Mr. Kent?" Chloe called, looking around for either of them. "Mrs. Kent? Joe?"

"What the hell happened to the door?" Lois demanded as she came in from the front yard.

"You know," Clark started to say, "I tried to open it and then—"

"Yeah," Chloe said, quickly cutting him off, "and then some freak wind came and just blew it right off."

She gave Clark a warning look that he plainly didn't understand but he didn't say anything else, thank goodness. Even better, Lois took it in stride, apparently filing it under her 'strange things in Smallville' mental folder. Chloe wondered sometimes if Lois filed everything that didn't immediately interest her in that folder. She never seemed to notice anything strange around her, but then Chloe wondered that about most of the inhabitants of Smallville, too.

"So Lois," Chloe asked, "Do you know where the Kents are?"

"They're in Metropolis for Mr. Kent's heart exam," Lois said, heading into the kitchen. "Clark, you know that."

"Well, not so much," Chloe said with a tired sigh. "He has amnesia, and he's having a hard time—"

"Again?" Lois quipped, raising an eyebrow at Clark who looked back at her in confusion.

"What do you mean again?" Clark asked, watching Lois warily.

Lois grinned and walked over, eying him from head to toe and back again. Chloe did her best not to bristle at that. Lois was Lois and she did what she did. Clark had never made any secret of the fact that he didn't like her very much and Lois knew that Chloe did like Clark. Lois wouldn't put the moves on Clark even for a joke. She just couldn't resist needling Clark when she had the chance.

"Well, at least you got clothes on this time," Lois said, smirking at Clark.

"Lois," Chloe said, stopping Clark before he could demand to know what that was about, "we need to get his parents back home. Or find Joe at the least. Do you have Joe's cell number?" 

"That's going to be a little hard," Lois said shrugging as she gathered the fixings for a sandwich. "Mr. Kent has a one-way ticket on the Ambient express. He's going to be out of commission for a couple of days. I know Mrs. Kent isn't going to want to leave him. As for Joe, no clue. He sure as heck doesn't like me enough to give me his cell number, even if I am modeling for him three times a week. So what happened?"

"Well, the last thing I remember, "Clark said, "I woke up in the alley. I was with, uh…"

He gestured at Chloe, obviously unable to think of her name. That he couldn't remember her hurt more than almost anything so far. Sure, she'd told him her name right after the event and he'd been pretty shaken, but she would have thought that he'd remember that much. She stomped down her flare of hurt feelings and smiled bravely at him.

"Chloe," she said, turning to Lois. "I'm thinking he caught up to whoever was behind the 'robbery in plain sight' incident at the Talon today."

"So…what?" Lois said, laying out her bread and starting to struggle with the peanut butter jar. "We have a thief with memory repo? I guess that could explain why in some weird Smallvillian way I zoned out eight coffee orders before I found out that the till was empty."

"I’m going to go to the Torch and see what I can find out about amnesia," Chloe said, nodding agreement with Lois. It did make sense of an otherwise incomprehensible event.

"Yeah," Lois said with a game smile, "just leave Mr. Memory Reboot to me. I'm getting to be a pro at this. But you know what, Clark? You're going to have to put up with PB and J's because that's the extent of my culinary skills."

"That okay?" Chloe asked Clark as she started to leave. He clutched her arm, stopping her.

"Uh, please tell me I'm not related to her," Clark begged, looking rather wild-eyed at the thought.

"No," Chloe said with a grin. "I am. You live with her."

Clark didn't look at all relieved by that thought, which made Chloe want to laugh. She restrained the urge, especially as Lois growled, struggling with the peanut butter jar. Lois looked up at Clark, smiling brightly.

"Clark!" Lois called, tossing the jar of peanut butter to him as soon as he turned.

He went to open it, but Chloe took it away from him quickly, afraid that he would crush it and then she'd have to explain how he'd done it and why the glass hadn't cut him. She popped the lid relatively easily and set it down on the counter, sliding it over to Lois.

"Uh, you know what?" Chloe said to Lois, "I'm going to take him up to the barn instead, see if Joe's there or if anything jogs his memory."

"All right," Lois said, shrugging and setting to work on her PBJ. "Suit yourself."

Yet again, Chloe blessed Lois' lack of curiosity as she dragged Clark out of the house and towards the barn. Thank goodness Lois didn't care about much of anything but herself. She really didn't need Lois figuring out that the twins were special, at least not unless Lex and Joe knew about it first. It wasn't Chloe's secret to tell.

"We need to talk," Chloe said as she dragged Clark towards the barn.

+++++

Lana hummed quietly as she entered her apartment. Things seemed to have calmed down on the Genevieve front, but Lana wasn't willing to take it on faith that she was gone. Lord knew that Jason kept having episodes where he wasn't himself, but they were less frequent, less severe than they had been since they'd gotten the stone of power from China. She still had no idea what to do with the thing and she certainly wasn't going to let Jason or Genevieve have it, but having it there seemed to have calmed Genevieve's need to control her son. It was nice to have _her_ Jason back.

Jason was waiting for her as she walked in, grinning so widely that he looked like he was about to burst. He was half-hiding something behind his back and bouncing on his toes as she approached. She laughed quietly, setting her purse aside and approaching him. She didn't see Genevieve in his eyes at all. It was all Jason grinning at her, warming her heart.

"What's with the Cheshire cat routine?" Lana asked.

"A little something from Central Kansas," Jason said, handing her a thick envelope. "Congratulations! I think if they were going to reject you they probably wouldn't have sent a novella."

Lana took it, trembling a little. They'd talked about this for so long, about going to college together, being with each other away from his family and away from all of the stuff that had happened in Smallville. Somehow she'd really thought that something would come along and destroy their chances. She hadn't thought that she'd get in, truthfully. She was almost afraid to believe it was real for fear that it would be taken away at the last second.

"No, probably not," Lana said, smiling weakly at the envelope.

"I was thinking that we could go check out the dorms on campus this weekend," Jason said, beaming at her in that utterly endearing way that had won her heart in Paris. The grin faded as he watched her. "Hey, what's wrong?"

"I guess I didn't really think it would happen," Lana admitted, hugging the envelope. "So much has happened and we've both got these damned tattoos…I'm afraid it's all going to disappear, that Isobel and Genevieve will take it all away."

Jason frowned, gently taking her shoulders and peering into her eyes. It was all Jason, all him, all the man she'd fallen head over heels for in Paris but the tattoo peeked out of the sleeve of his shirt and she couldn’t quite relax. They were both still trapped and she _knew_ that she couldn't leave Smallville yet. The same thing that had drawn her back from Paris was keeping her here.

"Hey, hey, you know we're going to fix this, don't you?" Jason asked, laying his hand against her cheek. It was warm and manly and so comforting but somehow so empty because suddenly there was a hint of Genevieve in his eyes, in the way he held his head, in his voice.

"I know," Lana said, swallowing hard. "It's just scary. What if I can't leave, Jason? The tattoo on my back drew me back here. I'm afraid I'm not ever going to be able to leave Smallville, that I'm trapped here."

"Don't give up on me. I'll find a way to get you free, Lana," Jason said, a faint hint of purple in his eyes as he visibly fought against Genevieve. "Just don't give up. We'll do this, I promise."

The purple tint faded and he was all Jason again, a little pale and shaken but her Jason. She put the envelope on the counter and hugged him as hard as she could. They were both possessed by people who wanted anything but their happiness. She was terrified that one day Isobel and Genevieve were going to fight it out with their bodies, leaving them both with nothing but the wreckage of their respective lives. If they had lives left afterwards….

+++++

Joe was in the loft painting, much to Chloe's relief. She sighed, still dragging Clark by his hand. He looked around at the loft as if it was the weirdest thing he'd ever seen. He didn't have the slightest glimmer of recognition in his eyes when he saw Joe, which just about totally quashed Chloe's hopes of sparking a memory in his head. If he didn't recognize his twin, there was no hope that he'd recognize anything.

"Hey, Chloe, Clark," Joe said, concentrating fiercely as he worked on some small detail on his painting. "What's up? You're home early."

"Clark got zapped by some new meteor mutant," Chloe said in a rush, "and he's completely lost his memory, Joe. Completely! He remembers nothing."

Joe's head snapped up and he stared at Clark, horrified. Clark looked back at him, frowning a little at this stranger that Chloe was trusting. He was after all the first person that Clark had seen Chloe trust since he lost his memory. Chloe pulled Clark over to Joe, blushing that Joe was working on one of his paintings of her as a 50's cheesecake model. She still didn't know why anyone would pay that much for paintings of her, but Joe changed her face and figure enough that no one realized that it was Chloe. It was embarrassing but not as embarrassing as if she'd been immediately identifiable.

"Crap," Joe breathed, setting his paint and brushes aside. He was covered (as always) in paint smears but didn't appear aware of it. "You really don't know who I am, do you?"

"Um, should I?" Clark asked a little uncomfortably.

"I'm your twin brother Joe," Joe said, reaching a hand out to Clark.

Clark dodged the touch, easing back and little and looking at the paint on Joe's fingers. Joe grinned, pretending to stab at him with the pink paint on one finger before grabbing a rag to clean his hands. Joe cocked his head as he wiped his fingers, making a little shrugging gesture with one shoulder. Clark sighed, throwing up his hands and thumping down on the couch.

"How the heck am I supposed to know?" Clark said in annoyance. "I don't know who you are!"

"You may not know who I am but you still know our twin speak," Joe said with a smirk.

"Wait a minute," Chloe said, confused. "You two just said something to each other?"

"Yup," Joe said, looking at his fingers and nodding in satisfaction at the removal of the paint. "Clark asked me to not touch him with paint all over my fingers. I pretended that I was going to anyway and asked him if he thought it was a normal thing for me to do. Clark huffed at me and told me I was being a jerk to expect him to know things that there was no way for him to know. Then he started talking again."

"That—" Chloe pointed back and forth between the two of them, "is the coolest thing ever. I wish I had a secret language no one else knew!"

They both laughed at her, making Chloe feel a little better. Maybe Clark was still blank, but hopefully with Joe's help they'd figure out what to do and get his memory back sometime soon. Joe covered up his paint, moved his painting to a safe location and they settled in to explain to Clark what he really was and why it was a big deal that he'd lost his memory. Nothing in their explanation of his origins, real name, or powers triggered anything. Joe's scans and power tattoos didn't do anything either. It was as if Clark's brain truly had been wiped clean. He had skills but no memories.

"Look, why don't you two try and track down what happened at the Talon?" Joe suggested after a bit. "I'm going to go get Lex and see if he can help. He knows a lot about memory research from the whole Summerholt thing. Maybe he'll have a better idea of what to do than me."

"All right," Chloe said, nodding agreement for Clark. "I do need you to turn on your cell phone, though. I tried calling and couldn't get through."

"Sorry," Joe said with a blush. "I was right at a tricky bit on the painting and didn't want to get interrupted. If you'd left a message I would have responded right away."

"Yeah right, when you checked your messages later," Chloe huffed, rolling her eyes.

"No, right away," Joe said, grinning at her and tapping her nose with one faintly pink-stained finger. "I don't have an actual cell phone, Chlo. It's part of my powers. Leave a message if I don't pick up and I'll know if it's social or serious and get right back to you."

"Oh." Chloe blinked, dumbfounded. That was a power she hadn't expected. She added it to her metal register of Sol-El's powers, taking Clark's hand again as they headed down out of the loft to her car.

+++++

By the time they got back to town, the Talon was closed for the evening. That was a relief as far as Chloe was concerned. She really didn't want to try to track this down with Lois or someone else watching, like Lana or Jason. Lex and the twins had said that Lana and Jason were having some issues of their own but had refused to explain. She could understand that. It really wasn't their secret to tell. One of these days she'd have to track Lana down and ask her about it but it wasn't urgent so she let it rest for now.

"So Lois said that she was standing right here the whole time," Chloe said as they worked on retracing the robbery.

"I don't know why we just don't call the police," Clark complained, looking around.

"The same reason why I didn't just take you to the hospital," Chloe said, searching behind the register and finding nothing. "Clark, the last thing we want is to get you on the radar of Smallville's finest. Now, can you see if you can find anything? You know, try and use those gifts that Joe told you about?"

"Um, all right," Clark said hesitantly. He squinted, making a face, then squinted again and swayed, shaking his head. "Wow. That was weird. Chloe. Is there something there? Back behind the—near your feet. Under the mat."

Chloe checked under the mat and found a little card. She stood up, grinning at Clark who if anything looked frightened by it. He hadn't believed Joe and Chloe back in the barn, but now he didn't have a choice to believe it all.

"Good call," Chloe said, studying the card.

"You know," Clark said, "I've been thinking. I don't know why I was so worried before about what people think. I don't know why I let keeping my abilities a secret rule my life. I mean, you understood."

"Yeah, but Clark," Chloe said a little alarmed, "unfortunately some people in Smallville aren't as progressive as your post-amnesia tour guide."

"That should be their problem, not mine," Clark said, crossing his arms on his chest.

"Look, I understand how eager you are to throw an impromptu coming out party," Chloe said, "I mean I've only spent the last couple of hours blocking for the man behind the mask and it's not as easy as I thought it would be. But please, just sleep on it. At least wait until you talk to your boyfriend."

"I know, it's just…" Clark sighed, shoulders slumping a little. "How can anyone ever get to know me if I'm never myself?"

"It's hard," Chloe said sympathetically, "but you have a whole host of reasons for not telling people. Joe told you about it. Most people won't believe you and those who do are probably going to try and use you for their own benefit, not for yours. That's why we need to get your memory back."

"So I can do what?" Clark asked angrily. "Get back to lying to everyone?"

Clark looked away, visibly frustrated. Chloe could sympathize with him. It had to be an endless frustration not to know anything and then to find out that he couldn't share anything that he had found out with the people around him. She wished she knew what to say to help him feel better but she didn't. All she could do was help him regain his memory. She really did want the old Clark back. She heard a car door bang and saw Lex coming inside with Joe at his side. Lex looked worried and frightened and angry until he saw Chloe standing next to Clark. Then the mask went up and he only looked urgent. Clark stared at Lex, then blinked heavily as if there was something in his eye. A nearby lampshade suddenly burst in to flames, and Chloe ran over to drop a glass of water on it, putting out the fire.

"Oops, premature combustion," Chloe quipped as Lex strode over to Clark. "That's one I didn't need to know about."

"Who?" Clark asked, still staring at Lex.

"This…is Lex Luthor," Chloe said, smiling at them. "The love of your life."

Clark just stared at Lex, whose lips quirked in a little smile. Lex reached out and carefully rested his hand on Clark's elbow. This time it was Clark's face that went up in flames, making Joe start laughing behind Lex's back. Chloe grinned. God, those two were so cute! It had been a while since she'd done any slash reading online but Chloe thought she might make some time tonight after tracking the day pass Clark had found.

"Right," Chloe said, squirming a little as Lex and Clark continued to just look at each other. "I'm going to go and track down this day pass. Why don't you guys um, figure something else to do?"

"I'll keep track of them, Chlo," Joe said with a wink. "Let me know if you need any help on the pass. I can probably track it down if you can't manage it. I can break the passwords easily if needed."

Chloe hurried out, glancing back to see Lex moving closer to Clark. They were nearly pressed up against each other, Lex fitting next to Clark like they'd been made for each other. Joe was watching, arms crossed on his chest. He had a content expression, like this was the way the world should be. Chloe blushed, turning away as Lex lifted a hand to Clark's cheek. Yeah, she was hitting some of her favorite sites tonight!

She didn't actually manage that. Tracking down the day pass to the Grand View Motor Cross Park wasn't as easy as she'd expected, especially since Lois came over to 'help' after she'd had a little talk with Clark in the barn. Lois helping slowed Chloe down significantly, but she still managed to hack the database she needed and get the name of the person who'd dropped the pass. It belonged to Kevin Grady who lived in Smallville, which certainly made tracking him down easier. She and Lois headed to school, locating Clark and Joe by their lockers. She wasn't sure what sort of conversation they interrupted, but by the blush on Clark's cheeks and the grin on Joe's face, it had to have been about Lex.

"Hey, good news guys," Chloe said, remembering Lois at her right shoulder just before she said something stupid about not needing Joe's powers after all. "Uh, we traced that day pass you found to Grand View Motor Cross Park. It belongs to a guy named Kevin Grady."

"He lives in Smallville," Lois said as she squared her shoulders, "so we thought we'd go check out the address. Coming?"

"I promised to go help Lex with his research into memory loss," Joe said, looking at Clark. "Why don't you go with the girls and I'll call you if we find anything?"

"All right," Clark said, nodding. "Let's go."

+++++

The Grady's house was a nice one. There was a car in the front drive, which Chloe checked out. She raised an eyebrow at the Summerholt parking pass on the rear window. Interesting that Mr. Grady was tied to a place known for messing with people's memories and his son appeared to have the ability to wipe people's memories out. Lois and Clark headed up to the front door, Lois taking the lead. Chloe quickly noted down the parking pass number and Mr. Grady's license plate number so that she could do more checking later. She heard Mr. Grady deny that his son was in town as she headed up to the porch.

"By out of town," Chloe said, "I'm guessing that you mean undergoing some kind of treatment at Summerholt Institute. Sorry, but I couldn't help but notice the parking pass on your windshield."

"I believe that's nobody's business but ours," Mr. Grady said stiffly. "Excuse me."

"Look, we're not saying he did it," Clark said desperately. "We just need to find out what he knows."

Mr. Grady stared at them for a long moment, taking in Lois' defiance, Clark's desperation and Chloe's watchful wariness. He sighed, nodding slowly. There was a look in his eyes that reminded Chloe of people who were trying to formulate their lies so that they sounded more like the truth, but other than that he looked sincere as he started talking.

"All right," Mr. Grady said tiredly. "Yes, my son is a patient at Summerholt. Last fall, I took both my boys hunting at Audrey Clearing. There was an accident. Kevin was loading his gun, and, uh…I lost my son Dylan."

He stopped talking, swallowing hard against the tears that welled up in his eyes. It was very moving, especially since Chloe remembered the incident. She'd written a memorial for the Torch for Dylan. It had been a tragedy that everyone had talked about for weeks, especially since Kevin never returned to school after the accident. Strangely, Chloe wasn’t as moved by it as she should have been. There was too much calculation in Mr. Grady's eyes. His display didn't feel quite real to Chloe, though she had no idea what about this could be a lie.

"Mr. Grady," Clark said sadly, "I'm sorry."

"Kevin couldn't live with himself," Mr. Grady said, nodding at Clark's apology. "He was uh…"

He gestured aimlessly, apparently trying to convey that Kevin had been suicidal or overly distraught or something. Chloe wasn't sure what Kevin was supposed to be but Clark and Lois both nodded as if they understood exactly what Mr. Grady meant.

"I didn't know which way to turn," Mr. Grady continued, "so I…. Well, we thought that if Summerholt could help erase those memories, well, then maybe Kevin could get on with his life. Excuse me. Uh, I need to try and find my son. Obviously something isn't right if you found his pass in the Talon when he was supposed to be at Summerholt. Thank you."

He went back inside and the three of them stepped off the porch. Chloe was sure he was hiding something. She didn't know what yet, but she knew they'd figure it out eventually. She was a little surprised when Lois huffed and looked back at the door with open suspicion.

"Look, it tugs at the heartstrings," Lois said, "but I'm not sure I totally buy it. I'm going to go have a look around."

Lois walked away, heading around the house. Chloe smiled, eyebrows going up that Lois had seen the same lack of sincerity that she had. Maybe there was hope for Lois yet. Clark cocked his head, getting a puzzled expression as he rotated his head as if trying to track down a sound. Chloe put a hand on his arm, making him look at her.

"Clark, are you okay?" Chloe asked.

"I can hear someone running," Clark said, blinking.

"Where are they?" Chloe asked, excited. Maybe they could catch Kevin yet!

"They're on the side of the house," Clark said, pointing in the opposite direction from where Lois went.

Chloe nodded, heading that way. She pulled Clark with her, surprised when he stopped in his tracks. She looked up at him. Clark had his eyes shut and his head was cocked as he listened hard to something she couldn't hear.

"It sounds like he's on a motorcycle now," Clark said.

Chloe bit back a curse and pushed Clark after Kevin, just seeing him speed away around the corner of the road. Clark stumbled, looking at her in confusion. He didn't know he could catch Kevin easily, Chloe realized. She pushed him again, trying to get him to run.

"Trust me on this one, Clark," Chloe said. "Run!"

"Chloe—" Clark looked totally puzzled so she pushed him harder.

"Just run, Clark!"

Clark ran after Kevin, disappearing almost instantly. Chloe hoped that he'd manage to catch Kevin but she didn't dare trust that he would. She ran after Lois, saying that she'd seen Kevin drive off on his motorcycle. Lois started cursing like the army brat that she was and they drove after Kevin. They came on Clark walking along the road not very far after that. Clark looked stunned but Lois was too angry at loosing Kevin to pay any attention. Chloe dropped Lois off in town and decided she needed to get Clark somewhere safe while she did some checking at Summerholt. The only logical safe place right now was Lex's mansion, so Chloe drove there. Clark was totally awed by the mansion, which made Chloe grin at him as they headed inside.

"I guess the whole castle thing didn't take off in the neighborhood?" Clark quipped nervously as they entered Lex's study. "I can't believe I'm with a billionaire."

"Funny, you never seemed that impressed before," Lex said, smiling wryly as he walked over.

Clark blushed brightly at seeing Lex, fidgeting as if he couldn't decide if he should be polite or intimate or what. Lex smiled more brightly, resting a gentle hand on Clark's elbow. Joe poked his head into the room, looking relieved to see Chloe and Clark. He joined them, laughing quietly at Clark's flustered expression.

"Look, as cute as you two are," Chloe said with a grin at Lex and Clark, "we did come here for a reason. Have you learned anything from your contact at Summerholt Institute?"

"Chloe mentioned that they had done some experiments on you," Clark said to Lex.

"Yeah," Chloe said, "we were guessing that the guy that did this to Clark is undergoing some sort of treatment to have his memory wiped."

"That's probably not too far of a leap given their unnerving advancements in the field," Lex said with a serious nod. "I've made some calls but so far I haven't had any luck. No one's talking."

"And unfortunately, I haven't been able to find anything either," Joe said with a sigh. "Their encryption is a bit too good. Almost insane, actually. I could get in but they'd _know_ I'd gotten into their files and they might be able to trace me. I'd have to go there in person to be able to get at their files."

Chloe sighed, frustrated. They needed to get those files, to figure out where Kevin was, what he'd done to Clark. She'd really hoped that between them Joe and Lex would have been able to get at the data. She squared her jaw. Well, if they couldn't do it, then she would. She knew perfectly well that she could break into the Institute. It was getting back out that would be touchy.

"Look," Chloe said to Clark, "why don't you hang with Lex and Joe for a bit? I'm going to the Torch to try a different approach. I'll call you guys if—when—I find something."

"Be careful," Joe said, frowning at her. "Their security is pretty good, Chlo. I don't want you to get into trouble going off on your own."

"I'll be fine," Chloe said, flipping a hand at Joe. "Don't worry, it'll be all right."

Joe didn't look like he believed her, but he let her go. Clark and Lex were doing that adorable gazing into each other's eyes thing again, so Chloe wasn't at all sure that they even noticed when she left. Chloe drove to the Institute, calling Lois to have her go to the Torch and man Chloe's computer. She didn't put it past Joe to check and make sure that her computer was being used. Sneaking into the Institute wasn’t too difficult. She had to dodge out of sight a couple of times as people came out of rooms in front of her, but she made it to the records room without being discovered. The records room was full of shelves covered in notebooks and data CD's. She found a computer and started checking the CD's on the desk. One of them was labeled 'Kevin Grady', so she put that one into the computer and opened up the top item labeled 'Kevin Grady's Treatment'.

The video showing Kevin begging not to be mind-wiped chilled Chloe. She opened up a dialog box and emailed the video to herself along with the rest of the files from the CD. That would give her the evidence she needed (hopefully) to get the people behind this. Then Chloe pulled out her cell phone and dialed Lois.

"Hello?" Lois answered.

"Lois?"

"Hey, Chloe," Lois said. "You there?"

"Yeah," Chloe said, keeping her voice low so that no one would hear her. "Incoming. Check my email."

"Got it," Lois said.

Chloe sighed, relieved. That was that. Now to get out of here in one piece. She hung up her phone and tucked it back into her purse. As she did it, someone clamped a hand around her mouth. Chloe gasped and struggled, biting the guy's hand, but it didn't do any good. He hauled her away from the computer and down the hallway. Chloe caught a glimpse of his face reflected in one of the windows. It was Mr. Grady, which made Chloe fight harder. No way was she letting him get the better of her! She didn't see what Mr. Grady hit her with. She just went out like a light, praying that Lois would get word to Clark, Lex and Joe as she lost consciousness.

+++++

When Chloe woke up, she was strapped to the table that she'd seen in the video of Kevin's treatment. Her heart immediately started pounding. God, no! No! She didn't want this. He couldn't _do_ this to her! Mr. Grady walked over as soon as she started struggling. He was wearing a lab coat and Chloe realized that he wasn't just sending Kevin here for treatment—he worked here.

"I wish I could erase your memories from just the last three days," Mr. Grade said regretfully, "but I'm afraid I can't take that chance. I'm going to have to go back much farther than that."

"Mr. Grady," Chloe said, not ashamed that her voice was shaking, "please don't do this!"

"Think of it as a gift," Mr. Grady said. "Do you realize how many experiences in life would be so much less painful if we didn't have memories to haunt us?"

Chloe struggled harder against the bonds as Mr. Grady went to his computer station. The man was obviously crazy. How could he justify this? What the hell was he thinking? She couldn't get any slack in her bonds no matter how hard she struggled. Chloe bit her lip, really wrenching her wrist and kicking _hard_ against the bonds holding her legs. No good. She only hurt herself doing it and Mr. Grady was still typing on the keyboard at his station. Various lights around the room started flashing as the equipment started warming up. Chloe was barely holding back sobs when Kevin suddenly entered by a side door.

"Dad! Were you just going to lie to me my whole life? Huh?" Kevin glared at his father as he strode over and grabbed his father by the collar of his white jacket. "To make me think I killed my own brother!"

"Kevin, calm down," Mr. Grady said, looking a little wild eyed (though Chloe was watching them upside down since she had to crane her neck just to see them). "You're obviously having a psychological reaction to your treatment. No one regrets what happened more than I do."

He shoved Kevin away, the action not suiting the words he used. Kevin lunged at his father, his face a mask of anger. Mr. Grade stepped out of the way at the last second, making Kevin fall down, knocking over a cart of supplies. Chloe cried out, scared for Kevin, terrified for herself. Mr. Grady immediately went back to the computer, continuing to set it up to wipe Chloe's memory. The equipment started humming louder and a scary green glow appeared over Chloe's head. She froze, staring up at it. She wasn't going to get out of this. She was doomed.

A beam of green light shot down into Chloe's face. Her body locked up as the machine made her memories start cascading through her mind. The last several days since she'd learned about Clark and Joe tumbled through her mind, images of Clark and Lex snuggling together, Joe grinning as he told her about his adventures as Sol-El, the Talon and the Torch, so much tumbled through her mind. She tried to cling to the memories but the green energy pouring through her didn't let her hang onto her memories. The machinery over Chloe hummed at a higher pitch and she just saw a bolt of green energy blasting towards her. She couldn't even anticipate it hitting her—the effects of her tumbling memories were too strong.

Clark. Clark was leaning over her, blocking the energy from hitting her. He looked like he was in agony, like it was torturing him. Chloe mouthed his name, horrified and grateful and so relieved that she nearly broke into tears. Clark's eyes widened and the terrible blankness disappeared. _Her_ Clark, her friend, her buddy, her alien reappeared in his eyes.

The green energy bounced off of Clark and hit the steel pillars on either side of the table. Chloe gasped, looking up at them. Clark reacted instantly, standing up and catching the enormous pillars as they fell at him, at her. He held them easily, one in each hand. Chloe couldn't see Mr. Grady. She craned her neck but had no clue what had happened to him. She had to assume that Clark had gotten him before he'd rescued Chloe. Clark flung the pillars away from Chloe, saving her yet again.

"Wow," Lois breathed from the door.

"Dear God in Heaven," Sheriff Adams said, staring at Clark.

Chloe struggled a little, needing to get free, to help Clark explain. Clark didn't help her, turning to Lois and the Sheriff instead. She heard a clatter as Kevin got up, brushing off the debris from the cart that he'd toppled. Chloe bit her lip. No, no, no! This was way too many people to know about Clark, about what he could do!

"Lois," Clark said nervously. "Sheriff."

"I guess I shouldn't call you Smallville anymore," Lois said, far too much excitement and respect in her eyes for Chloe's comfort. That was the way that Lois looked at guys she'd decided to bag, and that was so wrong that Chloe couldn't even quantify how wrong it was.

Kevin looked at them all and he slowly nodded. He held out a hand and green energy blasted from his fingertips like he was the Emperor in Star Wars. It hit Lois and Sheriff Adams, making them sway. Then he turned to Chloe and she gasped, eyes going wide as the green energy made contact with her mind.

Chloe blinked, looking around the lab. Where the hell was Mr. Grady? Kevin? The last thing she'd known she'd been strapped down and struggling against the bonds. Chloe bucked against the straps again, looking up as Lois barked at Clark.

"Clark, what are you doing?" Lois growled at him. "Are you just going to stand there all day or are you going to untie her?"

Lois strode over and started undoing Chloe's ankles. Clark joined her, looking confused but relieved. The Sheriff was there, which made Chloe nervous, but hopefully things would be better. Clark did look far more like himself. If only she could remember what had happened…

"Hi," Chloe said with a grin at Clark as he freed her wrists. "Thanks."

+++++

It hadn't taken much to get Sheriff Adams to arrest Mr. Grady. She'd had to be a bit creative on how she'd gotten the video of Kevin's treatment, but Sheriff Adams seemed to buy it. Thank goodness everyone accepted the fact that Chloe literally couldn't remember what had happened to knock Mr. Grady out. She literally had no idea what had happened. It made her a lot more sympathetic towards Clark's behavior when he'd lost his memory. No wonder he'd been so lost. It was freaky not knowing what had happened.

"Are you Chloe?" Clark said from the door.

Chloe's heart stopped for a second as she studied him seriously. He held the doubtful expression for a second and then grinned at her. Chloe huffed, saving her article about the whole Summerholt experiment, turning to him.

"That's funny," Chloe said, smiling at him. "It's not hilarious, but it's funny."

"My parents and Joe told me that you Clark-sat and that you called them home from Metropolis," Clark said. "I wanted to say thanks."

"Well," Chloe said as she stood, "you could still use some help with your comedy routine, but it's not like I taught you to eat solid foods again."

"Still," Clark said, shrugging a little.

"You're welcome," Chloe said, smiling at him. 

She was so glad to have her Clark back again! Even if things were still a little weird since he'd told her about his powers, he was her best friend. It was such a relief to have the Clark she'd come to know and trust back in her life. He smiled at her, leaning against one of the other desks to study her.

"So it must have been kind of strange to have a zombie best friend walking around," Clark said, looking like he was as disturbed by his lingering loss of memory as she was.

"Yeah, I mean, you know," Chloe said with a little grin, "I never really realized how complicated that zombie's life was."

"Complicated?" Clark asked a little apprehensively. "Did I do something unusual?"

"You had a clean slate to start all over with," Chloe said with a proud look at Clark, "and you made all the same choices…except one."

Clark laughed a little nervously, obviously trying to figure out which one thing he'd done differently. She smiled, watching the thoughts tumble through his eyes. After a few seconds he looked at her very seriously.

"Chloe, I need you to be completely honest with me," Clark said, swallowing hard.

"Honest, huh?" Chloe said a little challengingly. Given their history before the recent revelations, that was a loaded word.

"What'd I do?" Clark asked, looking desperate.

"You didn't go after Lana again," Chloe said, patting his arm. "You were open about loving Lex."

Clark relaxed and then tensed up twice as bad, his mouth opening to ask a million other questions. She could see him worrying that he'd outed both him and Lex. She laughed, sitting back down at her desk. Chloe grinned as Clark marshaled his thoughts. He hadn't done anything that would embarrass the family or out Lex, but that didn't mean that he wasn't worried about it. At least they were honest with each other before this. It would have sucked to know so much and be unable to tell Clark that she knew.


	27. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S4: 22 - The end of the school year brings changes for Clark, Joe, Lex, Lionel, Chloe, Lana and Jason, as well as Smallville, as events come to a head and a meteor shower descends on their town.

"LuthorCorp is the legal conservator of the Kawatche caves," Lex snarled into his phone. "Any excavation work that is to be done there has to be cleared through me. So explain to me why there are people setting up to do excavations down there as we speak!"

He knew his father had to be behind it. Lionel had only gotten more obsessive in his search for the Elements. Clark was busy trying to find the one they'd lost in China. The one that Lionel carried on his person was more or less secure, so Clark was letting him keep it for now. Lex wasn't sure it was a good idea, but taking the Element away from Lionel would only make him more obsessed. Either way, he had no right to be sending people to dig in the caves when Lex was in charge of them.

Lex looked up as Jason Teague entered his office, climbing the stairs up to where Lex was on the upper level. Lex sighed, deciding to deal with one thing at a time. The excavations at the caves had been stopped for now, keeping Clark and Joe's legacy safe. He'd find out who had ordered it later. Jason came first.

"I'll have to call you back," Lex said, hanging up his phone. "Jason. I thought that you'd quit after the whole China mess."

Jason didn't say anything as he pulled out a handgun. Lex stiffened, scrutinizing Jason's face and eyes. There was a hint of purple to them, making Lex back off a step. This wasn't Jason. It was Genevieve. He gasped as Jason fired and a dart hit Lex in the neck. Lex ripped it out, looking down at it as the world started fading to black.

"Not quite," Jason said in Genevieve's deeply satisfied tone of voice.

Lex didn't feel the floor when he hit it. He'd passed out before he got there. When he woke up again, his whole body ached. He was mildly nauseous. He lifted his head to see where he was and then jerked. He was tied to a chair in a dark cabin while sunlight streamed in the window. Lex growled and struggled against the bonds, looking around desperately. Whoever had brought him here (Genevieve in Jason's body, most likely) hadn't been gone for long. A fire burned in the fireplace, cheery underneath the dear head on the wall. Unfortunately, Lionel was sitting calmly strapped to a chair of his own next to the fireplace.

"I guess I should have trusted my instincts," Lex said, still struggling against his bonds. "I knew you were working with Jason."

He knew perfectly well that Lionel wasn't, but that didn't mean that he would let his father or Genevieve realize that he knew as much as he did about Clark and Joe. If only he could reach them, get a phone and call Joe, he knew that this little confrontation would be over almost immediately. Unfortunately, they had tied his hands and feet tightly enough that he couldn't squirm free, even with all his experience in being kidnapped and tied up.

"Judging from the fact that I lost all feeling in my hands ten minutes ago," Lionel drawled, "you have a very curious definition of collaboration, Lex."

Anything that Lex was going to say was cut off when Genevieve entered with a somewhat blank-faced Jason at her heels. She looked entirely too smug, but there was an undercurrent of anger and fear. She was desperate, Lex saw. Something had changed and she wasn't sure what to do about it, thus she was resorting to violence.

"Genevieve," Lionel drawled, "and the dutiful son. The Oedipal bond certainly has a way of flourishing when it's fed, doesn't it, Lex?"

Genevieve slapped Lionel hard across the face, snapping his head around. Lex smirked. His dad had that one coming. He obviously hadn't figured out that Jason was being controlled yet, or he was a becoming a better actor than he'd been all these years. Lex didn't think his father had the capacity to act that well, though.

"Lionel, the stones may be another hobby for you," Genevieve said, her voice as sharp as a fresh razor, "but I didn't search all these years just to reach a stalemate."

"Jason, don't listen to her!" Lex said, staring at him. "You have to fight her control. We both know that this isn't what you want. Think of Lana! Genevieve is only going to betray you. Trust me on this one."

"Jason…" Genevieve said, turning to him and caressing his cheek. Purple energy flared, making Jason sway and Lionel's eyes go wide. Lex bit down on the urge to snarl. He didn't think there was much of a chance of saving Jason, not with his mother using her power so directly to affect him.

"It's okay, Mother," Jason said in a distant voice. "I don't expect him to understand the meaning of family loyalty, especially when the only thing running through the Luthor blood is betrayal."

Jason cocked his gun and pointed it at Lionel's neck, pressing the muzzle of the weapon hard enough that Lionel was pushed back into his seat. It looked like he was having a hard time breathing from the pressure against his throat.

"Now," Jason said in Genevieve's voice, "we want the stone you stole from us."

Lex blinked, surprised. He'd known his father had gotten a stone while in prison, but he hadn't thought that someone else had it before he got it. Apparently, that stone's path to Smallville had been a good bit more convoluted than Lex or Joe had realized. Genevieve caught the look and smirked at Lex. Smug anger was not a good look on her. It made her show all her years.

"Yes, Lex," Genevieve said, "your father has one of the stones you've been searching for."

"And what do you want from me?" Lex asked, watching her and Jason closely.

"I have a feeling that your father would sooner die than give up that stone," Genevieve said. "But that might change if his flesh and blood were at stake."

She walked slowly closer to Lex, giving him the feeling of being stalked by an aging alligator or lion. She was deadly, there was no doubt about that, but she was getting older and it showed in many ways. This kidnapping, the raw edge to the whole situation, showed that she could feel power slipping through her fingers and that she didn't think she had the ability to hang onto it. Jason's love for Lana allowing him to resist her control might be a big part of it, Lex thought.

"You obviously don't know my father as well as I do," Lex said as she reached his side.

"I hope for your sake that you're wrong," Genevieve said, eyes cold as ice as she looked at him.

Lionel didn't say anything as Jason put a poker in the fire. Lex didn't say anything either. It took far too long for the poker to heat to red-hot. Jason idly poked the coals with it from time to time. Genevieve let them both stew in the silence. Lionel showed no emotion but he'd had a lifetime's practice in hiding his feelings. Lex knew that he was less successful. He was pretty sure that the poker wasn't going to be touching his father's flesh. It was destined for Lex. Eventually, about five or ten entirely too long minutes later, Jason pulled the poker from the fire and displayed the red hot tip to Genevieve. She nodded approvingly. Jason stood, walking over to Lex's chair. It took him only a second to rip Lex's shirt open, shoving it down his arms so that his torso was exposed. He stood and looked at Lex with a blank face for a long moment, only the faintest hints of struggle showing in his eyes. Then Jason lowered the poker to Lex's chest.

Lex couldn't stop the strangled cry. It _burned_. His cooking flesh smelled like pork and his skin sizzled like bacon. Lex nearly threw up at the thought of it, struggling not to struggle and make the poker burn a wider area. Every instinct demanded that he get away from the poker but he knew that Jason would let it trail over his body and make huge burns if he did struggle. Lionel only winced slightly.

"Where is the stone?" Genevieve asked in an implacable tone of voice.

"Aahh! God!" Lex screamed as Jason moved the poker to a new place.

Lionel stayed silent, watching Genevieve and her puppet torture Lex. Lex thought that he couldn't possibly hate his father any more than he did right now. The burns would heal with Lex's normal unnatural speed but it was still agony. He felt pain like any man and his father didn't give a fuck!

"Jason darling?" Genevieve said, holding out a hand.

Jason passed the poker to Genevieve and then moved behind Lex's chair to grasp his head in so firm a grip that Lex couldn't pull free. Genevieve looked at the tip of the poker, which had already dimmed to a dull red, not the bright red that it had been before. She smirked, using a finger and a curl of purple energy to heat it nearly white hot.

"Oh God!" Lex gasped, struggling harder against Jason's hands. He might as well have been fighting with Clark or Lex for all the leeway he got.

Genevieve smiled that evil little smirk and walked closer, aiming the poker for Lex's eye. She moved it closer in slow motion, making Lex sweat. He could feel the heat coming off of the poker long before it got close to his eye. Her hands were so fucking steady as she got ready to blind him. He'd never had an injury this severe before, Lex thought desperately as he tried to kick his bonds loose or rip his arms free. He didn't know if he could regenerate an eye. He didn't know if he'd be blinded for good or not. Lionel watched impassively but after a few moments he broke, struggling against his bonds.

"Stop!" Lionel snapped. "Stop it!"

"Where is it?" Genevieve demanded, keeping the poker so close to Lex's eye that he could feel the tears drying.

"I gave it to Lana!" Lionel said, still struggling against the bonds.

"Lana doesn't know anything about this!" Lex yelled, panting around his fear and pain. 

Damn his father for sending Genevieve against Lana! There was no guarantee that Isobel would protect Lana, despite sharing her body. He was counting on Genevieve's hatred of Lana, on her anger at Lana's pulling Jason out of her grip, to get her away from Lex. It was a cruel, vicious, heartless thing to do, which of course meant it was perfectly appropriate to his black-hearted father.

"You wouldn't have trusted anything that valuable to her," Genevieve said scornfully. The poker moved a few millimeters closer to Lex's eye. Lex screwed his eyes shut, sweating.

"I gave it to her for the same reason that I gave her the map to the temple," Lionel said defiantly. "She is the Chosen One, and we all know that!"

Lex sure as hell knew that Lana wasn't the 'Chosen One'. He was fucking both of the 'Chosen Ones', not that he was going to admit that to either Genevieve or Lionel. He wouldn't put the twins in danger and between them, Genevieve and Lionel represented the worst sort of danger that they could face, blind avarice and magical greed.

Jason let Lex's head go, heading for the door. Lex wrenched his head away from the poker, but it didn't really matter at that point. Genevieve had already swung it away, grabbing Jason's arm to keep him from leaving. Lex panted, glaring at his father. God, the man was scum to sell out an innocent girl this way!

"Jason," Genevieve said, purple energy swirling around the two of them, "I'll take care of Lana."

"You promised me that you wouldn't hurt her," Jason said, blinking and fighting against his mother's magic. He was panting as hard as Lex, and sweating just as hard. The magic flared brighter, forming patterns in the air as Genevieve wrought her spells to control him.

"Has she ever shown you any gratitude?" Genevieve asked him seductively. She petted his cheek like a lover, not like a mother. "Lana has no idea how much you've been protecting her. And for what? You know that she will always choose Clark over you. You know that I would never betray you the way that she has."

Jason shuddered as Genevieve pulled the keys to a car out of his hand. He swayed, looking like he was on the verge of passing out. The magic flared brighter until Jason's face took on that same blank expression. Lex sighed, slumping a little in his chair. Jason was gone. They wouldn't be able to convince him now. Lionel straightened up, glaring at Genevieve.

"I wouldn't underestimate her, Genevieve," Lionel said. "Don't forget that Lana Lang's ancestor pledged that she would revenge your family."

"I would leave folklore in the past if I were you, Lionel," Genevieve said, her smugness restored by her victory over both Jason's will and Lionel's resistance. "My ancestors burn traitors at the stake. Let's hope that you're not one of them."

Genevieve left them, walking out of the cabin like a queen. Jason walked over and picked up the poker, putting it back in the fire. He knelt down silently, his face an unchanging mask. Lex stayed silent as Lionel tried to talk Jason out of his spelled state. His father had a golden tongue but this was something that was beyond talking. Lex knew it, even if his father didn't. Lex let himself rest, Lionel's words washing over him like a tiresome, unwelcome blanket that he couldn't kick off. He thought that it was about an hour later that Jason started showing reactions. Genevieve must have gotten back to town or there was a time / distance factor to her control over him. He hoped Lana wasn't at her apartment, that she was out doing something and didn't come home for a good long while. He wanted to be able to get there and help her, to send Clark to help her, or Joe or the police or something. Facing Genevieve wasn't something Lana was ready for. He didn't think she'd ever be ready for it.

"I don't blame you for getting caught up in all this, Jason," Lionel was saying. "Your mother, ohh. She's a difficult woman to resist. I suppose that you were supposed to get close to Lana but what happened? Did you stray a little too far from those apron strings?"

Jason shook his head and grabbed his gun, standing up. His face was an ever-changing mix of Jason and Genevieve. Lex started paying attention again. Maybe something would finally happen. His father must be losing his touch. He normally got people to lose their tempers in far less time than this.

"You know with all your resources," Jason said in Genevieve's tone of voice, "I would have thought by now that you'd know that Lana is nothing more than my mother's pawn."

"Pawn?" Lionel drawled, raising a sardonic eyebrow at Jason. "Well, that's true but she's a pawn that you fell in love with. It must be killing you that you've sacrificed your feelings for Lana in exchange for some maternal warmth. It seems you can't do without your mother."

Jason snarled and pointed the gun at Lionel, panting hard. Jason looked like was on the verge of shooting Lionel, honest fury mixing with his struggles to make him entirely too unpredictable. Lionel looked back, keeping his best 'you're an amusing child' expression firmly on his face. Lex smirked behind Jason's back at the sweat that suddenly soaked Lionel's shirt. His face might not show his feelings but his body was betraying them if you looked closely enough. Jason whirled and stomped out of the cabin, slamming the door behind him. Lex breathed a sigh of relief, gave Jason a count of ten to walk further away and then turned to his father with a little smirk.

"Makes us look like the Waltons, doesn't it?" Lex quipped.

Lionel chuckled, nodding tiredly. "I'm sorry that I got you involved in all of this, Lex. You may not believe me but I truly wish I were here alone."

Lex looked at the fire, the poker that had been getting hotter over the last hour and smiled a lot more sincerely. If his father were here alone he'd be trapped. If Lex was here alone, he'd be trapped, but together they had a chance of getting free, as long as they moved quickly.

"To be honest Dad, I'm glad you're here with me," Lex said. "Now, knock that iron out of the fire and get it as close to my chair as you can."

Lionel's eyebrows rose nearly to his hairline and then he nodded, grinning wolfishly at Lex. He scooted his chair closer to the fire, getting his foot close enough to the rack of pokers that he could knock them over. They toppled, knocking the hot poker out of the fire and causing it to flip over onto the floor. Its tip was glowing cherry red again, making the wood floor smoke just a bit.

Lex took a deep breath, bracing himself for the next part. This was going to hurt. He rocked his chair back and forth, throwing himself against the ropes to topple his chair over. It took a minute but his chair tipped over and Lex had that horrible feeling where you're falling and can't catch yourself. The impact with the floor jarred his burns and made him bite back a cry. Here's hoping Jason had taken a nice, _long_ walk. He couldn't have missed all the noise they were making, even if he was controlled completely by Genevieve. Lex struggled with his chair, scootching it just close enough to the poker for the tip to rest against the ropes binding his arm. The heat of the poker made his skin sizzle again, but he refused to cry out, letting the rope burn long enough for it to be weakened. It took a few hard jerks but his arm was finally free.

A scant three minutes later, Lex led the way out of the cabin, Lionel at his back. Lex scanned for Jason but didn't see him at first. It wasn't until Jason stood up with an armload of firewood that Lex saw him. Jason saw them at the same moment. Jason dropped his load of wood and grabbed for his gun. Lionel shoved at Lex's shoulder, propelling him towards the woods. Lex ran, grateful that it was his upper body that had been damaged so far. While his ankles were a bit rope burned, he hadn't pulled any muscles or sprained an ankle. Yet. There was still the chance of it running through these woods. Jason started shooting at them, bullets whizzing by and embedding themselves into the trees.

"We have to split up," Lex panted to Lionel as they took shelter behind a huge old-growth tree. "Go!"

Lionel ran in the opposite direction and Lex smiled, ducking low into the cover. Let his father be the target for now. Jason snarled as he ran by, focusing on Lionel's back. Once Jason had run past, Lex followed, snatching up a solid tree branch to use as a club. It didn't take much for Jason to out-fox his father. Lionel scrambled up a hill but Jason had seen which way he went. He apparently knew the area far better than either Lionel or Lex did. He went around and ended up at the top of the hill before Lionel could reach it.

Lex had a moment of serious hesitation as Jason pointed the gun at Lionel. He wasn't quite close enough to bash Jason yet and he knew he couldn't thrash through the underbrush without getting shot. Still, it was his father. Despite being a black-hearted, lying, backstabbing murderer, Lionel had saved Lex from being blinded. Lex had to fight against the half of his soul that wanted to fling himself forward and against the other half that wanted to cheer at his father being killed. Neither was the proper course of action. Jason's shot hit the log in front of Lionel, relieving Lex and making Lionel tumble back down the hill. Jason's face was a mask again as he walked to the edge of the hill, pointing his gun down at Lionel who wasn't moving.

Finally close enough, Lex thought as he brought his tree branch club down on Jason's arm. Jason cried out, dropping the gun. Lionel gasped, starting to move at the bottom of the hill. Lex ignored Lionel once he saw that his father was still alive. He had a fight to win first. Lex swung the branch and clipped Jason in the face, knocking him to the ground. One more blow should do it, Lex thought and then yelled as Jason flung dirt in Lex's eyes. Lex heard Jason scrambling away and running as he coughed and blinked the dirt out of his eyes. He gave chase as soon as he could see, grateful that Jason hadn't dove for the gun.

When Lex caught up to Jason he smiled. He'd managed to trap his former schoolmate against a cliff that dropped down into the Loeb River. How convenient. Lex raised his tree branch, advancing towards Jason. He'd knock him out, drag him back to the cabin and take his chances on getting back town. He needed to get hold of the twins to save Lana.

"Wait Lex, don't do this! Don't do this!" Jason said. He sounded so much like Genevieve that Lex stopped, creeped out. "Come on, look at me. Look at me. You and I, we're not so different. It was never about you and me. It was about our parents. Please! Lex, please!"

Lex looked. It was Genevieve in there right now, not Jason. He didn't know if Jason was buried deep inside or if they'd really switched places. It didn't matter. He saw who he was dealing with, no matter what face and body she wore.

"I always knew that we had to protect Lana from you," Lex said, raising his club.

"But not as much as you've been protecting your best friends, huh?" Genevieve said with Jason's voice. "Clark? Joe?"

"They don't have anything to do with this!" Lex snarled, using anger to hide the fear that surged up inside of him. Damn it, she couldn't know the truth about the twins!

"Oh, you don't believe that," Genevieve said, smiling at him. "Clark and Joe are more connected to this than any of us. You just choose to ignore it. I mean, think about it…the symbols burned into the Kent barn? The fields? Joe's tattoos?"

"It's a little late and obvious to be shifting the blame in the eleventh hour," Lex said stepping closer.

"Why can't you see what's right in front of your face, Lex?" Genevieve cried through Jason. "It's Clark and Joe! They're—"

A single gunshot rang out. Lex heard the bullet whiz by his ear. He saw it strike Jason in the chest. Lex whirled and saw Lionel standing a few feet further back, holding the gun. Lex turned back just in time to see Jason/Genevieve look down at the wound. He/she lost his/her balance, falling backwards off of the cliff. There was a thud and then a splash as Jason landed in the water far below. Lex dropped the tree branch, fury and regret and relief mixing into a confusing, terrifying welter of emotion inside of him.

"He was…about to kill you, Lex," Lionel said when Lex turned back to glare at him.

"Or divulge something that you didn't want me to know," Lex said, walking slowly towards his father. His murderer-yet-again father.

"Lex, you saved my life back there," Lionel said, lowering the gun. "I was returning the favor, son."

"I had no choice," Lex snarled, grabbing Lionel's shirt threateningly. "I know you have the stone. If anything happens to Lana because of you, you'll be begging for an end like that."

Lex stomped away, leaving his father standing in the woods on the cliff. He had to get back to town. He had to know what had happened to Lana and Genevieve. And most importantly, he had to let the twins know that everything was breaking loose on the search for the Elements of Power.

+++++

Lana sighed as she entered her apartment and shut the door behind her. She hadn't heard from Jason in two days and she was getting really worried about him. Something had to have happened for him not to contact her for this long. She knew that the something had to be Genevieve, but she had no idea what to do about it.

"I have to applaud you, Lana," Genevieve said from behind Lana, making her start and whirl. "I raised my son to have a love for me and a willpower that couldn't be broken by anything, except by his love for you, apparently."

"What do you want from me?" Lana asked, backing into the living room. Damn it, she needed to get away but Genevieve was blocking the only exit.

"The stone," Genevieve said coldly. "The one that Lionel gave you."

"Lionel?" Lana asked, confused. "He never gave me—"

Genevieve pulled a gun out of her pocket and pointed it at Lana's face. Lana gasped. She really didn't know what Genevieve was talking about. Lionel had never given her a stone. Jason had, certainly, but not Lionel. As far as she knew, Lionel didn't have any stones. Genevieve smirked at Lana, more anger than humor in the expression.

"I'm going to find it whether you help or not," Genevieve said warningly as she cocked her gun.

Lana swallowed hard. Well, that answered that. She couldn't keep the stone safe if she was dead and obviously she couldn't keep it safe while she was alive. Lana carefully reached into her purse, grateful that it was still slung over her shoulder. She kept her movements small and slow as she pulled out the handkerchief wrapped stone from China. Lana unwrapped the stone to reveal it to Genevieve. Genevieve's smile changed from something with no humor to one of honest delight. This obviously wasn't the stone that she'd been expecting from the excitement in her eyes, but she sure wasn't going to turn it down.

Lana carefully held her hand out towards Genevieve, praying that the woman would drop her guard and lower the gun when she reached to take the stone. It worked, Genevieve's gun dropping while her other hand reached out to take Lana's stone from her. Lana braced herself, clenched the stone in her hand and kicked the gun out of Genevieve's hand. She ran for the door, desperate to get out of the apartment while she could, before Genevieve grabbed that gun again, but Genevieve's hands latched onto her hair, stopping her in her tracks.

Lana struggled against Genevieve, trying to break free. Genevieve kept her grip, slamming Lana first into a lamp and then the other direction, knocking Lana to the ground. Lana just barely managed to keep her grip on the stone as she fell. She struggled back to her feet, only to be slammed against the bookshelves on the wall. Lana tried punching Genevieve in the face but the woman didn't give up, didn't loosen her grip on Lana.

Then they were falling and Genevieve was on top of Lana, choking her with iron fingers around her throat. Lana couldn't even grunt as she struggled. Somewhere she'd lost her grip on the stone but it didn't matter anymore because Genevieve was going to kill her. Lana's arms weren't long enough for her to reach Genevieve's face or throat. 

A swirl of purple behind her eyes made Lana feel like she was floating. She could just see Genevieve's sadistic smile fade as alarm spread over her face. Lana felt her body grab Genevieve's arms, watched herself push Genevieve onto the ground and then straddle her. Lana realized that she was floating over her own body, staring at her body under Isobel's control. It was bizarre.

The stone had fallen to the ground near Isobel and Genevieve. Isobel reached out for it and it flew into her hands. Isobel held it like a dagger, swinging it high up over her head while Genevieve stared up at her. Her face suddenly shifted and Lana recognized Jason's expression. Lana screamed mentally at Isobel as the stone flashed downwards into Genevieve's chest.

* _No_!* Lana screamed at Isobel. *That's _Jason_!*

Her screams and struggles to regain control of her body did no good at all. Isobel stabbed Genevieve/Jason, killing her/him. Blood welled up around the stone while Lana sobbed mentally. A bright white light burst out of the stone as the blood started soaking Genevieve/Jason's jacket. The white light washed over Isobel, blowing her hair back and making the tattoo on her back glow purple and disappear. Genevieve/Jason mouthed the word 'Lana' and then died.

Lana gasped as she was suddenly back in her body, staring down at Genevieve's dead body. Jason. It had been Jason in there. She'd just killed Jason! Lana scrambled back away from Genevieve's body, fighting tears as she stared at her blood-covered hands. Lana panted and turned towards the door, starting to see Lex staring back at her. He was dirty, disheveled and she could see that he'd been burned somehow. He looked at her wordlessly, sympathy mixed with exhaustion on his face. She stared back at him, trembling.

+++++

Clark was pretty sure it was a dream. He was sleeping on the couch (but since when did he dream that he was sleeping and why was he on the couch anyway?) and dim blue and red light flashed over his face, waking him up. He looked around, sitting up as the TV turned itself on, showing nothing but static. The lights started flickering. A fire stared itself in the fireplace. The hand on the grandfather clock started to spin wildly. The radio turned itself on and the dial swung wildly, filling the room with static and fragments of words and music.

Shelby barked anxiously, going to the front door. He scratched at the door while standing on his hind legs. It still felt like a dream to Clark. He got up from the couch and slowly walked to the door. The instant that he opened the door a blinding white light filled the house from outside. Shelby ran outside, barking at the sky. Colored lights were filling the sky with ribbons of color that were a lot like the Northern Lights. They were like layers of misty color ebbing and flowing in front of the stars. It was beautiful, not threatening as Clark stared up at the sky. Despite that fact that Clark didn't see or feel any threat, Shelby was barking wildly. Eventually Shelby ran back into the house whimpering. Right after Shelby ran inside, the waves of light converged into one ball of bright white light that flung itself at Clark.

Clark woke up with a start, Joe at his side. He was in Joe's attic bedroom, on the air mattress that they'd set up when Lois moved into Clark's room. Mom and Dad were just coming up the stairs to see what was wrong. Clark panted, blinking at Joe, Mom and Dad. He wasn't sure what had happened.

"Clark!" Mom said, coming to his side. "It's okay, it's just a bad dream."

"You scared the daylights out of us yelling like that," Dad said, frowning at him.

"What?" Clark asked, confused.

"You kept yelling 'it's coming' over and over," Joe said, looking worried. "What did you dream?"

"I'm…not sure it was a dream," Clark admitted, stomach clenching.

Mom look puzzled and Dad look like he didn't believe it. Joe raised an eyebrow, cocking his head. Clark knew it was more than just a dream. He'd never had a dream that vivid before. Something had happened, though Clark had no idea what it might have been.

+++++

Lex sighed, watching Lana compulsively trying to wash the blood off of her hands. He'd gotten her out of her apartment and back to the mansion fairly easily. His father was in the guest house with the second stone, and Lana had the third stone Clark needed, which meant that things were a little better under control. He had to get Lana calmed down before he called the Kent house. He didn't want the girl to go off half-cocked and she was so rattled that there was no telling what she'd do right now.

"She was coming at me," Lana said breathlessly, crying as she splashed in the basin of water. "It happened so quickly. It was like I was outside my body and someone else stabbed her."

Lex walked over with a pitcher of water. Getting the blood off was obviously the first priority in calming the girl down.

"Lana, I want you to take a deep breath and try to relax," Lex said as he poured the water over her hands.

"Lex!" Lana squawked, looking at her hands as the blood washed away. "A woman is dead because of me. I killed her. I killed him. It was Jason, he was in Genevieve's body. She's taken over his body. We have to find her, find him."

"No, no," Lex said, trying to soothe Lana. "You had no choice, Lana. You did what anyone would do if their life was at stake. We'll find Jason, I promise."

He gave Lana a towel to dry her hands and led her to the couch, making her sit down. Once he was sure that she'd stay there he sat next to her, smiling encouragingly to her. The last thing he wanted to do right now was tell her that Jason was dead, too. Lana was too fragile right now to handle the truth. Just when he thought she was finally relaxing and he'd be able to call the Kents Lana bolted to her feet, panicked.

"Lex, there's a body in my apartment," Lana said, wild eyed. "I have to go to the police. I have to tell them what happened."

"Lana, I'm not sure that's such a wise idea," Lex said, pulling her back down onto the couch. "Genevieve Teague was a powerful woman, married to an extremely powerful lawyer. Even though this was clearly self defense, Edward Teague is going to make sure that the jury sees it otherwise."

"What's going to happen to me?" Lana wailed, clutching his hands. "I'm going to go to prison."

Lex patted her hands, feeling like he'd been dropped into a minor hell. What was it going to take to get her to calm down? Lana looked at him with those big brown eyes that were supposed to be so beautiful and entrancing and all Lex saw was a girl searching for someone to take care of everything for her. He forced himself to smile comfortingly at her. He wasn't just about to be that person for her. He had Clark and Joe.

"No, you'll be fine," Lex said. "I've retained one of the best defense attorneys in the country. Once he arrives from New York, we'll go to the authorities."

"Oh," Lana breathed, finally relaxing. She leaned at him, obviously angling for a hug. "Thank you so much!"

Lex gingerly embraced Lana, letting her rest her head against his shoulder for a long moment. Once she'd relaxed, he patted her back and pulled out of the hug. She looked up at him, licking her lips in a move that was probably unconsciously sexy. She truly had no idea how to interact with men other than on a sexual level, Lex thought.

"You have to trust me, Lana," Lex said, not responding to her unconscious seduction attempt. "Until the lawyer arrives, I want you to stay here and talk to no one."

"Where's my purse?" Lana asked, fear flaring in her eyes.

"Don't worry," Lex said, fishing the purse off of the floor for her. "It's still there. I'd never take it from you."

One of Lex's guards entered the study, looking at him grimly. Whatever it was that made him interrupt had to be pretty damned huge. He'd warned his staff to leave him alone with Lana.

"Mr. Luthor," the guard said, "we have a situation."

"It's going to be okay," Lex told Lana, patting her hand before standing. He left her there, going to find out what was going on now. God knew that he wasn't going to get any sleep tonight. There was obviously too much going on for that.

+++++

"I can't help but feel this is some kind of warning," Clark said, sipping his coffee while Joe worked with his powers to track down if there was more to it than just a dream.

"Clark, it was nothing but a bad dream," Mom said, trying not to acknowledge Joe's grim expression.

"You used to have nightmares all the time when you were little, remember?" Dad said.

"This time is different," Clark declared. His fingers tightened minimally on the mug before he caught himself and made them relax. "It felt so real. If it is a warning, then I need to do something."

"Yeah," Dad said, "what you need to do is to get some shut-eye so that you're not half asleep tomorrow when they hand you that diploma."

Joe sat up straight suddenly, going rather pale. They all looked at him, Mom with worry, Dad with outright disbelief already and Clark with certainty that he'd found what Clark was dreaming about. Joe whistled, and then started cursing. Mom huffed, giving Joe a look that normally would shut him up. This time it didn't work. He kept cursing, dismissing all but one of the screens with a flick of his fingers.

"It was a warning and it wasn't a dream," Joe said grimly, going into Sol-El mode. "Clark, you really need to get those stones. Something happened to trigger a wave of energy that appears to have woken up a Kryptonian ship that was in stasis outside the solar system. I didn't know it was there. It was shut down almost completely so there was no way to detect it. It's active now and it's heading towards Smallville. Worse still, there's a meteor shower surrounding it. Smallville's about to be hit again."

None of them got to say anything in reply to that, as Lois appeared at the head of the stairs in her pajamas and bunny slippers. She yawned and looked at them all, scratching her hair as she came down the steps. Joe dismissed the only screen he had left up. It had been shielded from Lois' view by Joe's body so that was probably okay.

"What's up?" Lois asked, blinking at them all. "I heard some yelling and stuff."

"Clark had a nightmare," Joe said, eyeing Lois' pajamas and slippers with a smirk that made her blush and lift her chin defiantly.

"Nightmare?" Lois said dismissively. "So that's what all this commotion is about?"

"Lois," Jonathan said, his voice somewhere between amused and annoyed.

"You know, if it makes you feel any better I have them all the time," Lois said as she fished the pitcher of milk out of the fridge. "I had this one last week. Really scary! This, uh, guy wearing a red cape."

"Oh that sounds horrible, Lois," Clark said sarcastically.

Lois snorted at him, pouring herself some milk. Joe was snickering and Mom and Dad were both smiling at the two of them. Clark supposed that they were kind of amusing but all he ever found Lois to be was annoying. Now was just like every other time. A nightmare about a guy in a red cape? Come on!

"Yeah," Lois said, looking uncomfortable as she sipped her milk. "There's something I wanted to tell all you guys. I just didn't know when to do it, so I guess 2:00 in the morning is as good a time as any."

"What is it Lois?" Mom asked, looking concerned.

"Well, the General recruited me on a recon mission to track down my sister the grifter in Europe," Lois said, setting her milk down. "So, we're heading for Heidelberg tomorrow."

"Oh, I'm so sorry to hear that," Mom said, sounding honestly dismayed.

Clark grinned with delight and then tried to school his face into something approximating dismay. He didn't think he succeeded. Joe rolled his eyes at Clark's efforts and then snickered as Lois gave him a look that said he wasn't fooling anyone.

"Clark, I know how devastated you must be," Lois said sarcastically, "but if you could just keep your tears to a minimum, I'd appreciate it."

"I'll try," Clark replied equally sarcastically.

"Thanks," Lois drawled. "Mr. and Mrs. Kent, I just wanted to say thanks for everything. You guys are like the mom and dad I always wanted to have."

Mom and Dad both smiled, pleased by the compliment. Clark wanted to gag. Given the family Lois had, it might be true, but still! How corny could you get? Joe gave Lois one of his sweeping looks and she went red again.

"You I'm not going to miss," Lois said, wagging a finger at Joe as he laughed. "Stop doing that, will you?"

"Doing what?" Joe asked, grinning at her.

"Undressing me with your damned eyes!" Lois said, blushing harder. She cleared her throat, turning back to Mom and Dad, which only made Joe laugh at her.

"Lois, we want you to know that you're welcome back here at any time," Dad said.

"Actually—" Clark started to say, only to be cut off by Mom.

"We'll all miss you, Lois," Mom said fondly.

Clark sighed and shut up. Obviously, no one was going to listen to him on the Lois front. She was leaving and that would have to be enough. He'd just ignore the fact that she'd been invited back into the house whenever she wanted to come. Of course, he was going off to college soon so he wouldn't be here. Clark managed a polite smile after that thought.

"I'll miss you all too," Lois said, wincing as Shelby stood up on his hind legs and rested his front paws on the counter next to Lois, whining sadly. "Well, him? Not so much."

+++++

Lex entered Lana's apartment, steaming. He'd sent his people to remove Genevieve's corpse and all they'd found was a mildly messed up apartment. Even the blood was gone, though Lex could still smell death in the room as he walked in. It was dark. It was empty. There was no body. It had to be Lionel. No one else knew what was going on and no one else would try and get an angle on Lana and her stone.

"I thought I'd do Miss Lang a favor and tidy up the place a bit," Lionel said from the couch where he'd been sitting in the dark. He switched on the lamp. "She left it quite a mess, quite a mess."

"What are you looking for Dad?" Lex drawled, glaring at him. "The good housekeeping seal of approval?"

"You know, for a woman without a heart," Lionel said with his trademark smirk, "Genevieve Teague certainly did have a lot of blood."

"You didn't come here to do a postmortem on Genevieve Teague," Lex said coldly. "What is it you want?"

Lionel smiled, his wolfish, I-know-I-have-you-now smile. Lex tensed, doing his best not to let it show. He hated, hated the constant battles for supremacy with his father. Seeing Clark and Joe with their father always made him jealous, especially given Lionel's evil. What he wouldn't have given to have a father half as supportive as Jonathan Kent.

"I'd like to offer a trade," Lionel said as she stood and walked towards Lex. "Lana Lang's freedom in exchange for the um, artifact that she has in her possession."

"Dad, don't you think your search for these ancient stones is starting to border on the fanatical?" Lex said.

Lionel had the nerve to chuckle at Lex. "Let me remind you, Lex. It was you who looted the ruins of Egypt to get your hands on one of those stones."

Lionel walked past Lex into the kitchen, continuing his mocking tidying up of the apartment. He found an apple on the floor that must have fallen during the struggle between Isobel and Genevieve. He picked it up, placing it back in the basket on the counter. Lex watched him with narrowed eyes.

"Trust me," Lex said thinly, "Lana Lang has nothing to do with this."

"Oh, so chivalrous of you," Lionel said, smirking. "You are the gallant hero trying to protect the damsel in distress."

The very way he said it made Lex's hackles rise. That was as far as possible from the truth. Certainly, he wanted to keep Lana out of the worst of this, but it was more because she was an obstruction and a distraction than for any feelings he had towards her. If anything, he wanted her gone, out of Smallville and out of Clark's life. He had no intention of letting his father know that. Knowing Dad, Lionel would go out of his way to start throwing Lana at him.

"I'm warning you," Lex said, glaring at Dad. "Leave her alone."

"But all your life," Lionel said as if Lex hadn't said a word, "you've had a uh, a tendency to let the damsel lead you straight into the mouth of the dragon. Your feelings for Miss Lang, don't let them cripple your common sense, son. I expect to see the stone by noon tomorrow."

Lionel turned to leave and then turned back again to look at Lex with his fake-worried expression.

"It would be a shame if Genevieve's corpse were delivered to the sheriff with Lana Lang's DNA as postage," Lionel said, smirking as he left. Lex glared, staring at the door after it closed.

+++++

"Thank goodness she finally went to bed," Joe sighed, rolling his eyes as Lois closed the door to Clark's room. It was early morning, about 4:30 a.m. and they'd been trying to shoo her out ever since she came down. "All right, this is what we have."

He pulled up a screen showing them the telemetry on the meteors and the unidentifiable Kryptonian ship that was hiding in the center of them. Dad stiffened, staring at the screen. Mom's hands flew to her mouth and Clark stared, eyes wide with awe.

"I can't identify the ship," Joe said. "All Kryptonian ships have ID codes, like call signs, but this one doesn't. I don't know who's flying it, but given that they're flying without ID codes, they're not the good guys. They're probably followers of Zod."

"Zod?" Dad asked, staring at the ship in his window. "What the hell, Joe? Sorry."

He winced as Mom glared at him for the swear word, patting her arm. Mom took his hand, squeezing it gently. Clark frowned, staring at the screen as if mesmerized.

"I…sort of remember that name," Clark said, cocking his head. "Like it was really important and I used to know it but I don't anymore."

"You did used to know it," Joe said, triggering the observatory computers to see the meteor shower coming in. They needed as much time as possible to get Smallville organized and out of the way. "Zod was a general who tried to take over Krypton. Jor-El and the El family fought him, stopped him. But there were a lot of people who were followers of Zod. I'd bet that these guys are Zod's followers, too. There's no other reason for them to have fled Krypton, to have come here."

He nodded with satisfaction as the man monitoring the computers at the observatory called his supervisor, notifying him to the threat to Earth. It took less time than his little explanation for the supervisor to get on the phone to the National Guard.

"What can we do, Joe?" Mom asked.

"Well, I can fight the asteroids and the ship," Joe said with a lot more confidence than he felt. It was going to be a lot harder than he made it sound. "Clark absolutely _has to_ find the last Elements of Power. He must combine them. If he doesn't, then the others will take them and they'll have control over the things Jor-El sent here for us. They'll have access to the Phantom Zone where Zod was imprisoned. They'll be able to free him and he'll use earth to recreate the Kryptonian race in his image."

They stared at him, horrified. Dad looked like he still didn't want to believe it but it was finally getting through to him. Mom had her determined to fix it expression, the one that always made Joe feel safe. She always made him feel like she could protect him when she looked so fierce and protective. Clark looked stunned.

"How much time do we have?" Clark asked, swallowing hard.

"We have…nine hours, eighteen minutes, forty-eight seconds and counting," Joe said, displaying a little timer.

"What about graduation?" Mom asked. "What about the town? What's going to happen?"

"Well, I need to fly up there and do what I can to thin the herd of meteors," Joe said with a smug grin. "Clark needs to get off his butt and take the stone from Lionel and track down the third stone. I'll betcha that Lex knows where it is. They're both grouped around the Mansion right now. By 9:00 this morning they'll be evacuating Smallville. The graduation will be called off and the roads are going to be chaos. You guys should start packing now."

+++++

At 8:45:30 a.m. military trucks appeared in Smallville, just as Joe had predicted. Clark wasn't surprised by that. Unfortunately, he'd been caught up in Lois' packing and hadn't been able to get out of the house and over to Lex's mansion. Getting Lois out of the house was their first priority. She went just as the announcement went across every media there was, radio, TV, CB, internet, and even phones. Every house in Smallville received a call, just to make sure that everyone was aware. Lois freaked, hurrying into town with her car loaded up to find Chloe and get her out.

"Finally," Joe said once Lois was out of sight. "I swear, I thought that she would never leave."

"No kidding," Clark said, sighing. "Are you sure you want to do it this way?"

"We don't have a choice," Joe said, rolling his eyes. "I can't get near those Elements, Clark. You're the only one who can deal with them. You can't get near the meteors. They've got Kryptonite in them and will kill you, completely aside from the fact that you can't fly yet because you're a stupid-stubborn impatient person who can't wait for the equipment to be tested before it's used for the first time in centuries."

Clark laughed at Joe's mock-smack, grinning at him. Joe grinned back. Mom and Dad appeared with a huge stack of stuff in both of their arms. Joe sighed, looking at them. Clark thought that their parents intended to take everything with them, which he thought was a little odd. It was silly. He really believed that Joe could take care of the meteors.

"All right, enough of that," Joe huffed, using super speed to take the stuff from Mom and Dad. He loaded it into the truck. "Clark, help me get everything from the house."

"We can help," Mom said, surprised.

"The roads are going to be hell in a very, _very_ short time," Joe said grimly. "The sooner you're out of here, the sooner Clark and I can focus on what we need to do. As long as you're here, we're not going to be able to do our jobs."

Mom and Dad both looked shocked, but Clark nodded agreement with Joe. He couldn't focus on finding the Elements while they were in danger. He knew himself well enough to know that he'd be paying attention to them, not what was going on around him.

"I agree," Clark declared. "You need to go. I love you too much to be able to focus while I'm worried about the two of you."

That appeared to take Mom and Dad's objections away. Joe and Clark used super speed to load the truck up with all the things that Mom and Dad would hate to lose: photos, albums, antiques, family heirlooms and enough clothes for the two of them for a week or two. In less than thirty seconds the truck was loaded, secured and ready for them to go.

"All right, in you go Shelby," Joe said, holding the door and gesturing for Shelby to get in. Shelby barked and jumped into the cab, tail wagging. "Now get in you two. Go on, get going before you can't get out of town."

Mom huffed and put her hands on her hips. Joe blinked, looking at her. Clark grinned, not sure what they'd done that had gotten Mom angry, but at least it was Joe that she was angry at. Dad moved to the truck, petting Shelby who whined happily.

"I'm not moving one inch until I get hugs from my boys," Mom declared, making all of them burst out laughing.

"Well, if that's all it is, no problem," Joe laughed, opening his arms for a hug.

Mom hugged Joe as if she'd never let go. He hugged her back, cradling her in his arms. Eventually she let go and turned to Clark. Clark hugged Mom. She felt so small and fragile in his arms, so different from hugging Lex. He wondered when Lex had become the standard by which all other hugs were judged. Mom sighed, letting him go just a hair before Clark was ready to let go. He let her go on instead of holding on like he wanted to. Mom put her hands on his cheeks, smiling proudly at him despite the tears hovering in her eyes.

"Be careful, Clark," Mom said, pulling him down to kiss his cheek. "I know you can do this but please be careful."

"I will Mom," Clark promised.

"You too, Joe," Mom said, giving him a kiss well. "As soon as they give us clearance, we'll be back."

Dad gave them both quick, gruff hugs, not saying all the things that obviously hovered on his tongue. Clark hugged him tight, feeling the same fragileness in his father that he had in his mother. It was strange. He used to feel like his parents were stronger than him, bigger and better and greater than him. He didn't feel like that anymore. He was bigger and stronger than them, and he'd better start acting that way.

"Do your best, boys," Dad said. "We'll get out…out of the way, let you do your thing. Just…be careful."

"We will be, Dad," Clark promised.

"Now get your butts into that truck and go," Joe said, pointing at it. "We'll be careful, we love you both, but move it! The best way that you can show your love is to get out of Smallville now!"

Mom and Dad grinned as they got into the truck and drove away. Mom waved out the window as the truck pulled out, going down the lane. Clark and Joe waited silently until they were gone, out on the main road and headed for safety. From what Clark could hear, they'd gotten out ahead of the crowds trying to flee. Joe breathed a sigh of relief, turning to Clark.

"All right, don't forget that you're not alone," Joe said to Clark. "I can feel both of the stones at the Mansion. One is with Toot-Toot. Don't pussy foot with him. Just knock him down and take the damned thing. Check with Lex on the other one. He probably knows where it is. He's in the Mansion, too."

"Will you be okay?" Clark asked. "How are you going to be able to do anything about the meteors?"

"I can fly, doofus," Joe said, rolling his eyes. "Besides, I have allies who can help out."

"Torch and Alicia?" Clark said, surprised.

"Yeah," Joe said, nodding. "It should be enough to make a difference."

Clark looked up, wishing that this hadn't happened. He wished that he could do both things, be in both places. It was his fault that the meteors were coming, that the ship was coming. Joe looked at Clark and smacked him hard in the back of the head. He hit Clark hard enough that it hurt. Clark squawked, rubbing his head.

"Don't think for a second this is your fault," Joe said to Clark.

"We came to Smallville in a meteor shower," Clark said. "Now it's happening again and it's all because of us."

"Clark, there's absolutely nothing we could have done to prevent this," Joe said, annoyed. "The ship was coming one way or the other. The meteors were coming. We can't change it; we can only deal with it. Stop acting like you're alone in this. We're in it together and together I _know_ that we can handle this."

Clark took a deep breath and nodded. Joe smiled, patting Clark's shoulder. They shared a moment of silent communication and then Joe took flight, heading straight up into the sky. Clark watched him go until he was a speck and then went to the loft, getting the octagonal key. He tucked it into his pocket, making sure it was secure. Then he ran at super speed for the mansion. He had some stones to gather.

+++++

Joe checked the timer for the meteor shower. 2:01:56:11. He called Allie on her cell phone, relieved when she answered immediately. He was in the upper stratosphere, right at the edge of the breathable air. He knew he couldn't go all the way into space without a bubble of air, not like Clark would be able to eventually (once he managed to learn to fly), but he could still do a lot if he had air to breathe.

"Alicia Keyes," Allie said, sounding brusque and business-like.

"Hey Allie, this is Sol-El," Joe said. "I've got a problem that I need a bit of help with."

"You need help?" Allie said, sounding very surprised.

"Yup," Sol said, switching into his more powerful Sol-El mode. "I've got a major disaster headed for Smallville: meteor shower with a space ship hiding in the middle of it. I'm going after the meteors and the ship but I don't think that I'll be able to stop it all. If you could get some people to Smallville to help the people and to do a bit of backfill on the meteors that I miss, I'd really appreciate it. I don't think that I'll be able to stop that ship but I'm going to give a good try. The people in it are like Kal and I, Allie. Don't try and stop them, don't fight them, just get the hell out of their way."

"Damn," Allie breathed. "All right, we'll get out there pronto. How long do we have?"

"One hour, fifty-two minutes, nineteen seconds and counting," Sol said, finishing his air bubble and securing it so he could go into space. "Oh, and Kal's working on a different project down there. Try not to let anyone hassle him, all right?"

"Got it," Allie said, chuckling. "I'll tell Torch to be on his best behavior. It should work until he sees you."

Sol laughed, knowing the truth of that. Torch and Sol were a seriously hypergolic mixture. Allie hung up and Joe braced himself. Time to do what needed to be done. He headed out of the atmosphere and into space, marveling as the blue sky faded away to the most perfect star filled night that he'd ever seen. The meteors were in front of him and the ship's signature was perfectly clear. At least he knew where he was going out here. It'd take a bit before he could get close enough to affect them, even with all his powers.

+++++

"Damn but there's a lot of them," Joe breathed as he watched the meteors flying at him. 

In space they looked almost harmless, gently tumbling end over end. In space they looked small, tiny even. It wasn't until you realized that they were bigger than the spaceship, bigger than a two story house, that you realized just how deadly they were. There wasn't any time for him to alter their trajectories. There was only destroying as many as he could, pulverizing them so that they would rain down in small enough chunks to be burnt up in the atmosphere.

"Here goes nothing," Joe muttered.

He started using heat vision to overhead the kryptonite in the meteors, causing them to explode. Some were just rock and his heat vision only made them smoke, but the majority of the big meteors blew up. Joe worked as fast as he could, the timer to impact ticking away in the back of his head. 1:47:03:24 and counting. There weren't enough seconds to destroy them all and stop the ship. The little ones were too numerous for him to destroy them all. He kept destroying the big meteors, having to content himself with the ones bigger than a house. He needed to stop that spaceship!

+++++

Clark decided to find Lex before he tackled Lionel. Lionel still frightened Clark. Joe found him annoying but Clark had never gotten over his fear that Lionel would lock him up in a lab somewhere and dissect him. Lex wasn't in his study when Clark came in, but Lana was, sitting on the couch. She was hugging herself and looked so frightened and overwhelmed that he was worried for her.

"Lana, I thought you already evacuated," Clark said, going to her side. She just looked at him, eyes wide and frightened. "Are you okay?"

"I'm scared," Lana said, swallowing hard.

"Lana, I know this meteor shower must bring up some painful memories for you," Clark said as he put a hand on her shoulder, "but this time is different. We have warning and we'll be safe."

"No, I'm not so sure," Lana said, biting her lip. "Clark, I don't know what's going to happen to me. I…want you to have this."

Lana opened her purse and pulled out a red handkerchief. There was a brown stain on the handkerchief that made Clark stare. She passed it over to him, hands trembling. Clark hesitated for a second and then opened it. He gasped. It was the Element from China, the one that had disappeared at the last second. The pointed end of it was stained with dried blood. Clark stared at it for a long moment and then looked up at Lana.

"Where'd you get this?" Clark asked.

"In China," Lana said, flinching at his look. "Whatever it is, whatever it means, I…I know that it's meant for you. Somehow I just…know it's yours."

"Is this blood?" Clark asked, wrapping the stone back up with ginger fingers.

"Remember all those times that I asked you for an explanation, but you said you couldn't give me one?" Lana said with a wry smile. "That I had to trust you? Well, this time I need you to trust me."

Clark let out a slow breath, nodding at Lana. He'd find out eventually. For now, half of his quest was done. Lex probably knew what had happened. Clark tucked the Element into his jacket pocket. Lana seemed to relax once the Element was out of sight.

"You need to get out of here, Lana," Clark said.

"I…I'm going to go on a helicopter with Lex soon," Lana said, holding back tears. "It's on its way here right now. Clark, I need you to know…that whatever happens, I will never forget you."

"Lana, you're talking like we're never going to see each other again," Clark said, a little afraid and confused.

Lana stood up on tiptoes. She very gently kissed his cheek, tears starting to run down her cheeks. He steadied her, worried. Lana was really overreacting to this. Lana's breath caught in her chest. She wiped the tears off with shaking fingers. There was a little pause while she studied his face as if she was memorizing it.

"I love you," Lana said softly, so much sorrow and regret in her eyes. "I know you don't feel the same way about me, but I think I'll always care for you."

"I'm sorry," Clark said, frowning.

"It's all right," Lana said, her brave smile trembling on the edge of tears again. "If you were looking for Lex, he's gone to check on the helicopter."

"Thank you," Clark said. "It'll be all right. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye, Clark," Lana said, sniffling.

Clark sighed and left, heading to find Lionel. He'd let Lex know that he had Lana's Element later. Lionel was in the guest house, throwing clothes into his suitcase while cursing under his breath. Clark scanned him through the door before going in. The stone was in his inside jacket pocket, which made Clark relax a tiny bit. At least he didn't have to try and force the location of it out of Lionel. He couldn't think of any way to do this other than simply barging in and taking the stone, so Clark pulled on the sort of attitude he thought Joe used when he was being Kal, mixing it with the I-don't-give-a-damn-about-anyone-but-me that he'd had when he was Kal the summer he'd run away to Metropolis and pushed open the door.

"Clark," Lionel said surprised. "Shouldn't you be packing your parents things, meager as they are.

Clark didn't answer. He strode over, smacked Lionel's hands out of the way and fished the last Element out of his pocket. Lionel snarled and grabbed Clark's wrist, trying to wrestle the stone away from him. His eyes went wide as he realized just how strong Clark was and then insane delight bloomed on his face.

"I knew it!" Lionel crowed. "I knew I was right about you!"

"It doesn't matter anymore," Clark said in Kal's cold tone of voice. "Whatever you think or want is irrelevant now."

"What?" Lionel asked, letting Clark's wrist go. He took a half step backwards as if suddenly afraid. Clark didn't let himself smile at Lionel's reaction, though it was hard. "What do you mean?"

"It's over," Clark said, tucking the Element into his pocket. "It's all over. Get out of Smallville while you still can. The end is here. If you want to live, you'll go away."

"What do you mean?" Lionel yelled as Clark walked out of the room. He tried to grab Clark's arm and make him stop, but Clark pulled free easily and walked away. "Damn it! Tell me what you mean!"

Clark didn't answer. He hurried out of the guest house and headed for the mansion, smiling to see Lex heading inside. A quick burst of super speed put him at Lex's side. Lex started and then beamed to see him.

"I've got both of the remaining Elements," Clark told Lex. "Joe's headed up into space to do what he can against the meteors, Lex. There's a spaceship in the middle of the meteor shower. You need to get Lana and Lionel and get out of here. There's going to be a battle and I really don't want you to be in the middle of it."

"All right," Lex said, rocking back on his heels. "Be careful, Clark. Let me know when its safe to come back to Smallville."

"We will," Clark promised, leaning in to give Lex a kiss that went hot and needy and desperate as soon as their lips touched. "Love you so much, Lex. Be careful and get out of here as quick as you can."

Clark stepped back and sped away to the Kawatche Caves, trusting that Lex would do what he needed to. He hoped that Chloe and Lois would get out. He knew that Joe would do what he needed to up in the sky. With other Kryptonians coming, Clark knew that it was time for him to do what he needed to do. He hated the thought of submitting to Jor-El, of fulfilling his destiny, but everything that was happening and everything that Joe had taught him since his return made him think that he must have misunderstood what that destiny was all this time. At the very least, he needed to master his powers so he could fight by Joe's side as an equal. Only Jor-El could help him with that.

+++++

Genevieve panted as she drove her stolen truck to the Kent farm. Damn them all! Lana would have gone to Clark. The girl didn't have the capacity to let Clark Kent go. He would have one of the stones, the stone that she'd used to murder Genevieve. Jason's body was a mess, covered with bruises, slowly bleeding out from the gunshot wound, and covered with dirt. She hated being trapped in Jason's body but it was better than being dead. Thank heavens her boy had survived the fall from the cliff and managed to get himself to the shore before passing out. If he hadn't, if he'd died, she would be dead, too. As it was, she still had a chance of making this work. If only she could get the stones then she knew she could heal her injuries and get the knowledge and power that she'd been seeking all her life.

Genevieve pulled the truck to a stop in front of the Kent farm, snarling as she got out. No barking dog. No people scrambling to pack their things. No sound other than the cows in the fields and the birds in the trees.

"Damn them!" Genevieve panted, heading up the steps. The door was locked so she used her stolen shotgun to blow the lock out. "They'll be back. They'll be back and then I'll get what I want. They'd tell her where Clark was, where _her_ stones were. All she had to do was wait.

+++++

"Where is he?" Lionel snarled, charging into Lex's office as he helped Lana to her feet. "Where is he?"

"Who?" Lex asked.

Lionel pulled a gun out of his pocket and pointed it at the two of them, glaring. Lana gasped and clutched Lex's jacket, cowering behind him. Lex stiffened, glaring at his father. He'd finally gone over the edge, and of course he had to choose the last few minutes before destruction rained down from the sky.

"Clark," Lionel growled, stepping closer. "He gave the stones to you, didn't he, Lex? You have them. Give them to me."

"Dad, you can search me and the house to your heart's content," Lex said confidently, "but there are no stones here. I don't have them. Clark isn't here and you're not going to be able to find him. Let it go. We have to get out of Smallville. The helicopter is here. It's time to go."

"No!" Lionel barked, his eyes glittering with anger and a deep fear. "Not until I have those stones!"

"Then start searching," Lex said coldly. "They're gone. Just don't take too long figuring it out. I don't want to fly through a meteor shower."

+++++

00:14:24.49.

There was no way to stop the ship, Joe realized finally. He'd tried his strength. He'd tried his heat vision. He'd tried his tattoos. He'd tried everything in his power but the ship streaked on, accompanied by its deadly rain of rocks. After one attempt the ship started defending itself, zapping Joe with a laser that nearly severed his leg. He's saved the leg, just barely, and recalibrated his shields to make the laser blasts fragment over the shield, leaving him intact. It staggered him the power behind those blasts. No matter what he tried, he couldn't find a way to stop the damned black ship. It had even started attacking him as he tried to destroy the meteors, not that he was giving up on his goal of reducing them to small enough bits of rubble that the damage when they hit would be minimal. He just had to be faster and better. He cursed under his breath as they approached the upper atmosphere. God he hoped Allie had gotten her people into place to help out!

+++++

00:14:20.54 

Clark knew he was hesitating way too long as he studied the altar in the hidden chamber of the Kawatche Caves. He knew it. But he was still so afraid, afraid of what Jor-El might do to him, afraid that Joe's debugging of Jor-El's programming hadn't been good enough, afraid of what he had to become. Of course, he was even more afraid of Joe being out there by himself, facing whoever was in that ship alone. Clark took a deep breath and pulled out the two remaining stones. Enough Charlie Brown wishy-washy! It was time for him to stop that and do what he needed to do.

Despite his resolve, Clark's hands shook as he pulled the two Elements out of his pockets. He set the black one on the side of the altar and then gingerly unwrapped the silver one with its coating of blood. He brushed the blood off, using the handkerchief to clean it as best he could. His stomach was doing flips as Clark very carefully placed the two Elements into their slots on the altar. The symbol on the Element already there glowed yellow. The symbol on the second Element glowed red and then the last one glowed blue as he settled it into place. The glow shifted from red, yellow and blue to a blinding white light. Clark held a hand up to shield his eyes until the light faded out.

+++++

00:10:56:03

Lex's office looked like a tornado had hit it. Lionel had torn the place apart, at first only rifling papers and rooting through Lex's safe. When he didn't find the stones he'd snatched Lana's purse, making her scream and cower in Lex's arms. Then it was pulling the books out of the shelves, flinging the cushions off of the couch and chair, charging up to Lex's bedroom with both of them at gun point to ransack that room.

"Where are they?" Lionel roared once they returned to Lex's office.

"Clark has them," Lex said tiredly. "I've told you that a dozen times. They're gone and we need to leave, Lionel. There's no more time for this. We're going to be in terrible danger if we don't leave _now_!"

Lionel glared at them, all traces of fake fatherly affection gone. It was like looking at a totally different person, a much wilder, more dangerous person. Lex had only seen this Lionel a couple of times in his life, a couple of very bad times that he did his best never to think of. Lionel had spent his whole life cultivating a refined, urbane image, but underneath it had always lurked this very dangerous man.

This was the street thug who'd bombed his home with his elderly parents inside of it for insurance money. This was the man who'd worked with Morgan Edge. This was the man who thought it perfectly acceptable to drug Lex into insanity and then fry his brain with electroshock therapy, just to wipe out a few inconvenient memories. Lex had always been certain that Lionel's 'reformation' in prison had been an act, despite having no proof. Now he had proof.

"Where is Clark?" Lionel asked, raising the gun and pointing it at Lex's head.

"I don't know," Lex said honestly.

"Not good enough, Lex," Lionel said, his voice like ice as he cocked his gun. "Where is he?"

+++++

00:05:51.66

"This is one hell of a mess!" Torch bellowed at Sol-El as he met him in the upper atmosphere.

"No shit!" Sol-El bellowed back. "No luck on the ship. Haven't been able to scratch its defenses yet. Managed to break up most of the really big meteors but there's too many to get them all."

"Then let's get to work!" Torch yelled to him.

He pushed his power to full and glowed like a raging bonfire. They had a half dozen of the more powerful metas lower down in the sky, ready to try and destroy any meteors that got past Sol and him. Only Torch was strong enough to be able to come all the way up here. Fortunately or unfortunately the wind was so strong up here that talk was nearly impossible, otherwise he was sure that he and Sol would be pissing each other off.

Torch did his normal check of Sol-El's health. It had gotten to be a habit while tracking him around the world. There was blood on one thigh and his pants were nearly cut through, held on by only a couple of inches of fabric at the inseam. Something must have nearly cut his leg off. He had burns and bruises that were rapidly fading, and a strange glow around him like he was surrounded by something. That was a new ability.

The meteors distracted him from any further checks. He blasted one and then cried out as a laser blast hit him square in the chest. It hurt, knocking him a couple of hundred feet down in the air before he caught himself, flying back up. That must have been the spaceship Sol mentioned. Hell of a punch but he was fine, just a little scorched.

"Okay?" Sol-El yelled.

"Yeah, takes more than that to stop me!" Torch yelled back, getting back to work on blasting the meteors. It was hell blasting the meteors while dodging the ships lasers but Torch didn't care. Allie was down there and he'd be damned if he'd let her be hurt.

The laser blasted Sol and his shield went black, darkening so that he looked like a flying shadow, not a person. The laser fire fragmented and spread into harmless prism rainbows when it hit his black shield, explaining the change. Torch growled. He'd have to pin Sol-El down about the shield later. That was an ability he should have used a few million times while he was hunting the aliens. Might have saved him a few dozen deaths. Another laser blast pulled Torch's mind back to the battle. He had more important things to do than grumble about Sol-flipping-El.

+++++

00:05:47.70

It had taken another five minutes for Lex to convince his father that he truly didn't know where Clark was, that he didn't have the stones. He'd been certain more than once that his father was about to kill him but in the end Lionel had cursed and run out of the office, yelling for the servants that had long since been evacuated to bring him a car.

"Thank God," Lex breathed, sagging a little. "All right, we have to get you out of here, Lana. I think there's still time for you to take the helicopter. I do have a bunker under the building but I don't know if that's a good idea. There's a good possibility that you'd be trapped if the Mansion was hit."

"I'll take the helicopter," Lana said, swallowing hard. "I don't want to be here when the meteors hit, Lex. I want to get out of here. Please, can we go now?"

"Of course," Lex said, nodding. 

They ran to the field outside where the helicopter was waiting. The pilot looked incredibly nervous, not that Lex could blame him. It was going to be very close. They might be flying through the early meteors at this rate, but they should make it if they got off the ground right away. Lex got Lana to the helicopter, pushing her into the seat.

"I'll meet you in Metropolis," Lex said.

"What?" Lana gasped, grabbing his hands. "You're not coming?"

"I can't," Lex told her, raising his voice to be heard over the helicopter engine starting up. "I have to try and stop my father. For your own safety, don't come back to Smallville until I let you know it's safe, Lana."

"But…!"

"We can't wait any longer, Mr. Luthor," the pilot yelled. "We gotta go!"

Lex pulled his hands out of Lana's. She scrambled the seatbelt on, eyes wide and face white as bone. Lex ran back to the house, relieved when the helicopter took off, heading for Metropolis. That was one more problem taken care of. Now to deal with his crazy father. There was only one place that he'd have gone: the Kent Farm.

+++++

00:01:26.04 

Lionel snarled as he drove through the back roads of Smallville. Most of the town was gone so they were clear, letting him get up to speeds that normally only Lex attained. He still wasn't sure why he'd allowed Clark Kent to walk out with his stone. There was far more at stake than Clark or Lex realized, so much history and effort and blood had been shed to find them. He couldn't let that farm boy steal them from him.

He steadfastly refused to listen to the tiny voice in the back of his head that was whispering that maybe Clark knew better than anyone what was at stake. The way he'd talked before he'd disappeared…

Lionel heard a strange rumble and slammed on the brakes for a screeching turn as he reached the Kent farm. He looked up and felt his heart stop in his chest as he saw the flaming meteor heading straight at him. The sky was full of meteors, full of flaming death. Lionel flashed back to that day sixteen years ago when death had rained down on Smallville and taken Lex's hair. He breathed the first honest prayer he'd uttered since he was a tiny child, his bladder cutting loose. In the middle of the streaking tails of the meteors were bright flashes as something or someone fought against them. One shown with a flaming red-gold like that rivaled the meteors. Another was blue, a third green. And in the center was a large shadow that Lionel couldn't make out. It moved like it was aware but he couldn't tell what was inside of the black shadow.

+++++

00:01:22.08 

They would be back. Genevieve knew that they would be back. She'd bandaged Jason's body with rags torn from several towels, managing to stop the bleeding finally. She'd ransacked their house and barn, only to return to the silent, empty house. It was obvious that the Kents had fled and once she turned on the radio she found out why. Genevieve heard a soft rumble coming from the sky. She frowned Jason's frown and picked up the shotgun. Was it them?

Genevieve looked out the window, turning and running towards the other end of the house. She only made it three steps before the meteor crashed through the house, killing her and her son's body instantly.

+++++

00:00:01:47

There were simply too many meteors to stop them all, Allie knew. She growled, staring at the sky as her team worked desperately with Sol-El to block, slow or pulverize as many of the big meteors as they could. She worked with them, guiding them mentally, seeing what they saw. On a nearby street, a desk-sized meteor hit a semi truck that had been abandoned by its driver. It exploded, staring another car in front of the truck on fire.

The town was basically empty, only a few dozen people left behind to witness Allie's team doing their work. The majority of her team had worked with the military to get the citizens of Smallville out of the danger zone. Those who were left were police, fire department, military and the few stubborn fools who refused to abandon their homes and property. Allie couldn't protect them, not now. Instead they worked they minimize the damage, to give the citizens of Smallville homes to return to.

She thought they'd managed to eliminate approximately 58% of the meteors. She knew that Torch and Sol-El had destroyed all the really big ones. No house-sized meteors were going to hit the earth today. No car sized ones survived. All that were left were the smaller ones, desk-sized and smaller, but the explosions as they hit told her just how dangerous even those smaller meteors were. She'd never realized just how deadly a falling rock could be.

+++++

Lana wished she'd stayed in the Mansion. She wished she'd been allowed to leave Smallville the instant she killed Genevieve. She wished she'd stayed in Paris. She wished, she wished, she wished and she prayed as the helicopter pilot dodged meteors and flying humans. The meteors scared her, bringing back horrible memories from the last meteor shower. The flying people scared her even worse, making her see with her own eyes that all the strangeness that she and Jason had endured for the last few months wasn't as isolated as she had thought.

The helicopter rattled violently from the turbulence of all the meteors falling around them. The pilot's hands were white around the joystick as he desperately dodged around the meteors. It was all guess work. Lana could see that he had no clue where the next meteor was coming from. Nonetheless, Lana prayed and clung to her seat, hoping desperately that they'd make it out of the danger zone before something hit them.

There was a sharp crack and then the helicopter was spinning wildly. She saw the tail of the helicopter sail by and screamed, the sound of her voice swallowed by the engine and the sound of the meteors around them. The earth and sky spun around them and then suddenly they were enveloped in darkness, like they'd been plunged into a coal mine. The motion of the helicopter slowed and then stopped, making Lana pant and the pilot stop his shouted curses. The enveloping shadow contracted into the shape of a man, though Lana couldn't make out any details of him. They were placed gently on the ground and then the shadow lifted away, going back into the sky to fight with the meteors some more. Lana whimpered and put her face in her hands, crying from sheer relief mixed with terror of the unknown.

+++++

Clark lowered his hand as the blinding light finally faded. It seemed to have taken forever. He could hear the meteors crashing into the earth outside of the caves. He could hear Joe and Torch battling against them, as well as Alicia's team. He could hear it all but he stayed where he was.

The three Elements had grown together, forming one crystal-like stone that shone in the dark of the cave. It was like a huge blue-white diamond, in the shape of the House of El crest. The new stone floated gently up off of the altar into the air in front of Clark's face. He stared at it in awe, trying to figure out what he was supposed to do next. There weren't any instructions and he had no idea what to do, other than reach out and grab the thing before it floated away.

Clark screamed as he grasped the stone. It was vibrating and sending shooting pains up his arm, straight into his skull. It felt like it was trying to drill into his mind and he desperately wanted to throw it. He couldn't throw it away, though. He had to hang on, figure out what was supposed to happen. This had to be a test, another stupid test, but it didn't feel like a test. It felt like something was being tuned, matched, recreated to match him, his body, his genetics, his specifications. It felt like the crystal was trying to become what it needed to be for _him_. Clark stopped fighting it and suddenly white light overwhelmed him and then the pain stopped as abruptly as it had started.

Clark panted, looking around in confusion. Snow. He was in the middle of a huge snowy field, stretching for miles. There were mountains in the distance but the field he stood on was easily twenty miles across. He was utterly alone, somewhere obviously hundreds of miles (at _least_ ) from Smallville.

+++++

The pilot started scrambling at his seatbelt as if all he wanted was to get out of it as quickly as possible. Lana was immediately consumed with the same desire. She scrambled at her seatbelt and managed to undo it after four separate, fumble-fingered tries. She grabbed her purse and shoved the door open, scrambling out of the helicopter and onto solid ground. Her legs were shaking so bad that she thought they'd collapse underneath her. They were somewhere on a back road, well away from Smallville. There were meteors falling in the distance but Lana didn't care. They weren't falling here. She heard a car.

Lana was running for the road before she consciously decided that it would be good to get even farther away from Smallville. The pilot was running with her. They got to the road just in time to wave down Chloe and Lois, caravanning in their separate cars.

"Whoa!" Chloe said, screeching to a stop. "Lana, I thought you were long gone."

"No, we were in a helicopter and it was hit," Lana said, starting to shake violently. "Can you two give us a ride?"

"Sure," Lois said, poking her head out of her car window. "Come on, cutie. You can ride with me and Lana can ride with Chloe. We're getting the hell out of Dodge while we can."

"Yeah," Chloe said, reaching out to pat Lana's hands. "Come on, get in and we'll go. This road seems pretty clear. We've been hitting traffic jams all morning. At least we seem to be out of the danger zone now."

Lana didn't say anything as she got into Chloe's car and strapped on the seat belt. She didn't trust herself to do so. That shadow thing that had saved them scared her too much. She didn't know what it was but she was sure that it was a threat. It didn't matter that it had saved her. She could feel its hostility towards her as it flew away and knew that it was a threat to everyone.

+++++

"Damn it!" Torch snarled as the spaceship plowed into the earth. "What does it take to stop you assholes?"

Sol-El zoomed back from rescuing the idiots in the helicopter. How anyone could have been stupid enough to fly in a meteor shower, Torch would never know. They'd been lucky to survive. If it hadn't been for Sol-El, they'd probably both be dead.

"Go help the survivors," Sol said, apparently staring at the ship intently. It was hard to tell since his shield was still black as night.

"The hell I will!" Torch snarled. "I want to get some of these creeps."

"Go," Sol ordered coldly enough to make Torch's spine crawl, head turning towards him. Torch could feel the glare, even if he couldn't see it. "They're my problem, not yours. They're alien criminals and I'll deal with them. Go help the humans who are in danger, Torch. I don't want you to get caught in the crossfire."

*Torch, he's right,* Alicia said into Torch's mind. *I need you here. We've got a family trapped in a crushed car and you're the only one strong enough to free them*

Torch snarled, anger at the alien ship warring with his better sense. Allie and Sol-El were right. This was Sol's problem, as much as that grated on Torch's nerves. He growled, powers flaring brighter for a second during his hesitation.

"All right but if you get yourself in too deep and die again, so help me I'll pound you into the ground!" Torch said, jabbing a finger at Sol-El.

"Got it," Sol said, watching the spaceship intently. "Now go!"

Torch went, leaving a blazing trail of fire through the sky. He hated this. Those assholes in the ship had brought destruction to earth and they needed to pay for it. Maybe Sol-El could deal with it or maybe not. Either way, Torch wished that he could be a part of it. He really wanted to bash somebody.

+++++

Clark looked around the snowy scene and then down at the stone in his hand. He let it go and it slowly drifted up into the sky. Clark growled, grabbed it and flung it into the distance. Do something already!

The stone sailed away across the valley, much farther than Clark had flung it. At the top of its arc it suddenly lanced straight down into the snow. The whole valley rumbled and then pillars of crystal grew up out of the snow, white and blue and strangely beautiful in this frozen place. Clark stared, his heart beating harder. It looked like Joe's Krypton painting, like Clark's occasional dreams of the home world he'd never seen. Something inside of him felt an immediate connection to the place and yet another, more human, part of him wanted nothing more than to run away from it. Instead, Clark started walking towards the new building, listening to the crunch of snow and the whistle of the wind.

Inside of the strange building, Clark found himself drawn to a place with a pedestal full of smaller crystals. As he approached, one of the crystals floated out of the heap, going straight to his hand. Clark stared at it, heart beating faster.

"Kal-El, you have come far," Jor-El's voice said, filling the crystalline room with a strangely warmer voice than Clark had ever heard. "One journey has ended. A new journey is about to begin. Welcome, my son."

"I thought Krypton was destroyed," Clark said, looking around the structure in confusion.

"It was," Jor-El said calmly, "but here in your Fortress of Solitude, the geography of our planet has be replicated for your training."

Clark's stomach did flips at the thought of that training. He knew he'd learned it once before and Joe had been helping him, but it was obviously going to take a while, maybe a _long_ while. He knew that Joe was in danger, that Smallville was in danger. Everyone on Earth was in danger and Clark had to help. He'd gotten the stones and united them, fulfilled that part of his destiny, but he needed a little longer before he did his training.

"I know that there's a lot I can learn from you, but I have to get home," Clark said a little desperately. "That's where I'm needed."

"The meteor shower is only the precursor," Jor-El said, synthetic voice going grim. "A dark force from Krypton has been awakened Kal-El, and its sights have been set on Earth."

"I know!" Clark said, hand clenching into fists. He aimlessly waved the crystal that the Fortress had given him. "That's why I have to get back. Joe, Sol-El, is fighting it alone. I need to help him. Please, there has to be some way that I can help Sol-El now, not later!"

A bright blue light encircled Clark, enveloping him in warmth and—strangely—love. He'd never felt anything like it before, but then again, maybe he had and didn't remember it. Images and symbols started circling around him, Kryptonian writing and math and history. He read it all at his true speed, the information all but downloading into his brain. It felt like stuff that he already knew and was only reminding himself of.

"You must do as I tell you," Jor-El said. "Study with diligence, for that is the only way to save this planet."

"Sol-El needs me _now_!" Clark cried, frustrated. "There must be some way that I can help him. Please, I know that you made me into Kal-El once. Can't you do that temporarily again? I need my full strength. I know that there are Kryptonians in that ship. I have to help him. He's not as strong or as fast as I am. We're a team, Jor-El. Please! He needs my help!"

"Each time you let your emotions guide you," Jor-El scolded, "the fate of the entire planet is at risk. That is your weakness, Kal-El!"

"Please! I'm begging you!" Clark cried.

There was a long pause while Jor-El sighed and the wind blew threw the Fortress. Clark trembled, hope and despair warring inside of his heart. Jor-El had always been so impossible but Joe said that he'd been infected by a virus. Joe thought that he'd debugged the AI. Hopefully it would understand that Clark needed to help Joe. They were twins. They had to do this together.

"Very well," Jor-El said reluctantly. "It is possible to restore your full powers but only for a limited amount of time. You must return to the Fortress and begin your training before the yellow sun has set, or you will loose your powers for good and Earth will be lost."

"I'll be back," Clark said, starting to smile. "I promise, Jor-El!

"Do not fail to return, Kal-El," Jor-El intoned as the blue light surrounding Clark changed color, "for the consequences will be grave."

The energy tore at Clark, making him feel like he was suddenly much more powerful, much better, much larger than he had been. Something shifted in his head and suddenly all the knowledge that he'd lost when he'd left the matrix snapped back into place. He could feel the power and knowledge within him but he could also feel it beginning to fade as the microseconds started ticking by. Jor-El wasn't lying. If he didn't return to the Fortress, his powers would fade away entirely. Jor-El had to fix it for him to remain Kryptonian.

"You have my word," Kal-El said solemnly. "I will return, Father."

He took flight, heading straight for Smallville, Sol-El and the Black Ship.

+++++

Lionel stumbled through the shattered Kent farmhouse, pushing aside debris as he searched for Clark and the lost stones. He had to be here. He wasn't in that stupid loft the boy always haunted. He wasn't in the barn. He had to be here somewhere! Lionel stumbled over something soft and cursed until he looked down and realized that it was a foot wrapped in a battered tennis shoe. Lionel gasped and started throwing the debris aside, digging the body out.

"Damn it!" Lionel swore. "You were incredibly hard to kill but I guess it's over at last."

He snorted, letting the last bit of debris fall back onto Jason Teague's body. The boy had been impaled on a chunk of debris. He must have died almost instantly. Good riddance, Lionel thought, patting the boy's pockets down and growling that he didn't have any of the stones. Lionel stood, continuing the search.

"Really Father," Lex said from the hole in the wall, "stealing from the dead? That's low even for you."

"Merely checking to ensure he'd dead," Lionel said smoothly, glaring at his traitor son. "You've hidden your friend well, but I'll find him eventually. No one takes what's mine. I will have the stones back, Lex. It's only a matter of time."

Lex sighed, shaking his head in mock dismay. Lionel knew that Lex had to have something to do with Clark's disappearance. He had to have been the one to tell Clark that Lionel had one of the stones. No one other than Genevieve had known that Lionel had taken it. Lex was as complicit in the loss of the stone as Clark was and Lionel would make sure to teach his way-ward heir the foolishness of challenging his father in due time.

"Clark's gone, Father," Lex said in a tired voice. "I told you that. He took Lana's stone, your stone and the one he took from me in September. They're all gone. Whatever they were intended for, Clark has them now. You're too late."

" _Clark Kent_ stole your stone?" Lionel said, aghast. "That artless farm boy? Really Lex! I knew that you were slipping but I hadn't realized that you'd fallen that far."

Lex laughed, a humorless bark. He smirked and raised an eyebrow at Lionel, looking around the destroyed farmhouse. Lionel bristled at the implication. He most certainly had not fallen in any way! Lionel tightened his hand around the gun in his pocket, glaring at Lex. They both stiffened as a sudden crack of thunder rippled through the air. The meteors were done falling. What the hell was that?

+++++

Sol hovered over the spaceship, scanning it and getting absolutely nothing. The thing was sealed up tighter than a drum and he couldn't get any information from it. Damn it was frustrating. This was the first time he'd come up against a computer system (or shield, he wasn't sure which it was at this point) that exceeded his abilities. He landed on the mound of earth surrounding the spaceship, watching it closely. They had to come out eventually.

Finally, the spaceship started coming to life. A thin slit appeared along the top edge and a blinding white light shot out, making Joe wince and adjust his shield so that it was like wearing sunglasses. A man in traditional Kryptonian prison garb stepped out, followed by a woman. Well, that answers that, Sol thought with a tired sigh. They're definitely not friends. Just as they emerged Sol heard vehicles and helicopters coming at them, sirens blazing.

"Oh for fuck's sake!" Sol swore, glaring at them. "This isn't something you can handle! Back off before they kill you all!"

"Lie down on the ground!" the lead police officer yelled, pointing his gun at Sol while the others pointed at the Kryptonians.

The female Kryptonian turned and looked at the helicopter, shooting it down with her heat vision. Sol started swearing. The police gasped and started firing at all three of them, all of their bullets ricocheting off of their targets. The female turned back to the police cars and Sol moved, getting between her and her target. Her heat vision hit him in the chest. Sol modulated his shield and absorbed the energy, his shield changing color to indigo and then going back to black.

"You are Kal-El?" the woman asked, looking at him intently. She showed as little emotion as a stone, other than her curiosity.

"No, I'm Sol-El," Sol said, glaring at her. "Quit attacking them."

"They are human," the man said, equally stone-faced. "They must be eliminated for the glory of Krypton to be restored."

"Not going to happen," Sol growled. "Neither Kal nor I will allow you to do that!"

"Then you will be eliminated," the woman said as she and the man launched themselves into flight, flying straight at Sol.

+++++

Chloe whistled as they reached the evacuation point outside of the danger zone. It was chaos, despite the military officers trying to keep everything organized. Lois immediately started harassing the men in charge, managing to get them routed to where the Kents were waiting. Chloe got out and ran over to them, heart in her throat that neither Clark nor Joe were with their parents.

"Mr. Kent!" Chloe called, making them look up. "Mrs. Kent! What happened? Where are Clark and Joe?"

Lana was right behind her so none of them could talk freely, not to mention being surrounded by pretty much the entire town. Chloe almost didn't care. She wanted to know where the twins were, where Lex was. Mrs. Kent took Chloe's hands, pulling her into a hug.

"They stayed behind to protect the town," Mrs. Kent whispered into Chloe's ear. She pulled back, tears shining in her eyes. "They took a separate car, Chloe. We're not sure if they made it here or if they went to the other holding zone on the other side of town."

"I'll find out," Lois declared, heading off to harass some more military personnel.

"I hope they're all right," Lana said, looking back towards town. She looked way too afraid. "There were some…very strange things going on."

"What happened?" Chloe asked Lana, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Lana nearly jumped out of her shoes, turning huge brown eyes full of fear on them. Chloe stared, keeping her hand on Lana's shoulder. Something more than just meteors was going on in town. Lana's mouth worked for a second and then she shuddered, hugging herself. Something really _huge_ was going on in town, Chloe realized, heart leaping back to her throat. Clark and Joe were right in the middle of it, too.

+++++

Flying as Kal-El was very different from trying to fly as Clark Kent, Kal thought as he rocketed towards Smallville. Clark was afraid of heights, afraid of falling, afraid of his powers, afraid, afraid, afraid. Kal wasn't afraid. It wasn't like when he'd been high on Red-K. There was none of the recklessness and total disregard for others that had made him a terror for Metropolis that summer. It was just that Kal was confident and in control, secure in who he was and what he wanted. Kal knew what his powers were, knew what his limitations were, knew how to fight and live and love and make the world a better place.

This is who I'll be in a few years, Kal realized with quiet amazement. This is who I'll be once I'm a grown up.

It was a sobering thought. He knew that this was temporary since he could feel his powers slowly fading away by minute increments the longer he was away from the Fortress. He had to get to Sol. He had to help his brother stop the Kryptonians and the Black Ship!

When he reached Smallville a minute and a half later, it was easy to see the devastation. It wasn't as bad as it should have been. Sol and his friends had made a huge difference. There were still a lot of destroyed homes and crops, damaged roads and cars, but the people were gone other than a small contingent of police and fire fighters. Kal listened hard for his twin, head snapping up as he heard Sol grunt from the impact of someone's fist against his jaw. There.

Kal flew straight there, seeing the aerial battle long before he got there. Two Kryptonian prisoners were trying to pound Sol into submission. It wasn't working, which was no surprise. Sol healed far too fast for that, faster than even the Kryptonians. The male was stronger and faster than Sol, while the female was a pretty good match for him. Kal smiled and targeted the male, smashing into him and knocking the both of them into the ground.

"Nice to see you could make it!" Sol called to Kal as they fought the Kryptonian prisoners at super speed. "How long do you have?"

"Until sunset," Kal called back, ducking under a blow and countering it with a kick to the gut that sent his opponent flying. "Take care of her. I'll deal with him!"

"Once you knock him—oof!—out, bring him back and I'll crystallize him," Sol promised, taking a vicious kick to the groin with nothing more than a grunt.

"Will do!"

Kal focused on his enemy. Sol could deal with the woman. He'd take care of the man. He automatically checked the sun in the sky. It was higher here than it was at the Fortress, but he still had hours before it would be too late. Of course, if he let it go more than two hours, he'd be too weak to fly back anyway. Better to end this battle quickly. He gasped as the Kryptonian prisoner tackled him, propelling them into the air and making them fly over three miles. Well, he'd do his best to end it quickly, anyway.

+++++

"Was that a sonic boom?" Lionel gasped, scanning the skies to see what could have made the latest clap of thunder.

The distant thunder that was definitely not thunder was coming closer, sounding more like gunshots now, only much louder. Lex didn't answer him, staring at the skies and looking intensely worried. There was a huge whoosh and then something crashed into the earth close to the shattered Kent farmhouse. Lionel whirled and then froze, staring at the scene in shock.

"Surrender!" The man was tall, powerfully built and wearing some sort of armor. His skin was as dark as if he'd been African-American, but his eyes were a strange, glowing green. Lionel was convinced that this was no human, no meteor mutant. He didn't know what he was, but he wasn't any sort of human being.

"Never!" Clark Kent snarled.

"Join us, Kal-El," the man said, wrestling with Clark. "Together we will free General Zod and remake the Earth into our Utopia. Our home planet of Krypton will be reborn!"

Clark pulled free of the man's hands, swinging a very focused and talented kick at the man's head that moved so fast it sounded like a cannon going off. Lionel clapped his hands over his ears, staring at the two of them. Where had he gotten these powers? He'd known for years that Clark wasn't normal but he'd never been able to fly or do this sort of thing!

"I saw your Utopia back at the field," Clark snarled, sounding far older than his years. "I won't have anything to do with murder on that scale. Earth is _ours_! We won't let you have it!"

"So be it," the man said, shrugging off Clark's blow as if it were nothing.

They flew at each other, impacting with such force that it nearly knocked Lionel to his knees. They blasted into the air, disappearing from sight in seconds. Lionel panted, staring upwards. Aliens. Clark and Joe Kent were aliens.

"Are you all right, Father?" Lex asked putting a hand on Lionel's shoulder.

Lionel started and whirled, staring at him. Lex knew. He'd always known. Lionel could see it in his eyes. They stared at each other in silence for a long moment, the look changing as the seconds passed from concern to fear to outright enmity. Lionel pulled his shoulder out from under Lex's hand, standing up and brushing off his knees. At least the crotch of his pants had dried before Lex showed up. He didn't dare show weakness in front of Lex, not now that he knew that Lex was on the alien's side.

"I'm fine," Lionel said calmly. "I'll be going now. Do be careful, Lex. There are a great many dangers out there right now, a great many."

"You too," Lex said, his voice so neutral as to be a threat.

Lionel felt Lex's eyes on his back as he walked back to his car. Yes, his son truly was an enemy now. There was no doubt about that. He'd chosen a side and it wasn't the right one. Well, it didn't matter right now. He'd find the aliens' weakness, find a way to control them, and ensure that the Earth was safe. It might take some time to arrange things properly, but he'd succeed in the end. And once he did, the stones would belong to him, too. It would all be his eventually.

+++++

"Who are you?" Sol snarled, blocking the female Kryptonian's heat blasts with his shields.

"I am called Aethyr. We are the last survivors of Krypton," she said, snarling right back at him. "We are the Disciples of Zod. Join us, Sol-El. Help us make this savage land our Utopia. We are the last of our kind. We should not be enemies!"

"I saw what you did in the field," Sol said coldly. "That's not Utopia—it's murder!"

"The few must be sacrificed for the sake of the many," Aethyr said. "They are savages, lesser beings that will only hinder recreating our world."

Sol stiffened, glaring at her. That was the sort of thinking he'd purged from the AI, the pernicious thought that only Kryptonian's were truly people. He would be damned if he'd let that sort of thing happen on Earth, not after it had destroyed Krypton. Aethyr saw his change of posture and straightened up, watching him with eyes that nearly glowed. Sol was so glad that he and Kal didn't have those eyes. If they'd had those eyes, the eyes of a common Kryptonian, there would have been no way to pretend that they were human.

"If that's your goal then you're going to have to sacrifice both Kal and I," Sol said grimly. "We're not going to let you murder anyone else."

She looked at him, probably using X-ray vision to see through his dark shield. After a moment she nodded slowly.

"If that is your decision, so be it Sol-El," Aethyr said. 

She slid a bracelet off of her wrist and threw it at Sol. He ducked, feeling the technology of the Phantom Zone in it. How the hell did she get that? Jor-El had told Sol that it was something strictly limited to the House of El. No one else should ever have gotten access to one of the portals! The portal missed him and expanded in midair into a vortex that started sucking in everything in the vicinity. It was a wormhole to a different universe, one where his powers and tattoos would be useless. Aethyr blasted him with her heat vision, using everything she had to try and drive him into the air so that he would be sucked into the vortex. Joe modulated his shields and using his flight to press himself down into the ground, making a dent under his feet. He wasn't going, no matter what she did.

He'd wanted to get the power of the Phantom Zone portals from Jor-El and the AI but it hadn't been possible. The AI hadn't had the power to convey that technology to Sol, not while limited and full of programming bugs. Then there hadn't been time once he'd gotten rid of the bugs. It had only been one day between the debugging and the meteor shower arriving.

"Thank you very much, my dear," Sol said with a wicked grin. "I've been wanting that power for quite some time."

"What?" Aethyr gasped, staring as he dropped his shield.

It was a calculated risk, but one that Sol thought was worth it. With his shields up he was safe from her heat vision and pretty much every blow she could give him. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to use his tattoos to capture the portal with his shields up. Aether saw his tattoos and yelled, knowing that she'd made a mistake. She leaped at him and Sol caught her, flinging her through the portal and using his tattoos to capture the portal, making it his.

The portal cloned, creating a flat disk that showed Aethyr screaming silently forever as she pounded against the wall separating her from the real world. The second portal spun and came to Sol, settling around his right wrist. Where it had been a bracelet for Aethyr, preserving her 'pure' Kryptonian physique, Sol let it settle into his body, becoming a new power tattoo. He hissed as the tattoo burned its way into his flesh. It hurt like hell but now no one would ever be able to take the power away from him. It couldn't be stolen and the slight decrease in his speed and strength was more than worth the ability to lock his enemies away in the Phantom Zone at will. It would also let him get rid of the tattoos for creating crystal prisons. The Phantom Zone was a heck of a lot better solution for that.

"All right," Sol said, swallowing against the nausea the tattoo had caused, "let's go find Kal and take care of that other creep."

Kal was busy fighting the other Kryptonian in the upper atmosphere. Sol grinned, delighted that he'd overcome his fear of heights, though it was obviously a function of whatever Jor-El had done to let him use his full powers now. Sol's scan of the two of them showed that they were evenly matched but Kal's powers were fading as time passed. Pretty soon he'd be too weak to win the battle. Worse than that, pretty soon he'd be too weak to be able to keep flying and God knew what that would do to Clark's fear of heights!

"Need some help?" Sol called to Kal, making their enemy shout angrily. "Took care of the other one. Want me to take care of him, too?"

"Sure," Kal said with a cocky grin. He grunted as the male Kryptonian started pounding on him, using a wrestling move the two of them had perfected during their childhood days of wrestling with each other. The Kryptonian gasped something garbled as Kal locked a beefy arm around his neck. "Got him! Hurry before he breaks free!"

Sol flew close, using his new tattoo to create a portal to the Phantom Zone. The Kryptonian started struggling violently, nearly bucking free of Kal's arms. Sol laid a hand on his chest and used his stunner to knock the man out. It just barely worked, making the man's head sway and his eyes go wide, but it didn't truly knock him out.

"Throw him into that!" Sol yelled. "Hurry!"

Kal spun midair and flung the Kryptonian into the vortex. He stared as the portal closed, changing to a second flat plane that spun out into space, drifting lazily end over end. Sol sighed, dropping his shields at last. They took a lot out of him. He was going to eat like a horse and then sleep like the dead once he got back to Mom and Dad.

"What was that?" Kal asked, far more of Clark in his eyes than Kal.

"Phantom Zone," Sol said with a grin. "Hey, you're already fading quick. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Kal said, going grim. "That was a harder fight than expected. I need to get back to the Fortress before my powers are gone for good."

"Finally going for training?" Sol said, surprised.

"I…am," Kal said, smiling ruefully. "Time to grow up and realize there's threats out there I need that training to deal with. Any idea how long it will take?"

Sol hugged him, clinging to Kal. This was the person he'd known in the matrix. This was the man his brother was destined to become. He might not like facing all these threats, but once he made up his mind, he did it full-on. Kal laughed and hugged him back, warm, solid and rather bruised despite the wonderful sunlight pouring over them.

"It'll take anywhere from six months to six years, depending on how hard you study," Sol told him. "So get off your butt and study hard!"

"I will," Kal laughed, eyes going wide as he suddenly lost a few feet in elevation. "Gotta go before I fall, Sol. Tell Mom and Dad and Lex I love them?"

"I'll come by on a regular basis with postcards for you to fill out," Sol promised, pushing him towards the Fortress. "We'll tell everyone that you decided to go on a world tour because the meteor shower was so traumatic."

"Good one!" Kal laughed and snuck one last hug before flying at supersonic speeds for the arctic.

Sol watched him go and smiled. Finally! Now he could focus on Allie and Torch and taking care of Smallville. Plus getting rid of that ship. He really did need to figure out how the computer on it had been able to block him so thoroughly. It had one hell of firewall and Sol wanted a copy of it for himself. He smiled as he flew back to Smallville. Now he got to have fun—Torch was available for teasing at last!

+++++

"My god, our home!" Martha gasped as they drove back into the farm.

The house had been nearly demolished by a meteor. There was a hole though it the size of the truck and debris was everywhere. The barn had a hole through the roof, but was more or less intact. There were potholes and craters all over the fields. Martha was sure that the cow would stop giving milk and the chickens would stop laying eggs from the shock of the meteor shower. She just hoped that they didn't start mutating, too.

"It's just wood and plaster, Martha," Jonathan said, getting out of the truck. "The fact is our family is still standing. We might be bruised, but I think we're stronger for it."

"You're right," Martha said softly, smiling at him. "A house can always be rebuilt."

Joe came out of the barn, waving at them cheerily. He had the wheelbarrow and some tools. It was strange to realize that Clark wouldn't be following him, that he wasn't hidden away somewhere on the farm, helping the animals or cleaning up the mess in town.

"Of course, it doesn't hurt to have a one-man construction team as a son," Jonathan said with a grin as Joe came to them.

"Hi guys!" Joe said, opening his arms for a hug.

"Hi," Martha said, laughing as she hugged him. 

She'd hugged him desperately when he'd shown up at the evacuation point. She'd hugged him when he'd told them about Clark's decision to 'travel around the world' (and she was determine to think of it that way so she didn't make any mistakes while talking to people in town). She'd hugged him when he'd headed back to town to start the cleanup early. She suspected she'd be hugging the stuffing out of him a lot until Clark came back. Then it would be Clark's turn.

"Don't worry, Joe," Jonathan said, patting his shoulder once Martha had let go. "Things are going to get back to normal soon enough."

"Actually, I think that things will be all different," Joe said with a shrug. "After all, Clark's off on his trip, I've got the freedom to focus on my career and most of our friends are off to college. Should be pretty different around here."

"Do you think…things will be all right?" Martha asked hesitantly.

"I think so," Joe said slowly. He had a thoughtful expression, one that said he wasn't too worried but was aware that things could go wrong. "I think we took care of the major portion of the danger we were warned about. Lex has put the spaceship into a secure warehouse in Metropolis where we can study it. I really think that we've got it under control."

Martha nodded, content with that for the moment. She sighed as she looked at the house. At least they got all the valuables out before the meteor shower hit. She was so glad that so few people had been hurt. Her family was (mostly) intact and buildings were easy to repair. Lives weren't. She followed Jonathan and Martha to the house. Time to get to work.

+++++

The video played on the TV, showing the battle between Clark and Joe Kent and their alien foes. There were others there, other…creatures, other freaks. They appeared to be human, though, not alien. Lionel watched intently, memorizing every move they made, watching for every nuance, learning everything that he could. He wasn't surprised at how many videos of the meteor shower and fights had been made. The whole world had been watching. Very few videos had clear images of Clark Kent's face, but Lionel knew who he was. Lots of videos had captured the shadow that had to be Joe Kent. The news was talking about him as The Shadow, linking him to the strange alien spotted over the fall who'd identified himself as Sol-El. There were people that Lionel's investigators had identified as a special branch of the FBI. There were normal people.

And there were the aliens, the ones who were coming to invade the Earth and make it in their image.

"Show me what your powers are," Lionel muttered, rewinding the image. "Show me how to control you, Kal-El."

+++++

Lana swallowed hard as she opened the door to her apartment above the Talon. The blood and corpse that she remembered being there flashed in front of her eyes, but when she looked, everything looked normal. There was no blood. There was no body. The lamp that had been broken in the struggle had been replaced. Her shelves had been tidied up. The fruit she remembered being knocked to the floor was back in its basket.

"It's all gone," Lana breathed, trembling slightly. 

There wasn't even a smell of blood in the room. She looked at the floor where Jason had died in Genevieve's body. There wasn't a drop of blood left. Lana moaned, going to the counter and leaning on it. She shut her eyes and focused on breathing calmly for a while, forcing herself to calm down. It was over. The meteor shower was over. Genevieve's threat was over. It was all over. Even Isobel was gone, her magical tattoo no longer disfiguring Lana's body.

When she opened her eyes she finally noticed a newspaper sitting on the counter. She pulled it closer, turning the paper so she could read it. The front page had a huge article about the meteor shower. In the bottom corner of the front page was a much smaller article with a picture of Genevieve and Jason Teague posing together like a loving mother and son. The headline said 'Socialite and son killed'. The article's first paragraph gushed about them but Lana couldn't read it. There was a Post-It note on the newspaper. Lana pulled it off, holding it up even though she could read it just fine.

"I took care of it," the note said in Lex's handwriting and purple ink. "Be careful of Lionel. He knows. L."

+++++

Clark hummed quietly as he studied the swirling information that Jor-El had called up for him. There was so much to learn—re-learn really—and he was surprised to find he was enjoying himself. Jor-El had already told him that last time Clark had been massively impatient to return to the real world, worried about his family and friends, but this time Clark didn't have that worry. Joe was out there, taking care of them. He could study and learn without the pressure of being the only one who could save the world.

"Helps that you're not quite as much of a jerk anymore," Clark commented to Jor-El.

"It helps that you are finally taking your destiny seriously," Jor-El replied dryly. "Though it would be nice if you would study a bit more seriously. There is much to learn and little time to do it in."

"What's the hurry?" Clark asked with a laugh. "We took care of the followers of Zod, Jor-El. Joe can handle things while I do this. You already said that we have as much time as we need."

Jor-El was silent, displaying more information for Clark to absorb. Clark shrugged. It didn't really matter. He'd figure out what was bothering Jor-El eventually. Maybe when Joe came to visit in a week he'd be able to worm it out of Jor-El. Joe did have a much better relationship with their father than Clark ever had. Either way, it was time to accept his destiny, not that he'd ever rule the world. Protect and defend, certainly. Guide through example, heck yes! Rule, no. This version of Jor-El accepted that choice, while disapproving of it. He had to serve Clark, though, so he couldn't be as impossible as he used to be.

"Oh, now that's incredible!" Clark said, grinning at the latest bit of math and science from Krypton. "I had no idea our science could do _that_!"

"There is much you do not understand, my son," Jor-El said. "In time, you will understand it all."

+++++

The video cameras watched the Black Ship endlessly. Day to night to day and onwards. Scientists came during the day to poke and prod at it. Lex visited frequently, as did Joe. At night the secure hanger was silent, only a few heavily armed watchmen and the video cameras observing the ship. Late one night, a week or so after the meteor shower, the guard slipped out of the room to go to the bathroom. There was no one there for a scant minute and a half.

Black liquid dripped from the ship, forming a pool on the ground. The pool moved out from under the ship like a shadow given permission to move on its own. Once out of the shadow of the ship, the liquid started forming little black crystals that jutted up into the air, quickly forming the shape of a man. The man smirked, looking around the hanger in obvious amusement before casually walking to the door to the warehouse. He opened the door and then reached up, extending a black tendril that touched the cameras. The records the cameras held changed. The liquid that had become a man disappeared from them, leaving only the ship and an empty warehouse.

By the time the armed guard came back to his post, the man was gone, lost in the night.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it. I always intended to write more sequels to follow up after this but I never have. I don't know that I ever will. I hope that you enjoyed the story!


End file.
